High School Drama
by HoshiAM
Summary: CHAPTER 29: The Blackmail Card! Is up! Helga came back to start tenth grade with her friends but only to discover that each one has a crazy issue to deal with. Can Helga surpass all this drama, conquer Arnold's heart, and can Lila stay out of the way? R
1. Helga Is Back

A/N: (I really hope you guys like this fanfic. It is my first fanfic and with lots of excitement and crazy imagination this idea came to mind.)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**High School Drama**

**Chapter 1: Helga Is Back**

* * *

"Where should I turn?" Miriam asked adjusting her glasses with her left hand as she stopped in front of a stop sign.

"Criminey mom, I'd figured you'd still remember where everything was. It's not like anything as changed here," Helga pointed out opening her window to let the cool air in.

"Helga it's been four years since we left and of course I'm getting much older, so I don't recall things that well," Miriam said glancing at her youngest daughter then back at the road.

"Well it wasn't my fault my dearest father wanted to move so he can expand his business," Helga recalled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Helga, why must you insist on talking about that? You know that it already happened and I really do not want to talk about your father right now," Miriam said clearing her throat and keeping her eyes on the road. As she spoke her voice was beginning to crack as she was about to start to cry.

Helga looked at her mother and thought, _Yeah, me neither._

Every single detail in Helga's life started to turn upside down when she found out that her family was moving out of Hillwood. She was so calm with her life. She was starting fifth grade and everything and everyone was still the same. Every time she remembered that event that happened on a Thursday night, her eyes used to get watery because she was going to leave her part of her childhood, memories, and friends behind.

As Miriam was pulling into a gasoline station, Helga quickly closed her window as she hated the smell of gasoline. She watched as her mother slip a credit card into the slot and started punching in the numbers.

Helga sighed trying not to remember that day when she received the tragic news. She still remembered every single word said and gesture done, it just seemed like yesterday…

* * *

_"I'm home," Helga yelled closing the door behind her._

_She threw her pink sweater and catcher's mitt on the floor and headed into the living room. She still looked the same with the pink bow in her hair and her cute pink dress. And yes, she still had the unibrow and was still the tough girl everyone knew._

_She looked into the living room but there was only empty furniture. Helga decided to go to her room and get started on her homework. She knew that fractions were not going to do themselves. As soon as she reached the stairs, she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She immediately recognized the voices that belonged to Miriam and Big Bob, so she continued to climb the stairs. Helga was halfway when she heard a loud crash.**  
**_

_She quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found a broken blender that had been smashed into a thousand pieces. She looked up to see Miriam startled with her hand on her heart and Big Bob leaning against the counter._

_"What happened?" Helga asked worried._

_"Nothing," Big Bob replied. "I was just hugging Miriam against the counter and we pushed the blender."_

_Helga frowned, "Ew! Thanks for the mental picture."_

_"Get over it," Big Bob said standing up straight. "Now that you're here, you can listen to the great news I have."_

_"You finally got me a pony," Helga guessed titling her head to the side._

_"No and you should let that go," Big Bob insisted. "Helga listen closely to what your father is going to say."_

_Helga sighed, "Okay what?"_

_"I have finally saved enough money to buy the biggest corporation of beepers called Ring-A-Ling."_

_Helga snorted at the mention of the company's name, "Ring-A-Ling?"_

_"Don't worry I'll change the name," Big Bob assured, "Now if I buy the company there is many chain stores connected to it. Making Big Bob's Beepers come alive in every city of this country. Also making me very, very rich."_

_"Isn't that great news, Helga?" Miriam said touching Big Bob's arm._

_Helga smirked, "Of course that's great news, we're going to be swimming in money."_

_"I'm happy you agree on that part. Now there's something else you need to know, the company is in Los Angeles, California. This means that…" Big Bob glanced at Miriam then back at Helga, "We're going to have to move there."_

_Helga sucked in a breath and stared at both of her parents. Miriam with her short blond hair with her glasses on and wearing the same purple dress. Big bob with his gray hair, green shirt, and brown pants. Helga felt her heart stop and soon someone was going to have to call 911._

_Helga swallowed slowly before speaking, "What?"_

_"I think you heard me pretty clearly," Big Bob answered walking toward her, "It has already been decided and we are going to move."_

_Helga shook her head, "No I'm not going to move. I'd rather go jump off a cliff before packing up my stuff and leaving this house."_

_"Helga darling, it's for the best," Miriam said holding onto Helga's shoulders. "You get to start a new life and Olga is going to be there."_

_Helga looked away, the one thing she was going to dread was having Olga around. Especially because she is currently studying at USC to become a teacher._

_"I don't want a new life," Helga yelled through gritted teeth. "I'm fine with how we're living now. I have everything here. My school, my friends, and…" Arnold, Helga told herself starting to feel tears well up in her eyes._

_"So? You get to go to a new school, get to see new places, and get new friends," Big Bob mentioned leaving the kitchen. "You better start packing your stuff, because we leave in two weeks."_

_"But…" Helga said but Big Bob was gone to the living room to watch the wheel._

_She looked back at her mother who started cleaning the broken blender. Nobody was listening to her and she was just a kid who had to follow her parents' orders. There was nothing she could do._

* * *

"Okay then we're ready to go," Miriam affirmed putting on her seat belt and starting the car. She drove out of the gas station and continued driving down the same road she was on.

"Did you remember what street I'm supposed to turn in?"

"Yeah, after these two streets make a right."

Miriam smiled, "Are you feeling excited? I know I am, being back here in our little old city."

Helga rolled her eyes, "Please don't make me puke."

"I can't believe my daughter is starting High School. You should be feeling excited," Miriam stated turning the right signal on. She swerved into the right lane and waited to check for any cars coming.

"Mom, I already started High School remember? I finished my freshman year and then you mentioned that you transferred me to Hillwood High for my sophomore year."

"Oh that's right," Miriam said finally turning to the right. "Time is flying fast. Do you think you'll get to see all your little friends?"

Helga felt time froze, so much for time flying. She didn't want to think about her old friends. She didn't want to think that she'll run into them. Another event in her twisted life that she had trouble remembering. The last time she saw all her friends, the people she grew up with…

* * *

_"I'm sorry Phoebe but there's nothing much I can do," Helga said hugging her best friend._

_Phoebe wiped her tears and replied, "But you can't leave who is going to tell me what to do from now on?"_

_Helga laughed through the tears, "How can you think about that right now? Just do me a favor, always keep contact with me. If in the future I come back I wouldn't have to surprise you."_

_Phoebe nodded putting her tiny glasses back on, "Don't worry about it Helga."_

_Helga sighed as she noticed some familiar faces heading towards her. She took a deep breath trying to prepare for what's going to come. She knew exactly; the tears, the goodbyes, and the "I'll miss you" phrase. She and Phoebe had talked about her leaving back at school and they decided to talk some more in the vacant lot._

_"Oh my gosh! Helga, I just heard the news that you're leaving?" Rhonda asked standing next to Phoebe._

_"How can that be?" Nadine wondered carrying a jar with a ladybug in it._

_"Boy howdy, I can't believe that our best catcher is leaving when baseball season has just started," Sid said making Helga look away. "We're going to get creamed by the sixth graders now."_

_"Gee Sid, make me feel more rotten," Helga replied glaring at him._

_"So where are you headed to?" Gerald asked putting an arm around Phoebe wanting to console her._

_Phoebe blushed and moved shyly away from Gerald._

_"I'm heading to Los Angeles, California," Helga replied with a sniffle. "In two weeks."_

_"But that's very far away…OW!" Eugene remarked tripping on a small stone in the grass. "I'm okay."_

_Gerald and Sid helped Eugene off the ground and get back on his feet. Helga felt her throat choking, she hated to admit that she was going to miss all of this._

_Sheena smiled, "Well aren't you feeling somewhat excited? You are going to a new place. I always wanted to travel the world."_

_"No, I do not feel one single drop of this so called 'excited,' " Helga answered doing air quotes with her hands._

_Stinky had arrived with Curly right behind him, "I reckon this must be the saddest day in history, when one in the group has to leave."_

_Everyone nodded and Helga gave him a weak smile, "Yeah a sad day."_

_"We should all dress like Helga and protest to her parents that we don't want her to leave," Curly suggested throwing his hand in the air as in victory._

_Of course there was silence and awkward stares among themselves._

_"I told you already, I'm not giving you one of my dresses Curly," Helga said crossing her arms in front of her. "If you don't stop insisting you're going to have to talk to Old Betsy here."_

_"Is there going to be lots of food where you going?" Harold asked taking a bite of his turkey sandwich._

_"There's food everywhere pink boy," Helga responded at the dumb question._

_"I'm ever so certain that in a couple of days you'll start to like it there," Lila affirmed giving Helga a "tender" smile._

_"You're right," Helga said not looking at Lila. "Maybe in a century or two."_

_"It can't be too bad Helga you just have to look on the bright side and everything will turn out right."_

_Those words, there was only one person who always looked on the bright side. Helga looked up to see Arnold the one and only who always tormented her dreams and her very existence. She felt chills as she watched him approach the group. She crossed her arms rubbing them slowly to get rid of any goosebumps._

_All Helga knew was she never acted soft in front of Arnold and wasn't going to now, "That's easy for you say, you're not leaving."_

_"But would I pass up the chance to get to explore a new place? Of course not, I mean I would love to go," Arnold said making Helga feel tingly inside._

_How much happier will I be if you were heading to L.A. too, Helga wondered smiling to herself._

_"But what if she doesn't come back?" Phoebe asked grabbing Helga's arm._

_"Don't worry Phoebe I'll come by and visit," Helga assured._

_"Don't forget about us," Rhonda said hugging Helga._

_Everyone nodded in agreement and started saying their goodbyes. Each one hugged Helga for a last time and began to walk back home._

_"I'll call you as soon as I have the address so we can write to each other," Helga said hugging her best friend. "When I have my computer all set up we can contact each other through e-mail."_

_"Okay," Phoebe said nodding her little head, "I'm really going to miss you."_

_"Me too," Helga replied noticing Arnold was still there talking to Gerald. She watched as they did their secret handshake and were about to leave._

_Come Helga you can do it, Helga told herself starting to feel many fluttering butterflies scatter inside her stomach. Just go up to him and tell him how you feel. _

_"Arnold wait!" Helga yelled making Arnold turn to her. "There's something I need to tell you…"_

_Arnold walked up to her, "Okay."_

_Helga saw Phoebe and Gerald still standing there watching as she and Arnold were inches away from each other._

_Helga gave Phoebe a look, "Alone."_

_"Well I must get home. Gerald do you mind if you walk me home because it's rather late and…"_

_"Of course," Gerald said with a smile. "I'd love to."_

_Helga waited until Phoebe and Gerald were out of sight. She turned to Arnold and cleared her throat, "Before I leave I wanted to get this thing off my chest."_

_Arnold glanced away then back at Helga, "Is something bothering you?"_

_"Yes!" Helga shouted making Arnold jump a little. "There is something that is bothering me and I just need to tell you."_

_Arnold nodded waiting for what Helga was going to say. "Ever since the day I first saw you and all these years we have hanged out together. I have noticed that you're the one that…"_

_Helga stopped taking deep breaths._

_Come on just say it, Helga urged herself. Tell him that he is the one who keeps you tossing and turning at night. Tell him that you're the one who keeps stalking him day and night. Tell him you love him. _

_"What is it Helga?" Arnold asked sounding impatient._

_Helga felt her knees turn weak, "That, that…you're the only one who has a big football head and will always have one."_

_With that said Helga pushed Arnold out of the way before replying, "Look on the bright side. Yeah, right."_

_Helga walked out of the vacant lot without looking back at Arnold. Once she was out of sight where no one could watch her._

_She slapped herself, "How could you? Now there is no hope. I will never get to reveal my true feelings for him. Time will pass and I will become just a faint memory of a person who only made his life miserable. Why? Oh why? Could I not open my heart to him?"_

_Helga took out her locket with the picture of Arnold, "I love you Arnold and even though I made a complete fool of myself. I will always love you. Maybe sometime in the near future we can finally be together. A girl could only dream."_

_She kissed the locket when she started to hear raspy breathing behind her. She rolled her eyes and smacked Brainy who was right behind her._

_Helga sighed, "I'm sure going to miss this."_

_That was the last she saw of her friends because in the next days she and her family were busy packing everything. Her heart broke when she got in the car and Big Bob drove out of Hillwood._

* * *

"We're here," Miriam said bringing Helga back to reality.

Helga bit her lip tightly almost making it bleed because she was about to faint.

Miriam turned to her daughter, "I'm sorry I brought you so late but there's still time for first period."

"Great," Helga whispered not moving a single muscle.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Miriam affirmed. "It's always scary in the first day."

"Except it's not the first day is it?" Helga said sarcastically. "It's already the second week."

"Helga I promise you that we will get through this slowly but we'll get through it," Miriam noted holding Helga's hands. "You know that now it's only you, me, and your sister."

Helga nodded, "Its okay mom, don't worry about anything. I'll be fine."

"Good luck darling," Miriam wished giving Helga a kiss on the forehead.

Helga smiled warmly at her mother and stepped out of the blue Honda Civic. Her mother had placed an order on it online and paid for it once they got into Hillwood.

"I'll be here to pick up once I get out of work," Miriam said when Helga reached the driver's side. "If I'm a little late just wait for me, okay?"

Helga nodded, "Bye mom."

"Remember to check in the office, okay?" Miriam instructed. "Bye now."

Helga waved at her mom and watched as she drove off. Leaving her standing in front of Hillwood High School. The building was built with red bricks, there was a large yard to the sides of the entrances with bushes and trees. The entrance was lined up with gray concrete stairs that lead to two big blue doors. One door was opened and Helga made her way to it. She walked slowly clutching her black backpack tightly with her hands. She never thought that she'll get so nervous.

When she got inside, she noticed the main office was next to her right. There were two hallways that led to right and to the left and the auditorium was right in front of her. The hallways were filled with lockers and classroom doors. Helga sighed and walked inside the main office.

There was a secretary furiously typing information into a computer. A young man with pale skin and glasses was talking on the phone when he noticed Helga walk in. He smiled as he watched Helga walk up to the counter. Helga noticed he had green eyes and his black hair was slicked back. All she wanted was to get her schedule so she could start her school day.

The young man hanged up the receiver and turned his attention to Helga, "How can I help you?"

"I just transferred here from Los Angeles and today is my first day. So I need my class schedule."

"Okay, what's your name?" the young man asked scanning Helga from head to toe.

Helga held back from rolling her eyes, "Pataki, Helga."

The young man started shuffling through class schedules and finally pulled a yellow piece of paper.

"Here you go," he said handing it to Helga. "Your classes are right here with the classroom number and the teacher's name."

"Thanks," Helga said turning away.

She looked at her first period class which was Geometry with Mr. Harris in RM. 206.

She giggled at herself for not asking where it was, "Excuse me, do you know where room 206 is?"

The young man smiled showing off his white straight teeth, "Sure it's upstairs to the right. Just take the couple of stairs here next to the auditorium and go to the right."

"Okay thanks," Helga said turning away once again.

Then she remembered when she was going to get a locker, "Excuse me once again, when do I get a locker?"

The young man snapped his fingers, "Right! I'm sorry I forgot."

He pulled out a filing box that was labeled _Sophomores_.

He took out a white piece of paper, "Write your name, birth date, and today's date," he instructed, "And there's the locker number with the combination."

"Thanks again," Helga replied writing the info down.

"Anytime you need anything just ask for Dan and I'll be here to help you."

"Well aren't we helpful," Helga remarked giving him the paper back.

"Your locker is right next to your first period class."

Helga smiled, "Thank you for helping me."

Helga finally stepped out of the main office taking a deep breath once she was out. She knew why boys looked at her since she started eighth grade she had changed. Helga's blond hair was wavy and long. She had plucked the unibrow making it into two perfect trimmed eyebrows. Her body wasn't a model's body but she had flawless curves with perfect tanned legs.

Today being her first day, she dressed to impress. She was wearing a pink headband with her hair flowing smoothly behind her back. Helga had on a pink Henley shirt with a knee-length skirt and black ballet shoes. She headed up the stairs to her first classroom. As each step she took more chills ran down her spine.

She reached the second floor and looked around noticing that both ways of the hallway were empty with silence. She continued walking down the hallway looking at the classroom numbers starting to decrease. She finally saw her classroom with the door closed and swallowed hard not wanting to enter. She couldn't peek through the window because it was covered with green construction paper.

"Just open the door," Helga whispered giving herself confidence.

She grabbed the door handle, twisted it, and opened it. She stepped inside with all the wandering eyes right on her. Helga hated those people who made entrances, she didn't like to be one.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked looking at her.

She glanced at him, "I've been assigned to this class, Geometry."

"Let me see your class schedule to confirm it," the teacher Mr. Harris ordered.

Helga gave him the yellow piece of paper and slowly glanced around the faces of her new classmates.

_No,_ Helga thought starting to feel faint,_ No way! Please tell me I'm in the wrong classroom. _

What she had feared and hoped not to see, was the exact same people she had left four years ago. There was Phoebe, Rhonda, Sheena, Stinky, Sid, Gerald, Harold, Nadine, Curly, Lila, Eugene, and…Arnold. Even though they didn't look the same like they did in fifth grade, she knew it was them.

"Check out the hot new girl?" Sid whispered to Stinky.

"Golly, she's another pretty girl I have seen since I started High School," Stinky whispered back.

"I'm so glad I'm in High School," Sid said licking his lips. "I can finally date girls like that."

Helga averted her gaze from her old friends and turned to the teacher hoping he'll say that she was in the wrong classroom.

"Okay," Mr. Harris replied. "Welcome to Geometry, I'll give you your materials when the class ends, for now just sit down anywhere."

Helga nodded looking at a desk in the far back so nobody could look at her.

"I'm Mr. Harris by the way," he said with a nod. "Here's your paper back…uh…"

Helga's eyes widen in shock, _Don't say my name! _

"Helga Pataki," Mr. Harris said giving Helga her paper back.

Helga could hear gasps and whispers around the room. She didn't want to look at her old classmates with their surprise looks on their face.

All she could think at the moment was, _Crap!_

* * *

There you have it, hope you like my first chapter and please review, thanks. :)

Stay tuned for Chapter 2: A Miserable Life


	2. A Miserable Life

A/N: (Sorry, it took so long but here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 2: A Miserable Life**

* * *

_All she could think at the moment was, Crap_

* * *

Helga could still hear whispers and see stares from her old friends. All she wanted was to enter the classroom, get the teacher's attention she was there, and take her seat. Helga glared at Mr. Harris who was writing something at his desk.

_Stupid teacher he's making my first minutes hell, _Helga thought rubbing her sweaty hands together.

"Okay, okay settle down class," Mr. Harris ordered. "Yes, there is a new student in the class, big deal."  
Helga couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. She knew it was a big deal, she hadn't seen these people for four years. Of course they were going to be shocked for her unexpected return.

Mr. Harris looked at Helga and whispered, "Can I say that you're starting to become popular? They're probably starting to spread rumors about you."

Helga stared at him bewildered, "Can I take my seat now?"

Mr. Harris nodded moving to a side letting Helga through. Helga gave everyone a half smile before passing through Arnold, Rhonda, Gerald, Lila, Curly, and Phoebe. She took her seat in the way back without making any noise so not to get any more attention. Mr. Harris turned back to the board and continued his lesson about angles.  
Helga felt she was in a nightmare and she needed to pinch herself to wakeup. She pinched herself hard making her arm turn bright red but all she got was not what she wanted. She winced quite loudly making Sid and Stinky turn to look at her. She glared at both of them making them turn around quickly. Sure she looked different but the tough girl was still inside of her.

She took out her white binder to take notes from the board and to distract herself from not looking at everyone. Although it was more interesting to stare at how everyone looked. As she was glancing around and taking little notes at the same time. She saw Rhonda pass a note to Nadine who giggled as she read it. After Nadine read it she passed to Lila who did the same. Helga looked down wondering how Lila became such a good friend to Rhonda and Nadine.

Her eyes wandered around until they landed on a certain special someone. _Arnold, _Helga thought smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't believe that she was looking at him and was in the same class as him. Although everyone else was in it too, but they didn't matter. Helga's heart began to flutter as she stared at her football headed love but stopped when he made eye contact with her.

Arnold was looking at her, he actually turned to look at her.

"Crap," Helga mumbled remembering to close her mouth.

She didn't want Arnold to think she was retarded. Arnold smiled at her making her insides toss and turn like a dryer in motion. Helga ordered herself to smile back and give him twinkling eyes but she just mouthed, "What?"

Arnold's smile turned into a thin line and he turned his back to her. Helga closed her eyes hoping that that just not happened. She took a deep breath and shook off all her negative thoughts and bad memories.

Instead she focused on how Arnold looked which as she scanned him from head to toe, she was getting her cheeks to turn bright pink. Arnold's cornflower hair was slicked back and he didn't wear his little blue hat anymore. He probably outgrew it. He wore a dark blue long-sleeve shirt with a white stripe running down the arms and tan cargo pants. He still had the same football shaped head but it was smaller.

Turning to someone else…Gerald still looked the same with his long tall black hair. Helga could still call him "Tall hair boy." Gerald wore a red t-shirt with the number thirty-three and a black long-sleeve shirt underneath and black cargo pants with an iPod sticking halfway out. Sid and Stinky still looked the same except for Sid who wore long denim shorts and black sneakers and for Stinky he had on a white t-shirt with baggy jeans.

Harold who was munching on cookies without the teacher looking was still chubby. He had on his blue hat on backwards and a dark blue hoodie sweater on. Eugene was still the same with his orange curly hair except he had a white cast on his left arm with signatures on it. The crazy one who was Curly still had glasses and black hair but he had grown a goatee. He wore a bright colored striped button-down shirt with dark blue jeans.

Helga decided to stop checking out the guys and turned to the ladies in the room. Rhonda who was probably the richest in the class dressed like a model. Her black hair was long and puffed out in the ends. She had on a low V-neck long-sleeve purple blouse that showed some cleavage and a long black skirt with black high-heeled boots. Rhonda's best friend Nadine still had the same hair style and wore a regular outfit a blue t-shirt with butterflies and faded jeans.

Sheena who was answering a question the teacher had asked was wearing black pants with a yellow button-down blouse. Her brown hair was shoulder-length with two sparkly yellow clips on the side. The girl who was crowned Ms. Perfect looked radiant in a green wrap-around dress and short-heeled black mules. Lila still had a fainted patch of freckles and her auburn hair was long and iron-curled. Both she and Rhonda looked poised with their legs crossed and how they pretended to take good notes. At least Helga thought they pretended, she really couldn't tell from where she was sitting.

Helga moisten her dry lips for she forgot to apply lip gloss in the morning. She wasn't carrying any in her backpack. She finally got notice of Phoebe, her best friend. The one who always listened to her and did any favor asked. Phoebe was writing down the notes given by the teacher and was strongly paying attention. If a fly buzzed around her she will not take notice of it. She was very concentrated on her work. Phoebe had on reading glasses and her black hair was long and straight. She wore a gray pleated skirt with a white long-sleeve blouse.

Helga didn't know how to grab her attention because she wanted to at least get a friendly smile from Phoebe. Helga ripped a tiny piece of paper and crumpled it then she threw at Phoebe who was sitting in front of Curly. At first she missed and got Curly's attention who smirked and didn't care what Helga was doing. Helga scoffed not believing that Curly could tap Phoebe's shoulder and inform her that she was calling her. She ripped another piece of paper and threw it at Phoebe getting it stuck in her hair.

_Damn it! _Helga thought ripping another piece of paper,_ I was so good at this, what happened?_

She threw it one last time hitting Phoebe on the side of her face finally getting the attention she craved. Phoebe turned back to look at Helga with a shocked look. Helga sighed deeply looking at her best friend since they were little kids. She gave Phoebe a nod and a big smile trying to relive any tension between them. Phoebe returned the smile and quickly turned around to her work.

However, Helga didn't like how that smile was given. She felt that Phoebe smiled forcefully and didn't seem all that happy that she was back. Helga knew exactly why…the agreement of keeping in touch was broken right after seventh grade. Probably that's why Phoebe was giving her the cold shoulder.

"Okay class remember to review chapter 3," Mr. Harris instructed turning the overhead off.

The bell rang ending first period and everyone started gathering their stuff. Helga took her sweet time buying some minutes for everyone to leave and not ask her any questions. She just didn't feel ready to face them yet, hopefully she can avoid them for the rest of the day.

When everyone had left the classroom she went up to Mr. Harris to get her materials. Mr. Harris gave her the math book and some extra worksheets to catch up on her work. He also slipped in there the syllabus with the class rules. Helga gathered her stuff and said goodbye to Mr. Harris. She stepped out of the classroom not finding any of her classmates. She immediately wondered if they thought she was a snob. Well, she thought they were acting like snobs.

"Oh my gosh Helga, there you are!" Rhonda yelled making Helga cringe. Helga looked to her right side where all her old friends were standing together waiting for her.

_Shit!_ Helga thought faking a wide smile to her classmates.

"What a surprise!" Helga said walking towards them.

"A surprise?" Nadine asked with a chuckle. "You're the surprise here."

"When did you get back?" Sid asked.

"Are you going to be here for a while?" Curly wondered.

"Where are you going to live?" Harold said. "Your house is already occupied."

"What's your class schedule?" Sheena asked.

"Gosh Helga, you're looking amazing!" Stinky commented making Helga blush which she never did.

Helga was starting to get frustrated with so many questions coming from them. She knew she was going to have to answer them but she felt it wasn't the right moment. Where other kids were trying to make it to class and there was the sound of lockers opening and closing. Helga needed to put an end to this interrogation.

"Stop!" Helga yelled making other students she didn't know look at her. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Helga when you get the chance, can you sign my cast?" Eugene asked with a smile.

Helga sighed, "Sure…um…I know many of you have questions and I will answer them but don't we have to get to class?"

Lila gasped, "I'm going to be late for English."

"Me too," Arnold replied glancing at Lila then at Helga.

Right before Helga's eyes everyone yelled goodbye and started to walk away to their next period. Rhonda, Stinky, and Curly started walking down the hallway and turned at the corner. Eugene, Sid, Sheena, and Nadine walked the opposite way the others did and went down the stairs farther down the hall.

"I'll meet you at your locker," Gerald said to Phoebe giving her a tiny peck on her small lips.

"I'll be there," Phoebe answered giving Gerald another kiss.

Helga rolled her eyes, "When you guys are done exchanging spit, can one of you tell me where P.E. takes place?"

Phoebe licked her lips and turned to Helga, "P.E.? Who's your teacher?"

Helga glanced down at her paper, "Selzer."

Phoebe smiled, "That's my teacher! You can come with me and Harold."

"He has P.E. with us?" Helga asked pointing to Harold.

"In the same period but not with the same teacher," Phoebe answered.

"Oh," Helga said. "Okay."

"See you later babe," Gerald called heading in the same direction Eugene and the others went. "Nice seeing you Helga."

"Yeah you too tall hair boy," Helga said making Gerald look back at her.

Gerald scoffed, "I haven't been called that for a long time, so don't do it again."

Helga gasped, "It's just a nickname."

Gerald shook his head and walked away.

"What an asshole," Helga muttered turning to Phoebe.

"Don't call my boyfriend an asshole," Phoebe said. "He is not one, it's just that you're back all of a sudden. We have to get used to it."

Helga stared at her friend not believing what she just said. "We have to get used to it" were her exact words. Helga hadn't been gone for fifteen years only for four years. She didn't want to believe that her friends forgot her that quickly.

"Come on let's go," Phoebe said walking towards Harold who was patiently waiting.

Helga saw Arnold and Lila were still there waiting by Harold.

_Do they have P.E. too?_ Helga wondered approaching them.

"I didn't want to leave until I told you 'Welcome back.' " Lila said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Helga," Arnold confessed looking into Helga's eyes.

Helga smiled shyly at Arnold's comment and averted her gaze from his. Helga wondered that now that she's back, she could finally act mature and reveal her deep dark secret. Maybe through nice gestures she and Arnold can become friends then move on the next level. She glanced down at his hands where one hand moved to hold Lila's hand. Helga blinked a couple of times to get a clearer view. Arnold was holding Lila's hand like in boyfriend and girlfriend holding.

"Well we better go," Lila said starting to walk away with Arnold in tow. "You should come and hang out with us during nutrition."

All Helga could hear was her heart being shattered into a million pieces. Helga nodded slowly still staring at their hands. They walked away heading where Rhonda and the others went. Helga saw Arnold wrap his arm around Lila's neck as they continued to walk.

Helga sighed still staring at the couple and muttered, "There's no surprise there."

"Where's no surprise?" Phoebe asked looking in Helga's direction.

Helga replied, "Nowhere, we should get going."

* * *

The bright lights, the squeaky gym floor, and the smell of sweat were beginning to suffocate Helga. It would've been easier if she would've been doing the push-ups and the jumping jacks. But, no she didn't have the P.E. uniform so she had to sit this session out. Her P.E. teacher Mrs. Selzer informed her that the P.E. uniform could be bought at the Student Store for twenty dollars, including the shirt and shorts or sweats if preferred.

Even though Helga was half enjoying herself watching the more muscular guys do their push-ups more quickly. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Phoebe? What was going on with the rest of her former friends? So far, what she had found weird was Rhonda and Nadine talking to Lila. Phoebe and Gerald being a couple and especially Arnold and Lila? This surprise caused her to forget to put her math book in her locker.

Helga glanced at Phoebe who was doing sit-ups at the moment, but what Helga found the most awkward of all was Phoebe's attitude towards her. Sure they had lost contact but it wasn't anything to get angry over. Now Helga was back, Phoebe is supposed to be jumping and doing back flips.  
_Maybe Phoebe has changed because she's got herself a boyfriend, _Helga thought nodding slowly.

Helga was happy that Phoebe was able to find love. Mostly everyone knew that Gerald and Phoebe belonged together. They made the perfect cute couple. Although the hookup of Arnold and Lila, now that was out of the ordinary. When did Lila finally like like Arnold? Helga wondered thinking back on their hand holding. If Phoebe was in a good mood maybe she could find out.

Mrs. Selzer instructed everyone to run ten laps around the gym then get into their groups for volleyball practice. All Helga knew was that when she got a chance with Phoebe alone she was going to get all the answers she wanted.

* * *

When P.E. was over all the girls went straight to the locker room to change. Some girls took showers and others decided to conceal their odor with body spray. Meanwhile, Helga was getting her locker info from the P.E. office. When she got everything she needed she went out on the lookout for Phoebe. She found her drying her hair with a towel and already changed with her regular clothes. Inside her locker she had a picture of Gerald, her books, and a tiny circular mirror.

Helga cleared her throat, "Hey Phoebe, how was P.E.?"

Phoebe glanced up at Helga and turned back to her locker, "Okay."

Helga sat down next to Phoebe, "Do you know where locker number 2453 is?"

Phoebe took out a brush from her locker, "I think it's more downward I'm not sure, you should ask someone else."

Helga sighed deeply, "Well I want to ask my best friend."

Phoebe hesitated, "Yeah, but I'm really not sure where the locker is. I don't want to torment you by sending you somewhere else."

"You're already tormenting me," Helga replied sounding frustrated. "I feel that there's this pressure on us and you don't want to talk to me."

"Why would you think that?" Phoebe asked not looking at her.

"Maybe because you won't look at me," Helga answered.

Phoebe looked at her, "I'm looking at you now. Happy?"

Helga shook her head, "Damn it Phoebe! If you have something to say to me, just say it!"

Phoebe sighed, "Fine, what makes you think that everything is okay between us? I agreed to write you everyday and then you don't reply to my letters after seventh grade."

Helga was about to speak, but Phoebe cut her off, "I know…"

"Let me finish," Phoebe said. "You start ignoring my calls. I really didn't know what was happening to you and now you show up and expect me to just talk you?"

Helga nodded, "Yes."

"How could you?" Phoebe asked. "So many things happened that I wanted to tell my best friend but she didn't want to listen to me. How do you think that made me feel?"

"Phoebe get over it," Helga insisted. "I'm sorry but I was having a miserable life."

"How could you be miserable?" Phoebe wondered. "In your letters you told me that you were having a great time."

"Well it was a lie," Helga confessed

Phoebe shook her head, "How can you lie to me? I'm your best friend."

Helga rolled her eyes, "A minute ago it almost sounded like you weren't."

Phoebe looked away from Helga.

"I'm sorry I lied to you but I didn't want to trouble you with everything that was happening to me," Helga declared.

Phoebe asked, "What was really happening to you?"

Helga replied, "I wrote to you telling you I was having a great time so if anyone asked you "How I was?" You would say "I was doing great!" However, it was great in the beginning but things started to get out of control."

"This is why you lost contact with me?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't just write a quick e-mail telling me you were okay?" Phoebe asked looking at Helga.

Helga shook her head, "There was no…"

Phoebe saw that Helga's eyes were starting to get watery, "Helga it's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

"No, I have to tell you. I have to tell someone," Helga admitted. "When we first got there, everything was fine. Big Bob got his wish and bought the company expanding his business and my family got rich. So yeah, I was happy for the first couple of weeks."

Helga sighed and continued, "After those couple of weeks Big Bob started getting invitations to private parties with business leaders and he made the whole family go to those stupid events. Of course, in those parties he ended up drunk which leads me to tell you that Big Bob developed a drinking problem."

Phoebe gasped, "You're kidding?"

Helga shook her head, "No, he started drinking too much and also started gambling his money away on horse races and casinos. He ended up in so many debts that we lost everything the business he had to sell it, the house, and the car. My family had to move in with Olga and her roommate."

Phoebe looked away and nodded, "Now I understand why you lost contact with me. You were having too many problems."

"I really didn't want you to be worried about me," Helga confessed. "But I guess I did worry you because I didn't reply to your letters. I'm sorry."

"No Helga, I'm sorry for acting like a…"

"Bitch," Helga answered for Phoebe. "I was starting to think that what happened to the nice Phoebe I knew."

"I'm still nice but I was planning to give you the cold shoulder," Phoebe admitted with a weak smile.

Helga shook her head, "Unbelievable."

"So you're back here with all your family?" Phoebe asked. "Trying to get back on your feet?"

Helga shrugged, "Phoebe, it's only Miriam and me. Olga is still studying in California."

"What about your father?"

Helga took a deep breath, "Big Bob…uh…passed away two months ago."

Phoebe's jaw fell wide open, "How?"

"He had a heart attack and there was nothing left to do in California so Miriam decided to move back here and start over."

"Does your mom have a job?"

"Yeah, she got a job as manager at _Juicy_."

"Oh the juice place, me and Gerald go there every Thursday," Phoebe said with a smile. "I'm sorry for your father's passing."

"Thanks," Helga replied. "I'm just glad that we were able to clear things between us."

Phoebe nodded and grabbed Helga's hand, "I admit deep down I was happy that you came back."

Helga smiled and the bell rang signaling the end of second period and giving time for the students to head to Homeroom. Phoebe put her things back in her locker and grabbed her backpack with books and closed it. She stood up and with Helga by the side, they left the girls' locker room.

"Phoebe where's room 105?" Helga asked looking down at the crumbled piece of paper in her hands.

"In the same building Geometry class was in," Phoebe answered holding her books tightly. "It's in the first floor."

"Oh, okay thanks."

"You should meet me at my locker for nutrition," Phoebe suggested. "It's just down the hall where the math classroom is at."

"I'll be there," Helga assured with a nod. "Now we better hurry because we're going to late."

Phoebe smiled, "Hurrying."

* * *

There you go Chapter 2! Please Read and Review!  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 3: Catching Up! ;)


	3. Catching Up

A/N: (Here is chapter 3! Sorry it took so long had finals this week. Anyway here you go and enjoy!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Catching Up**_

* * *

__Phoebe smiled, "Hurrying."_

* * *

The bell rang ending the boring long-lasting Homeroom period that Helga was starting to dread. A reason she started to dread Homeroom and that the bell had just rung was that it was time for nutrition. It was time to face the others something she absolutely did not want. As everyone started to get up from their desks and leave the classroom. Helga did the same and grabbed her things and stepped out into the packed hallway of students at their lockers and going out into the courtyard.

Helga remembered that she had agreed with Phoebe to meet up at her locker. Now Helga was going to keep her word, she didn't Phoebe mad at her. At least she wanted to have a friend until she was able to finally settle back into her old neighborhood. So, Helga was glad that she and Phoebe were able to clear the tension between them. If only she could feel the same way with her other friends. Just thinking about them made Helga nervous.

Helga began climbing up the stairs and decided to stop by her locker. After several attempts of twisting and glancing down at the piece of paper with the combination, she finally got it open. The locker had a bunch of girly stickers with hearts and teddy bears on it. Helga grimaced not believing this was going to be her locker even though the teddy bears were kind of cute.

_Whatever, _Helga thought stuffing her locker with the books she was carrying. _I have bigger things to do._

"Helga!" a voice yelled coming near her.

She turned around to come face to face with Sid who was giving her a wide smile. A crooked kind of sly smile.

Helga closed her locker and turned her attention to Sid, "Hey Sid, how are you doing?"

"Great but just a little tired," Sid replied. "How about you?"

"Can't complain," Helga said shaking her head slowly.

"Can you?" Sid joked making Helga stare at him blankly. "I'm just kidding."

Helga started feeling awkward so she cleared her throat, "I have to meet Phoebe at her locker so I have to go. It was nice seeing you though."

"Wait! Wait up!" Sid called walking beside her. "I can escort you to her locker, wouldn't want you to get lost."

Helga smirked, "Yeah that will be a shame huh?"

Sid laughed, "But if you do get lost, it will be a pleasure to find you."

Helga held back from rolling her eyes at Sid who was trying to be polite or making an attempt to flirt. She really didn't know which one to choose. As they rounded up the corner Sid wrapped his arm around her neck making Helga squirm on the inside. Why was Sid being so friendly? As she recalled, he never really understood her or cared about her. All she knew was he was the kid with the white cowboy boots and who was sometimes a coward.

"You want to lose that arm Sid?" Helga threaten glaring at him.

Sid pulled back and snorted, "You really haven't changed at all, have you?"

"What? And you have?" Helga asked.

"Well yeah, kind of," Sid answered bringing his hands inside his pockets.

"In appearance you mean?" Helga wondered. "Cause some of you still look the same."

"What are you talking about?" Sid asked shocked. "I'm all hot stuff now, babe!"

Helga smiled shyly and replied sarcastically, "You sure are."

Helga looked up to see her friend Phoebe putting a blue folder into her backpack. Gerald a.k.a. tall hair boy was leaning against the lockers with his earphones on. He was bobbing his head up and down and was just chilling. Helga caught Gerald's eye who only avoided her gaze by turning to Phoebe. Somehow Helga knew that getting everyone's friendship was going to harder than she had assumed.

"Phoebe look who I found," Sid called making Phoebe turn away from her locker.

"Helga you made it," Phoebe said giving her a warm smile. "Were you able to find your Homeroom class?"

Helga nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't a problem."

"Great," Phoebe commented closing her locker. "We should go and meet the others."

Helga felt her heart beat a few times faster than her normal beating rate. Just at the mention of the "others" made her nerves twist and turn. They were her former friends and some of them were glad that she was back. Helga knew why she was feeling her stomach with many tingling chills. It was all because of one person…Arnold.

"Gerald let's go," Phoebe said giving him a nudge on the ribs.

Gerald removed his earphones and gave a wink at Phoebe. He took a hold of her books and grabbed her hand as they began to walk down the stairs. Sid walking beside Helga followed the happy lovely couple.

"Helga if you're hungry we can go and grab some breakfast?" Phoebe offered glancing back at Helga.

"I'm fine," Helga replied with a nod. "I had a big breakfast this morning which made me arrive late today."

Phoebe pulled her hand away from Gerald and turned to Helga when they finally reached the courtyard. She walked beside Helga talking to her leaving Gerald behind with Sid. Gerald sighed angrily not believing that Phoebe had abandoned him for Helga.

"This is the west quad and this is where we hang out," Phoebe pointed out.

Helga looked around and watched as other students were talking and eating their breakfast. There were some couples that were kissing with their mouths wide open, that Helga could actually see their tongues tangling with one another.

_Hopefully I won't get to see Arnold sticking his tongue down Lila's throat_, Helga thought turning back to Phoebe.

"Sophomores and Juniors are the ones who hang out here more," Phoebe said waving at a distant picnic table.

Helga felt her stomach drop as she gazed ahead of her to notice that everyone she knew was there. Rhonda was standing as she talked with everyone who was intently listening to every word she said. Eugene and Curly were reading a book on winning tips for the game of chess. Harold and Stinky were already eating their breakfast that was pancakes with a piece of sausage. If Helga ate breakfast right now with all the butterflies in her stomach she was bound of throwing up.

"Hello everyone," Phoebe said setting her backpack down on the table. "Here's Helga."

Everyone glanced up at her and smiled muttering her name with awe. Helga stood perfectly rigid not being able to move, she felt her body frozen with a shy smile on her face. Phoebe pulled her inward into the crowd and signaled to sit in front of Sheena and Nadine. Helga looked around for Arnold and found him in the corner with Lila by his side.

"I can't believe that you're back Helga," Rhonda said giving her a hug before Helga settled in. "Now we can all be together like the group of friends that we are."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Are you actually moving back here?" Nadine asked. "Oh you're only here for a little while?"

"No I'm moving back in," Helga replied.

"To the same house?" Harold asked gulping down his food. "Cause like I said there are already people living there."

Helga rolled her eyes at him, "No Harold, my mother bought a house two streets down from Eugene's house."

"Cool that's means we're going to be close neighbors," Eugene said putting the book down.

"Eugene we already are neighbors," Helga said. "We live in the same neighborhood."

"So do you have furniture in your house?" Curly asked.

"Yes," Helga answered. "I have been here for three days and my mom has gotten everything we need."

"Why did your family decide to move back here?" Sheena wondered. "California wasn't all good?"

Helga glanced at Phoebe then back at Sheena with a smile, "California was great I had a wonderful time. There were so many sights to see and things to do that I never got bored."

"Did you ever get to see any celebrities?" Rhonda asked sitting next to Helga.

Helga nodded, "I used to bump into some whenever I went shopping down Rodeo Drive in Beverly Hills."

Everyone at the table gasped and whispered to each other. Helga felt a tinge of guilt for switching the story of her life. Sure, she had seen some celebrities when they were making commercials for her father. She sometimes had to hang out with the daughters and sons of important business leaders who her father had arrangements with. All Helga found out was that children born to the rich turned out to be trashy, stupid, and traitors. She never wanted to think back when they made fun of her when her dad was beginning to lose money.

"I envy you, maybe we should go shopping together," Rhonda said brushing her bangs away. "I could really use help in the whole OC trends."

"If everything was so great back there, why did you come back to this?" Gerald asked sounding irritated.

Helga stared at Gerald not believing his attitude towards her. She had just called him the nickname she had always did when they were kids. Gerald needed to cool out and be happy that she was still the same girl everyone grew up with.

"I don't know," Helga replied still looking at him. "I came back because I missed your sassiness."

Gerald snorted, "Well maybe you shouldn't have come…"

"Gerald," Phoebe interrupted him. "Why don't you get me something to eat?"

"Gladly," Gerald muttered standing up and walking to the serving windows.

"So you're back with your whole family?" Stinky asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh…" Helga hesitated. "Not exactly…um…the reason why I'm back here is because of something that happened in California."

"What?" Sid wondered curiously.

"Do tell," Nadine insisted.

"Well two months ago my father passed away due to a heart attack," Helga explained looking at the shocked faces of her friends then stared down at the table.

"Helga I'm ever so sorry to hear that," Lila said patting her hand. "I know how it must feel to lose a parent. I lost my mother when I was six and it still hurts you know?"

Helga nodded, "Thanks Lila."

"We are all very sorry for your loss Helga," Arnold consoled catching her eye.

Helga felt her knees become weak as she heard Arnold's voice turn into kind words. Too bad, he was also consoling Lila for her loss that was a couple of years ago. Because Helga would've gone up to him and hugged him then give him a soft kiss…on the cheek of course. The real kissing only happened in her dreams.

"Who's loss?" Gerald asked approaching the table.

"Helga's dad passed away two months ago," Phoebe answered taking the food tray from Gerald's hands.

Gerald's face fell, "I'm so sorry to hear that Helga. If there's anything we can do…?"

"Thanks," Helga said glancing away from him. "That's the reason why my mom decided to move back here. There were too many memories of him over there and we just wanted a fresh start. So she sold the business and used the money to buy a house here."

"The good thing is that you're doing okay," Eugene said taking a sip of his milk.

"Better than okay," Sid said winking at Helga.

Helga frowned, "Enough about me, what about you guys? What have you guys been up to?"

"There's so many things that I don't know where to start," Rhonda said with a deep sigh.

"I'm in the chess club," Eugene said making everyone look at him. "I know this year I'm going to win."

"Not if I beat you first," Curly said glancing at him then at Helga. "I'm in the chess club too."

Helga nodded, "Cool maybe you guys can teach me how to play."

"Well I'm not into any club but I skate every Saturday at the Park with Stinky and Harold," Sid said with a smile.

"That's right," Stinky recalled with a nod. "There's a skate park for all the skaters there."

"We always hang out there," Harold said biting into the sausage.

"Maybe you should come watch us some time," Sid offered with a cunning smile.

Helga smirked, "To see you guys fall on your ass, no thanks."

"Hey we're pretty good," Stinky protested. "Sometimes."

"Whatever," Rhonda said rolling her eyes. "I'm a cheerleader and I'm also the president of the sophomore class. I was so happy when I won last year."

"I'm also a cheerleader," Nadine admitted all giddy.

"Me too," Lila said blushing. "Also the secretary of the sophomore class."

Helga stared at the three girls not feeling quite shocked for the news. She had a feeling that they were involved with the most popular activity in school.

"Is that why you're all so energetic?" Helga asked throwing her fists in the air as a cheerleading gesture.

"Yeah that…and lots of Red Bull," Nadine confessed with a giggle.

Sheena laughed, "I'm in the yearbook staff for this year. I'm going to try to make the best yearbook."

"We'll both try," Phoebe said adjusting her glasses. "I'm also in yearbook."

"I'm just the treasurer of the sophomore class and I'm also trying for football this year," Gerald said.

Arnold nodded, "So am I and I'm the vice president of the class."

Helga whistled softly, "Wow you guys are sure going to be busy this year."

"I'm not sure how we're going to find time to do our homework," Lila wondered shaking her head slowly.

"I'm sure you'll manage," Helga replied.

"What about you Helga?" Sid asked. "Do you have a busy schedule? A job, family matters, or guys perhaps?"

Helga looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Do you have a boyfriend that's keeping you?" Sid questioned.

"Oh my gosh Sid, you can't ask that," Rhonda said looking at Helga. "_Do_ you have a boyfriend?"

Helga scoffed, "Not at the moment. Haven't found the right guy yet."

"Don't worry you'll find yours soon," Sheena assured with a smile. "Like I did."

Sheena blew a kiss to Eugene who blushed bright red, "We started going out a couple of months ago."

Helga smiled, "Good for you two."

"I'm also lucky for finding the right boy," Lila said holding Arnold's hand.

Everyone was smiling but Helga was gagging on the inside. What did Arnold see in the red-headed bimbo? Yeah she's nice, pretty, and smart all the qualities a guy looks for. If you're Arnold.

Helga took a deep breath without anybody noticing before asking, "When did you start dating?"

Arnold looked at her and answered, "At the end of eighth grade."

Helga felt her stomach crumble and heart shatter as she realized that they had been together for almost a year. Arnold was probably already used to her and his heart already belonged to her. It was going to be difficult seducing him now with their strong relationship in the way. They probably already had sex and plan to be together forever and live happily ever after.

_Great, just great, _Helga told herself rubbing her chin slowly.

"I'm happy for you guys," Helga lied with a forced smile. "It's great to show young love."

"Just like us huh? Phoebe?" Gerald said kissing her on the cheek.

Phoebe blushed furiously, "That's right, we have been together since the start of eighth grade."

Helga nodded, "It's great that you're happy, really."

"Aww, wipe away a tear," Rhonda said patting Helga's back. "Although you have only been in this school for less than two hours. How do you like it so far?"

Helga was about to answer when the bell rang ending nutrition. She noticed most of the students gathering their things and started to walk back into the building.

"Guess I'll have to answer that during lunch," Helga said grabbing her backpack.

Every single bone in her body was happy that the bell had rung. There was a feeling inside her that she couldn't take the intense staring, questions, and information she had just gotten from her old friends.

"What class do you have next?" Arnold asked swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Helga gaped at him almost with her mouth opened but held back from looking goofy in front of him. Arnold had actually asked her where her next class was. He looked deeply into her eyes and Helga sensed that there was _almost_ a connection. Almost a connection if Rhonda hadn't shaken her arm making her snap back into action.

"What? Class? Uh…" Helga searched inside the front pocket of her backpack and found the piece of paper.

She never really was that organized with her stuff. She skimmed the paper for her third period class and saw it was Biology with Mr. Ben.

"I have Biology in room 335," Helga answered looking at her friends but directed her answer to Arnold. "Can someone direct me in the right direction?"

Rhonda gasped and placed her hand to her chest, "You have Biology with us, that's great."

_Who exactly is "us"?_ Helga wondered glancing at each of their faces waiting for the answer to pop out.

"It's me, Arnold, and Lila," Rhonda finally answered nodding toward Lila who was grabbing Arnold's hand.

Helga glanced down where her hand was entwined with Arnold's and Helga noticed that Lila tighten her grip on it. Did Lila think that Helga was going to take Arnold so he could show her where the room was? Hopefully, Arnold could show her his room. That would really make Helga's day, being alone in his room to talk or just exchange mutual feelings? Was Lila feeling insecure? Everyone else said their goodbyes and started to head in their own direction. An impulse inside Helga begged them not to go, but they needed to go learn new materials.

"This is great," Rhonda said clapping her hands together.

"You already said that," Helga remarked gripping her backpack tightly.

"You can actually tell me if you like the school so far," Rhonda said. "Like president of the sophomore class it is my job to make everyone happy."

"At least you try to," Helga commented sounding sarcastic.

Rhonda ignored her comment and smiled at her.

"You can walk with us," Lila offered with a smile.

"Don't worry we'll keep you safe," Arnold said giving Helga a warm smile.

Helga started feeling weak as that image kept replaying inside her head, "Why keep me safe?"

"You don't know how crammed that science building gets," Arnold replied pointing to the faded tan colored building behind her.

"That's the science building?" Helga asked looking at it. "The room is on the second floor right?"

Lila and Arnold nodded at the same time and replied in unison, "Yeah."

Helga was a big girl she didn't need to walk with the happy couple and Hillwood's IT girl. She knew that she had to get used to seeing Arnold and Lila hold hands and give each other kisses but she wasn't ready for that. All she wanted was for her first day to go right. And so far it has gone terribly…awkward.

"You guys go ahead," Helga suggested walking away. "I just need to make a quick stop to…the…restroom."

"Right now?" Lila asked with concern. "But you're going to late."

Helga looked back at them, "Hey I'm the new girl, and I can get away with rules in the first day."

With that said Helga made her way to the restroom which she didn't know where they were located. All she cared was to make herself disappear from the three pairs of eyes that were burning behind her back. She quickly mingled with a crowd of students who were heading downward to a couple of bungalows. She spotted the girl's restrooms on the side of the science building. She sprinted inside and saw girls re-applying make-up, fluffing out their hair, and saying their goodbyes on their cell phones.

The girl's restroom had eight stalls, two sinks, and a long rectangular mirror. Most of the girls were there blocking her view. As girls were beginning to leave and give her a confused look, Helga was starting to see her own image on the mirror. There was no special significance of staring at herself, she already knew how she felt deep inside but just the thought of having to walk with the perfect couple and Rhonda who kept asking a gazillion questions was making her uncomfortable.

The whole situation of being reunited with her former friends was uncomfortable. First there was Sid who kept being flirty with her, Phoebe who was starting to open up, Gerald who was acting like an asshole, Rhonda was being a showoff, Eugene, Curly, Stinky, Harold, Sheena, Nadine were acting like always. Lila was still…the same nice girl she was before and Arnold was still the caring and helpful guy he was.

Helga sighed rolling her eyes at the Helga looking back at her. She gave herself advice that she needed to be strong when it came to dealing with her friends. Even though some were not looking at her best interest, she needed to win them all back. Especially win Arnold's admiration towards her that way he'll realize that she's the one he needs. Not Lila who was too nice because nice girls always finished last. At least that's how Helga pictured the triumphant image in her mind with Arnold by her side.

* * *

There you go another chapter finished. Hope you liked it even though it is short and kind of vague. Read and review, pretty please with cherry on top ;) !!!!!

Stay Tuned for Chapter 4: Lunchtime! "Delicious" Tuna Casserole:)


	4. Lunchtime! Delicious Tuna Casserole

A/N: (Here you go another chapter for you guys to enjoy. Please read then review…! Also wanted to thank the people who have reviewed….thank you. An applause, a cheer, and a bow are given to them.)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 4: Lunchtime! "Delicious" Tuna Casserole**

_

* * *

__At least that's how Helga pictured the triumphant image in her mind with Arnold by her side._

* * *

The smell of stale fried cafeteria food was high in the air during lunchtime. Helga wandered into the cafeteria watching as students were taking out their wallets to pay for their lunch. Like she didn't eat any snacks or breakfast earlier she was now feeling hungry. She brushed her bangs away and grabbed a white foam tray and got in line to get some food. So far she hadn't spotted any of her friends which was a good sign for her.

The bell had rung when she was still in the restroom and she had arrived a couple of minutes late. Just like Helga had assumed the teacher didn't scold her for arriving late but did warn her that he didn't like tardiness. Helga's third period class was okay she did get to see Rhonda, Arnold, and Lila sitting at the same table. She knew that she was going to have to suck it up being around them because biology was a class involving groups and partners.

During her fourth period class she had English and thankfully she only had Sheena and Nadine in it. Something she wasn't thankful was that there was already an essay due next week. The line was moving and Helga noticed that she only had a few choices of food. Helga picked up a water bottle and some tapioca pudding but there wasn't much for an entire meal.

The girl with crazy dyed blue hair and her lip pierced got the last sandwich, she smirked at Helga and continued to walk forward. She felt her stomach grumble and went over her choices. There was burnt macaroni and cheese, greasy meatloaf with dry potatoes, and tuna casserole. Helga bit her bottom lip trying to decide quickly for she was beginning to hold the line.

"Come on, come on," called a tall guy with a black buzz cut. "Just grab whatever and let's go."

Helga glared at the guy and yelled back, "Keep your shirt on! Why don't you go around?"

Helga sighed angrily and snatched the tuna casserole placing it on her lunch tray. She was about to take a step forward when she heard someone behind her…

"You don't want to eat that," the voice said. "Trust me."

"What makes you think I care what you…" Helga turned to see the person behind her and finished muttering her last word. "Think?"

Right there standing in front of her a couple of inches taller than her was Arnold, her beloved football head. He also had a lunch tray in his hands but didn't have his backpack with him. On his lunch tray there was a sandwich labeled turkey, with a bag of chips, and a Gatorade bottle.

Arnold smiled, "Probably because I'm looking out for your health?"

"Oh wow thanks, I guess," Helga replied mockingly putting the bowl of tuna casserole back.

Arnold glanced down at her tray, "That's all you're going to eat?"

Helga frowned at him, "Well Dr. Arnold someone just told me not to poison myself with tuna casserole and the other meals don't look too appetizing, Doi."

Helga didn't want to continue holding up the line and went up to the cashier to pay for her water bottle and tapioca pudding. The cashier gave her a weird stare which Helga translated as she was being labeled another anorexic girl. Helga gave the bulgy woman with a big mole on her arm the money including a roll of the eyes. She glanced back to see Arnold paying for his lunch and decided to wait for him it was at least a nice thing to do.

"You must not be really hungry for you to just eat that," Arnold commented staring at her tray.

Helga looked away, "Got a better idea? I think I can buy something from the vending machines outside."

"Or I can give you half of my sandwich," Arnold suggested. "It's really not a problem. I don't want to go to the football tryouts with a full stomach."

Helga felt weak probably from not having any food in her stomach but did she hear Arnold correctly.

_He wants to share his food? With me? What about Lila?_ Helga wondered staring at him blankly.

"Are you okay?" Helga asked. "You're planning to share your food with me?"

"Yeah."

Helga shrugged, "I don't know, what about…Lila?"

"I usually don't share my food with Lila but I feel that you need to get something to eat Helga."

"Thank you for being considerate but I don't want to get Lila upset so I'll just eat my pudding."

"You let me worry about Lila," Arnold assured. "I'll care of it."

"Take care of what Arnold?" Lila asked placing her hand on his shoulder looking at him and at Helga with a smile on her face.

Arnold beamed at Lila then turned back to Helga, "I was just talking to Helga about her lunch."

Lila glanced down at Helga's tray to see just a water bottle and the tapioca pudding, "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't think Helga has enough to eat so I was thinking of giving her half of my sandwich."

Lila looked at Arnold from head to toe then glanced at Helga with an awkward smile. Helga slouched both her shoulders because she knew that Lila was going to oppose the idea of her and Arnold bonding over lunch. Helga somehow felt that Lila was only acting nice on the outside but deep down was a real bitch. And now her bitchy side was going to come out. Bring it on!

Lila hesitated but then nodded, "Sure go ahead Helga. I noticed that you didn't eat anything during nutrition so why not now?"

Helga shook her head slowly, one for not believing Lila's answer and the other for not wanting to take Arnold's offer. Helga noticed that Lila wasn't greedy with Arnold and was _still _the nice girl she was when everyone had met her.

"I knew you would understand," Arnold said giving Lila a kiss on the cheek.

"What about your lunch Lila?" Helga asked noting that Lila wasn't carrying anything at all.

"Oh, it's back at the table," Lila replied. "We should head there."

Helga nodded and started to walk with Arnold and Lila. They left the cafeteria and entered into the courtyard and were heading back to their table. Helga could hear Lila whispering something to Arnold then hear Arnold laugh.

"Helga, me and Lila were wondering why you didn't sit with us in third period?" Arnold asked glancing at Helga.

"I know you were late but there was still an extra seat at our table," Lila mentioned linking her arm through Arnold's.

_Probably because I didn't feel like sitting at your table_, Helga wanted to answer but held her tongue. _Mostly because of Rhonda's and Lila's perfume._

"I needed…space," Helga replied giving a lame answer. "I wanted extra space and to breathe my own air. Got a problem with that?"

Lila smiled and Arnold shook his head replying, "It's cool Helga."

They reached the table with everyone already munching on their lunch. Rhonda and Nadine were both eating sushi. The rest had sandwiches, slices of pizza, or hamburgers to eat. Everyone smiled at Helga and at Arnold with Lila when they reached the table.

"What took you guys so long?" Eugene asked grabbing a fry from his plate.

"Too many decisions," Arnold answered sitting next to Lila.

He signaled to Helga to sit across from him and Helga blushed a bright crimson red when everyone watched as she took her seat. Arnold unwrapped his sandwich and gave half of it to Helga who shyly took it from his hands.

"I can't believe that we already have an essay due next week," Harold said tapping his fingers on the table.

"Yeah I don't understand what the question is," Gerald complained and turned to Phoebe. "Thankfully I got someone who explains more clearly than Miss Kiddle."

Phoebe giggled, "Oh Gerald."

"Hey Helga what class do you have next?" Nadine asked rubbing her two chopsticks together.

"I have world history," Helga replied twisting the cap of her water bottle.

"Really? In room A-4?" Sheena wondered with a giggle.

Helga stared at Sheena surprised then looked down at her tray and nodded.

"That's means you're going to have all of us," Curly noted who was sitting next to her.

Helga felt her throat clench, "You…all…have…history next period?"

Everyone nodded their little heads showing big grins.

Helga forced herself to say, "That's great."

Sid slithered his way to sit next to Helga, "So Helga have you got a boyfriend yet?"

Helga who was a taking a sip of her water and as Sid asked her that question, she spitted out her drink splashing Arnold with the contents in her mouth. Helga gasped as she noticed Arnold wiping his face with his hands and giving her a glaring stare. Lila grabbed a napkin from Stinky's tray and passed it to Arnold who began to dry his face.

Helga groaned in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Arnold answered not looking at her.

Helga closed her eyes just wishing she could slowly disappear from the weird stares her friends were giving her. She couldn't believe that just now she splattered Arnold her love, with the water she had been drinking. After he had been so nice to offer his sandwich to her. Although it was an accident which was caused by Sid and his stupid attempts to flirt. Now Helga wanted to dump the water that was still in the bottle on Sid's head.

"Didn't you ask me that question during nutrition?" Helga recalled sounding irritated.

"I did?" Sid asked ingenuously. "Well I wanted to make sure."

Helga glared at him, "For what?"

"I wanted to know if you're not doing anything this weekend," Sid paused glancing at Helga. "We could go out?"

Helga shook her head slowly glancing at Arnold who was eating his chips but looking at her. Why did she look at him? She didn't know why? It's not like she needed his permission to go out with any guy.

She looked back at Sid with smirk, "I'm busy this weekend…uh…things to do with Miriam."

Helga looked away from Sid to watch Lila dip her spoon into her tapioca pudding noticing that was all Lila was eating. That and some sushi she had grabbed from Rhonda's plate. Helga wondered if Lila was eating so little to keep her curvy figure.

"Well when you have a free weekend let me know," Sid said offering Helga a shy smile.

Helga glanced at him quickly with a nod then turned back to watch Arnold trying to take Lila's pudding away.

"Arnold stop it," Lila cried with a giggle. "Let me eat my pudding."

"But I want some," Arnold said meeting Lila's gaze with a tease.

"Arnold I need to eat something," Lila noted shaking her head. "You have your sandwich and chips."

Arnold poked her in the stomach making Lila jump, "Come on just a little bit."

Lila smiled teasingly, "Nope."

Helga rolled her eyes at the display of their affection, "You know Lila you should be eating something more nutritional."

_What am I saying?_ Helga thought glancing down at the table._ I don't care if she's eating healthy._

Lila stopped smiling at Arnold and turned to Helga, "I know but I don't want to gain any weight."

"Oh shut up, you have the perfect figure," Rhonda said rolling her eyes. "I'm the one who should be dieting."

"Please," Lila said with a smile. "I'm oh too certain that you have the best body in the school."

As the two girls argued about their bodies Helga frowned, _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

"Hey guys how about that Hillwood Mall that thing just gets getting bigger huh?" Helga noted changing the subject.

Everyone looked at her with a confused look and Stinky replied, "What in the heck are you referring to?"

"Just trying to change the subject," Helga stated glancing at them. "Who gives a damn about how their body looks?"

Nadine scoffed, "That's easy for you to say."

"Why?" Helga questioned.

"Gosh Helga, you probably haven't noticed but you have a cute body," Stinky pointed out with a nod.

"Hey! I was about to say that," Sid complained giving Helga a wide grin.

Helga laughed to herself not believing that her friends considered her body to be "cute." Sure she had developed curvy hips, nice 38B size breasts, and long slender legs. Although Helga didn't like to brag about her body and didn't want to accept that she looked beautiful. Just like Olga told her back in California that she was the ugly duckling and now she was the beautiful swan. If her friends considered her beautiful, why did she feel so insecure around Lila?

"You know I just wanted a little bit," Arnold said bringing everyone's attention back to him and Lila.

Lila dipped her spoon in her pudding and turned to Arnold, "You really want some?"

Arnold nodded and opened his mouth. Lila giggled and brought the spoon near Arnold's lips, who moved closer but Lila pulled the spoon away and ate the pudding.

"Sorry Arnold," Lila crooned laughing.

"Fine but you owe me something good," Arnold said caressing Lila's chin.

Helga who was taking deep breaths and trying to find a happy place was about to burst from holding her screams. She couldn't take it anymore by watching Lila flirt with the one she loved. It was like Lila was putting needles one by one in her heart. Helga knew she needed to put a stop to this.

"Here take mine," Helga practically shouted putting her tapioca pudding on Arnold's tray.

Arnold looked at her puzzled, "What?"

Helga swallowed, "You want some pudding, take mine."

Arnold glanced at the pudding in his tray and shook his head, "No Helga its okay. I was just playing around with Lila. Here take it back."

Helga shook her head standing up from the table already telling herself, _No Helga! Detain yourself don't throw the pudding in his face. Be nice, be nice Helga. _

"No really," Helga insisted still on her toes. "Just take it. You know you want to eat it and I'm not going to eat it. So just have it…uh…take it…you know."

Everyone looked at each other and giggled at Helga's nervousness. Helga hoped that they didn't notice that her hands were beginning to sweat. She was actually doing a nice thing for Arnold.

Arnold laughed and turned to Lila then back at Helga, "Thank you Helga, for thinking of me."

Helga sighed happily but not in front of everyone thinking, _All the time._

Helga saw that Arnold took the spoon from her tray and began digging into the pudding with happiness in his face. Helga felt her stomach doing back flips just by watching Arnold smile at her for her kindness. She actually felt good about herself.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" Arnold asked interrupting her happy thoughts.

Helga stared at him blankly then shook her head, "No it's good, it's fine…I…"

Helga felt everyone staring at her for acting weird in front of Arnold. He was just asking if she wanted some. But there were no more spoons left and she was going to have share his with his saliva in it. Sure they had shared gum before when they were trying to get Lila jealous and away from Arnold's cousin Arnie. Except now they were much older and everyone's eyes were on them.

"I have to go," Helga announced grabbing her backpack and lunch tray.

"Helga where are you going?" Phoebe asked standing up.

Helga glanced at her friend, "Nowhere."

"Helga you don't have to go," Arnold said putting the spoon down.

"I just remembered I needed to…buy something," Helga replied walking away.

Arnold stared at her then back at his friends calling, "Thanks for the pudding."

Helga looked back but didn't reply anything, she just kept on walking.

Rhonda twirled a strand of hair in her finger, "I can't believe Helga, she turned into a snob."

Phoebe frowned at her, "Why do you say that?"

"Because she didn't even say "thank you" to Arnold for his sandwich," Rhonda replied looking at Arnold.

Helga continued walking in the courtyard wondering where the hell she was going. Duh! To escape from her pestering friends. She walked nearby a trashcan and tossed her lunch tray but kept her water bottle. Right then she recalled that her next period she had everyone in it.

_Shit! _Helga thought smacking her forehead._ I didn't get the direction where my classroom was._

As Helga headed near a group of girls who were drooling at some skater guys. She began to drool at how Arnold smiled at her, offered his lunch, and got worried when she was leaving. She also felt proud for giving him her tapioca pudding and outshining Lila's niceness. All Helga knew was that she had taken her first step of being nice towards Arnold and she didn't need to stop. Soon he was going to be hers…one could only hope.

"Excuse me?" Helga said making the girls look at her. "Do any of you know where A-4 is?"

* * *

There you have it, another chapter finished. Hoped you guys liked it. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. ;)!!!!!! And once again thanks for the reviews!!!! 

Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Under The Bleachers!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Under The Bleachers

A/N: (Here you are another enthralling chapter in this story of Helga's teenage life! Really hope you enjoy it. Read and Review por favor, kudasai, please! Enjoy! :)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 5: Under The Bleachers**

* * *

"_Excuse me?" Helga said making the girls look at her. "Do any of you know where A-4 is?"_

* * *

Burning sweat dripped from Arnold's brow as he jogged his sixteen laps around the track during his sixth period. He was barely in his sixth lap and there were only thirty-seven minutes left. He had to speed up just like his best friend Gerald was doing. All Arnold could see was a blur of Gerald's tall hair each time he passed him.

Maybe Arnold wasn't running to his full capacity due to all the wandering thoughts in his head. There was the essay due next week, Helga was back into the neighborhood, and the thing that was bothering him the most was watching Lila in her cheerleading uniform. It was beginning to do things to him just by watching her pump her arms up and down doing her cheer.

Lila's auburn hair was in a ponytail with her curls swinging up and down behind her back. She wore her cheerleading uniform that covered her upper body completely and had long sleeves and a short pleated skirt. The uniform was in the school's colors that were purple and gold. Arnold had a big goofy grin on his face each time he glanced at her.

He remembered the day he proposed to her to be his girlfriend and was surprised when she had accepted. Arnold owed it all to the Christmas dance that took place during their eighth grade before holiday vacations started. He had asked Lila out to the dance and of course Lila had hesitated and gave him the whole speech that she just liked him not liked him liked him. Though in the end she went with Arnold and they both ended up having a good time. It was when Arnold was going to walk her home that they stood in a doorway with a mistletoe hanging over them.

Arnold having the opportunity to kiss her wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. Lila who had blushed and turned away was telling him that it wasn't right. Arnold using his brain told her that it was wrong to not follow tradition and that it was going to be a small peck. Feeding her bullshit so she'll give in. Lila smiled and Arnold closed in bringing his lips into hers. It was Arnold's first kiss and it still made him tingle each time he thought about it.

During the next few months they started to date and Lila began to grow fond of Arnold so when he finally popped the question she happily accepted. Now after a year of fooling around they still hadn't done the deed yet. Arnold was afraid that if they gave into their urges their whole relationship was going to wilt. That they probably will feel awkward afterwards and Arnold wasn't going to take that risk. He knew that they were both not ready and he wanted his first moment to be special and memorable for them just like Lila had pictured. He was glad that Lila didn't pressure him when they sprawled in his bed with half their clothes on.

Now that he passed by Lila he watched how other students were doing their exercise and were already starting to play their sport. In the past few days his football coach had given him and his teammates a couple of drills and had seen them play to know who to appoint in the team. Finally the day had come when he and his teammates will know who was going to be the starting quarterback, the defense, and the other positions.

When he saw a girl with blond hair run past him he remembered that Helga was back to the neighborhood. He smiled to himself when he remembered Helga's face turning a bright red when he gave her half his sandwich. He still couldn't believe that Helga was back after leaving with her parents to California. He also couldn't believe that Helga had turned into a very beautiful girl. All he remembered from Helga was the girl who called him football head, threw spitballs at him, and always had her fists in the air.

Even though Helga seemed shy and a little nicer he didn't feel anything when he saw her. Arnold only saw an old friend. He only laid eyes on Lila and besides he already noticed that Sid was making a move on Helga. Though he admitted that he was glad that Helga was back to form the whole group of friends again.

Once again he passed in front of Lila who was practicing her dance moves with Rhonda and Nadine. He gave her a big smile and Lila returned his smile with a wink and she blew him a kiss. Arnold smiled naughtily and tried to concentrate on his running, he only needed a couple more laps and he was done. He wanted to catch up to Gerald to ask him how many more laps he needed.

Although there were other students from different classes running in the track, Arnold could feel someone trailing behind him. He glanced back but there was no one there. This kind of feeling brought him back when he was in fourth grade when he walked home alone, he could've sworn that he felt someone stalking him. And usually when he walked into a corner or kept on walking forward he bumped into Helga who always gave him the excuse to stop sneaking up on her. Now Arnold knew that it couldn't be Helga who was trailing behind him because she had Spanish for sixth period.

"Hey handsome," Lila cooed making Arnold look to his right side.

"Lila!" Arnold shouted almost stopping but he continued to jog more slowly. "What are you doing?"

Lila giggled, "I saw my guy running so I felt I wanted to join him."

Arnold wiped the sweat that had gathered in his brow before asking, "Won't you get in trouble?"

Lila looked back at her friends who were talking amongst themselves, "Practice is done for today and I'm oh too certain that I wanted to do this."

Arnold's eyes widen in shock as Lila pulled him by his hand taking him to the lonely set of bleachers in the way back of the track. She lowered herself under the railing tugging on Arnold's hand bringing him to sit next to her on a broken iron beam that was hanging on the floor.

"Lila we could get into trouble," Arnold mentioned looking into Lila's eyes.

Lila laughed, "Have we gotten in trouble before?"

Arnold looked away shaking his head, "But what if we get in trouble today?"

"Nonsense," Lila replied waving her hand dismissing the issue. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Arnold quickly obeyed cupping Lila's face in his hands kissing her lips that tasted of chocolate and strawberry. Lila sighed as she wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck and succumbed to the pleasure. Lila began to tease him with her tongue as he undid her ponytail and ran his fingers through her hair. She lifted up his shirt halfway to graze his stomach and chest. He began trailing hot kisses down her neck stopping at the clavicle to suck.

"Oooh Arnold," Lila moaned biting her bottom lip.

He brought his lips to hers again and they continued to kiss hungrily. Arnold ran his hands on her thighs as she pressed her body against his, and sucked on his tongue making him groan.

"Don't stop," Lila pleaded against his lips.

Arnold squeezed her thighs and nipped her bottom lip. Lila loved making out with Arnold but suddenly he slowly pulled away from her grasp. Arnold wiped the sweat on his brow away and avoided eye contact with Lila. She breathlessly arranged her skirt and fluffed her hair back in place.

"Arnold what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Lila asked with concern.

Arnold panted, "I'm sorry I just couldn't do it anymore. It's probably because where we are."

Lila gasped, "No way we have done this a couple of times before. There's something on your mind isn't there?"

Arnold looked at Lila who was just fuming, "No really it's that I'm afraid that we might get caught."

Lila shook her head turning her gaze away from his, "This is about Helga coming back here huh?"

Arnold stared at Lila wondering if she was joking but her cold gaze showed she was serious, "Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Well you gave her half your sandwich and you _never _do that with anybody. Plus she even gave you her pudding making me look ever so bad."

Arnold held back a grin recalling how Helga looked all nervous as she "_forced" _him to take her pudding.

"You assured me that you were okay with me giving her half of my sandwich," Arnold declared running a hand through his hair. "Anyway I was just trying to be nice you know? Trying to make her feel welcomed mostly because of the things she has gone through."

Lila looked at Arnold her face beginning to soften, "You're ever so right she needs our support. It must've been tough for her to lose her father."

Arnold nodded, "We have to do things for her so she can feel that she's back with her old friends."

Lila's face lit up and she grabbed Arnold's shirt feeling exhilarated, "I just got the most brilliant idea Arnold."

Arnold smiled taking Lila's hands off his shirt but he still held them, "Does it involve us finishing our make out session later in my room?"

Lila pulled her hands away and laughed, "No Arnold! We should all get together and throw Helga a welcome back party."

Arnold stared at his girlfriend confused, "I'm not sure if that idea is going to be good. I don't think Helga is a big fan of parties."

"How do you know?" Lila asked with a tease. "Everyone loves parties and maybe Helga became a party girl when she was in California like all those celebrities."

"Lila you became a party girl," Arnold reminded.

Lila rolled her eyes, "That's cause parties are ever so fun!"

Arnold pulled Lila closer and whispered into her ear, "I was hoping we could spend this weekend together. I was going to get tickets to the ballet musical of _Romeo and Juliet_ because I know how much you like ballet."

Lila was counting her fingers not paying attention to a word that Arnold had just said, "We should have the party at Rhonda's house. I'm going to go tell her that we should get the invitations ready."

Lila squealed as she stood up, she brushed off the dust gathered in her uniform and gave a quick kiss on Arnold's lips, "I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah," Arnold replied rubbing his head.

"Love you," Lila shouted making her way out of the bleachers and headed to her friends.

Arnold crept out under the bleachers to spot his friend Gerald walking around the track already looking tired and out of breath. Arnold sprinted to him patting Gerald on the back when he reached him.

"Man oh man, where the hell have you been?" Gerald asked taking slow breaths.

"Around," Arnold replied with a smile. "Are you almost done with your laps?"

"On my last one," Gerald replied kicking a small rock with his sneaker.

"Damn!" Arnold said staring at the dirt road. "I still have a long way to go."

"See you look flushed but I'm not talking about 'I just ran a whole bunch of laps' flushed," Gerald commented. "You were doing something else huh?"

Arnold shrugged starting to feel his cheeks turn a bright red.

"You were fooling around with Lila huh?" Gerald wondered nudging Arnold in the ribs with his elbow.

Arnold punched Gerald on the arm, "A gentleman never tells."

"Good answer," Gerald replied with a nod.

"I was talking to Lila and she suddenly got this crazy idea of throwing Helga a welcome back party."

"A party?" Gerald repeated not looking at Arnold. "To Helga?"

Arnold nodded.

"Damn! Everyone is so excited that she's back and now your girlfriend wants to throw her a party?"

"You know I've noticed that you're not all that happy that she's back."

"Hell yeah! I'm not happy," Gerald admitted with a scowl on his face. "How can she just show up into our lives and believe that she can walk back into our little group of friends?"

"Gerald she's our friend and she has always been," Arnold recalled glancing at Gerald then kept looking forward.

"I know that but thanks to _Helga_, Phoebe already cancelled our weekend plans to hang out with her."

"So?" Arnold asked quite confused.

"Phoebe wants to hang out with Helga the one who didn't even keep in touch with her and Helga made my Phoebe cry," Gerald paused to take a breath. "And that just pisses me off!"

"But look at them now Gerald, they made up and that's great."

Gerald was about to reply when the shower bell rang and some coaches were beginning to blow their whistles. Gerald glanced at Arnold and stopped walking all of a sudden.

"You know I'm glad that Lila is throwing that party because that way I can still hang out with Phoebe and my friends. Best of all, Helga is going to be feeling miserable."

Arnold shook his head slowly, "But Gerald this party is for Helga meaning that she'll be the center of attention."

Gerald laughed, "And? She's still going to be a fish out of water when she sees how our friends act a party…they ignore everyone."

Gerald started to walk away but Arnold took a hold of his arm, "Gerald we should be nice to her due to her father's passing and her trying to adjust here, you know?"

Gerald licked his lips not meeting Arnold's gaze, "Last time I saw Helga she had a tough shell and I think she knows how to take care of herself Arnold."

"Whatever you say Gerald," Arnold said with a sigh starting to walk where the football coach was waiting for them.

Gerald walked beside him not breaking the stride of their silence. Gerald couldn't believe that his friend Arnold was actually defending Helga. When Helga was the bully and she always bugged the shit out of everyone. Gerald set all the thoughts that involved Helga aside and brought to his mind the image of his Phoebe.

On the other hand there was Arnold who was thinking how Gerald had reacted to Helga's return. It surprised Arnold to hear his friend express himself that way about a former friend. It also surprised him how he was already starting to care about Helga. Arnold knew that there was nothing there and that there will never be anything there but why was he acting extra nice to her and defending her? It wasn't because he was starting to get feelings toward her because of how she was acting towards him. Like how she always blushed when he looked at her, the way she acts around him, and by her dazzling looks.

'_No,' _Arnold thought with a stern look on his face,_ 'All I'm feeling is sympathy towards her.'_

Because there was no way in hell that he could ever grow feelings for Helga like he had for Lila. Lila was the only one he loved and Helga was not a candidate for his love.

* * *

Arnold is starting to wonder if he's going to get feelings for Helga? Also a party is coming up? Shocker! I really wonder what could happen there?

Hoped you guys liked it even though it was very short and I don't think my best work but hey, still review!

If you really want me to update sooner, let me know in the reviews and tell me if this story is getting exciting or boring so I can know if I should continue writing it, but I will anyway because I got a bunch of ideas up my sleeves….hahahahahaha!  
I know it's hard to review but just a simple word like "Good" is fine by me or "Sucks" (but not literally!)

Stay tuned for the next Chapter 6: A Party Invitation! ;)


	6. A Party Invitation

A/N: (First of all I want to say that I'm sorry for a long delay for posting this chapter. What can I say that these long hoooottttt summer days are really annoying to get through. Second I want to thank the people who have reviewed my story and I'm glad that you like it :) Anyways here is the next chapter for High School Drama. Hope you guys enjoy it. Read and _**please**_ Review!!!!!!!!!!!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 6: A Party Invitation**

* * *

_Lila was the only one he loved and Helga was not a candidate for his love._

* * *

Helga closed her locker and made her way down the stairs to go outside. Finally, school has ended and this day that had started out weird just ended weird. All Helga knew was that she was happy that she made it through her first day of her sophomore year. She went through the crowd of students who were exiting the school and was already hoping that Miriam was out there waiting for her.

To her surprise which Helga had already suspected Miriam wasn't there among the parked cars that were waiting for the other students. Helga sighed glancing down at the books she had her in hands wondering why Miriam wasn't there. She just wanted to go home, get started on her homework, and just think that today didn't really happen. Helga didn't want to think that she bumped into her old friends who she hadn't seen for four years.

Helga stood by the entrance waiting for Miriam to arrive when she saw Sid and Stinky with their skateboards in their hands walk out. Helga turned away hoping that they didn't see her but they called out her name.

"Helga what are you doing there?" Sid asked walking up the steps.

Helga glanced at Stinky who was putting his skateboard on the ground, "I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up."

"Oh," Sid replied looking away. "Well then we'll see you tomorrow."

Helga smiled in response and waved them goodbye. Helga was glad that Sid didn't try anything funny with her like walk her home or something else. Sid was okay but definitely not her type. She watched them get on their skateboards and skate away from the school.

Once again Helga was left waiting for her mother to come. She saw Harold walking with Big Patty by his side. He only waved her goodbye and turned his attention to Big Patty. Helga wondered why Harold hadn't said anything about being with Big Patty or being "close" friends with her. It was probably because her friends were starting to get used to her being there.

Helga began to tap her left foot slowly seeing how the students were starting to leave the school grounds. Soon it was going to be practically empty and Helga didn't want to be standing there alone. She should've told Miriam that she was going to walk home but Miriam was worried that Helga wasn't going to recognize the streets. Like that was going to happen.

"So I thought that dress was horrendous," Rhonda mentioned exiting the school. "So now my mom's designer is going to make me one I like."

Helga glanced sideways to notice Rhonda and Nadine walking down the steps of the school. Both of the girls were making their way to a black Mercedes with a man in a gray suit and a chauffeur's hat. If only Rhonda or Nadine would've looked back and saw Helga she would've asked for a ride home. But neither looked her way and just got in the car and began to talk amongst themselves.

'_Snobby bitches_,' Helga thought glaring at both of them.

"Bye Helga," Sheena called making Helga stop cursing Rhonda and Nadine.

"See you tomorrow," Eugene said slipping on the last step but grabbed onto Sheena's arm on time.

"Yeah tomorrow," Curly called running past them and waved goodbye to Helga.

Helga replied goodbye to them and wondered why Curly was such in a hurry? Oh well, she had bigger things to wonder like where the hell was Miriam? Helga was beginning to turn her right hand into a fist balling up all her anger. Then it occurred to her that maybe Miriam forgot to pick her up. Now Helga was starting to get worried because if she left and Miriam did come by, Miriam was the one who was going to be worried. If only Helga didn't forget her cell phone at home or if she could find someone with a phone to call Miriam.

Helga looked around her surroundings but didn't see anyone roaming around the school. She finally realized that she was left alone standing in front of the school. Just great! The doors opened and Phoebe with Gerald carrying her books stepped out. Phoebe saw Helga and made Gerald stop walking.

"Helga what are you still doing here?" Phoebe asked standing in front of Helga.

Helga looked at her friend and shrugged, "I'm still waiting for Miriam to come."

"Have you called her yet?" Phoebe wondered. "To know where she is."

Helga shook her head, "Forgot my cell phone at home, stupid huh?"

Phoebe grabbed her backpack and fished through the front pocket and took out her cell phone, "Here use mine."

Helga smiled, "Thanks."

Helga pushed the on button but the cell phone didn't turn on. She tried again but it wasn't working.

"Uh…Phoebe I think your cell phone is not working."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe said taking her cell phone back and started laughing. "I forgot the battery died."

"It's okay Phoebe," Helga replied looking away.

Phoebe turned to Gerald who looked more fascinated by the trees surrounding the school than looking at Helga.

"Gerald do you have your cell phone so Helga can use it?"

Gerald hesitated staring at Helga with a glare in his eyes but then Helga scowled back at him. Gerald searched in the pockets of his pants but found nothing.

"What do you know? I guess I forgot it at home too," Gerald said hiding the smile tugging at his lips.

Helga smirked, "_Thanks Gerald, _you're a _big_ help."

"Anytime," Gerald replied putting his hand on Phoebe's tiny waist.

"Well then we'll stay here until your mom comes to pick you up," Phoebe offered glancing at Gerald then back at Helga.

Gerald's smile quickly faded away and stared at Phoebe with a shocked look, "We're what now?"

"Gerald we can't leave Helga here by herself," Phoebe said looking at Gerald with a pleading look. "At least we can keep her company."

"But Phoebe we need to start working on our essays."

"So? We have a whole week to work on it."

"How can you say that? You're always doing the work early."

"And? I'm going to make an exemption."

"Helga knows how to take care of herself," Gerald argued quickly glancing at Helga. "She'll be fine."

Helga rolled her eyes as she watched Phoebe and Gerald argue over her. She didn't want to cause a big fight among two lovers that have been together for a long time. Helga cleared her throat trying to get their attention but they continued to argue. Helga shook her head and stepped between them finally stopping their bickering.

"It's okay Phoebe, you should go," Helga said not looking at her friend.

"Helga no…I…" Phoebe said but Helga cut her off.

"No really Phoebe I'm going to be fine," Helga assured brushing her bangs off. "Miriam is probably on her way right now."

Phoebe sighed, "Are you sure you're okay being here by yourself?"

Helga rolled her eyes, "Phoebe I think I can manage."

"Okay call me when you get home," Phoebe said giving Helga's hand a squeeze.

"I will," Helga said. "Good luck with your _essay_ Gerald. Didn't know that you're in such a rush to do it."

Gerald snorted and started walking ahead without a single wave goodbye. Phoebe shook her head at Gerald and turned to Helga. She gave Helga a hug and told her she'll see her tomorrow and caught up with Gerald. Helga glanced down at her watch and stomped her foot hard on the ground. Miriam was already forty-five minutes late. That's it tomorrow Helga was going to take the bus home or walk home.

She heard the door open and to her surprise Arnold stepped out with his hair tousled and wet from a shower. Her heart began to flutter at the marvelous sight and her breath became shorter as a smile formed on his lips.

"Helga what are you still doing here?" Arnold asked walking towards her.

Helga was kind of getting tired of that question so she responded, "It's none of your business football head."

Arnold smirked, "I haven't been called that for a long time, kind of missed it."

"I'm still waiting for Miriam to pick me up," Helga stated not looking at Arnold.

"Really?" Arnold asked intrigued. "Does she know that you're waiting for her?"

Helga nodded, "She's probably on her way right now, and maybe traffic caused her to be late."

"Maybe," Arnold replied distracted.

Helga glimpsed at Arnold and wondered if right now was the moment to tell him that she liked him liked him. Right now that he smelled of spicy cologne and fresh soap and was right there alone with her. Maybe if Helga told him how she felt, Arnold will confess that he had always liked her and he doesn't love Lila at all, it's just a fling. Helga looked away wondering how she can open up to him.

"How was football practice?" Helga asked looking at him.

Arnold smiled widely, "It was great! I made quarterback because of my good strategies. Remember how my plans worked well to beat the fifth graders in the park back when we were in fourth grade."

Helga snorted, "Congrats for getting the spot but I can also come up with good plans to beat the opposing team."

"If I can recall your plans to beat the fifth graders really sucked," Arnold observed with a smirk. "Us fourth graders couldn't really score with your plans."

"Fine my plans were…weak," Helga said glaring at Arnold. "Sue me."

Arnold laughed, "So what do you think of the school so far?"

"It's like any other school," Helga replied sounding annoyed. "But enough about school, what about you? Are your grandparents still alive and kicking?"

Arnold nodded, "Yeah they are and all the boarders are still living there."

"That's nice," Helga said shrugging her shoulders. "So besides school do you work?"

"No I don't but there are some in the gang that work," Arnold stated looking at Helga. "Sid works at the skate shop near Sheena's house, Nadine works as a babysitter, Stinky works at Home Depot in the greenhouse, Curly volunteers at the community center to help out the painters with their equipment and is also learning how to paint."

"Wow, I guess mostly everyone is quite busy," Helga noted with a shy smile.

"Yeah but we all have time to hang out," Arnold said smiling. "Every Friday we get together and kick it at Juicy."

"Where my mother is working right now," Helga said. "I mean not at the moment cause she's supposed to be picking me up at least…I hope she is."

Arnold nodded, "You know I was surprised when Mr. Harris revealed that you were…you, Helga."

Helga glanced at Arnold but averted her gaze from his in a shy way, "You were? I'm guessing everyone was."

"You're right, we were all surprised."

Helga sighed, "I was afraid that everyone was going to act different, like they had changed."

Arnold laughed loudly, "Nah, everyone is still practically the same."

"Well then, that's…good," Helga said bringing the books she was carrying closer to her chest. "I'm not really sure if I said this during lunch but thanks for giving me half your sandwich."

"Hey! It's the least thing I can do. I wasn't going to let you starve," Arnold replied with a warm smile. "I…us your friends want to make you feel welcomed."

Helga stared at Arnold wondering why he said "I" but then stopped and added everyone to his reply. Did Arnold care about her? She immediately dismissed the outrageous idea. Arnold was always nice and her friends wanting to make her feel home that was totally obvious.

"So you guys are just acting nice to me?" Helga asked seriously.

"Nice?" Arnold repeated staring at Helga. "We're your friends and we're all happy that you're back and we all have to stick together in the good times and the bad times."

Helga chuckled at Arnold's last remark, "You know I have always admired how you look on the bright side of things."

Arnold looked at Helga surprised, "You admire me? For looking on the bright side?"

Helga felt her cheeks flush as Arnold met her eye and her thoughts began to formulate inside her head, '_Oh shit, did I just say I admired him? I have to take it back, take it back Helga!'_

"I…you know…I was…" Helga stuttered but held back her tongue.

'_Wait a minute, I can use this compliment as a way to open up to Arnold,' _Helga told herself still staring at Arnold who looked amused. _'Remember I have to try to act nice so I can get him to like me like me.'_

"What I was trying to say is that…yeah I like that about you," Helga admitted giving Arnold a small smile.

Arnold nodded, "I've would've never imagined that you thought that way. It makes me feel happy that there's something that you like about me."

"Yeah," Helga whispered not meeting Arnold's gaze.

"Mostly I never thought that you liked me because you were always picking on me."

"Than who was I supposed to pick on Arnold?" Helga wondered sounding annoyed. "Back then you were kind of…annoying and a bully needs subjects to pick on."

Arnold snorted, "Whatever you say, Helga."

"You know that's one good thing about you but there are more and…" Helga paused and was going to continue when a shrilling voice clashed with her own.

"Hey baby," Lila shouted approaching Arnold from behind wrapping her arms around him. "I was looking for you and you were here all along."

If there was a button one could push that would erase the past and terrifying images from one's mind. Helga sure would pay more than a million dollars for such invention. The reason being was that she had to witness Lila Sawyer kiss Arnold deeply on the lips. What made Helga really mad and make her want to forget this incident just happened was the smile on Arnold's lips when Lila kissed him.

'_How dare she?' _Helga wanted to scream but bit her bottom lip. _'I'm right here and she kisses him like they were alone in a room.'_

Helga shook her head and cleared her throat, "Get a room."

'_Not literally,'_ Helga hoped meeting Lila's playful gaze.

"Oh Helga, I didn't see you there," Lila said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Helga smirked not believing her, "Really? Then you must have really bad eye sight."

"What do you mean?" Lila asked innocently smiling. "I can see perfectly clear."

"Apparently not," Helga said with a chuckle. "You must need glasses the ones with the thick glass."

Lila looked away, "Okay? I'll just get my eyes checked."

'_Damn her!' _Helga thought frowning at Lila._ 'Why does she have to be so damn nice?'_

Lila turned to Arnold, "It was nice of you to wait for me."

Arnold smiled and glanced at Helga, "Actually I was just keeping Helga company until her mother comes to pick her up."

"Oh," Lila replied looking at Helga.

"But guess what?" Arnold said making Lila look at him. "I'm helping a friend and I waited for you. So it's win, win."

Lila giggled punching Arnold softly in the arm, "You're right, you're so considerate."

Helga looked around hoping that her mother showed up any second now. She wasn't going to be able to resist any minute with the adoring couple. Mostly because the stupid image of Lila kissing Arnold kept replaying itself in her mind every single second. Helga's lips should be the one mingling with Arnold's not Lila's lips. Sure, her lips looked moist and glossy that any guy would want to kiss them. Although Helga felt her lips chapped and dry that no guy would want to kiss her.

Lila glanced at Helga and gasped loudly, "That reminds me, I have great news to tell you."

Helga shrugged not meeting Lila's sparkling eyes, what could the "great" news be? The only news Helga would consider great is if Lila would confess that she is leaving far, far away and she would never return. In fact, if Lila would give such confession Helga would immediately throw a big party to celebrate.

"And what is this great news?" Helga asked already crossing her fingers hoping it was nothing bad.

"Everyone's planning to throw you a party this weekend," Lila said throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Isn't that wonderful news?"

Helga stared at Lila with a dumfounded look then looked away trying to process what she just heard, "What?"

"We're throwing a party this weekend for you," Lila repeated clapping her hands.

"Whose idea was this?" Helga asked looking at Lila and Arnold.

Arnold frowned and glanced at Lila who was giving Helga a big smile and replied, "It was my idea and we just want to welcome you back to the neighborhood."

Helga laughed, "Weren't the greetings and hugs earlier today enough to welcome me?"

"Of course not," Lila replied shaking her head. "We have to celebrate."

"Thank you but no thank you," Helga said shaking her head and turning away from them.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Arnold said giving Lila a sorry look.

Lila sighed, "I just wanted to throw a party where all of us can get together and celebrate your return."

Helga didn't look at Lila as she said those words realizing that she was acting kind of mean to Lila's offer. So far, Lila has been very sweet to Helga and hadn't shown any sign of a bitchy side. Helga glanced at Lila who was holding Arnold's hand and she noticed that Lila's eyes were getting watery. Was Lila going to start crying because Helga just cancelled her party plans? Talk about sensitive.

"It's okay Helga I respect your decision," Lila said sniffling. "I'll just call Rhonda to tell everyone that the party was cancelled."

Helga bit her bottom lip before assuring, "Thank you Lila…um…don't cancel the party plans. I'll just put on my dancing shoes and join you guys this weekend."

Lila's face lit up, "Really? You'll go? I mean because this party is being thrown for you."

Helga nodded forcefully, "Yeah it's going to be great."

"I'm glad you changed your mind Helga," Arnold said touching Helga's arm.

Helga felt her throat clench as she felt his fingers burning through her skin. When Arnold removed his hand her whole body was covered in goosebumps. She couldn't believe that a small touch made her body tremble.

"I'm going to text Rhonda and tell her to get the invitations ready," Lila announced taking out her cell phone.

Helga stood rigid not understanding how Lila was all teary in a second then turned into a bright ray of sunshine in the next. She sure had her emotions under control. Oh well, Helga already gave her word and Lila was sending Rhonda the message. From a far Helga could hear a car honking, she looked into the direction the noise was coming to finally see her mother.

"Yes! My ride's here," Helga shouted starting to walk away.

"We'll have all the details tomorrow," Lila yelled putting her cell phone away.

"Bye Helga," Arnold called waving goodbye.

Helga looked back and made eye contact with Arnold and yelled right back, "Bye."

Except her bye was mostly meant for him and not Lila. Not like she cared, she was more fascinated with her party. Helga made her way to the car and stepped inside putting her books and backpack in the backseat.

"I am so sorry that I was late," Miriam apologized watching Helga put on her seat belt. "I got lost and there was traffic."

"It doesn't matter now," Helga assured trying to resist looking at Arnold and Lila. "As long as you're finally here."

Miriam smiled and stepped on the gas pedal, "So how was your day at school?"

Helga glanced back to watch Arnold and Lila laughing and walking together down the sidewalk. She noticed that they looked so happy together. Why? Oh why did she have to have a big crush on Arnold? It was going to be hard to win his heart.

"It was…tiring, shocking, and interesting," Helga admitted with a sigh.

"Well, you sure had an exciting day," Miriam said stopping at a red light.

Helga took a deep breath and began to tell Miriam all the details of her day. She ended with Lila's plans to throw her a welcome party this weekend. Something Helga wasn't really looking forward too.

"That's wonderful that you got reunited with all your little friends," Miriam said looking down at her daughter. "And it's nice of Lila to throw you a welcome party."

"Yeah, too nice?" Helga wondered why Lila insisted on throwing a party.

"I'm glad that everything turned out right for you," Miriam said switching lanes. "And it turned out right for me too."

"That's great," Helga said staring out the window then turned to Miriam. "But I think tomorrow I'm walking home."

* * *

A party is coming up!!!! How exciting!!! At least Helga already admitted to Arnold that she likes some qualities of him. It's a start. Helga might not be so thrilled about going to a party this weekend but hey anything can happen at a party, Right? ;) !!!!!!!!!

Hoped you guys enjoyed it!!!! I will try to update soon cause it's just going to get more exciting!!!

Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Let's make the party more fun :)

Please, please REVIEW!!!!! It's just a click away!!!!


	7. Let's Make The Party More Fun

A/N: (Yay! Another chapter in Helga's life. Let me just say "THANK YOU" for the reviews :) I'm very glad that you guys like this story!! Another thing I wanted to say is that I went to go see The Simpsons Movie this weekend and I still managed to write this chapter quickly!!! Anyways some of you might think that Lila is going to get drunk and embarrass herself or Helga perhaps ;)??? But there is only one way to find out…remember to **review**!!!!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 7: Let's Make The Party More Fun**

* * *

"_That's great," Helga said staring out the window then turned to Miriam. "But I think tomorrow I'm walking home."_

* * *

"Hello there Phoebe," Miriam greeted with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Really good Mrs. Pataki," Phoebe replied walking into the house. "Is Helga ready yet?"

It was Saturday night, the day that was perfect for a party. Just like Lila had told Helga that Rhonda was going to have all the details ready the next day, she did. Rhonda passed out invitations and Helga was surprised that most of the school was invited. Helga didn't know how she was going to handle being surrounded by people she didn't know. Wasn't the party meant to "welcome" her and the only people invited should've been her closest friends?

"I'm not really sure," Miriam responded closing the door. "Why don't you go and check on her?"

"Sure," Phoebe said making her way up the stairs.

Phoebe already knew how Helga's house looked like because she had visited Helga for the past couple of days. She even had dinner twice in Helga's house. Phoebe stood in front of Helga's room that had the door closed. She knocked and waited for Helga to open but she didn't so Phoebe turned the knob and made her way inside. She saw Helga lying on the bed wearing gray sweats with a pink tank top.

"Helga you haven't gotten ready yet?" Phoebe asked closing the door behind her.

Helga looked up to see her best friend standing in the center of the room. She sat up on the bed that was covered with pink striped sheets. Helga's room was painted a dark pink and had a medium-sized closet that the doors were two slide mirrors. She had a television, a wooden desk, and a white book shelf filled with poetry books and romantic novels.

Helga grumbled and slid off the bed, "I'm sorry Phoebe I just couldn't find anything to wear."

"That's the problem?" Phoebe asked laughing. "Well then let's have a look at your clothes."

"Do we have to?" Helga moaned sitting on the edge of the bed. "I already looked through them and I couldn't find anything good."

Phoebe slid the mirror door and glanced back at Helga, "We have to pick an outfit quickly because we don't want to be late."

"I don't care," Helga said pulling her legs to her chin.

Phoebe smiled, "Want to make an entrance huh?"

"I hate people who make entrances," Helga replied rolling her eyes.

Phoebe frowned and pawed through Helga's clothes that were all mostly pink. She pulled out a light orange tube top and looked at Helga strangely.

"Yeah, my sister's roommate gave me that for Christmas," Helga explained. "I have never worn it because I'm afraid my breasts might slip out."

Phoebe chuckled loudly and placed the shirt back. She continued to look through Helga's clothes quickly trying to find the perfect outfit.

Helga sighed, "Phoebe I don't think I should go to the party just tell the guys that I'm sick and couldn't make it."

Phoebe gasped, "Helga you shouldn't be scared of going to the party or be scared of us. Mostly this party is being thrown for you."

"It's not that I'm scared of the party," Helga paused. "I just don't feel ready…"

"Come on Helga, you must've gone to a hundred parties back in California," Phoebe assumed turning away from the closet.

"I did but I felt miserable at those parties," Helga confessed taking a deep breath. "The girls were there only to critique what you were wearing and drinking and the guys like any other were there to get into your pants."

Phoebe shakes her head, "I can't believe kids our age would do those kinds of things."

Helga smiled, "I'm glad that I'm back you know? I get to hang out with you guys but I don't want anyone to know the hard time I had in California."

Phoebe walked towards the bed and sat across Helga, "How was your life after your family lost everything?"

Helga looked away before answering, "We went to live at Olga's place that she shared with a roommate who was an organic freak."

"Organic freak?" Phoebe repeated with a doubt in her tone.

"Olga's roommate Misty only ate vegetables and meats that were organic," Helga said shaking her head. "She was afraid of getting a disease."

"Well I think there's nothing wrong with trying to stay healthy."

"She was a control freak Phoebe," Helga said looking at her friend. "Everything had to be put into place and if the item wasn't perfectly adjusted she'd go crazy and start yelling that people can be so disorganized."

Phoebe shook her head and grabbed Helga's hand for support.

"I also think that she had OCD."

"Obsessive-compulsive disorder?" Phoebe questioned.

"We used to arrive late to appointments because of her," Helga continued. "She used to think that she didn't lock the doors right making Olga have to drive back to double-check. It was so annoying, I really don't know how my sister puts up with her."

"Your sister Olga is very nice."

"The only thing I liked about California was going to the Santa Monica beach," Helga admitted with an admiration in her eyes. "I liked listening to the waves and feel the salty air blow through my hair. I felt like…the waves washed away all the problems I was facing but every time I went home it brought me back into reality."

Phoebe gave Helga's hand a squeeze, "It doesn't matter anymore Helga, you here now in your old neighborhood with us your friends."

Helga smiled weakly, "You're right, I am happy to be back here because I have someone to talk to and that's you Phoebe."

"Yeah, I'm happy that you're here," Phoebe smiled and glanced at the clock that read 8:15. "Darn, we're going to be late!"

Phoebe got off the bed and sprinted to the closet. Helga rolled her eyes as she watched her friend reject many clothing choices. Finally, Phoebe pulled a pink sleeveless short dress out of the closet.

"This is looks wonderful," Phoebe mentioned taking the dress off the hanger. "Here put it on."

Helga groaned taking the dress out of Phoebe's hand, "I have only worn this dress once."

"Good you can wear it again," Phoebe replied taking out a black belt. "Here combine the dress with this."

Helga began taking off the clothes she was wearing and slipped on the pink silky dress. Phoebe helped her zip it up and Helga wrapped the belt around her waist. Phoebe searched the closet for shoes and she pulled out a pair of black two inch heels that had three diamond studs on the strap.

"Those are my Jimmy Choo shoes," Helga said grabbing the heels. "Big Bob bought me these for my birthday. I take good care of them because he actually remembered my birthday."

"These would look perfect with your dress," Phoebe stated as she walked to Helga's dresser. "Also wear some black eyeliner and these cute diamond earrings."

Helga placed her hands on her hips staring at Phoebe in shock beginning to wonder, _'Since when is Phoebe big on fashion?'_

Phoebe the girl who always had her face hidden behind a book. The one who always did her favors without complaining. She was now the "expert" on clothing and make-up? Helga looked at how Phoebe was dressed with red capris and a white short-sleeved blouse with black beaded ballet flats. Her hair was in a low ponytail and black bracelets dangled in her wrists.

"We better hurry because Gerald might be here any minute," Phoebe said giving Helga the diamond earrings.

"Gerald is coming to pick us up?" Helga asked sounding irritated. "In his car?"

"Yes," Phoebe answered.

Helga gritted her teeth not wanting to get a ride from Gerald. These past few days he has only been cold to her and she didn't know why? Everyone else was talking to her little by little but she could so tell that Gerald was having trouble.

Fifteen minutes later, Helga walked down the stairs all ready for the party. She was wearing everything Phoebe had suggested and her long blond hair flowed smoothly past her shoulders. The only accessory in her hair was a black headband. Miriam stood by the door with her hands clasped together and a big smile on her face.

"You look so beautiful dear," Miriam stated. "I'm so proud of you and have a great time at the party."

"Mom it's not the prom so it's not such a big deal," Helga said slouching her shoulders.

"I know and remember to be back before one AM," Miriam reminded giving Helga a kiss on the forehead. "Have a great time you two."

Helga opened the door and walked outside with Phoebe behind her. She saw that Gerald was leaning against a red Nissan Altima with his arms crossed. He wore a black t-shirt with baggy faded jeans. Gerald straighten up when he saw Phoebe walking towards him with a wide smile on his lips.

"Hey Gerald we're ready to go," Phoebe said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Gerald nodded, "Hey Helga you look…nice."

Helga sighed in relief, "Thanks you don't look bad yourself."

"I never do," Gerald replied in a cold tone opening the front door for Phoebe.

He closed it and glanced at Helga with a smirk on his face. Gerald began to stare at the car's trunk for a long time. Helga followed his gaze and frowned starting to ponder what could Gerald's mind be devising.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, the answer is don't you even dare because you're going to get Old Betsy in your eye," Helga warned glaring at Gerald.

Gerald snorted and headed for the driver's seat without even opening the door for Helga. Yep, he was a gentleman. Helga huffed angrily and opened the backseat door and stepped inside. She glowered at Gerald's tall hair as he turned the key in the ignition starting the car.

Gerald began to drive down the road as Phoebe told him that her father needed to go to Japan to fix some business. Phoebe explained that her father was leaving in two weeks so her mom asked her to spend some quality time with the family before he departed.

While Phoebe declared her problems Helga stared out the window watching the pretty lights in the houses and tall buildings far away. She began to play with the button that made the window go up and down irritating Gerald who kept frowning at her through the rearview mirror.

"Can you stop messing around back there?" Gerald alerted gripping the steering wheel. "This car is my dad's and I don't want it to be messed up."

Helga scoffed, "You know instead of worrying of what I'm doing back here, you should worry more about the road ahead of you."

Gerald smirked and glimpsed at Helga through the rearview mirror, "You're right the road is much more interesting anyway."

Helga smiled mockingly, "Tell me about it and it's much more interesting when the driver keeps their mouth shut allowing the passengers to enjoy the peaceful scenery."

Gerald glared at Helga, "You know I think it would've been better if you'd walked down to the…"

"Gerald!" Phoebe yelled cutting him off before he said anything that would make Helga feel bad. "Stop it right now."

Phoebe turned to Helga and gave her an apologetic smile and proposed, "We should just remain silent and enjoy the music on the radio."

Helga slouched back in the backseat and Gerald went back to paying attention to the road. Phoebe sighed and looked out the window thinking that Rhonda's house wasn't far from there but now it was starting to feel like a long trip to her.

When they arrived Helga wasn't surprised to find the place full of drunken teenagers, loud music, and the smell of pot high in the air. This was a party alright and suddenly Helga felt like a little girl lost in the woods. There were many teens she didn't know and her friends were nowhere in sight. Thankfully she had Phoebe and _Gerald _by her side.

Helga walked into the living room of Rhonda's house where many teens were bobbing their heads to the music and sipping their drinks. She saw a familiar face wandering through the crowds giving out hugs and air kisses to the people she greeted. Rhonda had her long hair in a loose bun and wore a sparkly orange halter top with a pleated beige skirt. She noticed Helga with Phoebe and Gerald and immediately made her way to them.

"You guys made it," Rhonda said giving them a big smile. "I love your dress Helga but aren't those Jimmy Choo shoes last season?"

"So?" Helga asked sounding annoyed. "These shoes are still good to wear."

Rhonda cleared her throat and smiled forcefully, "You're right and those heels look good on you."

"Thanks," Helga replied returning a forced smile.

Rhonda snapped her fingers getting Stinky's attention who was near the stereo motioning him to lower the volume. She turned to the crowd that was giving her the fullest attention.

"I just wanted to say that this party is being thrown to celebrate Helga's return to our neighborhood and she has finally arrived so let's get this party started," Rhonda announced raising Helga's arm with hers.

Everyone lifted their cups in the air and cheered as Stinky brought the music back into the room. Helga smiled politely but held back from rolling her eyes. While everyone else was beginning to get the party in motion, Helga took the opportunity to take in the ambiance. She saw Arnold hanging out with Curly, Eugene, Stinky, and Sid. Harold was with Big Patty at the punch bowl serving themselves some drinks. Lila was with Nadine and Sheena talking to some girls.

"Well I have to greet some guests so I'll see you guys later," Rhonda said turning to Helga. "Helga you should go and mingle."

Rhonda passed through Helga pushing her slightly and Helga glared at Rhonda who went to say "Hi" to some snotty-looking girls.

Helga turned back muttering, "Excuse you!"

Gerald turned to Phoebe who was waving at Sheena, "Hey Phoebe how about a dance?"

Gerald glanced towards Phoebe but she wasn't standing next to him anymore. Nor was Helga. He was left all _alone. _Gerald looked around the room trying to locate Phoebe and saw her pulling Helga's hand as they headed to the snack table. He sighed angrily putting his hands in his pockets and made his way to Arnold.

"I'm so sorry Helga," Phoebe said when they reached the snack table. "I don't know why Gerald acts this way."

Helga stared at the food then turned to Phoebe, "Don't apologize for him the only reason why he acts this way is because he's a jerk."

Phoebe giggled at Helga's comment, "He's acting like a jerk to you and he shouldn't but I think the reason he does it is because I used to lash out on him when you didn't respond to my e-mails."

Helga glanced away feeling guilty for causing Phoebe to be angry. She finally realized that Gerald was acting mean to her because Phoebe used to take out her anger on him. However, Helga was back and Phoebe was happy again so Gerald should also be happy because his girlfriend is happy, right?

Helga swallowed and turned to Phoebe, "Do you ever think that Gerald is acting selfish towards you?"

Phoebe shook her head quickly, "I don't think so, he never acted like he needed me just by his side. I hang out with my friends and he hangs out with his friends. Although, maybe he feels that I am pushing him aside because I've been hanging out with you a lot but he has to understand that I'm hanging out with my best friend."

Helga patted Phoebe's arm and gave her a warm smile, "Thanks Phoebe."

Phoebe laughed loudly, "I can hang out with my best friend just like Gerald hangs out with his."

Phoebe signaled to where Gerald was leaning against a wall with his hands stuffed inside his jeans pockets and was talking to Arnold. Helga saw Arnold shake his head at Gerald then both of them looked up to where she and Phoebe were standing. Immediately Helga's heart went into overdrive just by Arnold's gaze.

Helga trying to look cool and that she didn't care crossed her arms over her chest and mentioned to Phoebe, "Look they're talking about us."

Phoebe nodded with a smile on her lips, "It sure does look like it."

Helga sighed dropping her arms to her sides making eye contact with Arnold who smiled and waved at her. Helga felt her tongue thicken and started to get nervous at Arnold's greeting. He looked so dreamy with a white t-shirt underneath a black sports jacket and jeans. His hair was combed back and even though he looked ridiculous with sunglasses perched on his head. He still made Helga swoon.

Helga gave Arnold a shy smile and waved back at him but as she was returning Arnold's friendly wave Lila appeared suddenly beside him. Arnold turned his attention to Lila and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Helga let her hand drop slowly to her side as she watched Lila give Arnold a white paper cup filled with punch. Helga began to wonder how Lila always knew that she and Arnold were sharing a moment and appeared just at that moment to interrupt them.

Helga looked at Phoebe who was munching on some chips and asked her, "I wanted to know if Lila has ever been rude or bitchy to anyone?"

Phoebe stared at Helga confused before replying, "No, Lila has always been nice and why would you think that she could be rude?"

"I heard some things," Helga answered looking at Lila placing her hand on Arnold's shoulder as she talked with his friends.

"I wonder who could be talking badly about her but Lila is like she's always been," Phoebe assured Helga.

'_Too bad Lila doesn't act like a whore or a bitch,' _Helga thought looking down at herself. _'I would've loved for Lila to be rude, that way Arnold wouldn't love her as much.'_

A skinny red-haired girl wearing a gray plaid dress approached Phoebe quickly grabbing her hand, "Phoebe! Hey, how're you doing? You look great tonight! Come here, I have something to show you."

"Hello Sally," Phoebe said tugging her hand back. "You look beautiful too. Have you met my friend Helga?"

Helga smiled nicely at the girl who beamed right back, "It's nice to meet you."

"Ditto," Sally said turning to Phoebe. "Come on I have to tell you something important."

"Can it be later? I'm keeping Helga company," Phoebe stated glancing at Helga.

Helga stared at Phoebe, "Oh don't mind me, I'll be fine."

Phoebe smiled and left with Sally leaving Helga with her thoughts. Phoebe was her friend but Helga wasn't going to keep Phoebe from talking to other people. Helga sighed starting to feel thirsty and headed for the punch bowl. She poured herself a glass and drank it quenching her thirst but the punch tasted funny. She spitted the last portion back into the cup realizing that the punch had been mixed with vodka.

Helga placed the cup back on the table and glanced around the room noticing everyone drinking from the spiked punch. Including Arnold who already had drunk three drinks judging from the three cups next to him. Even though the punch wasn't that strong there were some teens with Heineken and Corona beer bottles like Harold and Sid.

"Excuse me," Big Patty said to Helga who was standing in front of the punch bowl.

Big Patty poured herself a cup of punch and gulped it in less than two seconds. Helga was very surprised she drank it so quickly. Although she was pretty big and still looked tough. She was wearing a long denim skirt with a black long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had a silver necklace with a slipper pendant.

"Can I say that the punch is…" Helga paused staring at the punch. "Spiked."

Big Patty looked down at Helga making her feel intimated by her presence. If Helga recalled she was beaten by Big Patty a couple times when she and girls were trying to pull pranks on Lila who was dubbed Ms. Perfect back in fourth grade.

"Yeah it's Rhonda's special cocktail recipe," Big Patty replied taking a sip of her drink. "You should pour yourself some."

Helga shook her head remembering that she once had an incident with drinking too much alcohol that she didn't want to go through again.

"Are you afraid that a couple of drinks are going to loosen your tongue?" Big Patty asked with a smirk on her face.

Helga's face went pale looking at Arnold who was dancing with Lila. That would be the worst scenario ever totally replacing her regretting alcohol incident. Just imagining herself getting drunk and walking up to Arnold to confess her love in front of everyone made her shiver with fear. And what about if she threw up on him after she told him that she loved him? Definitely not a pretty picture.

Helga strained a smile and replied, "Don't want to make a spectacle of myself."

Helga turned away from Big Patty and walked into the kitchen where a bunch of teens were drinking and playing games. One of those games was body shots and Helga was surprised that a bunch of horny-looking guys were surrounding no other than Nadine. The older guys who appeared to be in College were laughing and groping Nadine who was lying face up on the kitchen counter.

A surfer-looking guy with blond dreadlocks wearing a navy blue tank top was licking salt off Nadine's leg. Instead of Nadine screaming "Get off me!" she just laid there with a goofy grin on her face and nervous giggles coming from her throat. Helga had seen body shots being performed before back in California when she used to hang out with the "cool" crowd but to see an old childhood friend being licked by guys wasn't pleasant.

Nadine glanced towards Helga's direction and gave her a big smile, "Hey Helga why are you standing there? Come here and do body shots with us."

Helga gasped quietly with a disgusting look on her face, "Hell no! I was just looking for the…bathroom."

"The bathroom?" Nadine asked sitting up slightly. "It's upstairs."

"Hey baby if you need someone to keep you company or hold your hair when you puke I'm here," said a toned-looking guy with wavy brown hair.

Helga glared at him and left the kitchen not believing what Nadine was doing with a bunch of guys. She headed for the stairs where Stinky, Sid, and Harold were sitting at talking amongst themselves. Helga felt relieved to see them just lying around, sure Harold and Sid had been drinking beer but most teenagers sneak a drink or two. It wasn't like they were doing anything drastic like Nadine being fumbled by guys.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Helga asked smiling but she suddenly grimaced when a familiar odor reached her nostrils.

"What does it look like?" Harold snapped taking out the joint he had been smoking.

Helga shook her head slowly as Harold took a long drag and passed it to Stinky who also took a drag from the joint.

"You want to give it a try?" Stinky asked giving it to Sid.

Helga laughed, "You're joking right? I think I would like to save my brain cells."

Sid coughed and cleared his throat, "But Helga this is an herbal cigarette it's not that harmful."

Helga brushed her bangs away not understanding how can they think that inhaling smoke wasn't harmful. She sighed deeply and turned away leaving them with their little friend Mary Jane. Helga leaned against the wall in the empty hallway not believing what she had just seen. Everyone had assured that there had been no change but everyone had developed their own "special" hobby.

Helga glanced sideways to notice Curly standing aloof in a corner of the living room. His eyes were entranced on something but Helga couldn't make it out due to the dancing crowd in the room. At least there were some people that hadn't changed like Curly who was acting weird. Hell, he always acted weird.

Helga remembered the old parties Rhonda used to host when the punch wasn't spiked with her father's liquor cabinet. The parties where she used to tell Arnold not to ask her out to dance because she'd rather dip her head in a bowl of dip before dancing with him. Helga grimaced at that memory. She decided to find Phoebe and tell her that she was ready to go home. She has had enough excitement and surprises for the day.

She was about to take a step forward when suddenly Lila appeared by her side carrying a plate full of cookies. Helga scanned Lila from head to toe already feeling insecure on her appearance just by standing next to her. Lila's hair was in two low pigtails and she was wearing a plain green tank top underneath a denim jacket. She had on a long black ruffled skirt with black platform sandals. Abruptly Helga felt like she was dressed like a slut with a sleeveless short dress and heels. Unlike Lila who was dressed like an ordinary girl.

"Helga, what are you doing here all alone?" Lila asked tilting her head to the side.

Helga stared at her blankly but on the inside glaring at her, "Nothing."

"Helga this is your party and you should be having fun," Lila replied giggling. "Here have a cookie."

Helga smiled shyly and took a cookie shaped like star. She noted that Phoebe was right Lila hadn't changed at all, she was still the nice girl she was before. The one everyone had named Ms. Perfect. Then Helga came up with a thought maybe with Lila's, Arnold's, and Phoebe's help they can put a stop to their friend's "special" hobbies. Helga took a bite of the cookie and suddenly heard a crashing sound of a table lamp falling to the floor. She and Lila glanced where the lamp had fallen and the couple who had dropped it were crazily making out. No other than Eugene and Sheena who decided to sit on the sofa's armrest to continue.

Lila sighed happily, "Aww they're ever so in love. They make the cutest couple."

Helga swallowed hard looking at Lila hoping that she won't have to witness a make-out session between her and Arnold.

Lila cleared her throat making Helga give her the fullest attention then suggested, "Let's make this party more fun."

Helga felt her stomach drop at the words Lila had just spoken and she replied innocently, "This party is already out of control, I don't think it can get more wild."

Lila laughed loudly and grabbed Helga's hand, "Come here."

She led Helga to the bathroom down the hallway and once they were inside, Lila quickly closed the door behind them. This gesture made Helga more worried already wanting to push Lila out of the way and make it to the exit.

_This is it, _Helga thought watching Lila look at herself in the mirror._ 'She's finally going to show her true colors.'_

Lila fixed her pigtails and pondered, "I always wondered how I would look if I dyed my hair blond?"

Helga stood there with her mouth half opened not believing Lila's question, "You brought me in here for beauty tips?"

Lila reapplied her lip gloss and looked at Helga through the mirror with a stern look in her eyes.

'_Here it comes'_ Helga told herself waiting for Lila's response.

Lila turned around to face her and replied sternly, "I brought you here to tell you to stay away from Arnold!"

Helga shook her head slowly still hearing Lila repeat her name.

"Helga? Helga? Hello?" Lila said shaking Helga slightly bringing her back.

"What?" Helga snapped moving away from Lila.

"I was saying that I brought us here to make the party more fun…for us," Lila said clearing things up for Helga's mind.

Helga stared at Lila still processing what she had just said,_ 'Oh! It was just my crazy imagination!'_

Lila reached inside her tank top and pulled out a small glass vial with a white powdery substance. Helga stared at the tiny vial then back at Lila. So, the nice girl did have a secret. And big one!

Helga took a step backward stuttering, "Is that what I think it is?"

Lila shrugged looking at the bottle in her hand then turned to Helga, "This can make the party more fun."

The only thought that passed through Helga's mind at the moment was, _'Oh shit!'_

* * *

Wow, what an outrageous party can't believe that Nadine was getting all that attention from guys!!! And Helga has a secret that she doesn't want to remember, what could've happened to her? But the best of all Lila is a what? Her secret finally revealed that she does what? I can't believe it myself!!! It's just outrageous, will Helga join in Lila's affairs?

Hoped you guys liked the chapter!!!! Let me know if you liked the chapter and each character's little "habits"!!!!! Remember letting your opinion known is a way to express yourselves : )!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Spin The Bottle!!!!!


	8. Spin The Bottle

A/N: (Wow it's been a long time since I've updated and let me just say "SORRY!" I know all of you must be anxious to find out what happens next…well here is the next chapter in High School Drama. Hope you enjoy it. In the end remember to review!!!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 8: Spin The Bottle**

_

* * *

__The only thought that passed through Helga's mind at the moment was, 'Oh shit!'_

* * *

"Well don't just stand there looking shocked," Lila said still gripping the tiny vial. "I mean you have seen this before haven't you?"

Helga looked away already thinking that of course she has seen it before but in the hands of one of her childhood friends…never! Helga would've never thought that Lila was into that shit. Helga couldn't help but wonder if Arnold knew?

Helga swallowed and nodded slowly, "Doi it's a drug. Who doesn't know about drugs?"

Lila laughed silently, "Don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone if you try some."

"How nice of you," Helga replied smiling forcefully. "But I think I'll pass."

Lila shrugged and turned away from Helga and started pouring a little bit of white powder onto the sink counter. Helga watched surprised on how Lila started to crunch the white powder with her school I.D. and turn it into perfect little rows. Then Lila took out a five dollar bill and rolled it up and Helga knew that the best part was coming up.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" Lila asked looking at Helga through the mirror.

Helga stared at Lila through the mirror but couldn't think of a reply so Lila bent down and snorted the coke. Helga wanted to laugh but didn't because she couldn't believe how outrageous this situation was. A few minutes ago Helga was thinking that Lila was still the nice girl she was back in grade school and Lila hadn't changed. Well this was a big change alright.

Lila looked up and wiped her nose but there was still a row left of powder and she turned to Helga, "Your last chance."

Helga glanced at the white powder and shook her head, "No thanks."

After Helga said her last words she quickly opened the bathroom door and left Lila with her secret friend. Helga heard Lila whisper "Don't open it yet" but Helga ignored her and closed the door behind her. She suddenly felt that she was dreaming and soon this whole nightmare was going to come to its end. Except she was still there standing against the bathroom door listening to the people talking, music playing, and her heart beating rapidly.

Helga knew why she was feeling this way like she was betrayed because she had fell into believing that all her friends were still the same. It turned out the complete opposite. Now that they are teenagers they think they can get away with anything. Helga wanted to get out of there because she couldn't take it anymore. To watch how each of her friends were destroying their lives with each little new habit they have acquired.

Helga decided to leave without letting anyone know. She'll just explain to Phoebe at school that she got a headache and decided to go home. But she was going to have a serious talk with Phoebe and find out if she already knows what their friends are into. Also ask her if Arnold is into anything worse than drinking and drugs. Hopefully it doesn't turn out that Arnold is the local drug dealer at school and that's why Lila has become addicted to coke.

Helga made her way out of the hallway and into the crowded living room with lots of teenagers practically naked and passed out. Helga rolled her eyes and got gaze of the door her ticket out of there.

'_Screw this party,' _Helga thought walking toward the door that was partially opened. _'Even though this party was "supposed" thrown for me, it sucks.'_

She pushed her way through the sweating bodies that were still dancing drunkenly because some were practically just standing and swaying their heads. Helga reached the door and felt the doorknob slip through her fingers when she heard a voice calling her name. A heavenly voice that was music to her ears. A voice that belonged to the one and only…Arnold.

Helga turned around to face Arnold who was standing in front of her smelling of spicy cologne and sweat. Although she should be turned off because of it, Helga felt dazed for having him so near. Probably because she's been out of breath ever since she discovered what her friends were into. Arnold had removed his black sports jacket giving Helga a glimpse of his biceps. Helga stared entranced not believing that the short weak Arnold she knew turned into delicious eye candy after four years.

"Arnold," Helga said startled grabbing the doorknob. "Hey you."

"You're leaving already," Arnold asked glancing at Helga's hand gripping the doorknob.

Helga looked at the door not wanting to show Arnold her disappointed face for not getting a chance to leave the party. All she wanted was to escape but there was always someone who stopped her.

Helga looked back at Arnold and gave him a weak smile, "No I was just closing the door."

Arnold chuckled as Helga shut the door closing her chance to freedom. The freedom of not wanting to face Arnold after what she had witnessed with Lila. She didn't know if he knew already and if he didn't should she tell him?

"I finally caught up to you," Arnold said looking at Helga then at his shoes. "I saw you wandering around and…I never got a chance to say hi."

Helga couldn't believe her ears that Arnold was actually looking for her. Well mostly staring at her. Thankfully, she hasn't done anything stupid to embarrass herself because Arnold was watching her the whole time. It just made Helga feel giddy on the inside but on the outside she kept her trademark smirk.

"Oh really," Helga said looking away. "Well then just say it."

Arnold smiled, "So how do you like the party so far?"

"It sure isn't like the old parties huh football head?" Helga replied sarcastically.

"Well what really counts is to be with your friends," Arnold said looking behind him. "I wanted to tell you that you look…wonderful."

Helga almost choked to hear Arnold tell her she looked wonderful. First, because he thought she looked wonderful and it made her feel less than a slut. Second, because it's Arnold who's telling it to her who never really complimented her on many things. Third, because he said "wonderful" not beautiful.

Helga wanted to roll her eyes but didn't because wonderful is for something marvelous, amazing, and astounding. And she knew that she was all that but in Arnold's eyes she was never going to be that "beautiful" that Arnold sees in Lila. Arnold only saw her as a friend so he used careful wording. Smart of him, doesn't want Helga to hope there's a chance with him. Oh well, at least it was a compliment.

"Thanks," Helga replied with a shy smile and flushed cheeks. "You too look…"

Helga wanted payback, "Good."

Helga continued feeling better on the inside but her heart deceived her coming up with better words. Handsome, Gorgeous, Awesome, Breathtaking, Sexy, Hot!

"That shirt looks…good on you," Helga commented.

Arnold looked down at his shirt and smiled, "Thanks Lila gave it to me for my birthday."

Helga scowled at the shirt and immediately thought, _'Did I say "good" I meant horrible.'_

Arnold sighed, "You haven't seen Lila have you?"

Helga's face went blank and stared into the hallway wondering if Lila already left the bathroom. She felt sweat gathering up in her brow as she tried to decide how to tell Arnold Lila's secret. She feared that he wasn't going to believe her because Lila was Ms. Perfect. But it never hurt to try…all she needed was a good attention grabber and a clear message.

"I haven't now but…" Helga paused trying to find the right words to tell him.

"Because it's already past eleven o'clock and her father wants her before midnight," Arnold explained glancing down at his watch.

Helga smirked, "Isn't that cute that daddy's little girl has to be home before the spell is broken."

Arnold looked at Helga weirdly, "What are you talking about?"

Helga shook her head, "Never mind but Arnold there is something serious that I have to tell you…"

Arnold looked at Helga in her eyes seriously, "What is it?"

Helga sighed but got cut off by Lila who quickly jumped into Arnold's arms yelling, "Here I am!"

Helga looked away already pondering that Lila was nearby and was hearing to her and Arnold's conversation. Helga looked at Lila who was talking to Arnold and was surprised that Lila jumped right into the moment that she was going to confess Lila's deep secret. Helga smiled to herself thinking that it was the perfect opportunity to expose the true Lila to the public. Especially in front of Arnold.

"Hey Helga," Lila said turning to her.

Helga stayed serious as she crossed her arms, "Lila."

"So what were you guys talking about?" Lila asked mostly referring her question to Helga.

"About the party," Arnold quickly replied before Helga.

Lila continued to stare at Helga like not believing Arnold's answer, "Really? As I was coming I'm oh too certain that I heard Helga say that she had something very serious to tell you. What is it Helga?"

Helga felt both stares bore through her and if only Arnold could read minds he would notice that Helga was saying, _'That she's a coke whore!' _

Helga looked at Lila give her an icy stare waiting for Helga to spill the news. Except Helga figured out that Lila was going to manipulate Arnold that she was lying with fake tears. Of course, Arnold is going to believe his one year old girlfriend then Helga who just recently came back. Helga decided that she was going to tell Arnold some other time when Lila wasn't staring her down.

Helga sighed, "That this party sure has gotten out of control."

Lila brushed her bangs away and smiled, "That's all?"

Helga nodded defeated, "Yes."

"Like I said people just love to have fun," Lila said grabbing Arnold's hand.

Helga grimaced at the word fun. Since Lila found a new use for it. All three of them stood awkwardly as Lila looked at Helga and slowly shook her head. Helga smirked and looked at Arnold (who was nodding to someone) then at Lila challengingly. But Lila continued to smile because even Helga knew the answer deep down. Lila was still going to win.

"Lila we should be heading home now," Arnold pointed out. "I don't want your dad angry at you."

Helga wanted to gag at Arnold's niceness because he was showing it to Lila who looked like she didn't care what her father said. Helga glanced to her right and noticed Rhonda approaching them with a huge grin on her face. Then Helga looked at the door once more wanting to leave.

"I've finally found you guys," Rhonda said placing her hands on Lila and Helga who only looked at each other.

"What's going on Rhonda?" Arnold wondered placing his arm around Lila.

"Now that the party is dying down," Rhonda cleared her throat. "I was thinking that some of us can go play spin the bottle in the basement."

Helga recoiled at the thought, Lila only looked away, and Arnold sighed sounding tired.

"Some of us?" Helga muttered trying not to glance at Arnold.

Rhonda looked at Helga, "Yeah because Harold left with Patty and it's just the gang."

Arnold glanced at Lila then back at Rhonda, "Rhonda it's already late and Lila has to get home."

Helga saw Lila wanting to roll her eyes before replying, "Arnold don't worry about my dad. I'll…just call him and tell him that…I'm spending the night over at Sheena's house."

Arnold stared at Lila sternly, "Are you sure? Because we can do this another time."

Helga should just walk away silently and try to find another exit. No way was she going to play spin the bottle with her friends. She knew that it was nearly impossible to make the bottle land on Arnold so she could kiss him. Although it could happen miraculously. Helga shook her head slowly already telling herself that she wasn't going to play.

After a while Helga couldn't believe that she was playing spin the bottle in the basement with her friends. There was Sid, Stinky, Nadine, Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold, Lila, Rhonda, Eugene, Curly, and Sheena. Rhonda's basement was big and it was filled with arcade games, a HD plasma television on the wall, a pool table, and a small bar in the corner. Helga was sitting next to Phoebe and Sheena.

Sid was drinking beer, Stinky was chewing gum (apparently he wanted to taste good), Eugene was eating pretzels, Gerald was stretched out looking cool, Curly kept licking his lips awaiting his turn, and Arnold kept smiling at Lila like knowing the bottle was going to land on her.

'_Good luck,' _Helga thought rolling her eyes mostly wishing it to herself.

Rhonda was controlling the game already giving the rules that there was no same gender kissing. When the guys protested that it was "hot" to watch girls make-out immediately Rhonda snapped that guys kissing was not.

Sheena kept rubbing her hands together and glancing at Eugene, Nadine twisted a strand of hair in her fingers, Lila was smiling looking innocently with a fake halo over her head, Phoebe was taking a sip of her water bottle, and Helga was sweating because she was feeling very nervous as she watched the bottle spin around. She didn't want anyone to pick her (except Arnold) because she was saving her lips for Arnold's.

As Helga recalled that so far Sid got Nadine, Phoebe got Stinky, Curly got Sheena, and Gerald got Phoebe. What a lucky spin! Now it was Stinky's turn,

"Here it goes fellas," Stinky said giving the Corona beer bottle a hard spin.

"Oh my…me," Lila said staring at the bottle almost wanting to make it shatter with her gaze.

Helga didn't like to watch when her friends were kissing. When did they all decide that it was time to go wild? Helga remembered when they all hanged out at the vacant lot, played sports, and stood together in the good and bad times. Earlier, Helga had whispered to Phoebe that if she didn't feel weird playing the game and Phoebe had replied that "No Helga, it's just a game." Helga stood there shocked that her friend Phoebe was no longer shy then Phoebe replied, "Besides it's with our friends."

Eugene gave the bottle a spin and ended giving Phoebe a small peck. Then Nadine went for it and got Stinky which she really made out making Gerald yell loudly to get a room. Sheena gave the bottle a small spin which landed quickly on Sid and just gave him a small smooch.

"My turn," Rhonda said spinning the bottle. "Let's see who gets lucky."

"Looks like it's me," Curly replied smiling widely.

Everyone laughed but Rhonda grimaced at Curly, "Whatever just don't get carried away."

"Yeah sure," Curly muttered coming closer to Rhonda, "Give daddy some sugar."

Curly cupped Rhonda's face and kissed her passionately but Rhonda was pushing him away. Helga glanced at Arnold making eye contact with him making her blush bright red. She gulped slowly and quickly averted her gaze from his and scolded herself for getting caught staring. Rhonda finally pushed Curly away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I told you not to get carried away," Rhonda snapped glaring at him.

"I know you liked it," Curly said smiling satisfied.

"Who cares?" Rhonda said taking a deep breath. "Who's next?"

"Me," Arnold answered making Helga's heart accelerate at high speeds.

Arnold gave the bottle a spin and sighed waiting patiently on who it landed. Meanwhile, Helga was pleading silently that the bottle pointed to her so she can give Arnold a knee-weakening kiss. Instead it pointed to Nadine who was looking for split-ends and not paying attention. Helga cursed the bottle and Nadine for being the one who was going to get kissed by Arnold.

Helga didn't want to look as her dream guy was kissing a turned out slutty girl. She glanced at Lila who was staring at the red-colored carpet. Helga assumed that Lila didn't want to look either. Arnold finally stopped kissing Nadine which felt like a couple of days to Helga. Then it was Lila's turn.

Lila gave the bottle a quick spin and surprisingly it landed on Gerald who also looked shocked. He gave Phoebe a quick glance then at Arnold who was shaking his head slowly. Lila sighed as she gave Gerald a quick kiss on the lips and went back to sit down next to Rhonda.

'_Thankfully that wasn't me,'_ Helga thought biting her lip. _'Kissing Gerald, no way.'_

"I can't believe my girlfriend just kissed my best friend," Arnold muttered still shaking his head.

"We saved the best for last," Rhonda said smiling at Helga. "It's your turn."

"Me?" Helga mumbled not looking at her friends but staring at the bottle. "Fine."

Helga bit her lip as she touched the bottle with her fingers. She mentally was wishing for the bottle to land on Arnold. She sure hoped the bottle understood her wish as she gave it a spin. Helga felt everyone looking at bottle and at her facial expression. She kept a serious face as she watched the bottle spin around and around. Just like her stomach was doing at the moment. So far nobody had chosen her just like she wanted. Now all she wanted was to taste Arnold's lips and finally rest in peace.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to the bathroom," Arnold said standing up taking Helga's hopes with him.

Helga felt her breath short and her heart about to burst inside her chest. Couldn't Arnold hold it until she got her kiss? Helga stopped looking at the bottle and watched Arnold turn away from the gang and her. She closed her eyes feeling disappointed that she was so close and didn't get the chance to kiss Arnold.

Sure, she had kissed him once before in the play of Romeo and Juliet but she wanted to do it again after so long. Now she was going to have to wait for Arnold to be alone, drunk, or asleep to kiss him sweetly and slowly. Helga opened her eyes slowly wanting to be home writing a new poem about Arnold but instead she was about to kiss someone she didn't want to.

After a few seconds Helga saw the bottle moving slower and slower then finally coming to a stop.

* * *

Well looks like Helga isn't going to kiss Arnold after all. Too bad! Couldn't Arnold just control his bladder or maybe he was scared that it was going to land on him. Anyways looks like Helga is going to have to wait to kiss Arnold and tell him Lila's secret later. Let's just hope she can do it.

I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was short but I tried to type it all in one day so I can finally update this story. Remember to review and tell me what you thought and any ideas let me know. : )!!!

Stay tuned for Chapter 9: What?


	9. What?

A/N: (What's up to everyone who's reading this fanfic! Another chapter for this crazy story that involves all our favorite characters from Hey Arnold. God how I miss the show. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and in the end remember to review…alright?)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 9: What?**

_

* * *

__After a few seconds Helga saw the bottle moving slower and slower then finally __coming to a stop._

* * *

Helga stared at the bottle and didn't want to look up to make eye contact with the person she needed to kiss. She knew that Arnold was gone the one and only person she wanted to make lip contact with. The only available guys were Stinky, Sid, Gerald, Eugene, and Curly. And definitely Helga didn't want to kiss any of them.

"Oops I forgot my cell phone," Arnold said bending down to reach it.

Helga glanced up at him as he retrieved his cell phone and she heard someone already laughing near Arnold.

"Looks like I'm the one who got lucky tonight," said Sid making Helga cringe.

Helga swallowed slowly as she watched Sid smile from ear to ear and she wished for Arnold to say "No I'm the one who got lucky tonight." Then just grab her and kiss her. But she knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Hold on Sid," Rhonda said leaning forward. "The bottle isn't pointing at you directly but it's pointing at…Arnold?"

Arnold looked at Rhonda then at the bottle, "Me?"

Rhonda nodded, "Yeah it means that Helga has to kiss you."

Helga didn't know if she should kiss the bottle for listening to her, Rhonda who was playing fair (although Helga wouldn't actually kiss her), or Arnold who was looking confused. Duh, Helga wouldn't pass off that chance.

"But I got up," Arnold pointed out looking at Rhonda.

Rhonda smiled, "But you came back."

Helga would've said the same thing but she didn't want to look too obvious. Helga glared at Arnold for trying to make excuses so he wouldn't kiss her. Why couldn't he just agree that the bottle was pointing at him which kind of was.

Arnold glanced at Helga making her look away, "Okay let's do it."

Helga felt her breath short but didn't want to look desperate then replied, "Fine let's get this over with."

Arnold approached Helga slowly and she felt her heart beat faster by the second. Helga started to feel Arnold's breath on her cheek and she couldn't believe it was happening so fast. A few moments ago she gave the bottle a spin, Arnold had left, but now his lips were moving towards her. It was a dream come true. Except in her dream all of her friends weren't staring.

Helga finally felt Arnold's lips mingle with hers in a soft kiss and she knew that she was going to faint. Helga kissed back but held from touching his face and from pulling him closer. She just didn't want her friends to notice how hot she was feeling with Arnold's lips on hers. Suddenly Helga felt Arnold's tongue bumping with hers making her feel shocked and thrilled at the same time. He was actually French kissing her. Now she was really going to faint. No really…because she felt lightheaded and abruptly collapsed into Arnold's arms.

The only phrase Helga recalled before she blacked out was from Phoebe who yelled, "Helga are you okay?"

* * *

The sound of birds chirping was heard in a distance but the sound of the garbage truck doing its rounds was heard closer. Helga opened her eyes slightly seeing her surroundings blurry and she closed her eyes again. She opened them once more and finally noticed her surroundings much clearer. A wooden desk with a laptop, an opened closet filled with girl clothes that wasn't her typical style (mostly it was capris, skirts, and blouses), and a shelf with books and origami.

'_Origami' _Helga wondered looking down at the bed sheets that were purple with wavy white lines. _'What happened to my room?'_

Helga groaned and sat up on the bed, "Man I feel like I was hit by a truck."

Helga laughed to herself for always saying that remark each time she woke up. She quickly stood up and walked towards the mirror on the wall. She saw herself wearing the same clothes from the party, her eyeliner smeared, and her hair a complete mess. She gasped hoping it wasn't happening to her again like it did back in California.

"Where am I?" Helga muttered turning away from the mirror. "What happened last night?"

Helga remembered being at the party, watching her friends do crazy things, discovering Lila's secret, trying to leave the party, playing spin the bottle, and…kissing Arnold.

Helga gasped, "Damn I fainted in front of him he's going to think that I have never been kissed or some shit like that."

Helga sat on the bed and swallowed slowly trying to erase the last images of the party off her mind. Although she didn't want to erase the feeling she got when she kissed Arnold but fainting in front of him and their friends was definitely not a perfect moment to remember.

"It was a dream," Helga said trying to convince herself. "It was all just a crazy dream and nobody probably remembers because they were all too high and drunk anyway."

Suddenly the door opened and Phoebe walked in wearing a blue tank top and white sweats. Helga saw Phoebe smile as she closed the door and walked towards her.

"Helga you're awake thank goodness," Phoebe said sitting next to her.

"Phoebe?" Helga said staring at her friend like she hasn't seen her for ages. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe said with a smile. "I live here."

"Huh?" Helga said confused.

"You're in the guest room," Phoebe replied.

"Huh?" Helga said still confused.

"After you fainted at the party I brought you here to my house," Phoebe explained. "I didn't want your mom to worry."

"So it really did happen," Helga said shaking her head.

"Yeah as you were kissing…" Phoebe paused and looked away. "Arnold."

"How embarrassing," Helga said closing her eyes.

"Was it that bad?" Phoebe asked making Helga laugh. "Or did Arnold really work you over?"

Helga blushed and yelled, "Phoebe! There was nothing. I think that the punch was spiked because I was feeling kind of buzzed."

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah I think someone poured liquor into the punch but I don't know who?"

Helga looked at Phoebe and replied, "Wasn't it Rhonda?"

Phoebe slouched and shook her head, "I don't know but I'm guessing it must've been a senior. You know how Rhonda practically invited everyone at school even people who have never heard of you."

Helga smiled and asked, "How did everyone react to my fainting?"

"They all just thought you were drunk and were asking Arnold if you tasted of alcohol."

Helga rolled her eyes and continued, "What about Arnold? Did he say anything?"

Phoebe shook her head, "He didn't say much just if you were okay but he did catch you in his arms and carried you to Gerald's car."

"Arnold carried me?" Helga muttered slowly feeling her stomach start doing back flips.

"Yeah he's pretty strong," Phoebe commented standing up. "You want some breakfast or is your stomach feeling nauseous?"

Helga patted her stomach to calm her nerves and the many fluttering butterflies she was feeling just by thinking of Arnold. She looked up at Phoebe who was checking her cell phone for any messages and looked away reminding herself that she needed to go home. Helga needed a shower, food in her stomach, and a good place to hide for the rest of the day because tomorrow was a school day and she had to face everyone again.

"No it's okay Phoebe," Helga replied. "I have to head home anyway."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked placing her cell phone on the desk. "My mom can make us breakfast."

Suddenly Helga felt her stomach grumble and it made a loud noise making Phoebe giggle. Phoebe shook her head and walked towards the closet and pulled a small blue towel and handed it to Helga.

"Here go wash your face," Phoebe instructed and headed to the door. "And I'm going to tell my mom if she can make breakfast."

Helga stared at Phoebe with a smirk, "Phoebe ordering me around?"

Phoebe smiled, "Yes because it's my turn and hurry up."

Helga sighed, "Whatever you say, Phoebe."

Phoebe left the room and Helga went straight to the bathroom to wash her face. She dried her face and went back to Phoebe's room where she sat on bed and wondered if she should go down to the dining room. Helga started to fix her hair by running her fingers through it when Phoebe's cell phone started vibrating. Helga grabbed it and saw the name of Gerald flashing on the caller screen. She didn't know if she should answer it or just leave it to go to voicemail.

"Hello," Helga said sternly.

"Good morning babe," Gerald crooned making Helga cringe. "How are you doing on this fine morning?"

"First of all I'm not your babe," Helga replied sarcastically.

"Helga," Gerald said his tone turning sour. "What are you doing answering Phoebe's phone?"

"Um…" Helga said innocently. "Maybe because you dropped me off at her house last night."

"You're still there?" Gerald asked. "Where's Phoebe? Let me talk to her."

"Phoebe is downstairs," Helga replied glancing at the door. "We're going to have some breakfast. Do you want to join us?"

Gerald snorted, "Yeah right."

Helga shook her head not believing that Gerald was still acting cold towards her. Even though he always acted like he didn't care about her back then in fourth grade but Helga hadn't done anything wrong to Gerald for him to give her the cold shoulder.

Helga smiled, "You know Gerald if you think that I haven't noticed the way you look at me people might start thinking that you have a crush on me."

"You wish," Gerald replied.

"You think I haven't noticed the way you sneer and frown at me," Helga recalled taking a deep breath. "What is wrong with you?"

Gerald sighed and said, "I'll call Phoebe later when she's _alone_."

Helga was about to reply when she heard the other end click and realized that Gerald had hung up. He really didn't like her but she wondered why? Helga imagined that being back in her old neighborhood everything was still going to the same. All her friends were going to treat her nicely but she noted that someone didn't like her. Oh well, as long as Arnold cared about her she was fine. At least she hoped he cared about her.

"Hey Helga breakfast is served," Phoebe said walking into the room. "I hope you're up for pancakes?"

Helga placed the cell phone back on the desk, "Pancakes? Sounds good."

"Did someone call?" Phoebe asked pointing to the cell phone.

Helga glanced at the phone then back at Phoebe, "Just tall hair boy."

"Gerald?" Phoebe said looking away. "What did he want?"

"He didn't say," Helga answered omitting the details of Gerald's dislike towards her.

"I'll just call him later," Phoebe said walking out the door, "Come on let's go eat."

* * *

It was Monday morning and the sun was shining brightly on a beautiful day with clear skies. Except Helga felt a storm cloud over her head because she felt miserable for being back at school and having to face her friends after the party incident. It was her second week in school and as she watched other students socialize outside the school on the steps and others walking in she felt like she was starting all over again.

Miriam had dropped her off five minutes ago but Helga still hadn't moved and she knew that class started in twenty minutes. Helga needed to stop by her locker to get her books and her first class was right next to it so she could sneak in and avoid any questions from her friends. Although Helga could just walk back home but that was the coward's way out. She took a deep breath and walked towards the school with the excuse in mind she was going to tell everyone.

When she reached her locker the hallway was filled with a few students standing next to their classroom or getting things out of their lockers. She turned the dial and opened her locker to find it nearly empty. She only had three books in it and a small square mirror in the back. She looked into her reflection and just saw a girl with her hair in a ponytail and no make-up. This was the Helga she loved the simple one. She was wearing a pink sweater and faded jeans with tennis shoes.

"Hey Helga how are you doing?" a voice asked next to her.

Helga glanced sideways to see a big football headed guy smiling at her kindly. The one person she wanted to avoid had to appear suddenly next to her stirring up her nerves. She stepped away from her locker to stand in front of Arnold who had his hair brushed back and was wearing black pants and a dark blue polo shirt. How was one supposed to respond to the one person who kissed you and you just fainted in their arms?

"I was doing much better before you showed up," Helga replied crossing her arms.

'_Nice one Helga,' _Helga thought kicking herself for her response.

"Okay," Arnold said slowly. "I see that you're in a bad mood so I'll just go…"

"No Arnold wait…I…" Helga paused and looked away. "I'm fine."

"I was asking because of what happened at…"

"The party," Helga finished nodding. "I know."

Arnold laughed, "It was a surprise to see you…uh…faint…after…you know."

Helga nodded, "Yeah I think I was drunk."

"You think?" Arnold asked. "Or were?"

"Was," Helga confirmed looking up at Arnold. "I drank too much punch."

Arnold glanced away and said, "But I didn't see you drink - "

"Arnold please!" Helga interrupted sounding irritated. "Do you think I want to talk about this? I mean…I don't want you to think that I haven't kissed anyone before because I have kissed plenty of guys…"

"Plenty?" Arnold wondered looking at Helga weirdly.

Helga stammered for words, "Now you must think I'm whore, what I'm trying to say is that that wasn't my first kiss so don't think I acted like it was."

"No I just thought - "

"Because why would I act all…um…shocked over that kiss from you," Helga explained averting her gaze from Arnold. "Because we've kissed before."

"We have?" Arnold asked trying to remember.

Helga glared at him and snapped, "Don't you remember? Back in fourth grade in the Romeo and Juliet play."

Arnold nodded slowly and replied awkwardly, "That's right."

Helga sighed, "I just don't want you to think that I'm lame at kissing because of what happened."

Arnold chuckled slowly, "I don't think you're lame. In fact that kiss was kind of gre…"

Helga saw Arnold look away and smile boyishly making her whole body flush. Was Arnold just going to admit that the kiss they shared was great? Except he didn't finish his sentence but he was thinking it. Helga wanted to do a back flip but she let her stomach to do it for her.

"Yeah yeah great," Helga said turning away from Arnold. "Who cares anymore?"

As Helga turned away from Arnold and walked forward she walked right into her locker. She smacked herself with the open locker door and got knocked down onto the floor. Helga felt her forehead ache where the locker hit her and she could've sworn she saw tiny stars. Another embarrassing moment for Helga to remember that happened in front of Arnold.

"Damn Helga are you okay?" Arnold yelled closing the locker.

"I reckon that's going to leave a mark," Stinky commented opening the classroom door.

"Boy howdy," Sid said shaking his head. "I sure hate to be Helga right now."

"Oww," Helga muttered not opening her eyes.

"Helga are you okay?" Arnold asked again crouching in front of her.

Helga smirked and locked eyes with Arnold, "Of course I'm _okay_ Arnoldo."

"You don't look okay," Arnold corrected shifting his head a little.

"If you didn't notice I was being sarcastic," Helga pointed out grabbing Arnold's hand.

Arnold pulled Helga to her feet and quickly let go of her hand just as Phoebe and Gerald were walking towards them.

"Helga are you okay?" Phoebe asked concerned. "You sure got smacked."

Helga saw Gerald laughing silently to himself and just wished she had super strength to break the locker door apart and smack Gerald with it.

"I'm fine," Helga replied silently. "It didn't hurt much."

'_Who am I kidding?' _Helga thought massaging her forehead.

"We should go to the nurse's office," Arnold suggested looking at his friends.

"Arnold's right," Phoebe said glancing at Arnold then at Helga. "You should get your forehead checked."

"Oh come on," Gerald said annoyed frowning at Helga. "It's not like she got amnesia."

Helga glared at Gerald for being an asshole but wanted to smile for remembering when she acted like she had amnesia just to be around Arnold. One of the best moments in her life but she also recalled that it was Gerald who wanted to convince Arnold to stop taking care of her. Gerald was an asshole then and he's still one now. Helga glanced at Arnold and wondered if it was too late to act like she had gotten amnesia.

"I'm going to be okay," Helga assured her friends. "If you see that I pass out during math then just kick me to make me react."

"Sounds good to me," Gerald replied with a smile.

"Gerald!" Phoebe said tugging at his arm. "Helga if you start feeling bad let me know."

Helga nodded, "Thanks."

Phoebe smiled and opened the classroom door and walked inside with Gerald behind her. Arnold glanced back at Helga and walked inside the classroom leaving Helga with her tormenting thoughts.

"Good morning Helga," an ever so nice voice said in front of her.

Helga looked up to bump gazes with Lila Sawyer who was smiling at her. Helga swallowed slowly as she scanned Lila who was wearing black leggings and a green beaded camisole. Lila's hair was down and past her shoulders and she had black mascara and lip gloss on her lips. Helga hoped that Lila didn't see her making a fool of herself even though she might hear it from the other guys.

"Morning," Helga replied seriously.

"I sure hope you're doing okay because of what happened at the party," Lila said sounding worried. "It surprised us all."

Helga nodded slowly and accepted the truth that it must've been shocking for her friends because it was a shock for her that she got her wish and ended up kissing Arnold. Except there was another shocker and while Helga watched Lila wave to some girls she recalled Lila's secret. Lila was a coke user.

Helga smiled weakly, "I guess it did."

Helga was more surprised that Lila was acting like nothing had happened and it was all a joke. She didn't want Lila to keep deceiving everyone, especially Arnold. Although Helga wondered if Arnold already knew or didn't know. The only thing that Helga knew was she wanted to know what Arnold would think about Lila after her secret is exposed. Will he break up with her and tell Helga that he was with the wrong person and he needs consoling. And she will answer that she has a shoulder he can cry on.

"I hope today's class doesn't last too long," Lila said opening the classroom door.

Helga nodded, "Me too I have too many things to do."

* * *

The bell rang ending homeroom and it was time for nutrition and time for Arnold to face the truth. It was a mission that Helga had taken on while she was in homeroom pondering if she should do it. By the end of homeroom she decided that she was because it didn't hurt to try.

Helga walked amongst the other students who were entering the courtyard. The sun was still shining but Helga felt that pretty soon dark clouds were going to start to form. She saw the other students already meeting with their friends at their tables and others forming lines to get breakfast.

Helga bit her bottom lip wondering where Arnold could be because she didn't want to pull him away when they were with their friends. Suddenly behind her she heard voices and she immediately recognized one of them belonged to Arnold. There he stood among other buff-looking guys wearing school jackets. Helga saw Arnold laugh and speculated if she should tell him the truth. Ruin this beautiful day for him.

"Arnold," Helga called making Arnold and the other three guys look at her.

"Helga," Arnold said smiling at her. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" Helga said sternly.

"Sure," Arnold answered walking towards her with the guys behind him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Helga said nodding. "They're what's wrong."

Arnold stared at Helga puzzled, "Huh?"

"I want to talk to you alone," Helga explained keeping her gaze fixed on Arnold's.

"Oh okay," Arnold nodded. "I'll see you guys later."

Helga waited for the guys to finish making cool handshakes with Arnold. And here she thought that Arnold had a secret handshake only with Gerald. Arnold turned around to face her once the guys were completely blended into the crowed students.

"I hope it's nothing too serious," Arnold said adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

Helga looked away and nodded slowly, "It is."

Arnold cleared his throat and waited for Helga to say whatever she was going to confess.

"At the party…" Helga paused and took a deep breath. "Everyone was doing something in particular but there was someone who surprised me the most."

"Who?"

"I don't know how to say this Arnold."

"Then just say it."

"I…at the party…I…" Helga stuttered. "I saw Lila…"

"What about Lila?" Arnold asked starting to sound impatient.

Helga looked straight at Arnold and replied, "I saw Lila snorting coke."

Arnold stared at Helga without moving a single muscle and without taking a breath and slowly said, "What?"

* * *

Looks like Helga got guts to tell Arnold about Lila's secret. Will Arnold believe her? What could possibly happen next? Could Lila have been listening and she's going to throw herself at Helga making a memorable cat fight. It seems that we're going to find out next time. ;)

Well another chapter written so my job's done for now. I sure hope this chapter was exciting, funny, and entertaining. Now that you have finished reading how about a review? Don't forget to let your opinions and ideas known. :)

Stay tuned for Chapter 10: Blue In The Face!!!!!!


	10. Blue In The Face

A/N: (Hello everyone, how are you all doing? Okay I hope…anyway here's another chapter in Helga's dramatic life. I'm glad that lots of you like this story and I'm just making it up as I go. Well enjoy and remember to **review**!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 10: Blue In The Face**

* * *

_Arnold stared at Helga without moving a single muscle and without taking a breath and slowly said, "What?"_

* * *

Helga continued to stare at Arnold who wasn't moving an inch but staring at her seriously. Helga felt her breath short and wished for Arnold to say something or move a part of his body. Sure the news of Lila doing drugs is shocking but Arnold needed to know.

Arnold looked away and cleared his throat, "You saw what?"

Helga rolled her eyes because she knew that Arnold had heard her perfectly clear, "I think you heard me Arnold don't make me say it again."

Arnold looked at Helga, "Please do because what you're saying makes completely no sense."

"I understand that it must be hard to believe that Lila would be doing such a thing but these two eyes which are 20-20 in vision saw she was doing coke," Helga explained. "Believe me Arnold I was as surprised as you are."

Arnold shook his head, "Are you sure it wasn't someone else?"

Helga nodded, "Who else had their auburn hair in two pigtails and was wearing a long ugly black skirt?"

Arnold scoffed, "You're accusing Lila of doing drugs and now you're accusing her of having no fashion sense?"

"Can we please not get off the topic here?" Helga said angrily. "This is serious."

"Of course this is serious!" Arnold snapped. "You're talking about Lila here."

"Just because Lila is crowned Ms. Perfect doesn't mean she is perfect," Helga argued.

"Look at you," Arnold said looking away. "You're saying that Lila is doing drugs but why? When all this time since you have been back she has been nothing but nice to you."

"Oh please," Helga muttered rolling her eyes. "Nice? Or did you mean fake?"

"I can't believe that you would say these things about Lila who has greeted you warmly, suggested on throwing you a welcome party, and was worried when you fainted at the party."

Helga shook her head slowly not wanting to hear Arnold defend Lila who was lying to him. But who could blame him? Lila came into all their lives back in fourth grade and got herself the reputation of the nice innocent country girl. Lila sure knew how to keep her secrets intact.

"Worried?" Helga said sarcastically. "I don't think so."

"You know you're saying that Lila was using at the party but she seemed normal to me," Arnold recalled. "Unlike you who fainted."

Helga sighed, "I thought we already went over this, I got drunk."

"Oh really," Arnold said smirking. "You claim that you got drunk when I perfectly saw you not taking a single sip of anything at that party."

Helga stared at Arnold shocked, "What are you doing? Spying on me now?"

"Tell me exactly how you saw her using," Arnold said sternly.

Helga replied quickly, "She took me to the bathroom and lined up the white powder on the sink and snorted it through a dollar bill. Do you know another way to snort coke?"

Arnold laughed, "You know if you repeat this to anyone you would sound ridiculous."

Helga frowned, "I'm not saying it to anyone Arnold. I'm saying it to you because I don't think its right for Lila to keep this secret from you."

Arnold shook his head, "No more! I don't want to hear this anymore."

"I know its hard Arnoldo," Helga said slouching her shoulders. "But you had to know."

"Know a lie?" Arnold said frowning at Helga.

"It's not a lie!" Helga yelled frustrated.

Arnold shook his head, "I know Lila is smart to stay away from drugs."

"Apparently not smart enough," Helga pointed out sternly. "I can't believe that you don't want to believe me."

Arnold stared at Helga then looked away, "I can't believe _you_ for making that up. You probably dreamed it."

Helga scoffed, "I was perfectly awake when it happened. Why don't you ask her?"

Arnold shook his head, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't tell me anything and I'm not going to mention this to anyone."

Helga stared at Arnold turn away before whispering slowly, "You're scared aren't you?"

Arnold didn't respond nor looked back at Helga but continued walking. Helga watched him disappear through the crowd of students who were hanging around the picnic tables. She figured that he was heading towards the group to really pretend that he hadn't heard anything. Helga gritted her teeth because she was so angry that he didn't want to believe her. She also couldn't believe that Lila had Arnold so blind that he couldn't see past her nice persona. 

Helga turned away and headed towards the cafeteria hoping she can hide out there. Sure, Arnold did promise he wasn't going to say anything but she felt embarrassed to see him looking at her. He must think that she's jealous of Lila and wants to ruin her reputation. Well that was kind of the plan in the beginning before she knew Lila's secret. Helga looked back wondering if anyone was following when she noticed Phoebe walking alongside Gerald who had his arm around her.

"Phoebe," Helga called waving her hand trying to get her attention. 

Phoebe smiled at Gerald then looked at Helga and waved back, "Hey Helga going to get some breakfast?"

Helga cleared her throat and glanced at Gerald who was looking down at his food tray, "I…uh…don't know if you're busy but I was hoping I could talk to you?"

Phoebe stared at Helga surprised and heard Gerald curse softly under his breath, "No I'm not busy. What's on your mind?"

Helga looked away thinking that the two people she wanted to talk to were hanging around people. Why couldn't she find them hanging alone to make a situation less awkward.

"Girl talk," Helga replied looking at Gerald. "So if you can…"

Gerald shook his head, "Why can't you talk to her about your little girl problems after school?"

Helga rolled her eyes, "Maybe because after school you're still hovering around her tall hair boy."

Phoebe looked at Helga then back at Gerald, "Just go to the table we'll meet you there."

Gerald huffed angrily and began to walk away, "Fine!"

Helga waited for Gerald to be a good distance from hearing what she was going to tell Phoebe. 

"Is there something wrong?" Phoebe asked adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

"Lots of things are wrong," Helga replied sitting on an empty bench. 

Phoebe sat next to her and asked, "Like what?"

"Okay I wanted to mention this yesterday at your house but I guess I…didn't want to ruin your day," Helga explained slowly. "But…I have to talk to you about the party."

"What about the party?"

Helga sighed and started to explain to Phoebe everything she saw at the party. From Nadine getting mangled by guys to Stinky smoking weed. She then recalled how Lila even offered her to join in her affairs. Phoebe who was listening closely was only nodding slowly.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know about this Phoebe?" Helga wondered looking at her.

"Not really," Phoebe replied shaking her head. "But if our friends are doing these things it's deplorable."

"I don't know if they have done these things before but it's not right."

Phoebe nodded, "I can't believe what our friends are doing. I always thought that everything was okay like nothing had changed."

"Things definitely change Phoebe," Helga pointed out. "Sometimes for good and sometimes change doesn't turn out so good."

"But Lila doing coke," Phoebe chuckled. "You know how ridiculous that sounds."

Helga stared at Phoebe sternly hoping that at least Phoebe believed her, "You don't believe me?"

Phoebe nodded, "I do but you know how Lila is…nice."

Helga scoffed, "What? Like nice girls don't do drugs?"

Phoebe sighed and changed the subject, "Have you told Arnold yet?"

Helga's face turned pale at the mention of his name, "Yes before I bumped into you."

"And how did he react?"

"Let's just say that I don't think he wants to talk to me and if he looks at me he's probably going to think snake."

Phoebe shook her head slowly and wondered, "Do you think he's going to ask her about this?"

Helga pondered, "I hardly doubt he's going to want to ruin his perfect relationship with _Lila_."

"But the question is on his mind which is going to be bugging him," Phoebe pointed out with a smile. "Let him be and maybe he'll come to his senses and I'll find out from Gerald if he knows anything about the guys' addictions."

"Okay but you didn't hear it from me," Helga said sounding worried.

"Don't worry Helga," Phoebe assured. "I'll just say someone else told me."

Helga smiled faintly and she was glad that Phoebe believed her unlike Arnold who was going to regret it for not taking her side. Helga felt relieved for letting someone know about what she saw at the party but she still felt an empty feeling in her stomach. And no it wasn't because she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Or maybe it was.

"Come on we should head to the table," Phoebe said standing up.

Helga gaped at Phoebe with shock, "I think I'll stay here."

Phoebe turned to look at Helga with a warm smile, "Helga you shouldn't be scared of what Arnold thinks besides where's the tough girl we all know?"

"She's gone and she's not coming back," Helga replied.

"No she's not," Phoebe said grabbing Helga's hand and pulling her up. "Come on."

Helga walked alongside Phoebe and passed through students making their way to the table where everyone hanged out during nutrition and lunch. As each step Helga took bringing her closer to where Arnold was sitting she felt her heart quicken. She took a deep breath and raised her head up high because she shouldn't be scared of Arnold. Since she was the one who picked on him back in fourth grade he was the one scared of her. 

She saw Rhonda talking to Nadine. Sid was standing beside the picnic table talking to Harold, Curly, and Stinky. Eugene and Sheena were checking each other's homework. Lila was reapplying her lip gloss and Arnold was whispering to Gerald. Helga sure hoped he wasn't telling Gerald about their little argument earlier. 

Phoebe placed her backpack on the table getting the attention of some people and Helga wished she was invisible because she bumped gazes with Arnold who only looked away. 

"Gee Helga aren't you cold? 'Cause this sweater looks like it doesn't warm you," Sid remarked touching Helga's sweater sleeve.

She pulled her arm away and replied, "Maybe not to you but it does to me."

Suddenly Helga heard someone slam their hands on the table and when she looked it was Nadine who was glaring at her.

"How dare you show your face?" Nadine yelled. "What kind of friend makes up lies about people."

Helga stared at Nadine shocked and she quickly glanced at Arnold who also looked surprised. She thought Arnold said that he wasn't going to say anything to anyone. Then why was Nadine accusing her?

Rhonda looked at Helga coldly and asked out loud, "What lies Nadine?"

"She's saying that Lila snorts coke," Nadine replied making everyone gasp and look at Helga surprised.

"WHAT!" Lila yelled standing up and stared at Helga. 

Helga glared at Arnold but he looked as surprised as everyone was except he seemed surprised that Nadine knew about Helga's accusation. Helga heard everyone whispering to each other not understanding what was going on. 

"How do you know this Nadine?" Rhonda asked still staring at Helga. 

"I heard her telling it to Phoebe," Nadine replied crossing her arms.

Helga and Phoebe looked at each other but quickly looked away. Helga took a glimpse at Arnold who was looking down at the table and figured that he did keep his word because he didn't say anything.

"How could you Helga?" Lila asked in a whiny voice. "I thought we were friends."

"No I thought Phoebe was our friend because she believes Helga," Nadine pointed out scowling at Phoebe.

"Hey don't be pinning this on Phoebe," Gerald yelled standing up. "It's not her fault that Helga is making this up."

Helga crossed her arms and glared at Gerald obviously he wasn't going to believe her.

Phoebe ignored Nadine's comment and looked at Lila, "Lila you have a problem then just admit it. We can help you with it."

Lila shook her head, "I don't have a problem. I don't know why Helga is saying that I do that stuff when I'm oh too certain that I don't."

Helga shook her head, "Lila it's surprises me that you won't accept the truth and I'm not saying this to hurt you but - "

"Yes you are!" Lila screamed cutting Helga off.

"Stop!" Arnold yelled not looking at anyone. "Why are we arguing?"

"Because Helga's making stuff up," Nadine replied looking at Arnold.

Arnold turned to Lila and looked at her straight in the eye, "Tell me the truth, are you a coke user?"

Everyone started at Lila not look away but continued to look at Arnold and she grabbed his hands making Helga roll her eyes, "I give you my word Arnold that I haven't tried drugs not now nor ever."

Helga felt her hands turn to fists and wanted to punch Lila hard in the face for lying to Arnold right to his face. Maybe what Lila needed was a one-on-one with Old Betsy. Helga bit her lip and was about to march up to Lila and knock her a new one but she felt Phoebe's hand on her arm holding her down.

"Don't," Phoebe whispered looking serious.

"I believe you," Arnold said patting Lila's hand.

Helga could hear other students talking, an airplane soaring in the sky, but she could hear her heart breaking more. She was getting so pissed off that Arnold actually believed Lila. Oh well, that was his problem she did her good deed of letting him know. When he finds out it's going to be too late for apologies. 

"Helga you should stop this nonsense and apologize to Lila," Arnold said looking at Helga sternly.

Helga wanted to start laughing but just stared at Arnold stunned, "You want me to do what now?"

"Say you're sorry," Arnold repeated.

Helga shook her head, "No I'm not sorry for revealing the truth and I'm _definitely_ not going to apologize for exposing Lila."

Arnold stood up and frowned at Helga, "Do it Helga because you made us all argue amongst ourselves."

Helga smirked at Arnold and replied, "You know what I'm going to."

Suddenly Helga grabbed Stinky's blue Gatorade and splashed it all over Arnold's face. She heard everyone gasp and Arnold curse under his breath but she felt glad she did that. Phoebe pulled Helga slightly away just in case Lila, Rhonda, or Nadine tried to throw something at her. Arnold glared at Helga and quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe some of the Gatorade off.

"Hey Helga that was my drink," Stinky said staring at Arnold.

Helga swallowed slowly, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. You're accusing me of lying when you're all just lying to yourselves."

Helga took a deep breath and walked away but glanced at Phoebe before turning away from the table. As she slowly strolled away she heard Harold joke to Arnold "Why so blue in the face?" She just threw Gatorade at Arnold's face. His beloved face. Back then in fourth grade she put glue in his butt and threw feathers making him look like a little chicken. Now they're teenagers and all of them should act more mature but she knew that Arnold wasn't going to forgive her for this. 

As Helga looked up she saw the science building and remembered that she had Arnold, Lila, and Rhonda for her next class. Helga groaned and wished she could turn back time and keep her mouth shut. At least until she got proof that Lila was cokehead. Helga bit her lip because the next few hours were going to be pure hell.

* * *

Looks like things didn't turn out too well. Poor Helga she must be feeling depressed let's hope that Arnold comes to his senses soon. Of course not so soon 'cause he's _too_ in love with Lila. Probably now Lila going to be on alert because she swore that she never touches that stuff. What will Helga do next?

Yes! Another chapter written so I did my job of keeping you guys satisfied. At least I hope you're satisfied with this chapter and a way you can let me know is by writing a review. ;) I know this chapter was small but I'm just too tired from finals and I wish all of you a safe, wild, fun spring break!

Stay tuned for Chapter 11: You Hate Me!


	11. You Hate Me

A/N: (What's up? The sky…duh! Well here's another chapter to this crazy dramatic fanfic. Sorry for the delay 'cause I know that many of you are anxious to know what happens…me too but with school and work…well you get the picture. But hey, I was able to finish this chapter and give you guys to enjoy. Thank you for the reviews and remember to read, enjoy, and review in the end!!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 11: You Hate Me**

* * *

_Helga bit her lip because the next few hours were going to be pure hell._

* * *

Helga scurried down the hall to her first period class. It was already 8:05 and she was late (thank you Miriam). In the morning Helga woke up in a daze but managed to put clean clothes on. As she rushed down the stairs to find Miriam to take her to school, Helga was in for a shock. Miriam was face down on the living room floor fast asleep with a plastic clear cup labeled Juicy on her hand.

"Miriam," Helga shouted kneeling on the floor. "Mom wake up, I'm going to be late for school."

Miriam groaned and dropped the cup, "Berries with yogurt please."

Helga rolled her eyes, "No more smoothies for you."

She stood up, grabbed her backpack, and sprinted out the door. Helga couldn't help but recall a distant memory when she was little that she was going to preschool and didn't have the attention of her family. This incident caused her to notice a certain football-headed boy who was the only one who gave her the attention she craved for. The one who shared his umbrella and commented that he liked her bow because it was pink like her dress.

Helga growled at that memory and quickly brushed it away she didn't want to think about Arnold. She assumed that after yesterday's little argument during nutrition, Arnold wasn't going to be thinking about her either. Damn him, damn him and his stupid "perfect" girlfriend.

Helga remembered getting snares, glares, and curses from Rhonda and Lila during third period. And Arnold, he didn't make any eye contact or any type of contact with her.

'_Whatever_,' were Helga's thoughts as she sat far away from them and didn't glance at their table.

She spent lunch by herself in the cafeteria and began to wonder if she should've thought this over. Telling Arnold the truth caused everyone to hate her, especially him. The whole day felt dreadful for Helga and when she got home instead of crying on the pillow, she punched it and screamed.

The hallway was quiet and all the classrooms had the doors closed. She reached her classroom and felt her heart beating rapidly. And it wasn't only because she just ran to school but she was feeling nervous of facing her judging "friends."

Helga brushed her bangs away and wiped away the sweat gathering in her upper lip. She sure hoped she didn't smell sweaty and wished she had body spray in her locker but she kept it in her gym locker. Helga looked down at what she wearing and it was simple clothing. She didn't have enough time to get dressed so she just threw on some faded jeans ripped at the knee, black tennis shoes, and a light pink t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she noticed blond strands falling across her face.

Helga took a deep breath and opened the classroom making everyone look up and stare at her. She ignored them and made her way to her desk but someone was clearing his throat.

"Excuse me what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Harris asked.

Helga turned to look at him, "Taking my seat."

Mr. Harris frowned, "You're late and late students go to the tardy room."

Helga didn't want to glance at anyone but glared at Mr. Harris, "Oh come on, I'm only seven minutes late."

"Let's go," Mr. Harris instructed. "Out."

Helga couldn't believe this was happening to her and in front of the people who want her to burn in hell. Well, not all of them.

Helga quickly took a glimpse of Arnold who was wearing black jeans, white sneakers, and a dark blue t-shirt. He was slouching in his seat with his eyes fixated on the Geometry book. Helga could've sworn that she saw smiles on Nadine's, Rhonda's, and Lila's face. Including Gerald's.

Helga wasn't going to beg so the teacher could humiliate her more. So she raised her head up high and walked out of the classroom letting the door slam behind her. Damn, she was mad and all she wanted was to beat someone up. Helga felt a lump in her throat and her eyes get blurry but she wasn't going to cry.

So she just got kicked out of boring Geometry class in front of her friends who must be glad to see her get embarrassed. Helga recalled that there have been even more embarrassing moments for her. Like when Olga revealed she was a bed wetter, falling into Arnold's room when he was hanging out with his guy friends because she needed the tape that held her deep secret, and getting stung by bees for trying to get Arnold jealous with Stinky at the park.

So getting kicked out of class wasn't a big deal because it made Helga look like a rebel. Helga calmed herself by noting that she was a rebel like someone who breaks the rules.

Although, today she woke up late, got kicked out of class, and Arnold doesn't want to talk to her not even _look_ at her. Can this day get any worse?

* * *

The cafeteria was practically empty as Helga looked for a place to sit down. It was lunchtime and all she having was chocolate milk with spaghetti. Bad combination but she wasn't feeling that hungry.

Once again she felt the whole day dragging slowly even though it was already lunchtime but after this she had to face them. Them, the ones who are completely ignoring her. She couldn't believe that Lila was so _precious_ to them. Probably since she always told those lame country jokes. Ha, ha, ha!

Helga rolled her eyes and headed to one of the tables in the far back. When was all of this going to end? Will her friends forgive her? Will Arnold? What about Phoebe? Helga wondered opening her chocolate milk. She hasn't spoken to her since yesterday and Phoebe didn't call her or join her neither for nutrition nor lunch. Was she angry since Helga caused everyone to get mad at Phoebe for believing in Helga's word? Hopefully Phoebe will contact her soon and give her an idea on how to get Arnold to speak to her again.

Helga sure missed Arnold's voice that sent chills down her spine. And even though she heard it during class, she wanted to hear his voice directed to her.

"Is this seat taken?" a deep voice said across from her.

Helga looked up from her greasy spaghetti to see Dan the guy who works at the main office. Helga scanned him from head to toe and he was wearing a red dress shirt underneath a black jacket and black pants. Dan's black hair was spiked up in the front and he wore black-framed glasses.

Helga stared at him, "Do you see someone's name on it?"

Dan smiled shyly and sat across from her, "You don't seem too happy?"

Helga sighed looking down at her food, "I've been better."

In a while, Dan told Helga that he was a junior, was playing for the basketball team, and he volunteered at the hospital during the weekends. He was an only child who lived with his dad that had gotten divorced but was dating at the time.

The only thing that Helga could think of was, '_Gag me' _

Helga knew it was nice to have someone talk to her, especially when all her friends had deserted her. Except, she had other pestering thoughts that kept her from paying attention to Dan. Like Arnold perhaps.

"What about you?" Dan asked making Helga snap back to reality.

"Huh?" Helga muttered not looking at him.

"What about you?" Dan repeated.

"Me?" Helga wondered. "Oh, I'm not that interesting."

"Oh come on," Dan insisted chuckling. "There must be something cool about you. I mean, you started school a week later than everybody, why?"

Helga groaned silently not wanting to retell her story and sure wished for something to happen to interrupt this moment. A fire drill, an earthquake, or…Phoebe who was walking towards her with a lunch tray.

"Hey Helga I had a feeling you were going to be here," Phoebe said placing her tray on the table.

Helga smiled, "Phoebe what are you doing here?"

Phoebe smiled back and glanced over at Dan who was also smiling politely. Phoebe had her hair down and was wearing a black pleated skirt with a yellow button-down blouse. Helga sighed relieved to be saved from her friend and also because Phoebe was here to talk to her.

"Hi I'm Phoebe," she introduced herself looking at Dan.

"Dan," he replied shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

All of three of them looked each other awkwardly and Helga noticed that Phoebe wanted to talk to her in private.

Helga cleared her throat, "Um…I guess I'm going to have to tell you about my _interesting _life later."

Dan nodded and looked at Helga and at Phoebe, "Sure…I'll leave you girls to talk."

Helga smiled at Dan for getting the picture, "Thanks if you want to find me…um…I'm always here."

Dan replied, "It was nice talking to you."

Phoebe sat across from Helga and waited for Dan to be out of earshot to finally speak to her. Helga pushed away her tray and waited for Phoebe to look at her.

Phoebe turned to Helga, "Who was that?"

"A guy," Helga replied annoyed. "What are you doing here? I thought you had joined forces with _them_ because you haven't spoken to me since yesterday."

Phoebe looked away ashamed, "I haven't joined anyone Helga and the reason why I didn't look for you was because of Gerald."

"Gerald?" Helga asked.

"I…" Phoebe paused to roll her eyes. "I was going to look for you but Gerald dragged me to the table and I guess I wanted to find out what everyone was saying."

"Really?" Helga said leaning back into her chair. "He dragged you? With a leash?"

Phoebe shook her head, "You know how it is with a boyfriend and you don't want to argue."

"No Phoebe I don't," Helga said crossing her arms. "But…did you ask Gerald permission to come talk to me?"

"No Helga, I told him I was going to look for you and he was invited to join us for lunch but he didn't reply anything to me, he just walked away."

"Jerk," Helga muttered. "I'm sorry Phoebe that I'm causing these problems for your relationship and for the others but -"

"Helga you're not causing anything," Phoebe assured grabbing Helga's hand. "Gerald has to comprehend that I'm supporting you. Just like he's supporting Arnold."

Helga felt her stomach flip just by the mention of Arnold's name. She pulled her hand away and cursed Arnold for having everyone on his side. Or should she be cursing Lila for having everyone on her side. A million, gazillion, quadrillion times Helga cursed Lila.

"So…" Helga said swallowing slowly. "What are they saying?"

Phoebe stared at Helga seriously, "Uh…they're just shocked and don't want to -"

"They're wishing for a truck to run me over right?"

Phoebe frowned at Helga, "Not everyone but maybe Lila might be."

Helga covered her face embarrassed, "Why did I open my big mouth? I shouldn't have told Arnold anything."

Phoebe nodded, "You should've told me on Sunday so we could've figured out something."

Helga looked at Phoebe and wondered, "Has Arnold said anything about me?"

Phoebe averted her gaze from Helga's, "I really haven't paid attention Helga."

"Phoebe," Helga said staring at her. "What has he said?"

"He doesn't want to know anything about you," Phoebe answered slowly. "He…doesn't care what happens to you. You're practically dead to him."

Helga felt nauseous and she hasn't taken a bite from the greasy spaghetti. Helga felt her nose stuffed up and she wanted to start crying a river. Arnold hated her. He hated her and her plans of making him fall for her weren't going to work anymore. She finally realized that Arnold was deeply in love with Lila and the way to make him despise you was hurt his beloved love.

Helga stared at Phoebe telling herself not to cry in front of her friend. Phoebe might start wondering why she was crying over Arnold and she didn't want Phoebe to figure out her undying love for him.

'_How am I going to fix this?'_ Helga asked herself thinking of Arnold.

"Did he actually say 'dead?'" Helga said worried.

"Well, he didn't say it out loud but Gerald told me how Arnold's feeling," Phoebe explained.

Helga shook her head, "He's lying."

"What?" Phoebe said puzzled.

Helga looked at Phoebe shocked and tried to think of something to cover up her thoughts.

"Arnold is lying about his feelings…uh…he's especially lying to himself for not wanting to believe that Lila is a cokehead."

Phoebe nodded, "He's insecure."

"Yeah that," Helga agreed with a sigh of relief. "Phoebe what should I do?"

"Hang in there," Phoebe advised. "Lila must be glad that you're miserable and everyone is against you."

Helga stared at Phoebe's lunch tray that had a banana, a water bottle, a strawberry yogurt, and a tuna sandwich. Phoebe was right, Lila must be laughing, smiling, and enjoying Helga's misfortune. Helga wondered if that's what Lila wanted. Maybe Lila did want Helga to see her using coke so Helga can accuse her and nobody would believe Helga.

"Do you think she planned all this?" Helga asked looking up at Phoebe.

Phoebe shifted her head sideways and replied, "I don't know but it does seem like she wanted you to fall into a trap."

"She wants me to stay away from Arnold," Helga muttered to herself.

"She wants to what?" Phoebe asked.

Helga glanced at her, "To stay away from all of you, she doesn't want me to steal her spotlight."

Phoebe laughed, "What spotlight? The only one who has a spotlight here is Rhonda."

Helga needed to talk to Arnold but she knew that he wasn't going to listen. He needs to know that his girlfriend is a whore even though Helga hasn't seen Lila flirting with other guys but still. Lila needed to be exposed in front of their friends as a cheating, wicked, bitch. The only problem Helga didn't know how?

"Phoebe I need to tell Arnold that his girlfriend is a bitch."

"Yeah good luck with that Helga," Phoebe said giggling. "You told him that Lila does drugs and now you're going to tell him that she's a bitch."

"Have a better idea?" Helga said rolling her eyes.

Phoebe cleared her throat getting serious, "Apologize."

"What?" Helga said through gritted teeth. "Please tell me you're playing with me."

"Not to Lila but to Arnold," Phoebe explained. "Tell him what he wants to hear so he can start talking to you again and forget about all of this chaos."

"Phoebe," Helga said slowly with a smile. "Are you completely nuts?"

"Helga this is a solution I'm giving you," Phoebe paused and brushed her bangs away. "Do you want Arnold as an enemy or as a friend?"

'_As a boyfriend to be exact,'_ Helga answered mentally.

"Phoebe your solution is stupid and Arnold is not going to believe my apology."

"Helga, Arnold thinks Lila is a saint and if everything goes back to normal then Lila might slip up and we can catch her and Arnold will have to believe his girlfriend has a problem."

Helga wondered about Phoebe's solution and could it work? She really wanted Arnold to talk to her again and even look at her without glaring. If she apologized to him and he accepted it and they went back to being friends then her plan to make him fall for her might be back on track. Besides, what better way to show Lila that her plans of making Helga stay away from Arnold weren't going to work.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Helga asked slowly.

Phoebe grinned, "It doesn't hurt to try."

Helga bobbed her head slowly, "Okay I'm going to try it but I'm going to do it when I find Arnold alone."

"If he doesn't want to listen then make him," Phoebe advised patting Helga's hand. "Arnold is the forgivable type, I'm sure he'll understand your 'mistake.'"

"You're right I shouldn't let Lila be happy that everyone is mad at me," Helga noted nodding. "I'm going to get my friends back."

"I'm right behind you," Phoebe assured taking a sip from her water bottle.

Helga sighed and glanced at her watch and noticed that the bell was going to ring in ten minutes. In ten minutes she was going to see Arnold again but in fifth period with all of their friends wasn't a good place to tell him "sorry." Helga was going to have to wait but she knew she had to do it.

"You want to go to the restroom?" Helga asked standing up.

Phoebe shook her head, "No do you?"

Helga nodded, "Yes because I don't want to make a mess during fifth period."

Phoebe laughed as she stood up and grabbed her backpack, "Oh that reminds me…here's the math notes for this morning."

"Thanks Phoebe," Helga replied taking the green notebook.

"How was the tardy room?"

"A waste of time," Helga answered shoving the notebook in her backpack. "It's like detention during the day."

Phoebe giggled and grabbed her lunch tray and waited for Helga to get her stuff ready and both of them walked down the cafeteria. Helga saw some students still chatting and eating their lunch. She was going to have to eat at home a big dinner since she didn't touch her food. She walked a little forward to the trash can when Phoebe called her.

"Hey Helga," Phoebe said making Helga look back at her. "Good luck with you know."

Helga nodded, "I know I'm going to need it."

She sure did because who knew what Arnold was going to say about her sudden apology? Helga hoped Arnold wasn't too influenced by Lila that she was a devious girl who wanted to destroy their love. As Helga turned away from Phoebe she slammed her lunch tray on someone who was walking in front of her. Speak of the devil, it was Lila Sawyer who got smeared with greasy spaghetti and chocolate milk. Helga knew that wasn't a good combination.

Lila was stammering for words but didn't speak instead she was looking down herself where spaghetti and chocolate milk were dripping on her clothes. Lila's white tank top was stained red and brown and Helga saw that spaghetti had gotten inside her shirt. All of this reminded Helga when she and all the girls played a prank on Lila by tricking her that there was a reserved spot for her but Lila ended up with creamed spinach in her hair. Now that a beautiful memory to recall.

Lila glared at Helga, "You really hate me don't you?"

Helga tossed the lunch tray away, "That's what happens when you get in my way."

"You're going to pay for this," Lila threaten pointing to her chest.

Helga smiled, "Actually I already did and the good thing is it didn't go to waste."

Helga stopped smiling when Rhonda showed up standing beside Lila and she handed her a napkin. Rhonda looked at Helga like a bug that needed to be squashed immediately. Helga scowled at her showing she wasn't afraid of both of them. Phoebe threw her lunch tray away and gripped the water bottle in her hands.

"Nice going Helga," Rhonda commented sarcastically. "You're sure are clumsy or stupid?"

Helga smirked, "Hey that spaghetti had to land somewhere, either in my stomach, the trash, or in someone who really deserves it."

"Come on Helga," Phoebe whispered avoiding the glaring gazes coming from Lila and Rhonda.

"Make sure to get cleaned up," Helga called turning away.

Helga was happy that she didn't eat the spaghetti because it sure turned out to be useful. Besides, it was going to be sitting like a brick in Helga's stomach and she did pay for it and to just throw it away seemed like a waste. Also, Lila got what she deserved. Even though, she only got covered with spaghetti and chocolate milk she still had Arnold.

Helga walked outside the cafeteria and into the courtyard and as she was walking beside Phoebe to the girl's restroom. From a far she saw Gerald talking to Arnold on a bench. They were by themselves and Arnold was shaking his head and suddenly glanced up to bump gazes with her. Helga's eyes widen and she turned paler than a ghost but she kept looking at him. Arnold's gaze turned into a snare and he looked away and Helga's heart sunk into deep depths below. He was still angry at her and it made her doubt about her apology. She continued walking forward and wondered if she should still say "sorry" to her one true love?

* * *

Yes! Lila got what she deserved and let's hope that she gets more. Helga needs to make another decision. First it was to tell Arnold the truth and now she must apologize to him but will he accept her apology? Or will he tell her that he hates her? Hopefully, Lila isn't around to overhear Helga talking to Arnold 'cause her evil plans will go down the drain.

Great, Beautiful, Terrific! Once again another chapter written by me so my work is done for awhile. Now that you have finished reading and started wondering if it was okay or if it sucked (hopefully not) then go ahead and review. Sure this chapter is short but just remember that it's getting warmed up for something bigger and better. Write to you guys next time.

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

**"_Helga my pet, your eyes are like two mules."_**

Stay tuned for Chapter 12: We Need To Talk!!


	12. We Need To Talk

A/N: (Hello, Hola, Konichiwa to everyone :)! I hope you're all enjoying your summer vacation and let me say "sorry" for the delay of posting this chapter but I guess here we again with another chapter in this wild fanfic. Thank you for the reviews and remember to read, enjoy, and review in the end!!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Helga my pet, your eyes are like two mules."_

Answer: Stinky. Helga's Boyfriend (Feel happy :) if you got it right!!)

**Chapter 12: We Need To Talk**

_She continued walking forward and wondered if she should still say "sorry" to her one true love?_

* * *

Helga paced back in forth in her room gripping the wireless phone in her hands. It was around eight o' clock at night and she kept wondering if Arnold was home. She wanted to call his house but kept hanging up each time she dialed. Why was it so hard?

Helga had decided that she could live with Arnold's snares and she didn't care if he didn't want to talk to her anymore. Who was she kidding? Of course she couldn't live without Arnold's gaze and when he referred his voice to her.

When Helga got home from a dreadful day at school she noticed Miriam not home but there was a message on the answering machine. Miriam informed Helga that she wasn't going to be home until late at night because she went out with some friends from work. Helga didn't care what her mother was doing because she had bigger problems to solve.

She wondered if there was another way to confront her fears but Phoebe had suggested that apologizing to Arnold who has a much more comprehending heart was a better chance to get him to start talking to her again. Helga knew that she needed to apologize to Arnold because it was easier than saying sorry to Lila who might make Helga's life miserable to make her pay. Except, Lila was already making Helga's life miserable because she was the girlfriend of Arnold.

Helga sighed and pressed redial on her phone and started to feel her heart beat faster as the phone rang. After the third ring she quickly hanged up and threw the phone on the bed.

"Damn it what should I do?" Helga muttered running her hand through her hair.

Helga remembered the glare Arnold gave her during lunchtime and the bigger scowl he gave her during fifth period since Lila must've informed him about what happened in the cafeteria. Although, Helga felt kind of satisfied when she saw Lila's jeans stained but she had changed her tank top.

Helga didn't want Lila to win and she must be happy and rejoicing that Arnold is angry at her. She knew that she had to put a stop to this and she quickly glanced at the clock that read 8:16. Helga stood up, took a deep breath, grabbed her pink sweater from the desk, and marched out of her house and in direction to Arnold's boardinghouse.

She was feeling determined and she knew that if she stopped, there was no way she could get back the courage to face him. Helga walked against the cold wind blowing at her when she walked down the lonely street. She felt like the cold wind was slapping her in the face with each burst of chills she got. Hopefully, this cool breeze can knock some sense into her.

She walked past Eugene's and Curly's house and started to feel her heart begin to race as she got closer to Arnold. As she was crossing the street she suddenly heard lightning making her freeze in place then suddenly felt tiny raindrops fall over her whole being.

"Damn it," Helga muttered glaring up at the dark sky. "Is this a sign that I shouldn't go to his house?"

Helga blinked and looked down at her clothes that were starting to soak. She sniffled and continued to walk down the street telling herself not to give up. Even if Arnold didn't accept her apology she would know that deep down in her unconscious she tried.

Who was she kidding? If Arnold didn't accept her apology she was going to have to move in with her sister Olga back in California. It was on the solutions she had because she knew that she couldn't live without Arnold's friendly gaze. Helga recalled that even when she got Arnold angry he still smiled at her and acknowledged her presence.

Helga sighed relived when she walked past Mrs. Vitello's flower shop and Green Meats because she knew that she was getting closer. She walked past the jewelry shop where she had purchased the golden locket which caused her so much dread in trying to get it back. She still remembered the inscription, "Arnold, my soul you are always in my heart. Love, Helga G. Pataki."

She suddenly recalled that she never paid for that locket. Helga shook her head trying not to distract herself from her important thoughts. She kept replaying the words in her apology but it always sounded so weak. She wondered why she should apologize when she was telling the truth that nobody wanted to believe.

Eventually, Helga figured and told herself that if she had Arnold in a good mood then Lila might slip up and Arnold will have no choice but tell her that she was right. It was the one wish Helga hoped came true. That wish and for Arnold to share the same feelings she feels for him.

Helga glanced up getting raindrops in her eyelids but she stared at the red brick boardinghouse a couple of steps from her. She walked past the alleyway looking up at Arnold's window where she always thought it was him but it always turned out to be a plant. She noticed that there was nothing at the window but it was dark. She quickly wondered if Arnold was home.

Helga ignored her negative thoughts and took a deep breath as she walked the couple of steps to the quiet boardinghouse. Her hair was stuck to her face, her clothes were soaking wet, and her tennis shoes made squishy sounds as she walked. Helga walked up the concrete steps and stood for a couple of seconds in front of the green door.

"Let's do this," Helga said banging her fist on the door.

She figured to knock loudly just in case nobody heard her due to the storm but after a few seconds the door slowly opened. Helga felt her heart skip a beat when suddenly she saw a herd of animals run past her making her jump out of the way. Helga wanted to smile because there was still commotion in Arnold's house.

"Can I help you young lady?"

Helga glanced towards the door to see an elderly man wearing a gray striped sweater and brown slacks with a gray cane in his hands. Helga continued to stare slowly realizing she was standing in front of Arnold's grandpa.

"Hello?" Grandpa Phil said waving his hand in front of Helga's face. "This girl has probably gone frozen from the weather."

"I'm sorry," Helga muttered chuckling nervously, "Good day or goodnight…evening."

Grandpa Phil looked at Helga weirdly, "You really must need help."

Helga shook her head, "Uh…"

Helga felt her tongue numb and she wasn't even in front of Arnold yet. She remembered speaking to Arnold's grandpa before when she was disguised as an art collector trying to get her locket back. It must've been the chills she was feeling as a cold wind blew around her.

"Um…" Helga continued not looking at Grandpa Phil. "I'm…I came to see Arnold."

Grandpa Phil laughed, "Oh-ho you must be pretty desperate to see the short man if you came late at this hour and under this weather."

Helga looked away embarrassed, "Yeah I forgot to call. Is he home?"

"Come in, come in," Grandpa Phil said moving to one side. "Can I offer you a salami sandwich?"

Helga smiled shyly, "No thank you."

Helga walked into the boardinghouse and noticed the hallway still the same as it was before. She tried to remember how many times she snuck into Arnold's home but unfortunately lost count. She suddenly felt nervous about seeing Arnold. She wondered if he will want to see her.

"Come into the den," Grandpa Phil said leading the way. "Ever since short man became a handsome young man I've practically lost count of all the ladies that come looking for him."

Helga scoffed softly glaring at the green couch, "Uh…"

"I tell him that he gets his looks from his father but especially from me," Grandpa Phil confessed chuckling. "I'm going to go get the short man and who's looking for him?"

"Um…just someone from school," Helga replied turning around to look at Grandpa Phil.

Grandpa Phil slouched his shoulders and walked out of the room. Helga sighed slowly already knowing that if she said her name Arnold might not want to see her. She decided to quickly say her apology and leave. After she said her apology it was up to Arnold to accept it or not. Even though, she was crossing her fingers that he accepted it.

Helga sat in the sofa then stood up and walked around the den. She noticed two clay dolls in a bookshelf that resembled Arnold and Gerald. She was about to pick up the Arnold doll when she heard voices coming near the den. She quickly stood up straight and looked out the door waiting to see if Arnold was going to appear.

"I know you took my submarine sandwich Oskar."

Helga stared at the doorway and saw a short man with faded red curly hair walk down the hall.

"Oh come on I took nothing," a man with grayish strands in his brown hair and beard defended as he trailed behind the short man.

"If you didn't take it then why were your socks on the empty plate?" the short man asked.

"I don't know Suzie must've left them there."

"Yeah right," the short man yelled disappearing down the hallway.

Helga breathed in slowly trying to keep her heart at steady rate. It wasn't Arnold and her heart kept slamming against her chest. If Arnold didn't come soon Helga was going have a heart attack and someone might have to call 911. Maybe Arnold wasn't going to come because his grandpa described how she looked like and Arnold figured it was her and decided not to see her.

If that was one of the reasons why Arnold wasn't coming down then that meant he was acting like a coward. At least Helga felt proud of herself that she had guts to face him. Or maybe he wasn't coming down because Lila was in his room? Helga felt her heart sink just thinking of that possibility. She surely hoped that Lila wasn't there because it would make the whole situation more awkward.

"Hello there Arnold," a voice said down the hall.

"Good evening Mr. Hyunh," Arnold greeted sounding closer.

Helga felt goosebumps crawl over her skin then she remembered that she was still wet from the rain. Although, she knew the goosebumps were coming from hearing Arnold's voice. She glanced at the doorway and saw him walk into the den. Helga stood still with a serious expression on her face as Arnold stared at her coldly. He was wearing the same black jeans, white sneakers, and dark blue t-shirt.

"What are you doing here Helga?" Arnold asked glaring at her.

Helga cleared her throat, "Certainly not to make small talk."

Arnold crossed his arms, "So you came to waste my time?"

"Hey your time was already wasted before I got here," Helga replied trying to ease the tension she feeling.

Arnold scoffed not looking at Helga, "You know Helga I'm not in the mood to tolerate your jokes."

"I'm not either but…" Helga answered turning away. "I came to see how you were doing?"

"What?" Arnold mumbled slowly. "What do you -?"

"Listen," Helga paused turning around to look at him. "We're both young adults and not little kids anymore so we shouldn't act like them and we should act more adult. I for one am embarrassed for my behavior on not acting like an -"

"Your point Helga?" Arnold asked impatiently.

Helga turned away from Arnold and started to bite her lower lip. She wanted to continue her apology speech but felt her tongue caught in a cluster of words. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"I wanted to _apologize_ for throwing the Gatorade at your face," Helga said gritting her teeth on the word apologize.

"Uh…"

Helga looked at Arnold awkwardly, "What I did was wrong and I guess things just got out of control."

"Of course things got out of control," Arnold pointed out walking past Helga. "Don't you remember the crazy things you said?"

Helga wanted to roll her eyes but snapped, "You might think I'm saying _crazy_ things but if you haven't noticed the crazy things our friends are doing then…you're being naïve."

"I'm being naïve?" Arnold said laughing slowly. "Okay Helga then what are those crazy things our friends are doing? Are you going to start accusing them?"

"Were you at the same party I was Arnold?" Helga asked crossing her arms. "Because if you were then you must've seen everything our friends were doing right?"

"Come on Helga, you know I was there because you saw me there."

"Then you must've noticed the outrageous things our friends were doing."

"And what were those 'things?'" Arnold asked making air quotes. "All I saw was people dancing, talking, and drinking punch."

Helga shook her head slowly with a small smile tugging her lips, "You mean the spiked punch Arnold?"

"It wasn't spiked," Arnold defended shaking his head.

"Oh really, then why was Big Patty slurring in her speech and could barely stand up?"

Arnold looked away and Helga mentally gave herself a point on her scoreboard. Helga: 1. Football-head: 0.

"Well that's one crazy thing, how about another?" Helga suggested turning away from Arnold. "Do you think its right for Harold, Stinky, and Sid to be drinking beer when the legal age is 21."

"It must've been one beer," Arnold assumed.

"Drinking beer and…" Helga paused and looked back at Arnold. "Smoking weed. Oh come on don't tell me it must've been one joint…that they were sharing with each other's spit…EW!"

Once again Arnold didn't reply and Helga gave herself another point. Helga: 2. Football-head: 0.

"You know maybe you don't notice these new habits from our friends because they hide amongst themselves and are afraid you might start lecturing them that it's bad and we should stick together and look on the bright side," Helga assumed watching Arnold roll his eyes.

"Anything else?" Arnold said sounding annoyed.

"Oh Arnoldo there's so much more like…" Helga stopped to cough. "Like Nadine doing body shots, Rhonda providing alcohol, and Lila…"

Arnold stared at Helga waiting for her to continue and Helga wanted to continue but felt her tongue stuck. She told herself not to mention Lila but she believed she was on a roll.

"I guess you already know but don't want to know," Helga said averting her gaze from Arnold's.

Helga glanced back at Arnold who was staring at her intently making her feel uncomfortable. She wondered if the words she told him made him wake up to realize that there were problems that needed to be solved.

"Let's not get into that," Arnold said finally looking away.

Or maybe he still is half-asleep and doesn't want to accept the fact that even Lila has a problem.

"You know Arnold even I can look you straight in the eye," Helga hesitated. "And lie."

Arnold scowled at Helga, "I said I don't want to talk about that."

"Fine," Helga sighed. "I only came to say 'sorry' for splashing the drink over your face and I hope you come to realize that our friends are _growing_ up."

Helga pushed her wavy wet hair over her shoulder and decided it was time to go back home. She did her job of apologizing to Arnold and maybe she needed to let the apology sink in.

Helga sniffled turning to Arnold, "I've got to get going…um…see you."

Arnold crossed his arms and replied seriously, "Bye."

Helga turned away, "ACHOO!"

"Bless you," Arnold said nonchalantly.

Helga didn't look back at him and replied, "Thanks."

Helga was about to walk away when Arnold grabbed her arm, "Helga wait."

"What now Arnoldo?" Helga asked still not looking at him. "Can't you see if I don't get home right now I'm going to get sick."

"You can't leave under this weather because it's still raining," Arnold pointed out still grabbing Helga's arm.

"Fine then let me borrow an umbrella," Helga proposed.

"You have to get out of those wet clothes before you get sick."

Helga's eyes widen in shock just thinking of getting naked in Arnold's boardinghouse. Even though, she recalled she has gotten naked here before when she was sleepwalking and took a shower in the boardinghouse. She glanced at Arnold feeling her cheeks turn bright crimson when she remembered that she's seen Arnold naked in his room when she was trying to get her parrot back. She couldn't possibly stay over.

"I think I'm already sick," Helga said pulling her arm out of Arnold's grasp. "Besides why are you being nice to me? That's a stupid question when you're always nice."

Arnold sighed, "Helga I accept your apology and I admire you for coming here after what happened on Monday but I can't let you go out under this storm."

"Why not?" Helga wondered crossing her arms. "I can assure you that nothing is going to happen to me."

"Helga we might all disagree with each other and decide to do bad things but that doesn't mean we stop caring for our friends."

Helga felt her heart stop for a second when she heard Arnold say he cared about his friends. Meaning somewhere hidden among Arnold's mind and heart there was a small part for Helga.

"Yeah, yeah thanks for caring but I can't stay," Helga said walking out of the den. "My mom must be worried about me not being home."

Helga knew she would feel weird spending the night over at Arnold's house. All she had planned was to apologize to him not spend the night over. Even though, very deep down she sure wished to spend the night over, in his room, by his side. But of course that wasn't going to happen.

"You can call her and let her know you'll be spending the night," Arnold suggested walking behind Helga.

Helga chuckled nervously, "I don't have any clothes to change to."

"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes," Arnold said making Helga freeze in place.

Helga glanced back at him, "I can't possibly stay in your room."

"You can stay in one of the empty boarding rooms," Arnold proposed signaling to the stairs.

"Crud," Helga mumbled biting her lip.

Helga averted from looking at him and licked her lips not believing that Arnold didn't want her to walk under the storm. She ran out of excuses and he always had a solution that ended with her to stay over. Helga shook her head slowly wanting to ignore her heart's wishes of staying over. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door letting a cold burst of wind inside.

Helga turned to Arnold still holding onto the doorknob, "For the last time I'm not staying over."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm staying over," Helga said buttoning a red long-sleeve shirt.

A little while ago, Arnold continued to point out that if Helga went out into the freezing storm she might get very sick and it wasn't a big deal to him if she stayed over. After Helga had agreed, Arnold showed her to room # 4 and handed her some towels, extra blankets, and clothes she could change to. Helga thanked him and he told her goodnight and left. The only thing he forgot was to give her a goodnight kiss but Helga knew that would've been too much to ask.

The room she was in had a boarded up window, a small slide-door closet that had the slide door broken, and a squeaky stiff bed. Sure, Arnold might've said that he cared for his friends but having his friends spend the night in a creepy room wasn't that thoughtful. Helga wondered if Arnold was making her pay by leaving her in a shabby room. She surely hoped not and only hoped that her apology reached his heart and he tries to forget about their argument.

Helga collapsed into the bed making a loud squeaky sound making her roll her eyes. She was already dressed in Arnold's dry clothes that was a red dress shirt and gray sweats. As she began closing her eyes to go to sleep she remembered that it didn't matter if her other friends were angry at her because they have gotten angry before. She already took the first step in getting Arnold to talk to her again and the next step only time could reveal it.

The only certain thing in Helga's mind was that Lila was definitely going to go down for making her look like a liar. If everything went back to normal then Lila might slip up and then everyone will know that Helga was telling the truth. Especially Arnold.

'_Arnold,'_ Helga thought smiling pulling the blankets over her.

She couldn't believe she was in Arnold's boardinghouse but she was still a couple of feet away from him. Like she always told herself he's close but so far away. She closed her tired eyes and finally decided to go get some shut eye. Just about when she was beginning to fade away into dreamland the door burst open making her sit up.

Helga tried to focus her eyesight on the door and after she rubbed her eyes the image went from blurry to clear. It surprised her to see Arnold standing there with his blond hair tousled wearing a green t-shirt and Helga wanted to look away but couldn't help but stare at his blue plaid boxers.

"Arnold what the hell are you doing here?" Helga yelled covering her face with her right hand.

"I'm sorry Helga I just couldn't sleep knowing you're here," Arnold stated.

Helga swallowed feeling an empty feeling in her stomach already thinking that Arnold's going to kick her out because his conscience must be feeling guilty for letting her stay over when he has a girlfriend.

"Don't worry I'll leave if you feel uncomfortable," Helga said about to stand up.

Arnold grabbed Helga's shoulders holding her down, "I don't want you to leave but I…"

Helga stared at Arnold feeling her heart beginning to accelerate, "You what?"

Arnold stared at Helga closely then as quickly as a person blinks he kissed her. Looks like Helga did get her goodnight kiss after all.

* * *

Wow! Helga finally apologized to Arnold and now she's at his boardinghouse. Helga is sure getting herself more entranced into Arnold's life. Could it be that Arnold loved Helga's apology that he decided to kiss her? What's going to happen now? Is Arnold starting to have feelings for Helga? Or is he just playing around?

Yes! I'm so glad I was finally able to update this story for all of you guys who read and enjoy it. I will try to post the next chapter soon (already working on it) and now that this chapter has come to an end…you know what to do! Go ahead and review and tell me what you think, I'll write to you guys next time!!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Well here we go again, another day with Helga the horrible."_

Stay tuned for Chapter 13: Juicy Evidence!!


	13. Juicy Evidence

A/N: (Hello to everyone who's reading this fanfic. I sure hope you're all enjoying summer vacation! I'm definitely sorry that I didn't post this chapter soon but hey it's posted now. So go ahead and read, laugh, cry, be shocked, and let's cheer on for Helga! It makes me feel happy that many of you are liking this story and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews and remember to keep them coming!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Well here we go again, another day with Helga the horrible."_

Answer: Arnold. Hall Monitor (Unbelievable huh?)

**Chapter 13: Juicy Evidence**

___

* * *

____Looks like Helga did get her goodnight kiss after all._

* * *

Helga pushed Arnold away yelling, "What are you doing?"

Arnold sighed running his hands through his hair, "Sorry Helga you…you…"

"I what?" Helga yelled standing up. "Shouldn't you be in your room? Why the hell are you coming into mine?"

Arnold turned away from Helga and closed the door making Helga's stomach sink. She wondered why Arnold would want to come into a scruffy room when he had his perfect room.

"Why are you closing the door?" Helga demanded walking up to it. "Damn it Arnold go back to your room."

"I can't go back Helga," Arnold said looking at her. "I keep thinking that you're here and it's driving me crazy."

Helga stared at Arnold blankly already thinking that he's starting to feel like she feels when he's near. Okay, so Helga had apologized and after all that she just wanted to get some sleep. Although, having Arnold looking for her seemed like a dream come true.

Helga turned away from Arnold crossing her arms, "You're going to drive me crazy if I don't get some sleep."

Arnold grabbed Helga turning her to him, "I'm sorry Helga I can't help it."

Helga stared at Arnold shocked as he suddenly pulled her for another kiss but she quickly pushed him away.

"Arnold don't," Helga said turning her face away. "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me or something?"

Arnold once again turned Helga to him, "I am mad mostly at me because I can't control myself because…I just think…that you're in this room a couple of steps away from mine."

"Arnold you're not making any sense," Helga pointed out trying to untangle herself from Arnold's grip.

Arnold pulled Helga closer to him and whispered softly making Helga's skin burst out in goosebumps, "Ever since we kissed at Rhonda's party I can't stop thinking of you."

Helga wanted to start laughing trying to make everything into a joke but she couldn't move any part of her body. And it wasn't because Arnold was holding onto her tightly.

"Come on Arnold it was only one kiss."

"Yeah but it made me want to savor your lips once more," Arnold admitted pulling Helga to meet his lips.

Helga tried to force herself not to kiss him back but as she felt Arnold brush his lips against hers she felt weak. She tried to ignore the annoying voice in her head that yelled, '_THIS IS WRONG!'_ She wanted to sink into this kiss but everything that was happening was very confusing.

Just a couple of minutes ago they were practically arguing and now they're on the verge of a make-out session. Hey, Helga wasn't complaining if Arnold wanted to kiss her go ahead but what if Arnold was just playing with her?

She pulled away starting to shake her head slowly, "Arnold we can't, this is wrong."

He looked away embarrassed before stating, "I know this is what you want Helga."

"What gives you that idea?" Helga asked sounding worried.

"Come on Helga I've seen the way you look at me," Arnold said grabbing her hands. "Admit that you don't like me."

Helga stared at Arnold and quickly turned away, "I don't like you, I'm sorry but I don't."

Arnold hugged Helga and whispered slowly in her ear, "I know you're lying."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Arnold," Helga said turning to look at him.

Arnold laughed, "Come on Helga it will help if you say the truth."

Helga smiled but quickly frowned, "No it will help if you'd leave and let me go to sleep."

"I can't," Arnold said shaking his head. "Not until you tell me that you don't have any feelings for me."

Helga swallowed deeply before answering, "I don't…I can't…I…"

"Helga," Arnold muttered kissing her in the cheek. "You don't have to say it."

Helga looked at Arnold confused, "Well I'm glad you -"

"Shh," Arnold said placing his fingers on Helga's lips. "I know you like me because when we kiss you kiss me back."

"No I don't," Helga protested.

"Yeah you do," Arnold said getting close to Helga and started to kiss her slowly.

Helga tried to hold back from throwing her arms around him and Arnold started to cup her face in his warm hands. Then slowly ran his hands down her back and Helga gripped his shirt.

"Arnold," Helga mumbled breathlessly.

"Helga," Arnold replied back kissing behind her ear. "Helga…Helga…Helga."

Helga could feel Arnold close but started to hear his voice as an echo. She wondered why he was saying her name so much. She could still hear Arnold's voice and she could still see him in front of her but there was something wrong with the whole picture. He wasn't wearing the green t-shirt or was his hair still tousled but he was hovering over her repeating her name.

"Helga," Arnold repeated shaking her a bit. "Are you okay?"

Helga closed her eyes once more then slowly opened them to realize that Arnold wasn't kissing her but was waking her up. She realized she was still in the shabby room but wasn't on the brink of a steamy make-out session but was being woken from the most realistic wonderful dream she was having. It was all a stupid dream!

"I knocked but you didn't answer so I just came in," Arnold explained. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Helga stared at Arnold surprised as Arnold stared at her weirdly. She suddenly felt wide wake and saw Arnold clearly wearing a plain blue t-shirt with his hair brushed in place. She couldn't believe she was dreaming and she certainly hoped that Arnold didn't hear her say his name. Although, she couldn't help but wonder if she said anything as Arnold tried to wake her up.

Arnold continued to sit by the edge of the bed looking at Helga but never imagined that Helga was going to pull this one. Right after he had shaken her awake and given her a little space she suddenly screamed. He quickly stood up and glanced at the door already thinking that Helga's scream must've woken up all the boarders.

"Helga it's me Arnold."

Helga looked away, "How dare you wake me up?"

"I told you that I knocked but you didn't answer so I came in to check on you," Arnold replied. "You have to hurry up because we're going to be late for school."

Helga ignored Arnold and quickly threw the covers to one side and got up quickly to put on her tennis shoes. She needed to get home to change and especially wanted to avoid Arnold because she didn't know if he heard her mumble anything from the dream. She was also angry that Arnold had woken her up from the incredible dream she was having.

"Helga are you leaving like that?" Arnold asked picking up the sheets from the floor.

"I have to get home," Helga muttered walking past Arnold and opening the door.

"What about your clothes?" Arnold asked trailing behind her.

"Give me the clothes later," Helga called sprinting down the stairs.

Helga walked past an elderly woman who was watering some indoor plants in the hall. She quickly recognized her as Arnold's grandmother who was wearing a pale yellow dress, glasses, and was holding a newspaper. Helga smiled faintly at her before opening the door letting all the animals back inside. She quickly walked outside and closed the door behind trying to run back home telling herself that she was still dreaming.

Arnold walked down the stairs slowly staring at the closed door before looking at his grandmother.

"Good morning," Arnold said smiling.

"Oh Arnold," she replied waving the newspaper. "Looks like Mrs. Troy was in a rush today."

"Who?" Arnold asked bewildered walking down the last steps.

"The young lady who rushed out the door."

Arnold nodded, "She sure was."

* * *

"Helga it's a beautiful Sunday afternoon why don't you go out with your friends," Miriam suggested standing by the living room doorway.

Helga wanted to roll her eyes and gag, "Probably because they're all too busy with their lives."

"Well then how about, what's her name…" Miriam paused patting her chin. "Phoebe."

"She's probably busy with her _boyfriend_," Helga replied irritated.

"Oh," Miriam replied bobbing her head slowly. "Well I'm getting ready to go to work okay?"

"Go ahead," Helga said sounding distracted.

So what if Miriam was going to work? At least she had that for distraction but Helga had nothing to keep her mind from wandering to past events. During the whole week she kept trying to avoid Arnold and she knew it was silly because it was only a crazy dream but it felt so real to her. She told Phoebe about the apology and about Arnold asking her to stay over but she definitely didn't tell Phoebe about the dream.

Thankfully, Arnold hasn't mentioned anything to anyone about her staying over but she figured he must've told Gerald because he kept looking at her. It made her wonder how long was Arnold hovering over her as she slept and if he heard anything embarrassing? Helga knew that her dream was creepy but she considered Arnold watching her sleep even more creepy.

Some in the gang were still acting cold to her but those were the ones who had Lila's side. Phoebe had given some advice to Helga that now that she apologized to Arnold it was time to catch Lila in the act.

'_But how?'_ Helga wondered as each hour passed during the day.

Lila didn't look at her at all and Helga didn't care if Lila wasn't a fan of hers. All she cared of was exposing the truth, especially to Arnold. Although, Helga figured that Lila must be being very careful on each step she makes.

There had to be a way to reveal the true Lila to everyone and Helga thought she could do it herself but she reckoned she was going to need some help. She decided to call Phoebe and ask her to come over. As Helga was about to pick up the phone the doorbell rang making her hand jolt back.

Helga pondered who could be at the door and she only hoped it was Phoebe since she was about to call her. If it was Phoebe then they can start working on their destroying Lila scheme. Of course, not really destroy her.

"Helga can you see who's at the door," Miriam called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom," Helga replied opening the door.

"Hey Helga."

"Arnold?" Helga said clutching the doorknob. "What brings you here?"

"I brought the clothes that you left at my house," Arnold said giving the plastic bag to Helga.

Helga hesitated staring at the bag in Arnold's hand then slowly took a glimpse of him before replying, "Thanks."

Helga took the bag and dropped it behind the door. She was later going to wash her clothes but she remembered that she needed to give Arnold his clothes back. She glanced at Arnold who was wearing black jeans and a dark blue sports jacket. Helga felt her heart flutter at the sight of her crush.

"Um…here let me give you your clothes," Helga said turning away.

"Wait Helga," Arnold called grabbing her arm. "It's okay give me the clothes later because…uh…I'm heading to Juicy right now."

"Oh," Helga said looking away.

"Yeah I'm meeting everyone do you want to come?"

Helga felt her stomach flip at the mention that everyone was hanging out together and just the thought of her joining them was out of the question. Sure, there were the people who still greeted her like Sheena, Eugene, Curly, Sid, Stinky, and Phoebe. Now there's Arnold who was speaking to her but just because she "apologized" to him.

"Listen I know you might feel uncomfortable with everything that's been going on but things will eventually start looking up," Arnold assumed putting his hands inside his pockets.

Helga held back from rolling her eyes because there was Arnold again looking on the bright side. How can Arnold just pretend that she had said nothing about his girlfriend? Helga knew she wished it was like that but everything didn't feel the same if the others were going to keep giving her snares behind her back.

"Why are you being so positive?" Helga asked crossing her arms. "Is it because you came up with solutions for our friends?"

Arnold sighed, "I don't think our friends need any help Helga."

"Whatever you say Arnold," Helga replied slouching her shoulders. "But I don't think I can hang out with you guys because I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Arnold asked crossing his arms.

'_Stuff,' _Helga replied mentally already thinking that Arnold was challenging her answer.

"Well you know I -"

"Helga I'm off to work," Miriam announced standing next to Helga. "Don't worry about dinner I might just pick something up later okay?"

"Fine," Helga said leaning against the door. "Have a good day."

"Thank you," Miriam said glancing at Arnold. "Hello…uh…Helga's friend."

"I'm Arnold," Arnold replied smiling then looked at Helga. "I came by to invite Helga to Juicy but I guess she's busy."

Helga scowled at Arnold as Miriam laughed, "Really? Helga why don't you go?"

"Because I have things to do," Helga stated with her arms crossed.

Miriam shook her head, "Don't tell me that moping around the house is things to do?"

"Miriam," Helga said through gritted teeth not wanting to glance at Arnold.

"Why don't you go and hang out with your friends?"

'_Because I'm too cool,'_ Helga thought not looking at Miriam or at Arnold.

"I'm sure your little friend Phoeby will be there."

"Its Phoebe mom," Helga corrected not looking up.

"Let's go Helga because there's nothing to do at home," Miriam said walking down the concrete steps. "Unless you want to do some chores for me then you can stay home."

Helga scoffed, "Fine I'll go."

Miriam smiled, "Good come on Archie I can give you a lift."

Arnold glanced back at Helga and headed towards Miriam's car. As Helga stood still trying to count the many flips her stomach was doing. She decided that she shouldn't be afraid of the people who hate her even though she hasn't showed up to their table since Monday. It was time to face them and the good thing was that Phoebe was going to be there.

"Make sure to secure both locks Helga," Miriam said opening the car door.

"Right," Helga muttered closing the door, locked it, and headed towards the car.

* * *

While Miriam got closer to Juicy Helga felt her nerves starting to take over her. She knew that she couldn't manage her nerves but she did try to keep them in control. Even though, she figured that she shouldn't be afraid of Lila because it should be Lila who should be afraid of Helga since she knew about her secret. Which nobody wanted to believe.

Once they got there Miriam told Helga to have fun and went off to check in and Helga turned to Arnold so they could walk in together but he was already walking ahead. She shook her head remembering that he had invited her but now it seemed like he didn't want to be near her. She looked down at herself and noticed she wasn't wearing anything embarrassing. She only wore a light blue blouse with dark blue jeans and her hair was down.

Helga took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance of Juicy. She went inside to notice lots people inside drinking smoothies and ordering. She walked past some tables and booths to finally see some familiar faces talking, laughing, and drinking smoothies.

There was Rhonda who was wearing a black cashmere sweater and black slacks. Across from her was Nadine who wore a pink slip-on dress. Lila had her hair in loose curls and was wearing a green short-sleeve blouse with jeans. Helga saw Stinky, Sid, Harold, and Curly all sitting next to each other talking amongst themselves. Eugene and Sheena were each sharing a smoothie as they talked to Phoebe.

Helga felt somewhat relived when she saw Phoebe who was wearing a white long-sleeved blue-striped shirt with a black pleated skirt. The thing that made Helga happy was that Gerald was nowhere to be found. She presumed that Gerald must be around but it was one less rival to worry about for now. She took a quick glance at Arnold who was approaching the long table and now it was her turn.

As Helga moved toward the table she immediately saw Phoebe's face light up, "Helga this is a surprise."

"Hi Phoebe," Helga replied with a forced smile.

Helga could feel everyone starting to look at her but she didn't show she was afraid of anyone. She glanced forward and saw Gerald coming up to the table wearing faded baggy jeans and a red t-shirt underneath a denim jacket. Helga and Gerald both frowned at each other when they bumped gazes.

"Helga," Gerald said sourly.

"Gerald," Helga replied with the same tone.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Helga, "Helga come sit next to me."

Helga smiled and the seconds that took her to smile Gerald quickly took Helga's seat and placed his arm around Phoebe. Phoebe only shook her head slowly as she smiled apologetically to Helga.

"What are you doing here Helga?" Rhonda asked glaring at her. "I assumed only _friends_ were coming to hang out."

"You're right Rhonda," Nadine said not glancing at Helga. "I certainly remember not inviting liars."

Helga rolled her eyes as Arnold cleared his throat, "Guys I was the one -"

"Everybody we can't blame Helga for everything," Lila said interrupting Arnold who glanced at Helga then looked back at Lila.

"We're not blaming her for everything," Nadine explained. "We just don't like her making up lies."

"This isn't Helga's fault," Lila confessed making everyone stare at her. "It's my fault."

Helga felt her breath cut short and felt the blood running through her veins suddenly slow down. Was she dying? No, but she sure was dying for Lila to confess her shameful secret.

Lila giggled making Helga's stomach queasy, "I told her that I saw some cheerleaders try some coke but you know that us drink Redbull."

Nadine nodded, "Yeah and I told her that like the first day."

"Well I guess she assumed that cheerleaders are coke freaks or something because we're ever so energetic."

"That's stupid," Rhonda commented looking at Lila then at Nadine.

'_The only stupid one here is Lila,'_ Helga thought glancing at the three girls in conversation.

Helga crouched near Phoebe who was sitting by the edge of the table and whispered, "Hey Phoebe are we even included in this conversation?"

Phoebe laughed silently, "I thought so but looks like only A, B, and C are talking."

"How about the other letters in the alphabet?" Helga questioned making Phoebe laugh again.

"You know Helga must feel devastated for being back because everything is so different," Lila paused.

"Of course things are different we're teenagers now," Nadine answered.

"Maybe she just wants some attention from us and maybe we should give it to -"

"_Excuse me_?" Helga said standing up looking straight at Lila. "You think I want attention?"

"Helga we're human we're all going to want some attention sometime," Lila said standing up.

Helga shook her head, "I don't want attention Lila the only thing I want is the truth."

"Helga the only truth here is that we're your friends and we care about you," Lila said giving Helga a warm smile. "We're ever so happy that you're back but don't take things I say too seriously."

All of sudden Helga felt like she was punched in the stomach. Lila was winning this battle by choosing carefully which words to say. Right after she said that the only truth here bullshit Arnold placed his arm around her. She literally had them eating out of the palm of her hand. She was even trailing off the topic of her being a coke user. Wow, she was good.

"Wow you're really a piece of -"

"Damn Phoebe be careful!" Gerald yelled disrupting Helga's remark.

Helga glanced at Phoebe who "accidentally" knocked her banana smoothie onto Gerald's shirt and lap.

"I'm sorry Gerald," Phoebe said glancing at Helga and quickly mouthed "No" shaking her head slightly.

As Phoebe and others in the gang handed Gerald some napkins and tried to clean up the mess Helga reminded herself that she needed to act like nothing had happened. She already has Arnold on her good graces so she didn't need to mess it up. Helga needed to make Lila believe that everything was forgotten and they should move on with their lives. If Lila was such a good actress then Helga could be one too.

"I'm really sorry Gerald," Phoebe said grabbing his hand.

"Don't worry about it Phoebe but just try to keep your hands to yourself," Gerald replied winking at her and Phoebe smacked him in the arm.

Helga cleared her throat bringing everyone's attention back to her, "You're right Lila I tend to take things very seriously and I shouldn't but I just can't help it."

"It's okay," Lila said smiling. "And I forgive you for…you know."

Helga nodded and smiled forcefully causing the muscles in her face to start hurting. She couldn't believe that Lila was forgiving _her_. Helga sure wanted for everything to go back like it was and it seemed like things were starting to because everyone started talking again. Looks like what Arnold assumed that everything will start looking up turned out true. Certainly, not everything.

"Yay the whole gang is back together again," Sid declared sarcastically pumping his fists in the air.

"Oh please," Rhonda said rolling her eyes at Sid. "All of us are always together but there are some times when we disagree."

Helga was astounded at everyone on how they were all back to normal. It seemed like they had forgotten all the commotion of Lila taking drugs. Then again, Helga wasn't going to bring it up since it caused lots of drama and everybody to hate her.

The only thing Helga needed here was for Lila to move aside and leave Arnold free for a minute. Not for minute, maybe an hour, the whole day, the whole month? No, Lila needed to leave Arnold forever. Is that too much to ask? Unfortunately, it looked like Lila wasn't going to leave him alone because she was talking to everyone while she was in his arms.

"Hey I'm going to the restroom to clean up," Gerald announced standing up.

"I'd reckon Phoebe made the smoothie fall on you so you can cool off if you know what I mean," Stinky said winking at Gerald.

"Shut up Stinky," Gerald said walking away.

"Excuse me but I have to use the little girl's room," Lila said taking Arnold's hands off her waist.

Helga watched Lila walk away and assumed she was going to the restroom to freshen up. She turned back to her friends but glanced quickly at Lila who was looking at her. Helga looked away but wondered why Lila was staring at her so she looked back at her and now Lila was signaling for her to come. Helga's heart started to beat faster and her mind went into overdrive trying to figure out what could Lila possibly want?

Without looking at any of her friends she silently drifted off and headed towards Lila who was standing by the restroom doors.

"I think we need to talk," Lila said crossing her arms.

"If it's about your performance back there let me just say…" Helga paused and clapped slowly. "Bravo!"

"Listen I wanted to tell you that you were a good sport back there," Lila commented looking back to their table then at Helga. "I'm sorry if I put you on the spot."

"Nice job taking the spotlight off yourself."

"It was never on me Helga," Lila corrected shaking her head. "It was always on you."

"What do you want Lila?" Helga demanded frowning at her. "Why don't you have the guts to admit that you have a problem?"

"I'm oh too certain that I don't have a problem and at the party it was my first time trying it Helga."

Helga scoffed and started to chuckle, "Oh come on how stupid do you think I am?"

Lila touched her arm and continued, "No really I only tried it that time but I haven't done it again."

"Are you really sure about that Lila?"

"Yes," Lila stated. "And gosh I'm very sorry that I asked you to try it."

"Do you know how I'll know that you're sorry?" Helga said crossing her arms. "If you go up to our friends and tell them the truth."

"You know that I can't do that Helga."

"Why?" Helga asked irritated. "Because you're afraid you'll lose your 'I'm a nice girl' reputation."

Lila smirked, "What I want to know Helga is why did you tell Arnold?"

Helga looked away and started to stammer, "Because…you…I…thought you were an addict and I thought that you needed help so Arnold could help you with your problem."

"I'm not an addict," Lila said shaking her head.

"That's good then," Helga replied laughing nervously. "It's just because I care about you just like you said that you care about me."

Helga felt like gagging and started to feel bile rise up in her throat. She couldn't believe she was being such a good liar. The only thing here was for Lila to believe it. All Helga knew was that after this conversation she needed to take a nice long shower because she felt so dirty by just saying nice things to Lila.

"Is it because you care about me or is it because you care about Arnold?" Lila asked glancing at Arnold who was sitting next to Nadine.

Helga glanced at Arnold her football-headed love before assuring, "No really Lila I don't care about Arnold. I'm guessing as friends we should all look out for each other."

Lila grinned, "Helga you keep telling me to admit that I have a problem so why don't you admit that you have a crush on Arnold?"

Helga suddenly felt her tongue numb and couldn't think of any words to say. How did Helga lose control of this conversation? Everything that was being said was to make Lila admit her secret not so it could be turned around and have Helga admit her deep dark secret.

"Maybe because I don't," Helga answered turning away. "I mean who could possibly like Arnold? And where did you get the crazy idea that I might have a crush on him?"

"If I recall back when we were in fourth grade you said that you were ever so in love with him," Lila paused staring at the ground. "I think it was during the…"

'_Romeo and Juliet play,'_ Helga told herself remembering when she made the mistake of revealing to Lila what she felt about Arnold. Even though, it was worth it because she got kiss him for real.

"Crud Lila you're basing my feelings on something that happened a long time ago," Helga argued scowling at Lila. "What makes you think that I could have feelings for Arnold when I haven't seen him since fourth grade?"

"Well Helga it's good that you have forgotten him because he's with me now," Lila said placing her hand on her chest. "I simply don't want you to get hurt."

"I didn't know you cared," Helga said glancing back at the table.

"I'm sure you'll find the right guy someday," Lila said patting Helga on the shoulder. "Now I must use the restroom and thanks for understanding."

Helga stared at Lila blankly as Lila pushed open the door to the restroom and went inside. What was there to understand? Helga couldn't believe that Lila thought this was the end of their conversation. Helga felt confused about the whole thing but one thing was certain and that thing was that Lila wasn't going to give up on Arnold. If Lila believed that Helga was going to stand around with her arms crossed as they continued on the so called road to "happiness" then Lila was wrong.

Helga hated the fact the Lila knew about her secret and the stupid whore had the nerve to bring it up. It was almost like a warning to Helga that if she continued with any silly assumptions then Lila might "accidentally" tell Arnold the truth. And not the truth that she's a coke whore but that Helga is obsessed with him.

Helga sighed as she looked back to the table where all her friends were sitting and talking like nothing had happened. Now that she finished talking to Lila it was time to head back but there was a lingering thought in her mind that was bugging her. She glanced back at the restroom door and wondered if Lila was going to keep her promise.

She quietly walked up to the restroom door and pushed it slowly without making any noise. Helga glanced inside and couldn't exactly see the stalls but did see the white polished sinks aligned on the wall with a long rectangular mirror on top. Abruptly, Helga heard the noise of footsteps walking on the floor and saw Lila walking up to the sinks.

Helga waited anxiously hoping that Lila will do something wrong so she can catch in her in the act. Sadly, Lila washed her hands with soap, ruffled her hair, and reapplied her lip gloss. It made Helga's heart sink already thinking that maybe what Lila said was true that she really did give up the drugs.

Then again as Helga was about to walk away out of the corner of her eye she saw Lila take out a small clear plastic packet with white powdery substance. Helga bit her lip nervously starting to wonder if she should go get Arnold to come see his girlfriend's habit but instead she quickly took out her cell phone.

She figured that by the time she went for Arnold and try to convince to come with her, Lila would've already made the coke disappear. Helga switched into camera mode on her cell and thankfully the shutter sound was turned off and while Lila was getting ready to take a snort of coke from her hand Helga quickly took the picture.

Helga held the door and started to let go of it slowly to let it close silently. She stared at the picture in her cell where Lila was captured snorting coke from her hand. It was some juicy evidence that needed to get into Arnold's hands immediately. It's funny that Helga got the proof she was looking for at Juicy and at first she didn't want to come. She sure was glad she did. Poor Lila, she doesn't know what's coming to her.

Once Helga showed the picture to Arnold he was going to forgive her and realize she was right all along. Clearly, Lila had said that Helga should forget about Arnold because he was with her but it looked like Lila could kiss her relationship goodbye. Because Arnold was going to need consoling and Helga had already signed up to be there.

"Give me that phone!" a voice ordered behind Helga making her wipe her smile away.

Helga turned around feeling her eyes widen, "You?"

* * *

A big cheer for Helga who finally got some proof of Lila's addiction! But who's the person who wants to take Helga's phone? Hmmm….could it be someone who was near the restroom and probably heard Lila and Helga's conversation? What would Helga do? And will Arnold come to save the day? Who knows?

Finally this story got updated so my work is done for now. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and what better way to let me know is…review! Go ahead and let your opinion be shown. It's sad that this chapter ended so soon but there's still more to come. I'll write to you guys next time!!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_What he say coo-coo-ca-choo?"_

Stay tuned for Chapter 14: A Terrible Secret!!


	14. A Terrible Secret

A/N: (Hola chicos y chicas! Como estan? Finally there's another chapter here for you to enjoy. I can't believe that it's August already meaning that school time is coming soon but let's not think about that right now : ( I'm very excited and I'm guessing everyone is trying to find out who wants to take Helga's phone away so I won't ramble anymore. But I want to say thanks for the reviews and I'm glad that many of you like this story. Remember to review in the end ;) !!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_What he say coo-coo-ca-choo?"_

Answer: Helga. Pigeon Man. (So like her huh?)

**Chapter 14: A Terrible Secret**

_Helga turned around feeling her eyes widen, "You?"_

* * *

"Oh Helga how you doing?"

"Lorenzo!" Helga stammered feeling her heart quicken. "You…you…hey!"

Helga smiled forcefully as she gripped her cell phone tightly in her hands almost breaking it apart. There was no way that Lorenzo the rich kid who became a friend of theirs back in fourth grade was demanding for her phone. Unless, he had a reason to take it like he had a crush on Lila or someone else sent him? Although, why was he greeting her nicely?

"Uh…" Helga shifted her gaze towards the floor then back at Lorenzo. "I'm fine, you?"

"Good," Lorenzo replied taking off his sunglasses. "I heard that you were back but I was in London with my mom and I got back yesterday."

Helga nodded smiling nervously, "Oh yeah? What were you doing over there?"

"My mom had to take care of some business and it ran a bit too long but I'm so glad to be back."

Helga bobbed her head once again trying to listen to what Lorenzo was saying but her mind kept wandering back to who could have asked for her phone? As she was thinking about that question someone cleared their throat behind her making Helga glance slowly revealing Rhonda Lloyd. Helga wanted to roll her eyes not feeling at all surprised that it was Rhonda so she decided to continue to ignore her.

"So are you going to start school on -"

Rhonda cleared her throat cutting off Helga's question, "Lorenzo this is a surprise!"

"Hello Rhonda it's great to see you," Lorenzo replied hugging Rhonda.

Rhonda pulled back glancing at Helga, "When did you get back?"

"Oh please," Helga muttered to herself crossing her arms as if Rhonda didn't hear Lorenzo say he got back yesterday.

Lorenzo grinned, "Like I was telling Helga that I got in yesterday and…"

Helga heard Lorenzo's voice trail off as he started describing his travels to Rhonda and Helga quickly got in mind that it was the perfect opportunity to escape. Right now that Rhonda is distracted hearing about Lorenzo bragging about his London trip to another rich person Helga could run up to Arnold and show him the picture. She didn't even think about it twice but as she was walking away Rhonda grabbed onto her blouse sleeve.

"Where are you going Helga?" Rhonda asked smiling at Lorenzo.

'_Knock her out and make a run for it,'_ Helga thought staring at Rhonda.

"Lorenzo you're back!" Lila shrieked coming out of the restroom. "It's been a long time since we've seen you."

"Hey Lila," Lorenzo said waving at her.

Helga continued to stare at Rhonda who was still gripping onto her blouse sleeve as Lila hugged Lorenzo. It looked like Rhonda was determined to defend her friend from a scandal. Helga looked back at Arnold who was laughing with Sid and Stinky giving her the notion of screaming out his name. Except, as she was working her voice to give out a big yell Rhonda pulled her sleeve almost like she had read her thoughts. It was time for plan C.

Helga cleared her throat looking down at her phone, "Excuse me guys I have to make a call."

"Oh Helga thank you for reminding me," Rhonda said patting Helga in the back but it really felt like she was smacking her. "Let me borrow your phone so I can call home 'cause mine died."

Helga shook her head slowly starting to giggle at Rhonda's request. She was _really _determined to take her phone away.

"Here Rhonda use mine," Lila said taking her cell phone out.

"No it's okay Lila," Rhonda insisted pushing Lila's cell phone away. "Why don't you take Lorenzo to the table to greet our friends."

"Yeah that's a good idea," Lila replied nodding smiling at all three of them.

"Well I was going to the restroom but I'll say 'hi' to the guys," Lorenzo said walking away with Lila.

Rhonda sighed relieved once Lila and Lorenzo were out of earshot and quickly turned her attention to Helga.

"Nice one Helga," Rhonda commented smiling. "But I'm afraid it's not going to work."

"And what gives you that idea?" Helga asked sounding annoyed.

"Because you're going to give me your phone," Rhonda ordered extending her hand.

"I don't think so," Helga replied scowling at Rhonda's hand.

"_Please_ Helga don't make this harder for me," Rhonda pleaded hiding her wicked smile. "Just give me the phone and everything will be forgotten."

Helga rolled her eyes before responding, "No I'm not giving you this phone and I'm going to show everyone that Lila has been lying all along."

Rhonda glared at Helga as she was turning away but Rhonda quickly smiled when her brain gave her exactly what to say.

"If you don't give me that phone right now I'm going up to Arnold to tell him that you're madly in love with him!"

Helga felt her whole body freeze but her mind was still working on Rhonda's frightening threat on revealing her deep dark secret. Truly, Helga should've just knocked Rhonda unconscious and run up to Arnold, push Lila out of the way, and show Arnold the picture. She wondered if it was too late to do that.

"You wouldn't dare because…" Helga paused staring at Rhonda blankly thinking carefully what words to choose. "It's not worth it because I don't love him anymore."

"Oh really?" Rhonda said innocently. "Helga there's no way of fooling me I know you're deeply in love with Arnold for the longest time."

"I have no idea where you're getting that outrageous theory that I'm in love with Arnold," Helga stated crossing her arms. "Because I'm _not_."

"Helga I know you love Arnold because Lila told me all about your obsessed love with him," Rhonda confessed smiling. "So if you don't want me to humiliate you in front of everyone then give me -"

"Excuse me ladies," Gerald said walking past them and headed back to the table.

Helga quickly contemplated if Gerald had heard any of her devastating conversation with Rhonda but instantly brushed any thoughts away. If he had she knew that he wasn't going to help her since he hated her with his whole being.

"Blackmail huh?" Helga said glaring at Rhonda. "Is that your best move?"

"It's a way to get you to give me your phone," Rhonda explained sternly. "Or I'll just go up to Arnold right now and tell him your deep dark secret."

"Go ahead see if I care," Helga proposed shrugging her shoulders in an "I don't care" gesture.

"I'll do it Helga," Rhonda warned crossing her arms. "And I can't wait to see Arnold's face when I tell him and the faces of our friends."

Helga felt sick to her stomach and her heart aching with each beat it was taking. She wanted Arnold to know the truth about Lila but she didn't want Arnold to know the truth about her.

"Do you think Arnold is going to say that he loves you back or is he going to laugh in your face?"

Helga promised to kick herself later but she wasn't planning to be humiliated today. Without thinking for another second she gave Rhonda the cell phone who immediately snatched it from Helga's hand. Rhonda quickly scanned through Helga's phone to find Lila's picture and looked at it with a tiny smile.

Rhonda looked up at Helga, "Are you afraid of a little rejection?"

Helga held back from punching Rhonda in the face and was mentally telling herself to calm down. Eventually, there was a belief called karma and Rhonda with Lila are going to have to end up paying for what they're doing. And she with Arnold will live happily ever after. She could only hope. Helga was waiting for Rhonda to erase the picture but instead Rhonda turned off the cell phone and placed it inside the pocket of her slacks.

"Wait a minute!" Helga protested looking at Rhonda's pockets. "Why didn't you erase the picture? Give me back my phone!"

"I'll give you your phone back tomorrow," Rhonda said starting to walk away. "I want to show Lila what you're capable of so she can be careful."

"How caring of you," Helga said through gritted teeth as she frowned at Rhonda's back.

That was it. The one thing that Helga had obtained that was bigger than any other treasure in the world had just been taken away. Although, Helga knew that other riches like money and jewels were bigger than a picture but it was her opportunity to finally get Arnold on her side. There had to be another way to prove that Lila was a cokehead and while Helga walked back to the table she was already pondering her next scheme.

Phoebe smiled at Helga as she took her seat across from her. Gerald was telling one of his urban legends to the gang and Rhonda was smiling like nothing had happened. What a great group of friends.

Rhonda laughed interrupting Gerald's story, "Okay okay I just want to say that I'm very happy that everything's going back to normal."

Helga glared at Rhonda as everyone nodded and smiled at each other. At that moment Helga could see her mother coming with a big tray with smoothies for everyone.

"Hello Helga's friends," Miriam said placing the tray in the middle of the table. "I've brought you all more smoothies, I hope you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks Mrs. Pataki," Arnold said grabbing a cup.

Miriam smiled turning to Helga as everyone was grabbing their smoothie, "Helga isn't it great to be back with all your friends."

Suddenly Helga felt all eyes on her making her feel uncomfortable but she quickly replied with a fake smile on her face, "Yeah it's great because it's almost as if nothing has changed."

* * *

Helga stood quietly outside waiting for all her friends to leave their separate ways. She had given the excuse that she was going to wait for Miriam and like most of them didn't know at what time Miriam's shift was over they believed her. There was something important she needed to do and it involved in getting Lila to confess. She thought of following Lila for the rest of the day but when she noticed that Arnold was walking away with her she decided not to.

The crazy thought of cameras in the restroom occurred to her when everyone was still talking at the table and when she asked Miriam about it (of course not in front of her friends) she just laughed. So there was no evidence there meaning that Helga needed to get her phone back. She figured that Rhonda might go home then call Lila up to show her the picture. She didn't have much time.

"It was good hanging out with you Helga," Sid called waving back at her.

Helga waved back and watched Sid walk away with Stinky, Lorenzo, and Harold. Curly left with Eugene and Sheena but the one she was waiting for was still inside. Rhonda and Nadine stepped outside without even glancing at Helga who absolutely didn't need their attention. She noticed that both girls got inside a black limo and drove away disappearing into the distance. Helga _really_ needed to get her phone back.

"Alright Phoebe after I change my shirt then we'll go to the movies," Gerald stated coming out of Juicy.

"I'm really sorry Gerald for spilling you the drink," Phoebe said smiling shyly. "It was an accident."

"Don't worry about it babe," Gerald assured putting his arm around Phoebe. "Unless you spilled the juice on my shirt in attempt of me having to take it off."

"But Gerald you're going to have to take it off anyway," Phoebe pointed out giggling.

Helga began to recoil at the sight of Gerald trying to kiss Phoebe so she quickly cleared her throat, "Hey Phoebe!"

Phoebe still hugging Gerald looked back, "Hey Helga still waiting for your mom?"

Helga looked away feeling a bit remorseful that she wanted to pull Phoebe away from Gerald right after she heard that they were going to the movies. On the other hand, Helga wanted Phoebe's help in getting her phone back even if it involved in breaking up a date. Besides, Gerald would understand if he had heard any of the conversation between Rhonda and Helga.

"Yeah…" Helga said sounding distracted. "Phoebe can I talk to you for a second?"

Phoebe looked back at Gerald who was crossing his arms giving Helga a huge snare. She patted Gerald's hand and walked over to Helga.

"What's on your mind?" Phoebe asked.

"I have to tell you something important," Helga confessed looking straight at Phoebe. "It's about Lila."

Phoebe nodded, "She did a pretty good show back there but I don't think there's much we can do Helga."

"There is something Phoebe," Helga said grabbing her arm.

"Come on Phoebe!" Gerald called impatient. "We don't have all day."

"Um Helga why don't you tell me tomorrow?" Phoebe said glancing at Gerald. "I don't want to make Gerald mad and he really wants to see this movie so I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Phoebe hugged Helga already saying goodbye making Helga's heart quake with fear. She wanted for her friend Phoebe to join her in getting her phone back but if Phoebe had already chosen Gerald then she wasn't going to insist. Although, when Phoebe was walking back to Gerald Helga couldn't help but to call her back.

"I got Lila doing…you know what," Helga exclaimed making Phoebe swivel back to her in less than a second.

"She was using? You got proof?" Phoebe asked anxiously with a big smile on her face.

Helga nodded smiling back at Phoebe.

"Great!" Phoebe shouted scanning Helga from head to toe. "Let's see it."

Helga giggled nervously, "That's the thing Phoebe I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Phoebe wondered confused.

"Here's the thing Phoebe I _had_ it," Helga corrected looking away. "And I need your help in getting it back."

"Get what back?"

"I took a picture of Lila in the restroom with my cell phone and Rhonda came and took it away."

"Why would she want it?"

Helga sighed frustrated, "She told me that she wants to show it to Lila so Lila can see what a _horrible_ person I am."

Phoebe sighed too glancing back at Gerald who had his hands inside his pockets, "What should I tell Gerald?"

"I don't know…" Helga said shaking her head. "Tell him I need help with my homework…that…let's just make something up."

Phoebe bit her bottom lip and turned towards her boyfriend, "Gerald can you come here for a minute?"

Gerald looked at Helga sternly but walked towards Phoebe, "Is something wrong babe?"

Phoebe smiled shyly at Gerald then took a glimpse at Helga, "Gerald there's something I need to -"

"Gerald!" shrieked a shrilling voice in all the three teenagers' ears.

Gerald turned back to see his cute annoying little sister standing behind him with a friend of hers. Timberly was wearing a blue shirt underneath a blue jumper and she had her hair in two pigtails.

"Timberly!" Gerald groaned crossing his arms. "What do you want?"

Timberly smiled at Phoebe, "Hi Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled back, "Hi Timberly how are you?"

"I'm good," Timberly replied placing her arms behind her back. "Gerald mom says that she wants you back home 'cause your room's a big mess."

"What?" Gerald yelled frowning at Timberly. "I cleaned my room."

Timberly shrugged, "Look I'm here to deliver the message not hear you whine."

"Gerald just go," Phoebe said grabbing his hand. "I'm going with Helga to her house. We can catch the movie some other time."

"Are you sure?" Gerald asked squeezing Phoebe's hand.

"Yes," Phoebe replied laughing. "Now go clean your room and don't come out until it's spotless."

Timberly giggled, "Yeah mom says he's not going to have any fun until she doesn't see any of his underwear lying around."

"TIMBERLY!" Gerald yelped loud enough to almost break the windows at Juicy.

Phoebe and Helga including Timberly's friend all started laughing at Gerald's misery.

"What?" Timberly asked innocently. "I'm just saying."

Gerald told Phoebe goodbye with a quick peck and waved goodbye to Helga who was trying to shake off her mind the image of Gerald's underwear lying on the floor. Although, she can perfectly imagine Arnold wearing nothing but boxers just like she had dreamed him. Helga felt heat rising up in her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach starting to wake up to flutter about.

"Okay Helga let's go get that phone," Phoebe announced starting to walk away. "Helga?"

"Huh?" Helga mumbled snapping out of her Arnold trance. "Yeah let's go."

* * *

Helga and Phoebe arrived at Rhonda's house in thirty minutes by sprinting through the streets. Once they arrived Helga suddenly remembered that she was here a couple of days ago at Rhonda's party. Even though, she had explored some of the house that was really a luxurious mansion she didn't know where Rhonda might leave her cell phone. Phoebe had advised that it wasn't going to be wise to appear at the front door because the servants might announce them. So Helga and Phoebe smiled when they figured they're going to have to sneak in.

Helga had asked Phoebe if she'd ever been in Rhonda's room to which Phoebe replied that she hasn't, quickly disappointing Helga. Since Rhonda might keep important matters in her room it was going to be necessary to find it but Helga remembered there were a bunch of rooms in that mansion. Oh well, she and Phoebe decided to look in all of them.

Helga's and Phoebe's heart sank when they saw the black limo already parked in the circular driveway especially Helga's heart who thought that Lila might be inside. Even if Lila was inside Helga decided that she was going to confront her and if Lila continued with the nonsense that she was innocent then Helga was going to kick her ass. Besides, Helga knew the fighting technique of jujitsu.

Phoebe pointed out to Helga that they should sneak through the servant's entrance and make their way up to Rhonda's room. Once they were inside Helga felt like a burglar with her partner in crime Phoebe who kept lining herself against the wall avoiding to make noise. They reached the kitchen where some cooks were preparing tonight's dinner but like they were so busy with mixing and cutting they didn't pay notice to the two girls.

"Come on Helga I think Rhonda's room might be on the third floor," Phoebe whispered walking down the hallway.

"I thought you said you didn't know where Rhonda's room was?" Helga asked trailing behind her.

"I don't but I'm just guessing," Phoebe replied shrugging her shoulders.

"We're doomed," Helga remarked letting out a frustrated sigh. "Let's get started then or we'll never find it."

"Let's hope that your cell phone is in Rhonda's room and not with her," Phoebe pointed out going up the stairs.

Helga's eyes widen in shock before saying, "Let's not jinx okay?"

After searching through seven rooms on the third floor Helga and Phoebe were about to give up. All the other rooms were for the guests, Rhonda's parents, and extra bathrooms. Phoebe saw how frustrated Helga was when she saw her banging her head on the wall.

"Maybe Rhonda doesn't have a room," Helga said with her head against the wall.

"Come on Helga we can't give up now," Phoebe replied rubbing Helga's back. "Let's try another door."

"Damn it Phoebe!" Helga complained walking up to another door. "It's not like the next door I open is going to be Rhonda's room."

Helga twisted the doorknob opening the door revealing a light-purple painted room with a canopy oak bed, a wooden desk, three large rectangular mirrors on the wall, a large bookshelf, and a big digital TV on the wall. Helga noticed a medium-sized sign encrusted with purple jewels that read _RHONDA'S ROOM _above the wooden desk.

Phoebe stepped inside smiling, "Wow you found it Helga."

Helga continued gripping the doorknob, "Good let's get this over with."

"Alright where would Rhonda hide your cell phone?" Phoebe wondered walking up to the bookshelf.

Helga smiled slyly as she looked at Rhonda's stuffed animals on the bed all lined up perfectly. She quickly got an idea.

"Oops," Helga said throwing the stuffed animals on the floor. "Oops how clumsy of me."

Phoebe glanced at Helga and quickly rolled her eyes, "What are you doing?"

Helga walked up to Rhonda's desk and grabbed a bunch of papers and dropped them on the floor, "What does it look like? I'm fixing Rhonda's room a bit, I'm pretty sure she's going to love it."

"I thought the whole point of sneaking in was for Rhonda not to know we were here," Phoebe pointed out crossing her arms.

Helga looked at Phoebe, "She deserves it for being a bitch and for taking my phone away and for defending Lila."

"Lila is her friend of course she's going to defend her," Phoebe stated.

Helga ignored Phoebe's comment and walked up to Rhonda's closet and was astounded when she opened it.

"Phoebe you have to come look at this," Helga said not breathing.

"You found your cell phone?" Phoebe asked walking up to Helga but immediately forgot everything when she saw Rhonda's closet.

"It's so big," Helga said scanning through all the clothes.

"It looks like the size of a two-car garage," Phoebe said still stunned. "But there's no surprise there we're in Rhonda's room."

Phoebe turned away reminding Helga that they had to look for her cell phone but Helga was already thinking of another devious mess. Immediately Phoebe figured Helga's idea and told her not to do it but Helga quickly started to drop Rhonda's clothes on the floor and mess up the things inside the drawers. Phoebe rolled her eyes and went to Rhonda's desk to search some more.

"You know Helga instead of messing Rhonda's room up you should be looking for your cell phone," Phoebe said opening up the desk drawers. "Because…"

Helga closed the closet door and looked at Phoebe, "Because what?"

Phoebe shrieked jumping up and down, "I found it Helga!"

"Really?" Helga asked walking up to her. "Give it here."

Phoebe gave Helga her cell phone and Helga quickly turned it on hoping to find it exactly like it was.

"I was so glad when I saw Timberly telling Gerald to go back home," Phoebe admitted leaning against the desk. "I guess I don't want him getting angry with me and especially with you."

Helga glanced at Phoebe then turned back to her cell phone, "We can take care of Gerald later but right now I have bigger things to worry about."

Phoebe nodded, "You're right did you find it?"

Helga groaned shaking her head slowly, "She erased it."

"Helga I'm sorry," Phoebe replied feeling disappointed.

"All that trouble for nothing," Helga said clutching her cell phone wanting to break it. "Oh well, at least I left Rhonda's room a mess."

Phoebe chuckled lightly and glanced towards the laptop noticing a USB cable connected into it and quickly got a suspicion. Helga looked up at Phoebe as she was putting her cell phone away that Phoebe was turning Rhonda's laptop on and instantly logged into it.

"What are doing Phoebe?" Helga asked standing behind her.

"Thankfully Rhonda doesn't have a password for this thing."

"Don't tell me you think that Rhonda might've saved the picture in her computer?"

"Who knows?" Phoebe said looking through the folders. "Let's hope she did…here it is, here it is!"

"Let me see, let me see it," Helga's heart skipped rapidly looking at the picture. "Yeah that's one where Lila is doing her little habit."

Phoebe stared at the picture on the computer, "I can't believe she would lie like that."

"I need that picture," Helga said shaking Phoebe's shoulder. "How do we get it?"

Phoebe bit her lip but quickly smiled and accessed Rhonda's internet. She quickly logged into her own account and e-mailed the picture to herself to unknown account. Helga watched as Phoebe clicked, typed, and smiled cunningly at the computer screen.

"Phoebe can't Rhonda find out that her computer was logged into?" Helga asked worried.

"So what if she does?" Phoebe said logging off the computer. "We'll already have the picture which I'll e-mail to you once I get home."

"Nice," Helga said grinning widely. "I can't wait to see Arnold's face when I show him."

"Everyone's face," Phoebe added smiling. "Do you think they'll be too ashamed to say sorry?"

"I don't want to accept their apologies because -"

"_Please_ like I'll be seen wearing that," a voice echoed down the hall making Helga and Phoebe freeze in place.

"Rhonda!" they whispered in unison staring at each other.

"We got to hide," Helga said turning away.

"But Helga if Rhonda sees this mess she's going suspect something," Phoebe remarked grabbing Helga's arm.

"Damn me and my anger," Helga muttered glaring at the messy room.

"Yeah," Rhonda said sounding closer. "I can't wait for you to see me."

"Helga over here," Phoebe whispered standing behind the door.

Helga's heart was beating much faster than when she is around Arnold. Although, if she was caught she decided to finally knock Rhonda out and run like hell. Just like she should've done back in Juicy. She promptly stood next to Phoebe by the wall near the door crossing her fingers that Rhonda didn't come into the room.

"You're here now?" Rhonda asked by the door. "It's about time."

Phoebe breathed in slowly then whispered, "My heart's speeding up."

"Oh come one Phoebe it's not like you have never snuck around before."

"And what you have?" Phoebe asked glancing at Helga.

'_Many times,'_ Helga answered mentally not looking at Phoebe. _'Especially at Arnold's house.'_

"Okay, okay," Rhonda said fading away. "I'll go see you right now."

Phoebe nudged Helga with her elbow walking away from the door, "I don't think she's coming to her room."

"It sounded like she was talking on a cell phone," Helga stated staring at the closed door.

"We got to get out of here," Phoebe mumbled walking toward the door and opened it slowly.

Phoebe peeked out in the hallway and signaled for Helga to follow her. Once they were back into the hall, Helga quietly closed the door behind her. The two girls tiptoed down the hall making their way to the stairs with their hearts gaining speed with each minute. They stood by the hall in the second floor wondering if Rhonda was around.

"Phoebe do you think that Rhonda was waiting for Lila?" Helga asked leaning against the wall.

"I guess," Phoebe replied glancing at Helga then turned back to looking down the hallway. "She did say she was going to show it to Lila."

"We have to get this picture into Arno-" Helga looked away anxiously before correcting. "Everyone's hands."

Phoebe nodded and walked slowly down the hall looking back if Helga was following her. Helga trailed behind glancing over her shoulder every three seconds in case someone was coming. The house was big enough to hide but if Lila was downstairs with Rhonda they needed to act fast. Phoebe peeked out into the stairs in the foyer and gasped suddenly making Helga peek out too.

"No way," Phoebe and Helga whispered slowly staring at the two figures.

At the bottom of the stairs was Rhonda with her arms around a guy who was kissing her obsessively. The guy had to be in his mid-thirties with black brushed-back hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans and had a pair of sunglasses perched on his head. The thing that disgusted Helga and Phoebe and sent chills down their spine was that the guy was…Mr. Harris, their math teacher.

"Crud that's disgusting," Helga muttered glancing at Phoebe.

Phoebe stared shaking her head, "What are our friends thinking?"

"Come on Phoebe we have to go," Helga reminded heading back to the hall. "There's got to be another exit."

"Wait Helga!" Phoebe said gritting her teeth.

Helga looked back at Phoebe as she quickly pulled Helga's cell out of Helga's pockets. Having lots of adrenaline pumping through Phoebe's veins it gave her the courage to take a picture of Rhonda and Mr. Harris making out. Rhonda might think she can help her friend Lila but now Phoebe was helping her friend Helga.

"What are you doing?" Helga asked grabbing her cell phone.

"What?" Phoebe asked smiling ingenuously. "Rhonda can be mean but I can't?"

Helga smiled at Phoebe and placed her arm around hugging her childhood friend. They didn't look back but walked down the hallway looking for another way to leave Rhonda's house.

* * *

Wow! Phoebe sure is daring! Props to Helga for messing Rhonda's room. What would Rhonda say when she sees it? But the best thing of all they got a picture of Rhonda making out with their teacher…ugh! What will everyone in the gang say when they see it? But what will everyone say when they see Lila's picture, especially Arnold. Let's hope he'll run into Helga's arms.

Yay! I've finally updated this story. I think it was about time. I know how all of you are anxious to find out what will happen. But now all of you are going to have to wait for the next one (don't worry I'm working on it)!! Now that you're done reading and are wondering if it was exciting, boring, or good…go ahead and write up a review. I'll write to you guys next time!! Sayonara!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_You're the nicest boy ever."_

Stay tuned for Chapter 15: A Half-Truth!!


	15. A Half Truth

A/N: (Hey what up? :) So here we are once again in another chapter of High School Drama. I know how anxious some of you must be for Helga to give Arnold the picture and let's hope she does it soon. Once again gracias (thanks) for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review in the end!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_You're the nicest boy ever."_

Answer: Timberly. Timberly Loves Arnold. (She's so cute, flirting with boys at a young age!)

**Chapter 15: A Half-Truth**

_They didn't look back but walked down the hallway looking for another way to leave Rhonda's house._

* * *

It was Monday morning and Helga could've jumped, skipped, and somersault her way out of her house. There were many feelings surging inside of her from feeling excited to feeling scared. Helga didn't know what was going to happen when she showed everyone the picture but the one person she was feeling nervous about was Arnold. What was he going to say? She only hoped that after everything got resolved and Arnold would realize that he belongs with her.

Immediately, when Helga realized it was morning she threw off the covers, took a shower, got dressed, ate a light breakfast which consisted of an apple, and ran outside. She would've said goodbye to Miriam but she was fast asleep on the living room couch. Helga knew that there was no time to waste because if she arrived to school early she might catch Arnold around his locker. The instant Helga stepped outside she bumped into her friend Phoebe.

Phoebe had her hair up in a bun with two white plastic chopsticks holding it in place. She was wearing black pants with a yellow wrap around blouse. Helga's hair was in loose curls with her bangs brushed to the side. She knew that today was a big day and she dressed to impress wearing a pink sundress with a black cardigan.

"Good morning Helga," Phoebe greeted giving her a tender smile.

Helga smiled back, "It is a good morning isn't?"

"I assume you got enough sleep last night?" Phoebe asked starting to step forward.

"You might think so but…" Helga paused starting to walk forward. "I kept tossing and turning glancing at the clock hoping it will be morning soon."

"Feeling impatient Helga?" Phoebe wondered.

"Nervous," Helga answered looking away.

"Don't be I'm pretty sure that everything will turn out right," Phoebe assured patting Helga's arm.

Helga sighed deeply as she and Phoebe started walking down the street. They crossed the intersections watching the cars zoom down the road only stopping on the occasional stoplight. Each step Helga took caused her heart rate to increase. Even if she was still half-asleep the butterflies in her stomach were fully awake. Helga clutched her books against her chest trying to soothe her beating heart to a normal rate.

"What do you think Rhonda said about her room?" Phoebe asked making Helga forget about her possible heart attack.

Helga groaned, "I don't even want to think about Rhonda."

Helga didn't want to recall yesterday's little private show starring Rhonda Lloyd alongside Mr. Harris the math teacher. All she wanted was to erase the disturbing image of one of her childhood friends being groped by an older man. Unfortunately, it was going to be impossible since Phoebe took a picture of the illicit act. After they had sneaked out of Rhonda's house, their minds kept twisting and turning trying to figure out, why would Rhonda be having an affair with a teacher?

"I understand that what Rhonda is doing is wrong," Phoebe stated shaking her head. "But why is she doing it?"

"Crud Phoebe!" Helga said irritated. "She's doing it because nobody wants her and Mr. Harris is the only one who gives it to her."

Phoebe chuckled but quickly cleared her throat, "I'm appalled about Lila's addiction also about Rhonda's choice of guys."

"Phoebe I'm shocked that you got the guts to take a picture of Rhonda," Helga admitted stopping suddenly.

"And I'm outraged that you were just going to walk away," Phoebe said looking away frustrated. "Where's the tough girl who used to boss everyone around?"

"I don't know Phoebe," Helga replied running her hands through her hair. "I don't know what I was thinking at that moment. All I wanted was Lila's picture and when we found it, I didn't care about anything else."

"Okay so we got Lila's picture which I guess it's in your backpack right?" Phoebe asked signaling to Helga's blue backpack.

"Once I printed it out that's the first thing I shoved in there," Helga replied starting to walk again.

Phoebe walked alongside Helga, "I know you really want to show Arnold the picture."

Helga bit her lip nervously but quickly shook her head, "I don't care who sees it first as long as I'm cleared of being a liar then I'll be happy."

Who was she kidding? Of course she wanted Arnold to see the picture first. But like always things don't go the way people want them to go. Since Rhonda was the first one to see the picture then it was Phoebe but the next person was going to be Arnold. Helga was sure of it.

"I agree with you that everyone should see Lila's picture but we should keep Rhonda's picture clandestine for awhile," Phoebe suggested glancing up at Helga then looked forward.

"Why?" Helga wondered bewildered. "We need to get even with Rhonda for being a snob."

"I don't need to get even with Rhonda," Phoebe said not looking at Helga. "Maybe you feel like you do because she's helping Lila but remember that Lila is her friend."

Helga stayed quiet for a moment letting Phoebe's words sink into her mind. As she tried to process Phoebe's reason she really knew why she wanted to get even with Rhonda. Rhonda knew about her undying love for Arnold and any false move Helga did then Rhonda or Lila will have a quick slip of the tongue. Although, she slowly came to realize that in her hands she held a valuable treasure that she could use at anytime she wanted.

Lila and Rhonda were in Helga's hands and if any of them came by saying that they'll tell Arnold her secret then she'll show them the picture and they'll back off. It was the perfect plan for Rhonda's case given that she was the one who threaten to spill the beans. Furthermore, there was Lila that Helga seriously wanted to bring down. She didn't care about hurting Lila's feelings because she already caused too much pain by being with Arnold.

Helga sighed bringing her attention back to Phoebe, "You're right Phoebs we shouldn't say anything about Rhonda's picture but I'm still going to show Lila's picture."

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "Hey that's the picture you took so do what you want with it but I took Rhonda's picture and I'm telling you don't do anything yet."

"Phoebe you might've taken the picture but it's my cell phone," Helga pointed out smirking.

"So?" Phoebe said smiling. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have Lila's picture."

Helga rolled her eyes placing her hand on Phoebe's shoulder, "I know and thanks but you know that I was getting a little revenge on Rhonda by messing her room up."

Phoebe started laughing with Helga who joined in remembering how all Rhonda's things were left on the floor. They wondered and wished to be there to see Rhonda's reaction to the big mess. Hopefully, she doesn't check any security cameras but Helga and Phoebe navigated through corridors that didn't have any.

Helga looked up noticing the school in the distance. She also noticed Gerald walking towards the school from the opposite direction. It suddenly crossed her mind that Gerald might know where Arnold is? If not, at least have an idea where he might be. Gerald was wearing a red sports jacket with denim jeans and black sneakers. Helga saw Phoebe's face lit up at the instant she spotted Gerald.

"Phoebe babe you're looking amazing…like always," Gerald declared walking up to Phoebe "Why do you have to always turn me on?"

Phoebe blushed a mighty red quickly looking at Helga embarrassed, "Gerald stop you're making me blush."

"I'm sorry babe but I'm so crazy for you," Gerald said starting to eagerly kiss Phoebe in the cheek.

Phoebe glanced at Helga apologetically before pushing Gerald away, "Gerald don't be rude!"

"What?" Gerald asked holding out his hands then looked at Helga mischievously, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"Right," Helga mumbled to herself averting the glaring gaze Gerald was giving her.

Helga decided to ignore Gerald's childish comments because for one she didn't want to argue and second she wanted him to tell her where Arnold was. Afterward, she and Gerald can argue all they want.

"Gerald have you seen Arnold?" Helga asked looking at Phoebe then back at him.

Gerald smiled staring at Helga while he placed his arm around Phoebe, "No."

Once Gerald gave his answer, Helga felt her throat clog up with all the fury she's been feeling since she got back. He had to be lying by the way he kind of smiled as he stared at her when he answered. How was she supposed to get the truth out of him when he hated her? Helga took a deep breath trying to calm herself down before she threw herself at Gerald. She knew it was silly to be overreacting when she could just catch Arnold later.

Phoebe grabbed Gerald's hand getting his attention, "Are you sure?"

Gerald glanced at both of them who were staring at him intently, "Why are you girls looking for him?"

Helga crossed her arms, "It's none of your business Geraldo."

"Then why are you asking for him?" Gerald demanded also crossing his arms.

Helga swallowed the lump in her throat trying to rattle her brain in coming up with an answer. Why did she have to ask Gerald for Arnold? She should've just gone inside and looked for Arnold herself just like she had planned. In her vision of triumph she was dancing as she watched Lila sink to the ground with tears in her eyes while everyone turned their back on Lila. Helga felt her heart like a ticking time bomb that if she didn't reach Arnold on time she was never going to have the enough courage to face him again.

"I don't owe you any explanations hair boy," Helga said starting to walk away.

"Helga wait where you're going?" Phoebe asked turning around.

Helga looked back at Phoebe then quickly glanced at Gerald, "I'll see you in first."

Phoebe stammered for words but Helga abruptly turned away and walked inside the school. The hallway had a few students walking around with their friends and some walking to their lockers. There was a faint echo of students talking about homework, school events, and their personal problems. Helga didn't care about her surroundings because she was on a mission to locate Arnold ASAP.

Helga glanced at her watch becoming aware that she had twelve minutes before the bell rang. That was plenty of time to show Arnold the truth about Lila and have a few extra minutes to enjoy Arnold having to apologize to her. She couldn't wait anymore, she wished for Arnold to be walking by so she could immediately tell him the news. Except, he wasn't even around nor coming through the main school's entrance.

Helga pictured Arnold at his locker therefore she turned to the left in direction towards it. If she didn't find him there then she was going to wait for him. However, Arnold wasn't going to leave today until he believed in Helga's testimony. Helga was feeling determined to bringing Lila down for making her look like a liar. The one thing that Helga wanted to gain from this was Arnold's trust and maybe his admiration. But that can wait, for now the goal was his trust.

Helga walked down the hallway not looking at anyone but kept her gaze glued forward. She could feel the students walking and standing in the corridor penetrate her with their eyes. As long as they didn't try to decipher her thoughts which were about Arnold finally being her boyfriend. It was the unreachable dream she kept striving for every single day of her existence. Suddenly her futuristic dreams came to burst when she heard someone talking to her.

"Howdy Helga you're here early aren't ya?" Stinky asked taking a bite of a Mr. Nutty bar.

Helga glanced to her left seeing Stinky leaning against his locker chewing slowly. She didn't have time for this but she didn't want to be rude. She kind of smiled at Stinky and wondered if maybe he's seen Arnold. Stinky was wearing a orange long-sleeve shirt with brown denim pants and his hair was spiked up in the front. Helga took a quick look forward before walking up to Stinky.

"What's it to you?" Helga said standing in front of Stinky. "You're here early too."

"I'm here on the account of I wanted to start studying for today's history test," Stinky stated opening his locker.

"Criminey!" Helga shrieked bringing her hands to her mouth. "I forgot to study for the history test."

"Well you still have time 'cause History takes place after lunch," Stinky remarked taking out another Mr. Nutty bar out of his locker. "This really bites! I have to study extra hard."

"Me too," Harold said walking up to them. "You guys are talking about the history test right?"

"Doi!" Helga answered rolling her eyes. "Have you guys seen football head yet?"

Stinky shook his head disappointing Helga and Harold also shook his head sinking Helga's mood. She really needed to get to Arnold's locker and put an end to the rein of Lila. Thinking of the devil Helga spotted Lila down the hallway walking up to her locker with some books in her hands. Helga watched Lila open her locker and as she tried to listen to Stinky and Harold talk about the history test she suddenly felt the urge to brag.

Helga wanted to see the look on Lila's face when she told her that she got her on candid camera. Even though, that Lila might already be informed by Rhonda since yesterday but Helga didn't care. Helga scanned Lila from head to toe criticizing what she was wearing. Lila had her auburn hair down with two braids on each side and she was wearing skinny jeans and a plain green t-shirt. It was time to face the facts so Helga decided to go up and talk to her nemesis Lila.

"I'll see you guys later," Helga called walking away.

"But Helga we see you during first period," Stinky stated staring at Helga's backside.

Helga held back from rolling her eyes and looked back at Stinky, "Doi!"

Helga went back walking up to Lila determined to face her and watch her squirm because she was finally caught. She wanted to see her suffer because nobody messed with Helga G. Pataki and she really wanted to make Lila pay for many things. One, for coming into their lives back in fourth grade. Two, for being a nice know-it-all. Three, for accepting Arnold as her boyfriend when she insisted that she only liked him not like him, like him. Four, for making Helga look like a liar in front of their friends. And five, for breaking her promise of not keeping Helga's secret.

Helga was sure she never told Rhonda about Arnold but Rhonda found out from Lila. Truly, Lila needed to pay for being a liar and a backstabber. But especially for having Arnold on her side. With any luck after Helga showed everyone the picture then nobody will be on Lila's side.

"Out of my way!" Helga yelled pushing herself through a group of students before standing in front of Lila. "I got you! I got you Lila Sawyer!"

Lila glanced at Helga sternly, "Hello Helga how are you doing this morning?"

Helga smirked, "Okay drop the act of being Ms. Perfect."

"What act?" Lila asked starting to giggle. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Actually I did," Helga lied with a big grin. "I slept like a baby last night because I've finally got your sorry ass in a picture with your secret friend."

"I've heard," Lila replied sourly staring inside her locker. "You must be feeling very proud of yourself."

"Look Lila I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you weren't too gutless to accept your addiction," Helga remarked angrily.

"I don't have an addiction," Lila insisted turning to look at Helga.

Helga scoffed, "Criminey! I saw you using yesterday right after you claimed that you would never touch the stuff. You're in denial, Lila."

"No, no," Lila said shaking her head. "I'm certain I know how to keep in control and…"

"Lila, I don't want to hear your excuses, reasons, or problems," Helga said placing her hands on her hips. "What I want is for you to tell Arnold the truth or I'll show him the picture."

"What picture? I thought Rhonda erased it," Lila asked holding onto the locker door. "How did you get one?"

Helga stuttered staring at Lila blankly trying to search for an answer inside her brain. Wow, Lila was smarter than she seemed. This wasn't in Helga's plan of Lila turning the questions onto her. Where was Phoebe when she needed her? How was Helga supposed to tell Lila that she and Phoebe snuck into Rhonda's house and took the picture from the computer.

"I have my methods," Helga replied leaning against the lockers. "Which I'm not going to reveal to you."

"Whatever," Lila said throwing her hair over her shoulder. "I assume you'd hope I would breakup with Arnold huh?"

"You already know how I feel about Arnold," Helga snapped crossing her arms. "Why even ask?"

"Well you're not the only one," Lila confessed taking two notebooks from her bag.

Helga stood frozen solid trying to locate her own heartbeat. She tried to remember if she cleaned her ears this morning to have heard Lila correctly. Did she just say that there was someone else who wanted Lila to breakup with Arnold? Hey, maybe that person and Helga can join forces.

"What do you mean I'm not the only one?" Helga asked sounding desperate.

"Rhonda told me about the picture," Lila explained putting the two notebooks inside the locker. "And she also told me to breakup with Arnold."

"What? Rhonda? But why would she want -"

"I know," Lila intruded looking at Helga. "I was oh so shocked too but she figured that you were going to keep insisting on my problem so she suggested for me to breakup with Arnold to relieve me from the pain and humiliation."

Helga laughed, "Pain and humiliation? How caring of her."

"Rhonda doesn't want me to get hurt because if Arnold knows the truth he's going to hate me."

"That's not my problem," Helga said smiling at Lila. "It's your problem because you're the one who lied and you're the one who decided to do drugs."

"You're right Helga," Lila responded smiling back. "It is my problem and I'm oh too certain I'm going to solve it without having to breakup with Arnold."

Helga gaped at Lila feeling her arms drop to her sides and her breathing slow down to a sudden stop. There was a picture of her taking coke and she was acting like it wasn't a big deal. How dare she not breakup with Arnold and give the other girls who wanted to get with him a chance? Like Helga who was the first in line. She figured that Lila must be scared if she broke up with Arnold because then she'll have no boy to worship the ground she walked on.

"How do you plan to keep Arnold by your side?" Helga asked really wanting to know.

"I love him and I know he loves me too," Lila said placing her hand over her heart making Helga want to gag. "So nothing can break our love apart."

Helga stared at Lila baffled wanting to start giggling at her lame response. Helga bit her bottom lip trying to hold her laugh. Helga covered her mouth trying to hold her laugh. Helga cleared her throat trying to get rid of the giggles wanting to escape her throat. She couldn't hold it and burst out laughing causing some students to look in her direction.

"Oh Lila stop!" Helga pleaded sarcastically still snickering. "You're going to make me cry."

Lila frowned at Helga, "Go ahead Helga cry all you want and while you're at it go ahead and show Arnold the photo, I don't care."

Helga's smile quickly wiped away when she heard Lila's request, "You're just saying that so I wouldn't show him huh?"

"No," Lila said openly reaching into her locker and pulled out a printout of the picture. "Here you can have it."

Helga grabbed the picture with trembling hands as she stared at Lila, "Why don't you show him yourself."

Lila closed her locker then turned to look at Helga with a small smile, "I want to give you the opportunity to play the hero."

Lila grinned at Helga as she clutched her Geometry book to her chest. Helga was speechless and she tried to come up with a response but there was nothing. Why? Oh why did she have to brag and want to see Lila's face when she talked about the picture? Instead of Lila being the shocked one it was Helga who wanted to crumble the piece of paper. She should've just continued forward with her mission of locating Arnold but she failed.

The bell rang making Lila look up at the ceiling then back at Helga who was still averting her gaze. All the students started to say their goodbyes and make congestion in the hallway.

"I'll see you in class," Lila said blending into the crowd of students.

Helga sighed looking down at the picture she took back at Juicy. She didn't care if Lila was acting all confidant because Helga was still going to show Arnold the picture. Lila might be clever in using the right words but that wasn't going to stop Helga. Of course, Helga wanted to be the hero in this that way Arnold can always look up to her and finally admit that he belongs with her. Sure, Lila might've been smiling right now but Helga was going to make sure that Lila's smile faded away before school was out.

* * *

Lila scowled at the other cheerleaders that were doing their stretches and laughing among each other talking about nonsense. It was the last class of the day and although school was going to be over in a few minutes making everyone else happy except for Lila. She had other troubles in her mind that weren't letting her concentrate on her stretches. One of those troubles was on how did she do on the history test but the biggest one of all was that Helga had a picture of her using.

Lila was scared on what might happen when the picture was revealed. Afterwards, when she had spoken to Helga at the lockers in the morning she regretted all the words she told Helga. What was thinking telling Helga to show Arnold the picture? It happened during a moment of panic and she wasn't able to control her words. Sure, it might've sounded like Lila didn't care at all but she did.

As the school day became a thing of the past Lila was surprised by the fortunate state of events that occurred during the day. Arnold arrived late to first period not giving Helga a chance to show him the picture. During nutrition there was a fundraiser that was held by the student council of every grade to raise money to expand the library. Lila was saved then and she saved again during lunch when there was a student council meeting. Then there was the history test during fifth period not giving Helga a chance to talk to Arnold. Maybe luck was on Lila's side.

Every single minute that drew near for Helga to encounter Arnold were moments of torture for Lila who kept waiting nervously for Helga to pull out the picture and show it to Arnold. Except, when Helga did have a chance during third period she didn't and it made Lila wonder why? It could be that Helga was scared also or was waiting for something to happen? Ever since, their talk in the morning Lila hasn't kept Helga out of sight but so far she hasn't pulled anything yet.

Lila remembered when she first met Helga and how nice she was acting to get her to fall into her traps. She slowly presumed Helga was a bully by the way she pushed people out of the way and bossed her friend Phoebe around. Later she definitely proved her point when Helga told her to snip Rhonda's tags off the new sweater she was wearing but Lila knew that was ever so mean. Lila wasn't the evil one it was Helga because she still treated others badly.

Lila had gained the reputation of being the nice girl and if Helga released the picture to the public Lila was going to be ruined. She didn't want to live her life knowing that everyone is sneering and hating her. There was only one Lila and that Lila was the pleasant, sweet, and flawless girl everyone knew. She recalled still not wanting to believe that Helga wanted to be like her back in fourth grade. She couldn't believe that she was nice enough to give Helga lessons on how to be nice like her. One thing was for sure, Helga was never going to be like Lila.

"So I told my father that I needed that scarf," Rhonda told Nadine as they walked past Lila.

Lila smiled at them but they didn't even look her way. These were her friends, how there they turn their backs on her? Could it be that Helga already showed the picture to some of their friends? It couldn't be possible because then everyone would be staring at her during fifth period. And if word had gotten to Arnold then he would've broken up with her by now. Lila decided to ignore Rhonda and Nadine for now but started searching for her oh so special someone.

Lila's eyes landed in the middle section of the bleachers where Arnold was stretching his legs. She looked back at the other cheerleaders who were all laughing like nothing was supposed to be done during this period. Lila shook her head already thinking that it was time to face reality. She wasn't going to let Helga destroy the life she had put together. Lila made her way up to Arnold who was surprised to see her walking up the bleacher steps.

"Lila what brings you here?" Arnold asked wiping away the sweat gathered on his brow.

"Hey Arnold," Lila said sitting next to him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" Arnold wondered grabbing Lila's hand.

Lila sighed staring at the football field, "Arnold am I nice?"

Arnold chuckled bobbing his head up and down, "Sure thing Lila that's why I love you so much."

Lila still didn't look at Arnold and asked slowly, "Am I nice to Helga?"

"Yes," Arnold replied confused. "Why the -"

"Then why is Helga being so mean to me?" Lila wondered in a whiny voice. "Since she got back I have been oh so understanding of her but she insists on ruining my life."

"Aren't you being a little drastic?" Arnold stated letting go of Lila's hand. "I know she's just being herself."

Lila closed her eyes taking a deep breath then looked at Arnold, "I have something serious to tell you but before you say anything remember people make mistakes and I was scared of losing you."

"Please don't tell me that what Helga is saying is true?" Arnold said staring at Lila upset.

Lila felt goosebumps scatter throughout her arms as Arnold's gaze pierced through her whole being. She suddenly felt the urge to scream but held back from making a ridicule of herself. Arnold deserved the truth for being the nicest caring gentleman on the planet but she didn't feel ready to confess. She chose to give Arnold a taste of the truth like half of the truth.

"During the summer back at Nadine's birthday party there was Iggy and Park doing coke while Nadine and me were passing by. I'm not supposed to say this but Nadine did some and told me to do it too but I refused," Lila recalled staring down at the bleachers. "But I was a little curious so I put a little bit on my tongue."

"LILA!" Arnold screamed so loud that it could've been heard all the way to the boardinghouse. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Nothing happened Arnold but I realized it was a mistake and I'm ever so sorry," Lila said grabbing his hand.

Arnold didn't let her grab his hand, "I'm very disappointed in you Lila."

"I know, I know," Lila said looking away. "I'm disappointed in me too."

Lila turned away from Arnold not believing that she actually told him some of the truth. She was telling the truth when she said that Iggy and Park were the ones who she saw doing coke and it was a surprise to her. Then it surprised her too that Nadine went ahead to do it and promised Lila that nothing was going to happen to her if she tried some. Of course Lila refused but Nadine pulled the whole "Don't you trust me?" line and Lila told herself that it didn't hurt to try.

She was wrong. So far she had tried to stop but every time she felt nervous or scared she needed the extra security that she got from her special medicine. In one part she was glad to finally tell Arnold a little bit of the truth but she never imagined that he was going to react this way. Lila was very glad that she didn't tell him the whole truth because then Arnold wasn't going to even look her way.

Arnold cleared his throat and sat back down next to Lila, "You haven't gone back to using right?"

"No, no," Lila replied quickly shaking her head. "I never told anyone about that incident because it's ever so embarrassing and -"

"Lila its okay," Arnold interrupted grabbing her hands. "Tell me the truth."

"Arnold after that incident I have never done drugs," Lila lied trying to endure the pain she was feeling inside her stomach for lying. "I was scared to tell you because I don't want to lose you because I love you so much."

Arnold looked away staring at his other teammates that were sitting at the lower section of the bleachers then he turned back to Lila, "I'm glad that you told me the truth but I want to know why Helga is making a big deal of this? If you say that you haven't gone back to using."

Lila stared at Arnold uneasily then lied, "At Rhonda's party Nadine was trying to get me to use again but I declined and Helga must've heard something and she's just doing this to torment me because she likes yo-"

Lila gasped starting to cough loudly trying to keep Arnold distracted from the real truth. She mentally scolded herself for almost revealing that Helga liked Arnold. If Arnold knew that Helga loved him he was going to start thinking about her and wanting to be around her even though in the beginning he might just act surprised. Lila wasn't here to help Helga reveal her secret, she was here to maintain hers.

"Sorry," Lila apologized fake-coughing again. "I was saying that Helga likes to bug everyone. I guess she can't help it."

Arnold looked at Lila seriously, "I don't care what Helga is saying as long as you're not into any junk then I'm fine."

"I'm oh too certain that I'm not doing anything bad," Lila guaranteed smiling forcefully.

"You better be," Arnold added sternly standing up starting to walk down the bleachers.

"Arnold!" Lila called standing up making Arnold look back at her. "This is why I didn't want to be your girlfriend because it will make people jealous of us."

Arnold laughed not looking at Lila, "Okay Lila who's jealous of us?"

Lila bit her bottom lip and stuttered, "Um…I know Helga is because she's spreading lies about me and it's not right."

"Helga?" Arnold questioned puzzled. "Why would she be jealous?"

Lila walked down the bleachers standing in front of Arnold, "What are your thoughts of Helga?"

"What thoughts?" Arnold asked still confused. "I don't think about Helga."

"I have seen the way you look at her Arnold," Lila said frowning.

"You're just seeing things that aren't there," Arnold said walking down the steps.

Lila grabbed his arm detaining him, "If there aren't things then why are you acting nervous?"

"Okay I accept the fact that I think Helga looks beautiful but…" Arnold paused staring at Lila. "I'm with you so you shouldn't worry right?"

Lila hesitated before smiling at Arnold, "Right."

Arnold cuddled her chin then continued walking down the stairs leaving Lila alone with her pestering thoughts. She was about to yell that she loved him but he was already down with the guys pumping fists in the air. Perhaps, it wasn't such a good idea to have told him a little bit of the truth because he started to act slightly distant.

Lila gave herself hope that Arnold was eventually going to come around and not be miffed about what happened. She knew that Helga eventually was going to show the picture so she needed to act fast. Maybe Rhonda was right. Maybe it was time to breakup with Arnold.

* * *

Lila is feeling terrified! It sucks that Helga didn't get a chance to show Arnold the picture but hey there's still a chance after school. The most shocking part is Arnold thinks Helga is beautiful, if only Helga knew that. Will Lila take Rhonda's suggestion in consideration of breaking up with Arnold?

It's sad that this chapter came to this conclusion but don't worry another chapter is on the way…sometime soon. Now that we're done don't forget to review because your reviews are the ones that keep this story afloat. Go ahead and give me your best shot with your comments, ideas, and thrills. So keep on alert, safe, and enjoy these last summer days. I'll write you guys next time…bye, bye!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_I haven't changed my underwear in five weeks."_

Stay tuned for Chapter 16: A Secret Confession!!


	16. A Secret Confession

A/N: (Hello! I wrote this chapter so quick 'cause I was too excited with all the drama that has been building up in this story. So I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for the reviews and remember to keep them coming!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_I haven't changed my underwear in five weeks."_

Answer: Curly. The Flood. (Poor twisted little freak!!)

**Chapter 16: A Secret Confession**

* * *

_Maybe it was time to breakup with Arnold._

* * *

The school day was coming to a diminishing end as all the students were saying goodbye to their friends, getting books out of their lockers, and leaving the school grounds. Everyone was rejoicing that another school day was over except for Helga who was sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard. She watched as the courtyard gradually become vacant with each second. School had been over since ten minutes ago but she couldn't understand why she hadn't gone home yet.

Helga remembered being in her sixth period class staring at the clock above the door waiting for school to be over. Immediately when the bell rang she dashed through the door and through the bodies of students to reach Arnold's locker. She waited while all the students made their way to the exit. She waited while Curly and Eugene waved goodbye to her as they descended the stairs. She waited while she screamed at Sid, Stinky, and Harold to mind their own business and to leave her alone. Helga was getting impatient, anxious, and frustrated because a certain football-head never showed up at his locker.

If there weren't people walking around the hallway Helga would've probably slammed her fists against the locker and kick it with all her fury. She thought that today was going to be her day and she even dressed up for it but apparently it looked like luck wasn't on her side.

Since first period when she saw Arnold run past the door then jump into his seat before the bell rang, she knew she lost her chance there. Later during nutrition she was at the table with the others waiting for him to show up but he didn't because the student council was holding a fundraiser. Afterwards, she was betting her lunch money that she was going to catch him during lunch but there was a student council meeting. Definitely, luck didn't want to be on her side.

There was a chance during third period when she had Arnold, Rhonda, and Lila but she felt bothered by the two arrogant girls who kept glancing at her. Helga knew that it was the perfect opportunity to slip Arnold the picture when he was reading from the Biology textbook but she held back. Phoebe was right, where was the tough girl that once lived inside her? Helga perfectly knew the answer to that question and the tough girl she had inside was still there but she wanted to get Arnold by himself.

One of the reasons she wanted Arnold by himself was to bask in his ambience while he was alone with her. Next reason she imagined Arnold was going to be surprised and upset that he was going to start crying that Lila had lied to him. Providing Helga the opportunity to console him and maybe get a kiss from him when he was so vulnerable. Just like she had seen in so many movies.

Helga took a deep breath as she checked her cell phone for any text messages but her inbox was empty. She got tired of waiting for Arnold at his locker and decided to sit in the courtyard hoping she'll spot him but no such thing. Could it be that Arnold was trying to avoid her? He didn't speak to her during third period only greeted her nicely and went back to concentrate on the class material. Helga wondered if maybe Gerald had mentioned to him that she was looking for him? It couldn't be possible because then Arnold would've asked her what she wanted to tell him.

There were many thoughts causing a traffic jam inside her mind but Helga forgot to sort it out when she saw Phoebe walking in the courtyard. Phoebe was alone and quickly widened her eyes when she noticed Helga sitting by herself at a picnic table. Helga looked away already knowing what Phoebe was going to say? What are you still doing here? And Helga was going to reply trying to sort out her thoughts.

"I do believe school is over but you're still here," Phoebe noted laughing. "Why?"

Helga smirked looking up at Phoebe, "Just organizing my thoughts."

"Your thoughts?" Phoebe asked sitting next to Helga. "And what are those thoughts?"

Helga ignored Phoebe's question and asked, "Why aren't you with tall hair boy? Usually he's all over you after school."

Phoebe giggled turning bright red, "He had a dentist appointment today so he had to leave early."

"Oh," Helga said looking away. "It's about time he got his mouth checked."

"What?" Phoebe asked staring at Helga confused.

"Nothing," Helga mumbled still not looking at Phoebe. "Why are you still here?"

"Actually I was looking for you," Phoebe answered shifting on the bench to face Helga. "Have you showed Arnold the picture yet?"

"You might think that by now he would've known the truth but I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Phoebe wondered shrugging her shoulders. "Go to his house right now and give him the picture."

Helga groaned shaking her head, "I know I need to get a move on but something's bugging me."

"What?"

"Lila gave me permission to show Arnold the picture," Helga said glancing at Phoebe surprised. "She even gave me a printout and I'm wondering what she's trying to pull?"

Phoebe pondered grabbing her chin, "Maybe she did all that so you might get the impression that she's over with Arnold so you won't show him the evidence."

Helga shook her head, "Lila assured me that she was going to solve this problem without having to breakup with Arnold."

Phoebe giggled covering her mouth, "Good luck with that."

"Phoebe this is serious," Helga retorted rolling her eyes.

"I know its serious Helga but if you show Arnold the picture right now everything's going to get solved," Phoebe said giving Helga a promising smile.

"What if he's not home?"

"Then wait for him," Phoebe replied.

"I've been waiting for him all day," Helga admitted frustrated running her hands through her hair.

Phoebe cleared her throat before asking seriously, "Helga why do you care so much about Arnold?"

Helga's eyes widen at Phoebe's question but she quickly averted her gaze from Phoebe. Helga felt her hands starting to sweat, her tongue go numb, and her heart gain up speed. Helga knew why she cared for Arnold but she didn't want anyone else to know her deep dark secret. Nobody was going to understand how it started out as a small crush turned into a crazy obsession until she settled with the mysterious feeling of love.

Phoebe continued, "I mean Arnold doesn't want to believe you but you keep on insisting for him to change opinion, why?"

"Crud Phoebe!" Helga snapped frowning at her. "It's totally obvious that I don't want to hear the whining or crying of a friend when they feel betrayed because I'm going to get annoyed."

"But Helga you have very good evidence which you could've already shown to everyone," Phoebe remarked touching Helga's arm. "Except you're waiting to show Arnold first."

Helga shifted uncomfortably on the bench, "Well isn't he the first one that needs to know?"

Phoebe stared at Helga closely while Helga tried to avoid Phoebe's piercing gaze. She couldn't stand the pestering questions Phoebe was asking her anymore. Helga tried to give a distracting answer but Phoebe asked another reasoning question. She understood that her friend was trying to help her but it seemed like she was getting closer to a hidden truth that was buried deep inside Helga's brain and way deeper in her heart. Helga needed to get out of there before anything else was revealed.

Helga quickly stood up without glancing at Phoebe and announced, "I have to go."

Phoebe continued to stare at Helga, "I'm sorry Helga I was trying to remember something that you told me back in fourth grade."

"Which is?" Helga asked looking down at Phoebe.

"Remember when you told me that you had an obsession with ice cream?" Phoebe recalled staring at Helga who stared back at Phoebe blankly. "Is Arnold that obsession?"

Helga began to hyperventilate as she had her gaze glued on Phoebe. She touched her chest feeling her heartbeat accelerating like she had ran ten miles. She noticed that there was no one around the courtyard and she hoped that Phoebe knew how to perform CPR. Helga told herself to pretend that there's no such thing as Arnold and ice cream being the same thing.

"Is ice cream a code name for Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

Helga laughed looking away, "You realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

Phoebe grabbed Helga's hand, "Helga its okay you can tell me."

Helga glanced at Phoebe but laughed again, "There's nothing to tell Phoebe."

"I think there is," Phoebe insisted. "Don't you remember when you used to call me because you were going to spend the night at Arnold's house?"

"I had my reasons," Helga answered patting her chest. "Phoebe there's no obsession with Arnold, I just want to help a friend."

"You sure about that?" Phoebe challenged hiding her tiny smile.

Helga shook her head desperately, "I don't…I…love…I love Arnold."

Phoebe looked at Helga sympathetically, "I'm glad that you were honest with me but come on Helga we're teenagers now why couldn't you tell me before? I mean I could've helped you in something."

Helga chuckled sarcastically, "You're going to help me with Arnold? Yeah, I like to see you try."

"So you are in love with Arnold?" Phoebe asked again wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"Yes, I'm madly in love with him," Helga admitted sitting back on the bench. "But I'm too scared to show it."

"Since when?"

"If I told you," Helga paused to smirk. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Why haven't you told Arnold how you feel?" Phoebe asked leaning against the table.

"There have been times that I came close to revealing him my secret but…" Helga hesitated feeling her eyes getting watery. "Like I said I'm scared on how he's going to react."

Phoebe smiled, "I'm sure he's going to be surprised but Arnold is a nice guy so you should talk to him."

Helga scoffed rolling her eyes, "How can I talk to him when there's…"

"I know there's Lila," Phoebe said nodding. "But when the truth comes out Arnold is going to be mad at her and you come into the picture."

"Look Phoebs the thing I want to do is forget about Arnold," Helga confessed holding back her tears. "It's one of the reasons why I was glad to move away so I can forget him."

"But you didn't huh?"

"No," Helga said sadly slamming her fist on the table softly. "Arnold is within the depths of my soul."

Phoebe giggled staring up at space, "Just like I feel about Gerald."

Helga held back from rolling her eyes, "You know Phoebe I feel much better now that I told you my secret. I guess I needed to share it with someone and what better person than you, my best friend."

"I'm sure there's going to be a time when you can tell Arnold how you feel," Phoebe promised placing her hand on Helga's shoulder. "For now let's just solve this Lila issue."

"The faster the better," Helga said nodding at Phoebe. "Oh did I tell you that Lila told me that Rhonda suggested for her to breakup with Arnold?"

"No," Phoebe replied shaking her head. "Why would Rhonda do that?"

Helga shrugged, "I don't know but Lila said that Rhonda was only looking out for her."

Phoebe looked at Helga weirdly and commented slowly, "Okay but Helga all I know is that once you get through with Arnold, Lila is history."

"Do you think that it will be a good chance to tell him about my feelings?"

"Not really," Phoebe pointed out. "He's going to be too angry and I assume he's going to be apologizing to you after not wanting to believe you and even Gerald is going to have to apologize."

"He better," Helga muttered not looking at Phoebe. "You're right let's take one thing at a time."

Phoebe smiled quickly standing up, "That's right so you better a get a move on."

"I'll call you to let you know what happens," Helga said standing up. "So wait for my call."

"I'll be waiting," Phoebe said grinning. "I don't need to wish you luck 'cause I know luck's on your side."

"Actually you should because I thought today was going to my day but so far nothing good has happened."

"I'm pretty sure Arnold's already at his house."

"What if Lila's there?" Helga asked feeling her stomach flip upside down at the thought of her.

"Then tell her it's time to face the truth she's been hiding from," Phoebe suggested still smiling.

"What about if she yanks the picture and rips it?"

Phoebe laughed shaking her head, "Then take the picture away and put the pieces back together. Come on, Helga quit making excuses and go already."

"I'll see you," Helga said grabbing her backpack off the picnic table and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Good luck," Phoebe called already walking ahead to the main building.

Helga bit her thumbnail feeling all the nerves in her body starting to act up. She knew that she shouldn't be scared of a football headed boy which she used to pick on back in elementary school. She was doing the right thing so she shouldn't be afraid. Helga started to walk in the same direction as Phoebe but Phoebe had already disappeared into the main building. Helga gave a quick look over her shoulder and the whole courtyard was practically empty.

Yes, Helga was going to catch Arnold at his house and reveal him the truth and he will have no other choice but to finally say "SORRY!" Who knows, maybe the vision she kept fantasizing about will come true and Arnold will be vulnerable and she can get a quick kiss from him. That will be just too perfect. Or maybe, Arnold will be too shocked to react that Helga will get to spend another night at his house. And perhaps the crazy wonderful dream she had at his house could come true.

Helga entered the main building and quickly sprinted through the hallway trying to reach the main school's exit. Once she was out there she was going to run all the way to Arnold's house and end this whole nightmare of him being with Lila. Helga didn't care if Lila got her feelings hurt all she wanted was to be with Arnold. As she was about to turn the corner Helga bumped into someone who immediately made her heart melt, speed up, and stop.

"Arnold!" Helga shrieked her voice sounding thrilled and shocked at the same time.

Arnold looked at Helga who was standing a couple of inches away already blushing for being so close. Arnold had his cornflower hair brushed back and he was wearing a red sports jacket with dark blue jeans. Helga could've sworn that she could hear her own heartbeat in the empty hallway. She couldn't believe it was only him and her with nobody else to bug them.

"Helga!" Arnold replied in the same tone as hers.

Helga stared at Arnold that seemed like an eternity when she suddenly realized that fate was on her side. What a lucky coincidence that she happened to find him still wandering the school grounds after classes had been over. Maybe he had run late from practice and was barely heading to his locker. Helga told herself that it was the opportunity to show him the picture. She was absolutely right when she woke up this morning thinking that today was going to be her day.

Helga reached for her backpack and stared to unzip it when…

"Ice cream?" Arnold asked sternly.

Helga froze in place not being able to look at Arnold. She wondered if she had heard him correctly. There was no possible way that he had heard her conversation with Phoebe when they were talking so quietly and she didn't see anyone in the courtyard. Helga glanced at Arnold who was staring at her intently with a grim expression on his face. She looked back at her opened backpack and quickly zipped it close wanting to get out there quickly. She wasn't ready for this type of confrontation yet.

"Gee Arnold, I would like to have ice cream with you but I have to get home," Helga stated smiling forcefully as she walked past Arnold.

Arnold crossed his arms and smirked, "So if I'm ice cream then what flavor am I?"

* * *

Ouch! Helga sure got burned when it came to facing Arnold! How will Helga get out of the situation she's been running from since she was little? And what flavor will Helga tell Arnold he is? Of course not strawberry because she's allergic to it!

The craziest chapter I have written so far!! I know it was short but I wrote it all in one day so I'm pretty tired but I hope you guys are thrilled and surprised by Arnold's outrageous response in the end. Right now go ahead and review and I'll write to you guys next time…Ciao!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_I'm not fine, I'm hurt bad and I'm gonna kick Arnold's butt."_

Stay tuned for Chapter 17: What Flavor Am I?


	17. What Flavor Am I?

A/N: (What's up y'all? Here you go the next chapter in this crazy story of Helga and Arnold. I hope you enjoy it and make sure to leave your review in the end!!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_I'm not fine, I'm hurt bad and I'm gonna kick Arnold's butt."_

Answer: Harold. Cool Jerk. (I know many of you said different episodes but I got this line from Cool Jerk.)

**Chapter 17: What Flavor Am I?**

_

* * *

__Arnold crossed his arms and smirked, "So if I'm ice cream then what flavor am I?"_

* * *

This was not happening! This was not happening! Helga shifted her gaze all over the hallway not knowing where to look. She still wasn't facing Arnold and certainly didn't even want to look at him. This had to be a dream, Helga hoped she was dreaming and soon was going to wake up from this nightmare. Usually, when she dreamed about Arnold he was returning the same feelings she had about him not joking around.

How dare he ask her what flavor he is? There was no possible answer to that outrageous question he asked. In the world there were many flavors of ice cream and if Arnold wanted to know what flavor he was then he was just plain Arnold. Definitely, there wasn't a flavor like that in any store but it was Helga's favorite for sure.

Helga continued to wonder if this was all a dream so she slightly pinched herself on her left arm. But nothing changed. She was still standing there in the middle of the empty hallway with Arnold standing behind her. There was one possible solution to do at a moment like this…run away. Except, Helga was tired of running away from her true feelings and maybe it was time to face reality. How bad could it be?

Helga took a deep breath before turning around to face Arnold, "What are you talking about?"

What was she thinking? Perhaps, she couldn't run away but there was another solution to this problem. Denial. She had to refuse everything and make sure Arnold believes his ears aren't working because he didn't hear correctly.

Arnold scoffed glancing away but looked back at Helga, "How long did you have these feelings for me?"

Helga bit her tongue not wanting to say anything as she felt her heart beat at tremendous speed. This definitely wasn't happening. She told herself to take deep slow breaths while she stared at Arnold blankly. She briefly pondered if she could possibly faint in front of Arnold giving her the chance to not answer any questions.

"You know football head it's not nice to eavesdrop on people's conversations," Helga pointed out glaring at Arnold. "You should know better because aren't you like Mr. Nice Guy?"

"It's too late Helga," Arnold said seriously. "Maybe it will make you feel better to finally admit how you feel about me."

"No, no you heard wrong," Helga concluded walking away.

"I'm very positive I heard right," Arnold stated grabbing Helga's arm detaining her in place. "Because I make sure my ears are clean every morning."

Helga looked at Arnold weirdly, "That's too much information."

Arnold averted his gaze from Helga's embarrassed before asking, "Why couldn't you tell me anything? Why did you continue to keep your feelings a secret from me?"

Helga pulled her arm away from Arnold's grip and scoffed, "Maybe because you were more interested in girls like Ruth and Lila and who knows what other ones."

"But Helga I…"

"Come on Arnold," Helga said rolling her eyes. "You only saw me as a friend and maybe a bully but you hated me."

Arnold shook his head surprised, "I'm pretty sure I don't hate you Helga."

Helga hid the tiny smile wanting to appear on her lips. Arnold had just confessed he didn't hate her even though she had always been mean to him. Helga felt her stomach flip when Arnold said he didn't hate her and she only wished that Arnold suddenly admitted that he was hiding his true feelings too.

"Okay so you don't hate me that's good," Helga said chuckling nervously. "But how I was supposed to tell you that I…"

Arnold smiled, "So you do admit it?"

"Admit what?" Helga asked innocently.

"Quit playing around and say it," Arnold ordered making Helga more nervous.

Helga shook her head not looking at Arnold, "No…no…I don't…I…don't love you…love you…love…"

Helga paused then finally screamed, "Damn it Arnold! I LOVE YOU! There are you happy? I finally said it."

"Are you feeling better now?" Arnold asked. "Now that you told me your secret."

"No," Helga replied silently. "I feel rotten and deprived."

"Why deprived?" Arnold pondered confused shoving his hands into his jeans' pockets.

"You forced me to tell you my secret," Helga declared glaring at Arnold starting to turn her hands into fists. "You forced me to say that I loved you…and yes it's true…I'm in love with you."

"I know," Arnold said nodding.

Helga closed her eyes angrily then looked up at Arnold, "Fine I admit I'm the one who loves you, I'm the one who worships you, and I'm one who used to stalk you."

"Stalk me?" Arnold asked awkwardly searching Helga's face for the answer.

Helga looked away timidly, "See I said "used to" referring to the past tense meaning I don't do it anymore."

"Okay," Arnold replied slowly looking away. "It surprises me that you were able to conceal your feelings very well."

"Oh yeah it will surprise you even more if you knew that it all started when you shared your umbrella with me back in preschool," Helga reminisced sighing slowly.

"No way," Arnold muttered shaking his head.

"Way," Helga said staring at the ground. "And all I ever wanted was to forget about you but you're unforgettable."

Arnold smiled nodding slowly, "Now I understand why you started to act mean so you could conceal your feelings."

"And I would've continued to keep them secret if _someone_ minded their own business," Helga remarked not looking at Arnold. "I won't say any names…football head."

"Come on Helga," Arnold said frustrated. "What would you do if you heard people talking about you? I heard my name and I got curious."

"Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Helga reminded crossing her arms.

"Quit changing the subject."

"Who's changing the subject?" Helga said turning away. "It would be much better to talk about something else other than this."

Arnold sighed, "But don't you feel good now that you got this thing off your chest?"

"No I don't Arnoldo," Helga stated suddenly turning around to face him. "Exactly how much did you hear?"

"I was heading to my locker when I heard Phoebe say my name and then she started talking about ice cream then you confessed," Arnold explained using hand motions to tell his point of view. "I couldn't bring myself to hear anymore because I was too shocked by your revelation."

"So you left?" Helga asked slowly covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah," Arnold replied nodding. "I wondered if maybe I heard wrong but I had decided to ask you tomorrow but I bumped into you so why not find out now?"

Helga turned away and started to chew on her fingernails anxiously, "Damn it."

"There's something I don't understand Helga," Arnold paused standing next to Helga wanting to catch her eye. "Phoebe mentioned there were times you called her because you were going to spend the night at my house, when?"

Helga blushed, "I don't have to answer that question."

"I recall you falling through my roof when I was hanging out with the guys," Arnold said jogging Helga's memory at that moment. "The question here is what were you doing there?"

Helga frowned at Arnold, "Like I said I had my reasons."

"Like what?" Arnold challenged tilting his head to a side. "You were spying on me?"

Helga gasped but stopped halfway, "You wish."

"This is something unbelievable," Arnold remarked shaking his head. "You're in love with _me_ when I always thought you didn't like me."

"And I shouldn't like you," Helga stated looking up at Arnold. "I mean you're annoying with all that…nonsense of being nice and looking on the bright side and…"

"What's your point?" Arnold asked impatient.

Helga took a deep breath, "Look I don't know what happens now that you know about my feelings towards you and I didn't want you to find out this way but…I hope nothing changes between us."

"Don't worry about it," Arnold assured shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure that everything is going to be same but you have to understand that I can't have feelings for you."

All of a sudden Helga felt her heart shatter to a million pieces at Arnold's words. She couldn't hear any other noise around her but Arnold's heartbreaking words echo inside her ears. The biggest fear she had other than rats was be rejected by the one person she admired, cherished, and loved. Helga couldn't believe this was happening and she suddenly got the urge to punch Arnold straight in the jaw but she only continued to stare at him. How could he be so hurtful that after finding out her secret he was already causing damage to her frail heart.

Arnold sighed and continued, "You're going to have to forget about me because my heart already belongs to Lila."

Helga felt like she was punched in the stomach and her heart stop working entirely. She hoped that if Arnold didn't have feelings for her, he at least cared somewhat about her to call an ambulance to revive her. Helga mentally cursed Lila Sawyer a thousand, million, gazillion, and many more times for taking Arnold away. If only back then Helga tried to be nice with Arnold then maybe he'll be running up to her but he was stuck with Lila. The perfect, know-it-all, goody two-shoes Lila Sawyer.

"I'm in love with Lila," Arnold affirmed staring at Helga who was holding back her tears.

"Shut up!" Helga muttered gritting her teeth. "You know for someone who's nice they can really end up hurting someone."

"It's not my intention," Arnold said hesitating then kept going. "I'm just telling you so you don't get your hopes up."

Helga ordered herself to not shed any tears but to keep getting angry. Arnold wasn't worth it to watch her cry over him. She tried thinking of things that made her irritated and there were plenty to keep her fists pumping. There were memories of Big Bob, her sister Olga, Gerald who kept giving her the cold shoulder, Arnold for discovering her secret, but especially at Lila. If only Lila was in front of her then Helga would totally rip her a new one.

"Well thank you for crushing them," Helga noted cynically avoiding Arnold's gaze.

"Now it's clear to me why you hate Lila so much," Arnold determined holding his chin. "Because you're in love with me."

"Criminey Arnold who doesn't hate Lila?" Helga snapped rolling her eyes. "I can name plenty of people who do."

Arnold stared at Helga bewildered and asked slowly, "What?"

"You might think that everyone likes her but they don't since she always acts so perfect when she's really hiding her true self," Helga clarified scoffing. "At least I'm not afraid to show an angry and a soft side now and then."

"You're just jealous of Lila."

"_Please_," Helga protested holding her hand up. "The only thing that matters here is that she doesn't deserve you."

"And what?" Arnold wondered smirking. "You do?"

Helga swallowed the lump forming in her throat before answering, "I may not be _perfect_ like Lila but at least I'm not afraid to face the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Arnold yelled outraged. "You've been avoiding your feelings all this time. Helga you're the one who needed to face the truth."

"Like it matters now," Helga shrieked back pushing Arnold slightly. "You already found out so who cares right?"

"Helga just admit that you're jealous of my relationship with Lila," Arnold pleaded trying to sound calm.

"No I'm not," Helga said running her hand through her hair. "Why don't you accept that Lila is not for you?"

"You know what? This conversation is not going anywhere," Arnold said gripping his backpack strap. "Maybe we should calm down and talk tomorrow."

"No Arnold," Helga paused to shake her head. "Maybe you should acknowledge the truth of your "innocent" girlfriend then come back and talk to me with an _apology_."

"An apology?" Arnold asked doubtfully.

"Yes an apology," Helga confirmed crossing her arms. "But once you realize the real truth it's going to be late to say sorry because I'm not going to accept your excuses or regrets."

"Don't worry about it," Arnold declared starting to walk backward. "You don't have to look forward to it because it's not going to happen."

"Let's not be so sure of ourselves football head," Helga called glaring at Arnold's backside. "I promise you're going to be sorry."

Arnold looked back at Helga with a serious expression on his face then turned the corner down the hallway. Helga continued to scowl at the empty hallway as she bit her bottom lip as hard as she could. She thought that today was going to be a good day and she even dressed herself with the best clothes but everything spiraled out of control. How was she supposed to know that today Arnold was going to find out her deep dark secret?

During the moment she was trying to deny her feelings to Arnold she didn't care about anything other than have Arnold believe she hated him. Unfortunately, that didn't work and he knows the real truth which looks like he didn't take too kindly. All because he cares about stupid annoying Lila. Lila, the obstacle Helga needed to surpass to reach happiness and to finally be with Arnold. Helga only hoped.

Helga closed her eyes wishing that when she opened them she was going to be in her room waking up from a nightmare. Sadly, everything that took place and was said really happened and Helga couldn't turn back time. She couldn't go back to ignore Phoebe's question, she couldn't go back and leave school when she had the chance, she couldn't go back and just leave Lila's picture posted on Arnold's locker.

Suddenly Helga opened her eyes shocked and gasped loudly making her gasp echo throughout the empty hallway. She got urge to scream as loud as her voice allowed her but she started to bite her hand trying to control the rage rising inside of her. Arnold was right in front of her and she was about to show him the picture but she totally forgot about it when he started to ask her about her secret. She was so close but her mind was preoccupied on Arnold finding out her deep dark secret.

All this time since she first opened her eyes in the morning she was waiting to show Arnold the picture but now he was gone. Helga couldn't wait till tomorrow to face Arnold again after their argument a few minutes ago. She needed to think of something to do before the day was over. Why oh why did this have to happen to her? She wasn't that mean anymore and she was trying to do good but it looked like luck wasn't on her side.

Helga groaned as she started to kick the lockers next to her taking out her anger on them. She wasn't going to let Lila laugh behind her back, Helga needed a new plan. Arnold might've discovered her secret but he needed to find out about Lila's secret too. Helga continued to kick and hit the row of lockers next to her when abruptly she started to hear raspy breathing behind her. She didn't stop kicking the lockers and didn't care who was behind her since she already figured who was the only one who had breathing problems.

"Brainy now is not a good time!" Helga yelled staring at the lockers.

Helga started to breathe slowly as she glared at the lockers in front of her. She could feel someone behind her so she turned around coming face to face with the boy who always met her fist. Brainy had his hair spiked in the front and still wore tiny black-framed glasses. He wore a yellow polo shirt with black pants. Helga scanned him from head to toe but kept a frown on her face.

"Hey how you doing?" Helga asked forcing a smile. "I haven't seen you since I got back, whatcha doing?"

Brainy took a raspy breath before stuttering, "Uh…something."

Helga nodded gently glancing down the hallway towards the exit, "Yeah well I got something to do too."

* * *

Looks like Helga has a plan to solve all this drama. Will she catch on Arnold on time at his house? Will Arnold even listen to hear after their little argument? Arnold is going to have to come up with a good apology for Helga. Can all this commotion come to an end?

I know I took long to write this chapter but don't worry this story is still going to get updated…eventually. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the chapter so go ahead and review. Have lots of fun and enjoy these last summer days…I'll write to you guys next time!!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Look you guys, I got a new scab if you look real hard it looks like Texas."_

Stay tuned for Chapter 18: Two Different Opinions!!


	18. Two Different Opinions

A/N: (Hey how are you all doing? Having fun at school? Learning new things perhaps? Well I'm finally relieved to update this story and I'm so sorry for the delay. I realize that many of you have fallen in love with this story so thank you for liking it. Also thank you for everyone that reviews, your words of encouragement make this story possible. Anyways, enough chitchat here's the next chapter…enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Look you guys, I got a new scab if you look real hard it looks like Texas."_

Answer: Sheena. Eugene's Bike. (So geeky huh?)

**Chapter 18: Two Different Opinions**

_

* * *

__Helga nodded gently glancing down the hallway towards the exit, "Yeah well I got something to do too."_

* * *

Arnold walked through the busy streets of his neighborhood heading home to catch some needed rest from a hard day at school. Even though, out in the streets there was a lot of noise coming from cars, children playing on the sidewalk, and different voices mumbling through the wind, Arnold didn't take notice. The only thing that he could hear was Helga's voice echoing through his mind when she confessed her love to him.

He tried to push the image away but like a movie being rewound back and forth it kept playing inside his mind. It was as if Helga had cast a spell on him so he'll think about her which he certainly didn't want to. All of a sudden, Arnold started to wonder what Helga was doing right now. Was she crying her eyes out or was she already at home doing her homework?

Arnold couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for causing Helga misery but he also couldn't help wanting to find out more about her secret crush on him. He just got curious. But now that he knew the whole secret he didn't know how to process it correctly. What was he supposed to do? Arnold figured that he couldn't correspond to Helga's feelings because he was already corresponding to his own feelings that belonged to Lila.

Eventually, through time Helga will have to forget about him…somehow. Arnold could only hope. Although, if those obsessive crazy feelings from Helga didn't come to an end through out all this time even when she went away for five years then Arnold was practically screwed. And Arnold didn't want to be like those guys who played with a girl's emotions. He suddenly started to hope that Helga will still consider him a friend at least but never more than friends.

"Hey Arnold," a raspy voice greeted across from him.

Arnold glanced up and nodded at Mr. Green who was standing among the doorway of Green Meats. He then gave a quick wave at Harold who was inside taking orders from some customers. Just like the others in the gang Harold was working too in something he was good at…food.

"How are you doing Mr. Green?" Arnold asked forcing a smile.

"Pretty good," Mr. Green replied scratching the tip of his nose. "But you look like a car ran over your dog."

"It's nothing," Arnold said sounding distant. "Um…I…I'm just worried on what score I got on today's history test."

"I'm sure you did fine," Mr. Green assumed placing his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "You're a smart kid."

"Thanks Mr. Green," Arnold said finally smiling for real. "I'll let you know how I did so I'll see you around."

"Oh wait! Before I forget…" Mr. Green called walking back into the store. "Your Grandma ordered two chickens earlier maybe you can take them to her."

"Sure thing," Arnold said taking the package from Mr. Green. "Have a good evening."

"You too Arnold," Mr. Green stated waving goodbye. "You too."

Arnold continued to walk in direction towards the boardinghouse mentally scolding himself for not being able to hide his pestering thoughts. He didn't want to let anyone know about the problems that were being accumulated to his life. Arnold couldn't believe that he was barely a teenager who already needed to make big decisions in his life. He suddenly wished he was back in fourth grade where there was no drama and everyone went with the flow.

After a few minutes of walking down the streets which felt like hours to Arnold even when he basically had walked the same streets since he was a kid, he finally reached the boardinghouse. Arnold hoped that maybe getting started on his homework or talking with one of the boarders will soothe his mind. As soon as Arnold opened the door the herd of animals rushed back inside from their daily adventure of the day. Arnold's pet pig Abner who had grown bigger stopped to sniff his owner and snorted looking up at Arnold.

"Hey Abner," Arnold mumbled then closed the door behind him. "Grandpa I'm home!"

Grandpa Phil popped his head out of the stairway and quickly beamed at Arnold when he noticed the white package in his hand.

"There you are short man," Grandpa Phil said climbing down the last steps. "What took you so long? Did you get lost or something?"

Arnold shook his head, "No I just got detained at school."

"What?" Grandpa Phil questioned scratching his noggin. "You got detention Arnold?"

"No…no!" Arnold stammered starting to blush. "I was um…hanging out with my friends."

"Friends?" Grandpa Phil questioned again beginning to chuckle. "Or were you spending time with your girlfriend by the way your cheeks are turning crimson red."

"Grandpa!" Arnold replied sternly. "She was there too."

Arnold felt a little shameful for making up a different reason why he was late to his grandpa. Then again, how was Arnold supposed to tell Grandpa that he was late because a girl was confessing her feelings to him? Even though, Arnold was dying to tell someone about his discovery, there was something he wanted more…advice. He needed to know what do with Helga. It was going to feel weird hanging out with her knowing her deep dark secret.

Arnold thought this totally sucked that he was looking for advice when it was him who was the problem solver of the gang. Now that he had problems he didn't know who to turn to. There was Grandpa Phil who gave him advice and some of his close friends but Arnold felt that Helga's situation needed more serious thinking.

"Grandpa?" Arnold asked nervously not being able to look up at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Arnold," Grandpa Phil answered grabbing the package. "If you're wondering if Pookie will be able to cook this chicken by tonight, the answer is yes."

Arnold smiled weakly, "I have a problem involving two friends and it starts with friend A who told…friend B…um…that they have liked them for a long time but friend B already likes someone else making it all awkward and there's even more -"

"Who is it short man?" Grandpa Phil interrupted starting to grin knowingly. "Is it your little friend Gerald?"

"No it's not him," Arnold said laughing slowly. "Uh…like I was saying there's more to the problem because friend A claims to know the secret of friend C the person that friend B likes and -"

"Friend C says it's not true and that friend A is making it all up?"

"Yeah," Arnold replied nodding his head vigorously.

"But friend A insists that it is because they saw it with their own two eyes?"

"That's exactly what happened!" Arnold shouted excitedly raising his left hand to touch his head. "What's happening to my friends so what should I tell these friends to do?"

"Sorry Arnold but you lost me in the middle of your speech," Grandpa Phil declared shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that's how I feel," Arnold replied sighing. "Lost…and I don't know what to do?"

Grandpa Phil swung his cane in the air staring at Arnold confused before answering,

"Well if you think I'm going to give you advice that's where you're wrong because the only thing I can tell you to do is…"

"Never eat raspberries," Arnold concluded staring down the hall. "I think I got that pretty clear."

"But Arnold that's very good advice," Grandpa Phil insisted smiling down at his grandson. "I'm sure that no one will tell you the real truth of raspberries."

Arnold took a deep sigh, "It's okay Grandpa, I'm sure my friends will figure something out."

"Oh-ho you crazy kids," Grandpa Phil commented turning away from Arnold. "Better tell Pookie to get the oven all fired up."

"Hey Grandpa what's taking so long?" Oskar asked coming out of the small kitchen. "By this time we'll never have that chicken."

"Keep your grimy hands to yourself," Grandpa Phil ordered walking towards the kitchen. "And another thing I told you already to stop calling me 'Grandpa.'"

Arnold sighed again feeling stuck in place not knowing what to do next? He could get started on his homework and wait until dinnertime to munch on some delicious chicken but suddenly he wasn't that hungry. Arnold knew he was acting like a kid who got the news he was going to get shots but he didn't want to feel all that glad that the girl he always thought hated him now abruptly loves him.

Not only the one who loves him but the one who also insisted that Lila was into bad habits. Arnold wondered if it was all trick to get him to break-up with Lila since he didn't want to believe Helga in the first place and this was the only way for Helga to get her way. It was all too confusing and although Arnold talked to Grandpa, he suddenly got the urge to talk to someone else.

The phone in the hallway next to the staircase was pretty tempting to call the other person Arnold had complete confidence in. He still felt he needed someone else's opinion in all this and that's exactly what he was going to do, get that opinion. As Arnold was walking towards the phone suddenly there was a knock on the door behind him. Arnold got startled making him glance at the door wondering if he should open it or not.

The person kept banging loudly on the door making Arnold's heart jolt with each knock. Before anyone could complain Arnold headed to the door and burst it open angrily for interrupting his thoughts.

"This is a surprise," Arnold commented starting to smile.

"Hey Arnold," Gerald mumbled massaging his right cheek.

"I'm glad you're here," Arnold said gesturing Gerald to come inside. "I was about to call you."

"Oh yeah," Gerald mumbled again glancing at Arnold.

"What's wrong with you?" Arnold asked closing the door and staring at Gerald worried.

"Don't you remember that I was going to the dentist and I got a tooth pulled out and it hurts like hell," Gerald explained with his hand over his mouth. "And you want to know what's worse?"

"What?"

"The dentist says I'm going to need braces," Gerald muttered shaking his head. "Do you realize how geeky I'm going to look?"

Arnold rolled his eyes, "That's not a big deal."

"That's easy for you to say you don't have problems."

"See that's what you think but I do have problems," Arnold confessed looking away from Gerald. "You're not going to believe what happened to me today."

Gerald stared at Arnold limply as he tried to process the shocking confession of Helga's affection towards his friend. They were hanging out in Arnold's room with Arnold sitting in his desk chair staring at Gerald and Gerald sitting on the small red couch. Arnold thought that after he told Gerald about the situation he was going to start laughing but Gerald stood frozen like ice.

Arnold cleared his throat, "She loves me Gerald, loves me."

"Wait you're talking about Helga Pataki?" Gerald asked slowly still staring at Arnold. "The one who acts all bossy and mean?"

"Yes."

"The one who used to throw spitballs at us?"

"Yes, mostly at me."

"The one who still calls us names?"

"Yes Gerald," Arnold answered standing from his chair. "The girl who calls you 'Tall hair boy' and calls me 'Football head.'"

"You're joking right?" Gerald said wanting to chuckle. "Maybe you heard Helga wrong."

"No I heard her right because she said it to my face," Arnold remarked suddenly feeling guilty. "Well I kind of made her tell me."

"So what do you think of all this?" Gerald asked looking at Arnold's backside.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Hey this is your problem," Gerald declared laughing. "The only thing I see coming is a catfight between Lila and Helga."

"Gerald!" Arnold snapped running his hand through his hair. "Do you think I should tell Lila about this?"

"Why bother? You have two girls who are in love with you, why not take advantage of it?"

"Um…because that's wrong."

Gerald leaned closer in his seat and noted, "Look I know I'm rude to Helga but have you seen her?"

Arnold looked back at Gerald with a confused gaze but slowly began to blush, "I…I…haven't -"

"Come on Arnold you have at least looked at her right?" Gerald asked starting to make curvy lines in the air. "Luckily for me I have enough to look at with Phoebe."

"So? I have that with Lila too," Arnold pointed out scoffing. "Wait! Did you just say you have enough to look at with Phoebe? Like you already saw her…you know?"

Gerald giggled nervously blushing a bright scarlet and stuttered, "Arnold why are you asking that? I…no…I haven't seen her…like…that."

"Yeah I haven't seen Lila like that either."

Gerald took a deep breath then cleared his throat, "And Arnold between us I'm scared of Phoebe seeing me naked, I don't know what she is going to think of me?"

Arnold nodded but suddenly shook his head, "Hold on! We're trailing off the topic here. Helga loves me, I love Lila and I think I made it quite clear that nothing can happen between us."

"Don't tell me you feel scared on what Helga might do?"

"I don't it's just that…you know how Helga claims she saw Lila doing coke and I can't help but wonder if she's doing this so I break-up with Lila and get with her?"

"It might be possible," Gerald said rubbing his hands together. "Maybe all she wants is attention. I mean ever since she got back, I really haven't gotten time to spend with Phoebe because Helga always comes up with a problem."

"Helga told me that when I realized the real truth of Lila," Arnold paused to laugh. "I should go to her with an apology."

Gerald snorted, "Well looks like she's going to have to wait ages for it."

"Yeah she is," Arnold said staring at his twin-size bed. "It's obvious that she's jealous of my relationship with Lila."

"Man ignore her, at least that's what I try to do," Gerald admitted looking up at Arnold. "I can't believe that Helga will come here making up stuff when we don't know any of the stuff she did over there."

"Maybe because we haven't asked."

Gerald looked away figuring that Arnold was right but he was about to reply when the phone rang next to him. Arnold stopped staring at his bed and glanced at the black phone then glanced at Gerald anxiously.

"Aren't you going to get it?"

Arnold frowned walking towards the phone and signaled to Gerald to make space on the couch for him to sit down.

"Hello," Arnold greeted seriously.

"Arnold I think we need to talk," Lila said on the other line making Arnold's heart come to a standstill.

"About?" Arnold asked attempting to get his heart working again.

"There's some things I need to explain and before -"

"Wait Lila! I'm glad you called me because there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Meet me at Tina Park in thirty minutes okay?" Arnold instructed standing up before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"You're going to tell her?" Gerald asked surprised glimpsing at the phone.

"She's my girlfriend and there are no secrets between us."

"You're too nice Arnold," Gerald mumbled standing up. "I only hope that Helga will not kill you for telling Lila."

Arnold shook his head as he grabbed his blue jacket, "She's not going to kill me. Remember Helga _loves_ me."

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," Helga proposed glaring at a tiny photo of Arnold.

Helga was alone in her room trying to erase the memories that were imprinted inside her mind. Especially, forget about the tragic event that had occurred not too long ago. Why couldn't the secret of Lila be fully exposed today like Helga had wanted. Instead, her secret was fully exposed to the one person she had been hiding it from.

She crumbled the tiny photo in her hands and tossed it somewhere in her room. There was no time for regrets or to shed any tears. For one thing Helga knew she wasn't going to cry a river, or a lake, or even an ocean for Arnold. He wasn't worth it for the way he acted back at school. Although, crying was good for the soul, Helga wanted to scream her lungs out.

It wasn't fair! Helga pondered why her life was so drastic? She tried, _really _tried to be nicer to other people but it looked like good deeds in life weren't rewarded. How was she supposed to call her life a triumph when everything had spiraled out of control? She couldn't stand the fact that she had to move away, start a new life with strangers, have her father pass away, watch her friends continue their lives without her, having to support watching Arnold and Lila cuddle, and end up being rejected by Arnold.

She was afraid for this moment to happen, to be rejected by the one person she thought she could rely on, love, and appreciate. Helga always thought that Arnold was nice but apparently by the way he reacted by her confession it looked like he had changed. Either that or he was way entranced in Lila's spell.

It was starting to get late and though Helga had tons of homework to do, the only thing she wanted was to spin around in her desk chair. As she gave herself extra spins by grabbing the edge of the desk, Helga felt her whole life become blurry in front of her eyes. It was exactly want she wanted to become dizzy as if she was drunk to forget about what happened. Hopefully, when she got out of the trance everything will seem like a horrible nightmare that didn't take place.

Helga continued to spin feeling time fly by when there was a tiny knock on the door. Suddenly she stopped spinning and wanted her brain to start working properly again but all she could see was her room moving up and down. She tried to stand up but her legs trembled before her so she decided to ignore whoever was at the door. It was probably Miriam asking her if she wanted something to eat but by the way she feeling at the moment might as well kiss her appetite goodbye.

"Hello Helga," a familiar voice greeted opening the door.

Helga looked up to see a hazy image of Phoebe standing by the doorway. She made an effort to remember if she had invited Phoebe over but couldn't recall any type of request.

"I'm sorry for coming into your room without being announced but your mom told me you were here," Phoebe explained closing the door. "I came because my computer froze at home and I was hoping I could use yours?"

Helga continued to stare at Phoebe without moving a single muscle or blinking once.

"I called but nobody answered," Phoebe said giving Helga an anxious smile. "Are you okay?"

Once again without moving a single inch Helga continued to stare at Phoebe.

"If it's a bad time I can…" Phoebe walked forward before stepping on the crumpled photo of Arnold.

"Yes that's it step on him," Helga muttered holding back her evil laughter.

Phoebe crouched to pick up the crumbled photo and looked at Helga bewildered, "Uh…I don't know if I should ask?"

"Give it here," Helga said snatching the photo away then ripped it slowly before letting the tiny pieces slip through her fingers.

"Helga did something happen?"

"Phoebe you want to use the computer?" Helga asked pointing towards her bed. "The laptop is over there, knock yourself out."

"I…Helga…did something happen between…you and…Arnold?" Phoebe stuttered glancing at the ripped pieces on the floor. "I don't understand why you're like…did you show him the picture? Don't tell me he didn't believe you?"

"If it were only that Phoebe," Helga laughed as she stood up. "No I haven't shown him the damn picture! Instead he heard our conversation when I was admitting that I loved him."

"Oh dear," Phoebe replied staring at Helga surprised as she sat on Helga's bed. "Helga I…"

"We bumped into each other in the hallway and Arnold very frustrated starting asking me questions and I cracked under the pressure and I confessed my feelings to him."

"Helga I'm so sorry," Phoebe apologized grabbing Helga's hand. "I can't help but feel responsible for asking you about Arnold. You can blame me if -"

"Doi Phoebe! I want to blame you for this but…" Helga paused pulling her hand away. "But…I can't, neither of us knew that Arnold was still around."

"No Helga don't…it's…it's my fault," Phoebe said pointing to herself. "I should've asked you personal questions at home."

"Forget about it," Helga muttered sighing.

"I am very sorry and -"

"Phoebe I said forget about it!" Helga yelled crossing her arms.

"Forgetting," Phoebe responded glancing away from Helga. "I assume your heart is in pain."

"More than that," Helga admitted turning away trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "My heart is shattered with all the pieces still lying on the floors of Hillwood High but by now I think the janitor must've cleaned them up and throw them out in the trash."

Phoebe shook her head, "What did Arnold say to have you all heartbroken?"

"What else? That he can't have feelings for me because he worships the ground Lila walks on. That I should forget about him and that he thinks I'm jealous of his stupid relationship with that bimbo."

"I'm sure that Arnold will change his mind once you show him the picture."

Helga rolled her eyes and walked up to her desk pushing papers aside then pulled the picture, "What Phoebe? You mean this picture? The one that has caused me more misery than it was supposed to cause others?"

"Just show him tomorrow or why don't you go to his house right now?"

Helga shook her head feeling her eyes getting watery, "I can't…I don't have the guts to face him now after what happened today…I only want -"

"To cry?" Phoebe suggested walking up to Helga to pat her back. "It's okay to let it all out."

"No I'm not going to cry," Helga told herself taking a deep breath. "It's no big deal, I've gotten rejected by other guys before."

Phoebe gasped, "You have?"

"I'm kidding," Helga mumbled looking down at the floor. "Arnold is the first guy that made me swoon and the first guy to reject me but it's his loss."

"You're not going to give up on Arnold because he's too smitten with Lila right?" Phoebe pondered trying to catch Helga's eye. "Once he realizes the truth who knows he might come to you for comfort."

Helga snorted and started giggling, "Criminey Phoebe you've been watching too much drama on TV."

"But Helga -"

Phoebe stopped suddenly when the room starting echoing with the ringing of her cell phone. She took it out from the front pocket of her black pants and looked at the screen. Phoebe glanced at Helga apologetically making Helga want to roll her eyes.

"Hold on," Phoebe muttered turning away. "Hello?"

Helga turned away from Phoebe flinging Lila's picture on top of the pile of papers she had on her desk. It was getting late and Helga was starting to get kind of sleepy but due to all the problems she was involved in sleep was the last thing on her mind. Although, she hoped that when she dreamed tonight her dream would be with Arnold apologizing for what happened today and that he would admit that he's scared of declaring his love for her.

"Oh really you did?" Phoebe said still talking on her cell phone. "Okay but I still have some homework to do."

While Phoebe continued her conversation on the cell phone and Helga organized her thoughts she suddenly remembered the dream she had at Arnold's boardinghouse. She recalled that in the dream Arnold said that he couldn't stop thinking about her and he knew that she liked him but he liked her too. Helga wondered if what someone dreamed became the complete opposite since it turned out to be her to confess her feelings not Arnold.

"No I'm hanging out with Helga…I need to use the computer…No Gerald I can't okay? You can barely talk so why bother? Look you should get started on your homework and get some rest," Phoebe remarked glancing back at Helga. "I'm fine Gerald…Yes, I promise we'll do something another day when you're feeling better…Gerald stop it you're making me blush in front of Helga…Why don't you think about your homework and we'll see each other tomorrow okay? Yeah I know…I love you…bye."

"Couldn't get rid of him?" Helga asked sitting on the desk chair.

Phoebe smiled shyly, "He wanted to go out but I declined because the dentist extracted a tooth and I want him to rest."

"I know Gerald can't stand me so please try to keep him happy," Helga pleaded holding her hands in the form of praying. "I don't want to add more pressure to my life."

"Don't worry I'm positive he's ecstatic since he's with me," Phoebe stated giggling. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Doi! Go to school," Helga replied leaning against her chair. "With a bag over my head because I'm too embarrassed for Arnold to look at me."

"Then how are you going to show him the picture?" Phoebe wondered crossing her arms. "You're going to have to face him somehow."

"Damn my schedule," Helga cursed slamming her fist on the desk. "I can avoid him for nutrition and lunch but I have him for three classes."

"So you're going to show him the picture tomorrow right?"

Helga smirked twirling in her chair to face the desk then slowly replied, "We'll see."

* * *

It's so nice to see friends trying to solve people's problems. What will Arnold say to Lila and is she so close to confessing her secret? Can Helga get over herself and show Arnold the picture already? What could possibly happen at school the next day? And will Gerald definitely get braces?

Once again I apologize for the delay of this chapter but I sure hope you liked it. Remember a way of letting me know is to review so go ahead and express your feelings, concerns, and thoughts. I wish all of you good luck in school or work or whatever you guys do because I need it for midterms next week. So I'll write to you guys next time!!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_This is the most wonderful gift. Oh, Arnold you look so handsome."_

Stay tuned for Chapter 19: Helga's Feelings!!


	19. Helga's Feelings

A/N: (Whoa!! It's been a long time since I have updated and well finally the day came when I finished writing this chapter for your enjoyment…at least I hope you enjoy it. : )!! I apologize for the delay but here's the continuation of High School Drama…read and remember to review in the end. And thanks for the reviews, let's keep them coming!!!!!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_This is the most wonderful gift. Oh, Arnold you look so handsome."_

Answer: Grandpa Phil. Helga's Locket (He's so funny huh?)

**Chapter 19: Helga's Feelings**

* * *

_Helga smirked twirling in her chair to face the desk then slowly replied, "We'll see."_

* * *

It was the late afternoon with a cool wind blowing through the trees. The birds still chirped as they flew around the sky and little children laughed as they played on the grass. It had been a slow day but at Tina Park everything flowed smoothly and calmly. Everything might've been flowing peacefully but Lila's nerves were at the edge of their seat.

Lila tried to keep still on the bench she was sitting but she kept standing up to look around if Arnold was coming. She had been waiting for ten minutes but it felt like hours to her. Lila wanted to arrive late to reach Arnold at the park but when she arrived he was nowhere to be found. She wondered if she was too late and he must've left but she continued to try to wait patiently.

She rubbed her hands together nervously pondering where Arnold could be? Although, the question that kept bothering her more was…what was the thing Arnold wanted to say? Lila tried to remember the tone Arnold's voice was when they spoke but it happened so quickly she didn't try to figure it out. Arnold didn't sound angry, happy, or sad but more frustrated. It couldn't be that he discovered the truth and wanted to confront her.

Lila took a deep breath preparing herself for anything that might occur in the next few minutes. Maybe if Arnold knew the truth it was time to come clean. She knew her moment in the sun could come to an end at any moment since Helga had good concrete evidence. Certainly, when Arnold uncovered the truth he was going to hate her and not forgive what she did.

She bit her bottom lip asking her conscience to give her advice and she knew the answer clearly. It was time to stop lying and tell the truth but it was going to be a hard task to do. There had to be another way to keep Arnold by her side, she just needed to think of something.

Lila glanced in all directions but Arnold was nowhere in sight. She was going to wait for five more minutes then she was going home. She brushed imaginary dust off her skinny jeans when a crumpled piece of newspaper rolled by her feet. Lila tried to make out the wrinkled picture on the newspaper and it was a woman smiling with some sort of certificate in her hands. The woman might've been smiling but Lila was frowning suddenly recalling that a certain picture of her was going to bring her down.

How could she have been so careless? Lila never imagined that Helga was going to be so cunning to take a picture of her. She had everyone on her side but now that Helga had a picture it made everything so much worse. Lila was scared of losing all her friends but what scared her most was what everyone was going to say when they found out her secret.

Lila shook her head slowly cursing Helga Pataki for coming back into their lives. Why did Helga have to return when everything was going perfect in her life. Lila was happy, her friends were happy, and there was no threat against her relationship with Arnold. Lila sure didn't want to admit this but she really wished for Helga to move away again. She realized it was impossible for Helga to move away but there had to a way to keep her from talking.

Lila stood up and looked both ways but there was no sign of Arnold so she decided to go home and come up with something to keep Helga from showing Arnold the picture. Lila closed her eyes and turned to the left when suddenly a round object was knocked into her face. She felt a sharp pain on her nose as she opened her eyes to notice a blue ball rolling near her feet. Lila rubbed her nose as she glared at the small kids in the grass who were laughing and staring at her.

A little plump boy ran up to her to retrieve their ball and muttered quickly, "Sorry."

Lila wanted to scream but her voice was cut off when she heard the voice of the person she was waiting for.

"Hey you okay?" Arnold asked placing his hand on Lila's back.

Lila brushed her bangs away then turned to smile forcefully at Arnold, "I'm fine."

Arnold glanced back at the small kids who resumed playing with their ball when he noticed Lila sitting back on the bench.

Lila felt her cheeks turn bright pink while she cleared her throat, "I was about to leave because you never showed up."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting it's just that Gerald was over at my house," Arnold explained taking a seat next to Lila.

"Oh," Lila replied nodding. "I was starting to get oh so worried that something bad happened."

"Well something did happen and that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Arnold said shifting slightly to face Lila.

Lila swallowed slowly feeling her stomach churn, "Gosh I hope it's nothing too serious."

Arnold sighed, "I feel I should tell you this because you're my girlfriend and I don't want you to jump into conclusions if something should happen."

"Okay but what is it?" Lila asked trying not to sound impatient.

Arnold glanced at Lila then looked away before confessing, "Helga loves me."

Lila cocked an eyebrow and stared at Arnold confused, shocked, and scared. She was aware that she heard him correctly but it couldn't be true. Helga was supposed to be afraid of confessing her feelings and how was it possible that Arnold found out about it? Lila continued to stare at Arnold already figuring out that Arnold didn't come here to talk about her problem. He came to share his surprising discovery. Lila wanted to sigh relieved that she was still safe but if Arnold knew about Helga's feelings then there was no way of keeping her in place. It was all over.

Lila feigned to laugh, "You heard what? Helga…you must've heard her wrong. Helga hates you remember?"

Arnold shook his head, "Apparently not, Helga concealed her feelings pretty well because I would've never guessed she liked me."

Lila looked away and stammered, "How…how… did she…tell you?"

"It was today after school," Arnold recalled looking up at the clouds. "I heard Helga talking to Phoebe about her affection towards me and I bumped into her in the hallway and she confessed."

"What? Just like that?"

"Well I kind of extracted the truth out of her," Arnold said slowly. "Almost like Gerald who got a tooth extracted today."

Lila ignored Arnold's comment and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Arnold tapped his fingers together and grabbed Lila's hands, "I felt that I needed to tell you just in case Helga tries to come between us you know why she's doing it."

Lila rolled her eyes pulling her hands away from Arnold, "You're unbelievable."

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked bewildered.

"Oh Arnold if only you knew," Lila paused to take a deep breath. "I was already aware of Helga's feelings towards you."

Arnold stood back stunned, "What? Why didn't you tell -"

Lila stood up turning away from Arnold and answered, "Because unlike you Arnold I know how to keep a secret."

Lila groaned silently telling herself that of course she knew how to keep a secret. If almost nobody knew about her little problem then she was a good secret holder. Although, there was a major flaw with her belief of keeping secrets. One, Lila might've promised Helga not to tell anyone but she did end up revealing the secret to Rhonda and Nadine. Two, Lila's problem should be known by her only but unfortunately information leaked out from Nadine to Rhonda. And three, Lila made the biggest mistake of exposing her secret to Helga who gladly took it and blabbed it in all four directions.

Lila turned back to look at Arnold, "It happened in fourth grade during the Romeo and Juliet play. Helga was ever so determined to play Juliet and told me the reason why she wanted the part and it was to be with you because she loved you."

"I can't believe this," Arnold muttered looking away. "It's hard to imagine that the girl who used to make fun of me now suddenly loves me."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Arnold glanced up at Lila and nodded, "So you knew about Helga's feelings all this time and never said anything?"

Lila shook her head, "Helga may be acting rude to me but it's no reason for me to tell anyone her secret."

Arnold smiled slowly staring at Lila dazedly while he grabbed her hands and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Lila pulled away rapidly with a fake smile on her lips already feeling guilt creep up inside of her. She reminded herself that it was for her own good and she wanted to keep Arnold on her side.

"This is why I love you," Arnold whispered cupping Lila's face in his hands. "That was a nice thing you did and you're right to keep it a secret."

"I'm oh too certain it was Helga's choice to tell you and you eavesdropping on people's conversations is not good Arnold."

"I know but I got curious," Arnold claimed bringing his hands to his head. "And don't tell me that eavesdropping is not good when you have eavesdropped on me before."

"No I haven't," Lila protested irritated.

Arnold nodded, "Yes you have back in fourth grade you were listening to me talk to Timberly on how I was only hanging out with her to be around you."

Lila looked away embarrassed slowly muttering, "Oh Arnold that was a long time ago."

Arnold took a deep breath averting his gaze from Lila, "You must think I'm a real jerk."

"On the contrary Arnold I understand how you must've felt but I want to know if you said anything to Helga?"

"Well I told her not to get her hopes up with me since I'm with you."

Lila scoffed, "And what if you weren't with me then she can?"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Then what did you mean Arnold?" Lila asked crossing her arms. "Because I'm assuming if you had a chance with Helga then you wouldn't let the opportunity pass by."

Arnold stared at Lila surprised then rolled his eyes, "Look Lila I told Helga that nothing can happen between me and her because I love you."

Lila grinned and patted Arnold's arm, "You must've broken her heart."

Lila sighed looking at Arnold apologetically when she suddenly felt something be knocked onto the back of her head. She shrieked startled starting to feel her head ache from the abrupt hit that once again was caused by the simple blue ball. Lila turned to frown at the little kids who were standing still as they waited for the little plump boy to reclaim their ball.

Arnold held back his laughter as he handed the ball to the boy, "Here you go just be more careful."

Lila gasped, "It's like they're doing it on purpose."

Arnold smirked, "They're kids Lila."

"So that's the big news you wanted to give me?"

"It might not be big news for you but it sure was for me."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Arnold looked away, "Nothing, I guess carry on like nothing happened."

"Nothing?" Lila questioned sounding doubtful. "You're sure that Helga will not try to do anything to our relationship?"

"Why should she bother Lila? Our relationship is strong and I don't have any feelings for Helga if that's what you're worried about," Arnold assured shrugging his shoulders. "I know she's saying stuff about you and it might be to make us break-up but I'm not going to listen okay?"

Lila felt her heart speed up as Arnold caressed her cheek. How was she supposed to tell him that she had a drug problem when he believed their relationship was strong? Lila couldn't bear to tell him the truth and cause him to suffer. She knew he was going to suffer when he finally comes to realize the real truth but she hoped that by then she had a solution to keep him by her side.

She wondered if maybe she could tell him that she needed help and like she knew that Arnold was helpful, he'll give her a lending hand. The only good thing she liked to hear was that Arnold didn't have any feelings for Helga. She wanted to laugh at the image of Helga all alone in her room crying as she stared at a photo of Arnold.

A part of the plan to keep Arnold by her side was to have Arnold believe that Helga was bad news and Lila knew that was already taken care of. Certainly, the whole plan of letting Helga in on her little secret was to get Helga to try some but that didn't work. So far Lila was thankful that luck was on her side and she continued to cross her fingers that things stayed that way. And to keep things the same she needed to come up with a good sturdy plan which she told herself to slowly scheme it.

"Are you still going to talk to her?" Lila asked grabbing Arnold's hand.

"I still consider her a friend and I'm not going to let a silly affection come between a good friendship," Arnold said smiling. "I'm sure she'll find the right guy for her."

"And if she doesn't?"

Arnold glanced at Lila puzzled, "Then we'll find her someone."

Lila giggled, "Are you sure we're capable of playing matchmaker?"

"Well I'm glad you understand this and don't worry about anything."

"I trust you Arnold."

"I'm sorry for bringing you all the way over here to tell you and wasn't there something you wanted to tell me over the phone."

Lila widened her eyes and started to cough as she tried to think of an excuse, "What? I…don't remember."

"Yeah you said you had some things to explain," Arnold insisted looking at her seriously.

Lila sighed, "I'm ever so sorry Arnold but I forgot what I was going to say."

"Then why did you call me all desperate?"

"What? I can't call you anymore?"

Arnold sighed deeply turning away, "Never mind."

Lila bit her bottom lip noticing the sky getting darker, "It's getting late Arnold and I need to get home."

"Right," Arnold said standing up. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Lila stood up and shook her head, "No it's okay I have homework to finish so I'll see you tomorrow."

Arnold nodded, "Okay but you're sure?"

"I'm certain I'll be fine," Lila declared grinning.

"Call me if you need anything," Arnold said shoving his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.

Lila nodded throwing her arms around Arnold, "I'm happy you shared this with me. It shows there are no secrets between us."

Arnold hugged Lila back, "Sure thing."

Lila pulled back and gave Arnold a kiss on the cheek then waved goodbye. She turned away heading in the direction of home and heard Arnold shout her goodbye but she didn't turned back nor glance back to see if Arnold was still there.

The streets were fairly quiet with some people outside their homes chatting with neighbors as they took some fresh air. Lila breathed in feeling her eyes get watery due to the cold wind blowing against her face. Or could her eyes be getting watery because guilt was gnawing her away? No that wasn't the reason, she knew why she wanted to cry.

The whole reputation of the nice, helpful, sweet girl was going to come to an end very soon. Now that Helga's secret was revealed there was no way of keeping her in place, Lila couldn't blackmail her anymore. It was finally over and Lila did regret in showing Helga her secret. Lila assumed that eventually tomorrow Arnold will be informed of how "perfect" his girlfriend is.

Lila gripped one of her braids as she stood outside her house. She took a deep breath touching the doorknob with trembling fingers before going inside. She closed the door behind her silently and scurried to the kitchen. Lila closed the curtains making the kitchen darker with the exception of the microwave's and oven's digital clock giving out some light.

She couldn't take it anymore all the pressure of being liked by everyone. Lila wanted the admiration, the friendship, and the love that came from the people who surrounded her whole being. She even liked to be envied from other girls who wanted to be like her. But the dream she had created was soon going to burst and she wasn't ready to take the band-aid off yet. All this time she spent with Arnold, she grew to finally like him like him. How was she supposed to break both of their hearts?

Lila sniffled wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks while she opened one of the kitchen drawers. Lila grabbed a small paring knife and gripped it tightly in her fingers making her knuckles turn white. She walked up to the counter determined to make herself feel better. She couldn't take it anymore and even though it was a bad thing to do, she needed it.

Lila glanced behind her shoulder making sure nobody was around except for her tormented soul. She sighed again starting to feel calmer and quickly took out the small vial from her bra. Lila stared at it desperately and licked her lips hungrily.

"No," Lila muttered giggling quietly. "I'm oh too certain I don't need it."

Lila placed the vial on the counter and stared at it closely wanting to leave the room but she was frozen in place. She breathed slowly reaching for the vial about to open it and get her needed fix when she heard footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Lila dear what are you doing in the kitchen and in the dark?" Lila's father asked turning the light switch on.

Lila felt her heart stop but that didn't stop her to rapidly hide the vial inside her shirt. She glanced around the counter anxiously looking for an object to be her reasonable excuse. Lila noticed a bowl of fruit to her left side and snatched an apple without letting her father notice.

Lila turned around with a nervous smile, "Hi daddy it was getting dark outside and I forgot to turn on the light and I was getting a snack."

Lila's father had short auburn hair that he brushed back, he was still chubby and instead of having a mustache he outgrew it into a beard. Lila's father worked as a supervisor at the water company and since then they never went through any economic crisis like the one Lila tried to forget when she was in fourth grade.

Lila turned back to the counter and started to cut the apple with the paring knife she was going to use to line up her "special" dose. Not even her own father knew about her shameful secret but because she wanted to make Helga look bad, it looked like it was going to be the complete opposite.

"I didn't notice you come in because your friend Rhonda is here."

Lila stopped cutting abruptly and slowly dropped the knife on the counter.

She darted her gaze all over the wall in front of her before asking, "Did she barely get here?"

Lila's father coughed, "No she has been here for some time, actually waiting for you in your room."

Lila gawked at her father bewildered and unsure starting to wonder what Rhonda wanted. There was one reason Lila would want to see Rhonda and that would be to help her come up with a good solid plan to keep Helga quiet. Although, deep down inside Lila knew she didn't want to get any help from anyone.

"I'll go see what she wants," Lila said leaving the kitchen.

"Lila dear what about your snack?"

"You can have it," Lila called walking up the stairs.

Down the hall Lila could hear muffled music coming from her closed room. She certainly wasn't in the mood to talk to her friends but of course Rhonda did what she wanted. As Lila got closer she could feel her heart beating at a steady rate but her stomach wasn't feeling so steady, it kept twisting and turning with each step she took.

The newest song "I'm Crazy For You, You're Crazy For Me" by Ronnie Matthews was playing loudly inside Lila's room and Lila sure liked the song but she didn't like for people to barge into her room and start messing with her stuff.

Lila burst inside her room only to catch Rhonda dancing in front of the long rectangular mirror on the wall. Immediately when Rhonda heard the door open she stopped moving a single muscle and smiled shyly at Lila who was closing the door behind her. Rhonda smiled again and turned off the music leaving an awkward silence in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Lila asked crossing her arms.

Rhonda laughed walking up to Lila's desk to sit on the desk chair, "I'm visiting a friend don't tell me there's something wrong with that?"

Lila looked away annoyed wanting to be left alone but unfortunately for her Rhonda didn't get the message.

"Oh cheer up Lila," Rhonda said twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. "You know you're happy to see me."

Lila swallowed slowly leaning against the closed door with her hands behind her back as she stared at Rhonda vacantly. She wished silently for Rhonda to leave her alone with her pestering thoughts but once again Rhonda didn't budge for a second.

"So what's happening?" Rhonda asked leaning against the desk chair.

Lila sighed frustrated, "I'm in serious problems."

* * *

Arnold is too nice, it's incredible how honest he can be with his deceitful girlfriend Lila. Will Lila realize she's in a dead end and confess to Arnold her deep dark secret? What will Lila and Rhonda devise to keep Helga away from Arnold? And will Helga ever get a chance to show Arnold the picture?

Wow I'm sure glad to finally get a chance to update this story. It's not that I had forgotten because everyday I kept reminding myself but once you reach that "mature" age there come responsibilities. But don't worry it's December and Christmas is coming meaning vacation time, how cool is that? Cool as winter right? _!!!! Anyways, I'll write to you guys next time…(at least try!!!) Don't forget to leave your review, comments, ideas, opinions, etc…whatever!!!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Oh, come on I don't expect everyone else to take care of me, just you."_

Stay tuned for Chapter 20: A Secret Plan!!!!!


	20. A Secret Plan

A/N: (Hello to my readers!!!! It's been a while since this story got updated…I know but let me say that I'm glad it got updated now!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! So right now let's sit back and enjoy the ride!!! This chapter might be short but pretty soon the moment that this story is waiting for is approaching but for now I'll let you read the chapter, enjoy it (hopefully you will), and don't forget to leave a review in the end!!!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Oh, come on I don't expect everyone else to take care of me, just you."_

Answer: Oskar Kokoshka. Baby Oskar. (One of the laziest boarders ever!!!!)

**Chapter 20: A Secret Plan**

* * *

_Lila sighed frustrated, "I'm in serious problems."_

* * *

Rhonda didn't move but continued to stare at Lila with a small smile tugging at her lips, "I know you're in serious problems and that's why I'm here to help."

Lila scoffed, "You're here to help? Okay then help me by telling me exactly what are you doing here? I don't recall inviting you."

"And who says that I need to ask you permission if I want to come to your house or not?"

Lila shook her head and replied angrily, "I didn't realize we were in speaking terms after yesterday's argument."

Rhonda shrugged and lifted her hands in a "so what" gesture, "Come on Lila friends have arguments now and then it's not something we have to take seriously."

Lila gasped, "So I'm not supposed to take your threat of showing Arnold the picture seriously?"

Rhonda shifted in her seat and started to play with her diamond pendent. Lila glanced away wanting to get some composure then went back to glaring at Rhonda. Definitely, Lila wasn't in the mood to argue with Rhonda who was wearing a red long-sleeve blouse with black jeans and had her long black hair puffed out in the ends.

"You think that was a threat?" Rhonda asked innocently holding back a grin. "You know that I'm looking out for you."

"You can't be serious," Lila muttered through her gritted teeth. "You told me that if I didn't break up with Arnold then you were going to show him the picture."

Rhonda scoffed standing up from the chair and stood in front of Lila and whispered, "And guess what? I still plan to show him unless you follow my orders and break up with him."

Lila walked away from Rhonda and yelled angrily, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm looking out for you," Rhonda replied facing Lila.

"No you're not!"

"Let's face it if Arnold finds out about your…addiction he's going to break up with you anyway. So might as well get it over with."

"You're crazy Rhonda," Lila uttered hugging herself. "Why do you want to make two people who love each other have their hearts broken? Because I love Arnold and you know it."

"You don't love Arnold," Rhonda pointed out trying to stifle the giggles that wanted to escape her throat. "In fact you don't even love yourself since you're abusing your body with drugs."

"I promise I'll stop and get some help but don't take Arnold away from me," Lila begged holding her hands together. "I'm oh too certain that I don't have any more of the stuff."

Rhonda crossed her arms and fixated her gaze on Lila. She shifted her weight on one foot but not for a single second did she avert her gaze from Lila. Lila wondered if Rhonda was waiting for her to get on her knees and beg for mercy but she stood practically frozen in place. Rhonda might be rich, powerful, and have substantial influences but Lila wasn't going to show any sign of defeat. At least not for now.

Lila maintained her eyes on Rhonda and didn't notice that Rhonda was slowly making her way towards her. Rhonda took a deep breath and unexpectedly reached down Lila's shirt and took out the small vial. Lila tried to grab Rhonda's hand but Rhonda blocked her as she gripped in her hands the vial. Lila tussled with Rhonda grabbing her arms from behind trying to reach the concealed vial in Rhonda's left hand.

Rhonda pushed Lila away slightly and yelled, "Stop it Lila! Quit acting like a little girl."

"Give it back," Lila warned extending her right hand.

"No more huh?" Rhonda said twisting the vial in her fingers. "I suppose you're right when you said you're in serious problems but if you care about Arnold so much then why do want to drag him into your problems?"

"Because he's going help me and he loves me."

"Help you?" Rhonda asked doubtful shaking her head dimly. "How's he going to help you when you insist that you don't have a problem and you can take care of yourself?"

"I _can_ take care of myself," Lila assured pushing strand of hair behind her ear. "And sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going to break up with Arnold."

Rhonda's throat clenched tightly forcing her to clear her throat loudly then guaranteed, "Oh you're going to break up with Arnold or I'm going to make him break up with you."

"Who are you?" Lila pondered sinking slowly onto the edge of her bed starting at Rhonda petrified. "I thought you were my friend. I mean, whose side are you on?"

"Oh dear the only side I'm on is mine," Rhonda said placing her hand over heart. "Besides Arnold shouldn't even be with you."

"Then who should he be with?" Lila snapped. "You?"

Rhonda gasped happily, "Lila that's a great idea! Definitely Arnold should be with me."

Lila's mouth was agape not being able to speak, "Have…you…completely lost your…mind?"

"Of course not but me and Arnold?" Rhonda questioned rolling her eyes. "That's like if you're wearing a striped shirt with polka dot pants. It's not a good combination besides Arnold is not my type."

"Then why do you want to hurt me?"

"Although…" Rhonda muttered ignoring Lila's question. "Now that I think about it the idea of Arnold being with me is not such a bad idea."

"Yeah in your dreams!" Lila retorted suddenly standing up holding her hands in two fists. "Why do you want to be with Arnold when you don't care about anyone?"

Rhonda frowned at her and went back to sit on the desk chair and crossed her legs, "Please Lila I'm the president of the sophomore class obliviously I'm going to have to tend to my peer's needs."

"Oh you're ever so fake," Lila remarked with disgust.

Rhonda smiled twirling slightly in the chair, "Look who's talking."

"There has to be a more clear reason why you think getting with Arnold is such a good idea?"

"Well think about it Lila," Rhonda paused playing with the vial in her hands. "Maybe I could get more status."

"Status?" Lila wondered looking away. "But you're already popular and oh so rich."

"Yes but if you haven't noticed Arnold is now the quarterback of the football team and the vice president of the sophomore class meaning if he was with me then everyone will admire and respect me more."

Lila scowled at Rhonda crossing her arms over her chest trying to hold back her screams. There was no clear explanation that would make Lila break away from Arnold. Even if Rhonda only wanted Arnold to get more popularity votes, Lila wasn't planning to allow it.

It was selfish of Rhonda to want everyone to like her but even Lila had to admit that she wanted everyone to like her too. Oh well, too bad for Rhonda who wanted everyone to like her because Lila was slowly starting to hate her. It was true that Arnold was slowly climbing the stairs of popularity with each day that went by but Lila wanted to climb those steps by his side.

Lila couldn't believe that she was slowly losing control of her life when everything was ever so perfect. Ever since, Helga came back nothing has gone right. If only Helga knew that Rhonda was almost on her side for wanting to make Arnold break up with Lila. Lila recalled the events at Juicy and if only she would've resisted a little while longer to get her fix then Helga wouldn't have a picture of her.

"Doesn't it sound like a good plan?" Rhonda asked looking at Lila for her response.

Lila only stared at her dazed feeling an empty feeling in her stomach as she sank on her bed. She wanted to freeze time to give her more minutes to think but as she stared at Rhonda who continued to dangle the vial in her hands she noticed her brain was malfunctioning. There were many thoughts swimming inside her mind but she couldn't come up with the right defense against Rhonda. Apparently, Rhonda had the whole game won and if Lila didn't want her reputation ruined she was going to have exceed to her demands.

"I'm certain it's not a good plan," Lila stated catching Rhonda's gaze. "And your reason of status is stupid so you're going to have to tell me a better reason why you have this sudden interest in Arnold?"

Rhonda swiveled in the chair turning away from Lila and looked around the room trying to find the answer. She fiddled with the vial in her hands leaning back into the chair before turning back to Lila.

"Okay here are some reasons if you want to know," Rhonda paused holding out one finger. "One, Arnold has turned himself into a handsome young man, cuteness is good."

Rhonda held up two fingers and continued, "Two, I have always believed Arnold to be one of the coolest guys in the gang and back in fourth grade he was on the guest list for a party I threw specifically for cool people. Even though the party wasn't that…whatever."

"And three…" Rhonda concluded holding up three fingers. "I like Arnold because he's nice to me and we have shared our moments of friendship like when I was po…po…"

"Poor?" Lila said rolling her eyes.

"Yes when I was po…broke…heaven forbid for me to be again, he helped me survive those moments of panic."

Lila rolled her eyes again, "That's it? You're kidding right? That's still no reason why you want Arnold for yourself."

"Like I need to give you any reason," Rhonda replied crossing her arms. "Arnold is nice but I don't do nice, you know? So right now you shouldn't be worrying about me trying to steal Arnold away because that's not on my list. All you should care about is coming up with the right words to let Arnold down easy."

Lila glared back at Rhonda as she gritted her teeth, "I thought you were my friend."

Rhonda giggled and stood up to walk around Lila as she stated, "You were never my friend, the only person I consider a friend is Nadine. She's my best friend and will always be my one and only friend."

"But we have done so much together," Lila muttered feeling her eyes starting to burn with tears.

"The same things I could've done with Nadine but someone had to come and butt in and that was you," Rhonda said standing in back of Lila. "We were only being nice to you just like you were nice to us but in reality I can't stand you and I assume nobody does."

"That's not true."

"It surprises me that Arnold still hasn't seen past you but since you have manipulated your way into our lives it's hard not to notice the real you," Rhonda remarked sitting back on the chair. "But of course that's going to change once Arnold sees the picture and because you gave Helga a copy who knows if she's showing him right now as we speak."

Lila groaned frustrated, "I know I did a mistake of giving her the picture but it was in a moment of panic."

"It looks like you're in a dead end Lila so you should definitely consider my advice," Rhonda responded smiling. "Because once Arnold realizes the real truth he's going to need a shoulder to lean on and I plan to be there for him."

Lila looked at Rhonda with a tiny smile forming on her lips, "Let's not be so sure of ourselves Rhonda. I'm ever so positive Helga will want to be there too."

"Helga?" Rhonda questioned laughing. "I have Helga wrapped around my finger and she already knows not to get near Arnold or I'll tell him her secret."

Lila laughed crossing her arms, "Don't worry you don't have to, Helga already told Arnold how she feels."

"WHAT?!" Rhonda screamed abruptly standing up making Lila jump back a couple of steps. "No, no, no, no that can't be."

"I know it's hard to hear but Arnold told me about it earlier today," Lila said walking towards Rhonda. "Looks like you can't control Helga anymore."

"So Helga got the courage to tell him," Rhonda mumbled to herself gripping the tiny vial in her hands

"Arnold heard a conversation between Helga and Phoebe," Lila corrected still smiling. "I guess whatever plans you have aren't going to work after all."

"I don't think so," Rhonda replied grinning back at Lila. "So what if Arnold found out about Helga's feelings? I don't care about that the only thing I care is for your relationship to come to an end."

"Well I don't care what you do because Arnold loves _me_," Lila swore placing her hand over her heart. "I occupy the space in his heart."

Rhonda smiled turning away from Lila and looked at her through the rectangular mirror on the wall, "I'm positive you'll be removed from Arnold's heart once he finds your little secret."

"Don't do this," Lila pleaded sounding concerned.

"I won't have to if you end things with Arnold," Rhonda said turning to look at Lila. "Although if you break up with Arnold he might not see the picture from me but I can't speak for Helga because I'm pretty sure she hates you."

Lila looked away angrily placing her hand over mouth trying to hold back her screams, tears, and curses.

"Face it Lila you're screwed," Rhonda commented walking past Lila to retrieve her purse. "I already gave you twenty-four hours to call it quits but I'm going to be nice and give you another twenty-four hours to get yourself together and think of what you're going to tell him."

Lila stood motionless staring at Rhonda walk towards the door taking the vial with her. Not only the vial but also the hopes of having a happy relationship with Arnold and keeping her good girl reputation amongst her friends and classmates.

Rhonda grabbed a hold of the doorknob and turned to look back at Lila, "If I don't see Arnold ripping your pictures out of his locker then be ready to face the consequences."

Lila uttered pointing at Rhonda, "You're the one who's going to be in more trouble when I tell everybody about your affair with Mr. Harris."

Lila noticed Rhonda grip the doorknob tightly at the sudden threat but she quickly dismissed any feeling of anxiety from her face. Rhonda lifted her head slightly and tossed her hair over her shoulder giving herself time to think of a response. Lila smirked giving herself praise for making Rhonda feel terrified.

"Mr. Harris?" Rhonda asked innocently. "Oh you mean our math teacher?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" Lila snapped. "You know exactly what I'm referring to."

Rhonda shrugged her shoulders, "And what is this thing you're referring to? Do you realize how crazy that sounds? I mean, do you have any proof of what you're claiming?"

Lila was about to retort but she stayed quiet averting her eyes from Rhonda who was staring her down.

Rhonda continued, "Imagine yourself going up to everyone telling them this outrageous story just to end up being called a liar. Didn't you learn anything from Helga's experience after ratting you out? Nobody believes her right? But now that she and me have proof of your addiction it will be much easier to convince people huh?"

Lila felt her tongue numb and didn't mumble a single word or sound. Lila figured if she said anything against Rhonda then Rhonda was going to deny everything just like she did when Helga accused her.

"What's that Lila?" Rhonda asked placing her hand on her left ear. "You say 'I'm right!' Of course I am."

"I hate you," Lila muttered shooting daggers behind Rhonda's back.

Rhonda opened the door and smirked at Lila, "Oh yeah well I hate you more."

Lila closed her eyes feeling the burst of air hit her face when Rhonda slammed the door shut. She opened her eyes hoping she was waking up in her warm bed from a scary nightmare but unfortunately for her it was really happening. Lila sighed about to turn away when all of the sudden the door was opened and Rhonda peeked inside the room.

"Sorry I almost forgot," Rhonda paused tossing the vial inside the room. "That's not mine and I _definitely _don't want it, bye."

Lila glimpsed at the small bottle by her feet hearing the door close in front of her. She kept on staring at the bottle feeling her hands begin to shake, her toes tingle, and her heart pick up momentum. Lila was feeling stressed but she wasn't going to dive into her cravings so she kicked the bottle away from her and dashed to her bed.

She grabbed her pillow and shook it desperately making a tiny clear plastic bag drop on the ground. She kneeled on the floor clutching the bag in her fingers mentally promising herself that tomorrow will be a new day and maybe tomorrow she will try to stop. But for now Lila was determined to get her needed fix.

* * *

What a crazy turn of events, Rhonda turning her back on a friend! Oh well, Rhonda was right about Lila that nobody can stand her and she's probably right!!! Will Lila suck it up and end up breaking up with Arnold? And what else could Rhonda have up her sleeves? And how will all of this end up affecting Helga?

Seriously it was about time for this story to get updated! Let me say sorry for delaying but sometimes you just major writer's block. It gets hard to come up with the right words to make the story flow smoothly but it makes me feel happy knowing that you the reader enjoys every single word in it so…thank you very much. I wrote this chapter in a rush so I hope there's not many mistakes but you be the judge. Don't try to think too hard on why Rhonda is turning against Lila, it will eventually be explained in the chapters to come. So now that I'm done rambling I'll leave you guys to leave your comments in a review. I'll write to you guys next time!!!!!!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Yeah, chicks dig the purr. It could also break the date." _

Stay tuned for Chapter 21: Staring Contest!!!!!


	21. Staring Contest

A/N: (Hey how you all doing? Here's the next chapter to this story filled with drama! Thanks for the reviews and I'm very happy you're liking this story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review in the end!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Yeah, chicks dig the purr. It could also break the date." _

Answer: Gerald. Crush On Teacher. (Definitely something Gerald would say!)

**Chapter 21: Staring Contest**

* * *

_But for now Lila was determined to get her needed fix._

* * *

The bell had rung ending nutrition and commenced the massive crowd of students to head to their third period class. It had started out as a slow Tuesday morning but it seemed as time went by the day picked up the pace. The hallway was packed with students gathering around their lockers and standing outside the classroom doors. It might've been a small neighborhood but it was surprising how crowded the school could be.

Arnold treaded up the stairs trying not to bump into anyone who was rushing to class. There were still a couple of minutes before the bell rang to begin third period. It was pretty cold in the morning so Arnold wore a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He had his blond hair brushed back and on his right wrist he had on a silver watch his grandpa had given him since fourth grade. On his left hand he was holding onto Lila's hand who was walking with him to Biology class.

Even though, they were walking smoothly through the crowd, Arnold didn't know why Lila was gripping his hand tightly. Was she afraid of losing him in the crowd? Not likely but Arnold had other things in his mind than to pay attention to Lila's hand holding. He was about to walk to his third period class where he had to encounter Helga. The girl who he argued with yesterday and he didn't have the guts to face her after yesterday's confession.

During first period he noticed that both of them avoided eye contact as much as possible. Whenever he looked at her she looked away and when she looked at him he looked away. He knew he shouldn't be embarrassed about what happened but he just felt uncomfortable around Helga. How was he supposed to act around a girl who has loved him secretly for the longest time?

Arnold couldn't handle any more stress and just this morning Lila was acting different and Arnold didn't know why this sudden change. Lila was acting distant and was fairly quiet throughout the morning and right now she was hurting Arnold's hand. He wanted to ask her if there was anything troubling her but he didn't want to add any more troubles to his life.

Right now the only thing he wanted was the courage to get through third period and fifth period later in which he had Helga again. Arnold realized he couldn't ignore Helga completely but for the meantime he didn't want to talk to her. Besides, what was he going to say to her? "Hey Helga did you do last night's homework or were you just daydreaming of me?" Arnold frowned telling himself he couldn't make fun of this situation even when he felt quite cool for having two girls in love with him.

Arnold continued to walk down the hall with Lila beside him when in the distance he heard someone shouting to wait up. He could've sworn that as soon as he heard Rhonda's voice Lila tighten her grip on his hand. Arnold stopped, pulling his hand away before Lila did any more damage to it.

"Sorry," Lila muttered not looking at him or at Rhonda who caught up to them.

Rhonda had a big smile on her face showing off her perfect white teeth and her long black hair in loose curls with a white headband. She wore a white blouse with a black vest and a black knee-length skirt with sparkly ballet flats.

Lila scanned Rhonda from head to toe feeling completely hideous standing near her. Lila had her auburn hair down with no headbands or clips to style it and she was wearing faded jeans with a green t-shirt and plain white tennis shoes.

There was absolutely no reason to feel stylish when the ticking time bomb with the truth was about to blow up any minute. Oh well, Rhonda always knew how to put girls to shame with her stylish looks. No matter whom they were.

"Lila you didn't wait for me," Rhonda noted smiling forcefully. "I told you to wait."

Lila sighed not looking at Rhonda, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"Probably because of the crowd," Rhonda muttered grimacing. "Oh I have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked grasping the strap from his backpack.

"I didn't get all the notes in English class," Rhonda declared shaking her head. "Do you guys mind if I borrow yours?"

Lila was about to answer when Arnold quickly replied, "No problem I'll give them to you inside."

"Thanks Arnold," Rhonda said smiling for real this time. "Uh…is that a new watch?"

Arnold glimpsed down at his watch and smiled then shook his head, "Nope I've had this watch since fourth grade."

"Really?" Rhonda asked looking at the watch on Arnold's wrist. "I say Arnold you could totally go for a new watch."

"No thanks I'm fine with this one," Arnold stated staring down at his watch. "It's special to me since my grandpa gave it to me."

Lila smiled at Arnold, "And you've taken good care of it."

Rhonda held back from gagging and remarked with a chuckle, "Whatever you say, doll."

"_Doll_?" Arnold repeated confused and surprised. "Did you just call me doll?"

Rhonda stuttered starting at Arnold then glanced at Lila who was holding back a malicious grin. Why was it a shock to Arnold when back in fourth grade Rhonda called him "doll" in a couple of occasions. Rhonda wanted to wipe Lila's smile away but held back when she reminded herself in that in a couple of hours Lila's life was going to be blown away. Rhonda wished for a distraction and quickly grinned when she found her solution.

"Oh look there's Helga," Rhonda announced watching Lila's and Arnold's reactions.

Lila turned as pale as Rhonda's blouse and Arnold turned paler than a ghost. Helga was walking from a distance staring down at the ground as she pushed her way through the many students. Rhonda sighed relieved for spotting Helga in the crowd giving her an excuse to not answer Arnold's ridiculous question.

Lila glanced back at Rhonda bumping gazes with her but turned to look at Arnold who was fixated on watching Helga. Lila glared at Helga reminding herself that she wasn't going to allow Helga nor Rhonda take Arnold away from her. After yesterday's argument with Rhonda she tried to come up with any possible solution to keep Arnold by her side and the only drawback to her solution was…she was still pondering for one.

Besides there were still a couple of hours before Rhonda fulfilled her threat and if luck was on Lila's side then in a few hours she'll have the answer she was looking for. If Arnold loved her as much as he claimed then he'll understand and help her with anything she needed.

Lila cleared her throat, "I can't comprehend why Helga refuses to hang out with us during nutrition and lunch."

Rhonda crossed her arms feeling irritated at Lila's voice. Why did she even care if Helga kicked it with the gang or not?

"We're her friends and she shouldn't be avoiding us," Lila said looking at Arnold who was more fascinated at the ground.

"Don't forget Lila, Helga was saying those bad things about you and maybe she feels embarrassed about the whole situation unless she was saying the truth?" Rhonda paused glancing at Arnold look at Lila curiously. "Then maybe you should fix it."

"She wasn't saying the truth," Lila lied glancing at Arnold shyly. "I'm oh too certain of it."

"Then you should give Helga some space," Rhonda commented frowning at Lila. "Who knows? She might need it."

"Yeah," Arnold agreed not looking at any of the two girls. "I think she needs some space too."

Lila stared at both Arnold and Rhonda confused trying to figure out their words. The only thing she knew was she wanted to make Helga look bad by saying she wasn't being grateful of the friendship and attention her friends gave her. Of course, Rhonda was going to assume Helga needed space so everyone will leave her alone and Arnold wouldn't get near her.

Except, Arnold had a complete different reason from Rhonda's wicked plan and that was because of the whole love confession thing. He only wished for Helga to get some time alone and reflect on her feelings towards him and move on with her life. All three of them looked back at Helga continuing to struggle in the hallway as she headed to the Biology classroom.

Helga Pataki woke up this morning hoping for a good day. Since yesterday's fiasco with Arnold she wanted a brand new day for a fresh start. So what better way to start the day with a quick shower and some new clothes she had sitting in the closet since time.

Helga's hair was down with two black clips on each side and she wore a light pink blouse with black pants and a black cardigan. Certainly, she hadn't dressed to impress but she needed to make this day feel good. Sadly, the day hasn't gotten into a good start and with any luck maybe everything will turn out good…later. So far, there were little things that had gotten Helga angry like failing the geometry quiz she took yesterday and having to run bleachers as a P.E. activity during second period.

Helga was feeling sore and she realized that the thing about to come was far worse than having to run bleachers and failing a quiz. She was heading to third period where she had to once again face Arnold. The boy who had broken her heart to a million pieces and claimed he was nice. Not only did she have to face that jerk but also two nasty cruel mean vicious and the list went on when it came to describe Lila and Rhonda.

Lila the one who had Arnold in her arms and Helga hated with all her heart. Rhonda the one who Helga called "Princess" and didn't hate as much but didn't like it when she defended Lila who didn't deserve it. Surely, this day couldn't get any worse but Helga was wrong when she bumped shoulders with someone getting her books knocked to the ground. She gritted her teeth turning her hands into fists feeling anger rise inside of her ready to erupt like a volcano.

Whoever she knocked into also made their books fall mixing a bunch of textbooks on the floor where the other students were just walking over them. Helga groaned frustrated feeling her eyes widen in shock when she noticed Brainy standing in front of her. She would've never imagined she crashed into Brainy and worse of all be stared at by Arnold, Lila, and Rhonda. Helga felt her heart jump into overdrive the instant she caught Arnold's gaze and this time he didn't look away. Helga didn't want to look away either wanting to win this staring contest against Arnold.

Brainy took a deep breath and mumbled, "Uh…sorry."

Helga turned to look at Brainy telling herself she lost the staring contest with Arnold. Brainy was wearing a beige sweater with jeans and his hair was spiked up in the front. It was sad to see Brainy in a nervous state but who could blame him, Helga always seemed to push him around whenever she was angry.

Helga shook her head and waved her hand dismissing the apology. There must've been a few minutes before the bell rang and Helga and Brainy needed to get to class and stop staring at each other. Reading each other's minds Helga and Brainy crouched to pick up the textbooks and at the same time hitting each other's foreheads in the process.

"Ouch!" Helga muttered touching her forehead. "I think we killed hundreds of brain cells with that hit."

Brainy looked at her embarrassed while he massaged his. Not wanting to look at the three stooges standing at the end of the hallway Helga saw Rhonda and Lila giggling at her misery. Except for Arnold who only stared at her seriously. She noticed Rhonda move her lips saying something to Lila who smiled then walked inside the classroom with Rhonda.

Yep, this day in which Helga wanted to start anew certainly wasn't going to be today. It caused her frustration to be the center of entertainment for the people who hated her. Brainy stopped rubbing his forehead and started to gather his textbooks. At least for a moment Helga stopped complaining about her life and picked up her books when she heard someone patting Brainy on the back.

"Hey there Brainy that was a nasty crash."

Helga looked up to notice Dan the boy she first met when coming into the school. Dan's black hair was slicked back and he was wearing his nerdy glasses and he had a white dress shirt with brown pants. Helga stood up with a frown on her face completely showing an opposite expression to Dan's who had a grin on his face.

"Hello Helga looks like you bumped into Brainy," Dan noted smiling at Brainy.

"No he bumped into me," Helga corrected glancing at Brainy who was avoiding her gaze.

Dan shrugged glancing at Helga, "I didn't know that you knew Brainy."

"I didn't know that _you_ knew Brainy," Helga repeated surprised.

"He has service in the main office during first period," Dan explained chuckling.

Helga nodded looking at Brainy, "I didn't know that about you, like you don't hang out with everyone."

Brainy cleared his throat not looking at Helga, "Uh…so you don't either."

Helga laughed nervously shocked at Brainy's observation of her not kicking it with the gang. Ever since, she revealed Lila's secret to everyone but nobody believed her because Lila had everyone brainwashed, Helga spent her time at the cafeteria or the library. Besides, the Lila disaster was one thing but add the whole revealing secret crush thing to Arnold and it made things worse. Thinking of Arnold, Helga gave a quick peek down the hall to see him still standing there and staring at her talking with Brainy and Dan.

It made Helga feel satisfied that Arnold was watching her talk with two different friends. A reason is it showed she didn't need him or her other friends to interact with. Even when she barely was meeting one guy who was Dan and when the other she knew since she was little but never really talked to was Brainy. She wondered what to say to Brainy's comment about her not hanging out with the gang and it bothered her to know that Brainy was still spying on her even now when she barely had returned.

"I have my reasons," Helga replied watching Arnold go inside the classroom.

If Brainy knew she didn't hang out with everyone he must know the reasons why Helga didn't want to be around their friends. Brainy stared down at the ground handing Helga her Biology book he picked up from the floor.

"Well it was nice seeing you Helga," Dan said starting to walk away. "We all better get to class."

"Right…uh…I'm sorry Helga," Brainy muttered still not looking at her.

"Don't worry about it," Helga said patting Brainy on the shoulder making him blush. "I'll see you when I see you."

Helga walked down the hall mentally thinking that she'll probably bump into Brainy anytime soon since wherever she goes somehow he's always around. Although, recently she hasn't taken any notice to his whereabouts and now she'll remind herself to keep her eyes open. It didn't hurt to have more friends on her side mostly now when half of her friends looked at her weirdly. Now with fewer students wandering in the hallway it was much easier to walk in it.

Helga glanced over her shoulder and saw Dan walking beside Brainy talking to him as Brainy nodded vigorously. There were no more excuses, distractions, but lots of reasons keeping Helga from entering into her third period class. As much as she wanted to hate Arnold she couldn't get herself to yank him out of her heart. He may have discovered her secret and told her that nothing could happen between them because he was enthralled to Lila but it was no reason to go crazy.

Yesterday in the afternoon Phoebe didn't want to leave Helga's house until she was sure of herself that Helga wasn't going to do anything drastic. Well Helga wasn't going to do anything outrageous and the only thing she wished for is patience. Patience to withstand any boring lecture in class, patience to resist from lunging herself at Lila, and patience to hold back from strangling Arnold. Taking a deep breath and clutching her books to her chest Helga walked inside the classroom just as the bell rang.

The classroom was big but instead of desks there were tables where students who had their "groups" always sat together. Suddenly Helga felt cold sweat trickle down her neck and got the urge to run out of the classroom. There was nobody staring at her but Helga could feel all eyes on her.

She had a couple of choices where to sit but from all of those choices she considered two. One was to sit with a group of nerdy looking boys at a table near the teacher's desk or sit with group of goth-looking kids by the window. But there was no way she was sitting with Rhonda, Lila, and Arnold. Helga was about to take one step when a voice chided in her ears belonging to Rhonda who was waving her hand in the air.

"Helga come over here and sit with us!"

Helga got a sick feeling in her stomach and fought the urge to not look over at their table which was in the middle of the classroom. She had no idea that Rhonda was going to invite her to their table and all Helga wanted was to get through this class with no troubles. She took a quick glimpse at the empty seat next to Rhonda which was across from Arnold who was sitting on the other side next to Lila. This was torture and definitely today wasn't going to be a good day for Helga.

"Helga please take your seat," the teacher ordered walking to the front of the classroom.

Helga glared at the teacher Mr. Burdett who was a short man with dark brown thinning hair and wore large red spectacles. Of course, he wasn't going to understand why Helga didn't want to be near her friends but as soon as he told her to take her seat everyone in the room looked in her direction.

She didn't show any sign of the tension slowly crawling inside her and without hesitating for another second, she went to go sit next to Rhonda and across from Arnold. Helga didn't know if she was shaking but her whole being was on the verge of a panic attack. She couldn't believe she was sitting with Rhonda, Lila, and Arnold. Oh well, this class was for an hour and if she kept her mouth shut hopefully time will pass quickly.

"Gee Helga what are you scared of us?" Rhonda asked laughing silently. "We don't bite."

Helga smirked placing her books on the table without looking at anyone, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"You know you should hang out with us," Rhonda whispered glancing at the teacher who was posting the notes on the overhead. "No matter what happens we're still your friends right Arnold?"

Arnold glanced up from his Biology book which seemed much more interesting than looking at Rhonda trying to make small talk with Helga.

He cleared his throat and quickly glanced at Helga awkwardly before staring at his Biology book, "Right."

Helga felt her stomach flip at the sound of Arnold's voice and her heart flutter when their eyes locked at least for an abrupt second. Helga scolded herself for still getting goosebumps whenever she made any contact with him. She was supposed to hate him but maybe she was getting goosebumps because the room was cold with the air conditioning. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Friends have to stick together in the good times and the bad times," Rhonda remarked smiling at Helga.

Helga held back from scowling and simply replied, "Sure thing Miss Rhonda."

Helga wanted to make a sour face but didn't because Lila was looking at her and Arnold was in front of her. The only thing she wanted was nobody to talk to her and Rhonda wouldn't shut up with pointless banter. Seriously, Helga didn't care if Rhonda was being nice to her mostly when Helga had bigger things to think about. Like wondering why did Arnold have to look so hot in his black leather jacket? Helga chewed on the cap of her pen staring at Arnold's jacket when her thoughts were interrupted by another shrilling voice.

"So Helga would you consider joining us for lunch today?" Lila asked looking at Helga as she flipped through the pages of her notebook.

Okay seriously, Helga was on the edge of shouting for both girls to shut up! Why couldn't both of them be like Arnold who wasn't talking at all but seemed more thrilled in reading boring passages in his Biology book. Helga sighed quietly looking at the goth-looking kids by the window thinking she should've gone to sit with them since they weren't even looking, talking, nor paying attention to the teacher. She would've been happier there and how dare Lila interrupt her thoughts?

It might look like Helga was checking her boyfriend out but at the same time she's mentally encouraging herself to hate him. Helga was about to reply to Lila for her to go to hell but got cut off with the teacher's voice addressing the class just in time before Helga uttered something harsh.

"Okay students here are the notes for today's class and make sure to copy them correctly," Mr. Burdett paused to clasp his hands together. "Who knows? There might be a quiz on this tomorrow or the next day or the next…so make sure to go over them and if you want to look at some pictures on this topic it's on pages forty-six and forty-seven. There's pictures there showing real evidence."

Suddenly there was a sudden pause in the world surrounding Helga. It was like she was the only one able to move and nobody else existed. She stared at Mr. Burdett as he answered someone's question but Helga couldn't hear the words coming out of Mr. Burdett's mouth.

The only words that echoed through her ears were, "_Pictures_…_evidence_…_pictures show evidence_…_quiz_." Fine she didn't know why quiz was a word that echoed in her mind but the others were very important.

"It's a sign," Helga muttered getting all three faces at her table to look at her puzzled.

"What's a sign?" Rhonda asked.

Helga felt blood rush to her cheeks as she tried to avoid the stares of her classmates. For a moment it was alone time for Helga but apparently even if she imagined nobody was around, she should keep thoughts, ideas, and opinions to herself. There was absolutely no way she was going to announce her revelation of the most important task that needed to be done.

Helga looked at Rhonda and signaled to the overhead, "Uh…the notes…pictures, it's a sign of what's going to be on the quiz…yeah."

Rhonda skimmed through the pages of her Biology book and looked at the notes on the overhead slowly bobbing her head. Helga held back her laughter in watching the two annoying girls look over their notes and textbook. She stretched her legs outward bumping into Arnold's feet who looked at her surprised. Helga stared at him embarrassed but she didn't move her legs but tried to look away.

Arnold shifted in his seat and moved his feet back quickly averting his gaze from Helga's and muttered silently, "Sorry."

"You should be," Helga whispered glaring at Arnold wanting to kick him under the table.

He needed to be sorry for so many things and if Helga tried to come up with a list she'll practically take the whole class period. Helga continued to stare at Arnold's oblong shaped head replaying his sorry in her mind. He was definitely going to feel sorry after Helga completed her mission of exposing Lila for who she was.

Arnold might know about her feelings towards him and even when she knew she was very angry at him it wasn't too late to do one last favor to help him. It was time to put an end to the lie that has caused so much pain, anger, and torment to everyone. The beautiful image of Arnold finally realizing the truth was a pretty good thing to keep thinking over and over again.

Helga could just envision it…She'll slip the picture under Arnold's nose, he'll see it and turn to Lila surprised and won't care if he's in class then he'll start to stammer and sweat. He'll order her to explain and Lila will be glaring at Helga and run out of the room feeling mortified with her face turning redder than a tomato. Arnold will realize his mistake and quickly stand up from his chair and kneel before Helga and beg for forgiveness.

It was a long shot but whatever the outcome was Helga will be more than joyful to get it. Not wasting another valuable minute Helga opened up her backpack and took out her white binder and started looking through the messy papers inside. She had the picture in her hands yesterday at her desk and she remembered shoving it inside her backpack.

She flipped through the pages of her Biology textbook then flicked through the pages of her English textbook which she had next period. There was a sudden queasy feeling in Helga's stomach wondering if the picture could've fallen out during her collision with Brainy in the hallway. Or maybe the picture was inside her Geometry textbook which was safely in her locker.

Helga pushed her chair back a little and searched inside the pockets of her black pants but there was nothing except for loose change and a ten dollar bill. Helga grinned at the money but her grin quickly faded away when no picture was in sight. Helga noticed all the papers from her binder spread out on the table with Arnold looking at them confused but he didn't comment anything about it. Rhonda had her notebook opened and started to copy down Arnold's English notes very slowly without taking notice of Helga's papers making a mess.

The only one who was staring at the papers and noticing Helga on her breaking point was Lila who remarked, "Gosh Helga all your papers are disorganized."

"You're telling me," Helga said ignoring Lila's comment.

Lila cleared her throat and asked in an ingenuous voice, "Looking for something particular?"

Helga could've sworn by the tone in Lila's voice she knew exactly what Helga was looking for. Oh, Lila must be enjoying this moment watching Helga suffer as she tried to look for the picture that was going to cause lots of anger and distress. Helga gathered a couple of papers on the table and slipped the papers inside the binder's pouch then smiled forcefully at Lila.

"Nothing important," Helga replied raising her hand to get the teacher's attention.

Who was she kidding? Of course Lila's picture was important but why should Helga give off any warning. It was better to surprise everyone especially see Lila's face when the picture was in Arnold's hands. Helga glimpsed at Rhonda stop writing down in her notebook but didn't bother to raise her head to look at Lila or at Helga. Then she took a gander at Arnold bumping gazes with a stern look in his eyes. Helga averted her eyes away from him looking back at Lila who appeared to be entranced in staring at Helga while she chewed her bottom lip.

"If anyone has any questions I'll be at my desk," Mr. Burdett stated walking to the back of the room.

"Mr. Burdett?" Helga called waving her hand in the air.

The teacher walked up to Helga's table and she extra nicely asked, "Can I please go to my locker to get something?"

Mr. Burdett laughed keeping his eyes on Helga, "No."

"I said _please_."

"And I said _no_," Mr. Burdett repeated crossing his arms walking back to his desk.

Helga scoffed turning her hands into fists under the table and gritted her teeth. Teachers can be so cruel and it was definitely official this day wasn't going to turn out good for Helga.

"Why do you need to go to your locker?" Rhonda wondered tapping her pen on the table.

Helga didn't want to feel humiliated by getting her request denied and letting Rhonda and Lila get points on their victory scale. There was no way Helga was going to tell them she was going to her locker to check if the picture was there but apparently it looked like Helga was going to have to check later. Helga could just tell Arnold about the picture but by the way Arnold kept looking at her seriously she realized he wasn't in the mood to hear anything coming from her.

"I needed to get my essay for English class but…" Helga lied fighting the urge to not do air quotes on the word essay. "Looks like I'm going to have run to my locker after class, get my essay, and hand it to…go to class and hand it the teacher."

"Nadine has you for fourth period she doesn't have to turn an essay in," Rhonda pointed out raising an eyebrow at Helga.

"Extra credit," Helga said rapidly before Rhonda could give it any more thought.

Lila tapped her fingers on the table nervously and turned to Arnold, "Um…Arnold you have Spanish next right?"

Arnold looked back at Lila and stopped copying down the notes on the overhead since he was the only one doing any work in the class.

"Yeah."

"Your class is all the way where the gyms are so…" Lila paused glancing at Helga who was frowning at her. "You don't have to walk me to class."

"You're sure?"

"I'm ever so sure."

"That's very considerate of you Lila," Rhonda commented also frowning at her.

Helga gripped her pen and began twirling it around her fingers staring at Lila avoid the scowls of Rhonda and hers combined. Lila sure was a devious one making sure Arnold's path didn't cross with Helga's during their six minute break of heading to the next class. So what if Arnold's fourth period class was all the way to the gym and Helga's class was still in the main building, Lila was toast. There was still fifth period to be counted for.

"So Helga once again are you joining us for lunch?" Lila asked changing the subject.

Helga continued to twirl her pen around her fingers thinking of the right response to tell Lila to go to hell.

But Rhonda abruptly butted in, "Lila did you forget about the thing you have to do today at lunch or if not at lunch, later or do I have to remind you again?"

Lila turned pale at Rhonda's words and she slowly shook her head, "I'm certain I haven't forgotten."

Rhonda grinned halfway when Arnold asked out loud, "What thing?"

Rhonda held back from rolling her eyes and answered politely, "Oh me and Lila are planning a surprise party for Nadine, it's still a work in progress and it's no big deal."

"Oh," Arnold said nodding. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks you're always lending a helping hand."

"Arnold?" Lila whispered crumbling the corner of a page in her notebook. "We need to talk so can you meet me after school?"

Arnold stared at Lila stunned and confused, "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's something important," Lila stammered still refusing to look at Arnold. "Come to my house, I can't talk about it here."

Arnold nodded tapping Lila's hand, "Okay."

"Might as well get it over with," Rhonda whispered at Lila hiding her smile from Arnold and Helga.

Lila laughed nervously getting up from her chair with her notebook and pen, "I can't really see the notes from here so I'm moving closer."

Helga didn't know if she should thank Rhonda for shooing Lila away but she didn't bother since the conversation she just heard was bothering her. Rhonda sounded strained in telling Lila in doing something later and the way Lila was talking to Arnold all scared and nervous. There was something fishy going on but Helga wasn't going to force her brain to come up with the answer. All she cared about is Arnold discovering the real truth and that's that. And maybe him breaking up with Lila and have him fall in love with Helga then that's that.

Finally wanting to get some work done Helga decided to start copying down the notes. She turned to a clean page on her notebook and gave her pen a last twirl accidentally sending it flying into Arnold's face. Immediately Arnold grimaced at Helga and stopped writing in his notebook and gave his full attention at her.

Helga turned a crimson red and quickly muttered, "Oops!"

"You did that on purpose," Arnold said keeping his gaze fixed on Helga.

"I did not," Helga protested smirking. "This is on purpose."

To make her point Helga grabbed another pen on the table and threw it at Arnold which bounced off his chest.

"See that's on purpose," Helga said signaling to the pens lying on Arnold's notebook. "Know the difference."

"Why don't you be more careful?"

"Then don't get in my way!"

Arnold leaned closer and grumbled, "I wasn't in your way."

Helga rolled her eyes and leaned forward, "You're right in front of me football head of course you're in my way."

Arnold smirked staring at Helga without blinking or looking behind her shoulder. Also joining in this staring contest without letting him win like he did in the hallway was Helga who stared right back at him. She wondered what was going in his mind as he looked into her eyes but she was more concentrated in winning this challenge. There was a sudden sting in Helga's eyes but she didn't want to give up therefore she leaned back in chair without letting go of Arnold's gaze.

Helga snapped, "What are you staring at? You want to take a picture? Here let me pose for you."

Arnold sighed looking down at his notebook making Helga feel all giddy for winning the staring contest. He reached for both pens and placed them on top of Helga's notebook. Once again time to get some work done and Helga reached for a pen when Rhonda patted her on her arm.

"So you and Brainy huh?"

Helga dropped the pen back on her notebook and gawked at Rhonda bewildered, "Excuse me?"

"Oh look at that you're blushing," Rhonda said giggling. "I saw you talking to him out in the hall."

"Yeah we bumped into each other and?" Helga said trying to keep an annoyed look on her face.

"I was looking at both of you and noticed that you two would make a lovely couple."

Okay, talk about an awkward conversation. Helga stared at Rhonda like she had crazy frizzled hair pondering if what Rhonda was saying is serious? Helga understood English but she couldn't totally understand the words Rhonda was speaking.

"You know Brainy isn't seeing anyone and if you're too shy to talk to him then maybe I can talk to him for you," Rhonda proposed rubbing her chin. "Who knows? You might get a date out of this."

Helga placed her hand over her mouth to muffle the laughter crawling inside her throat. This was Brainy the boy who was the most mysterious one in their group of friends. Helga recalled not knowing a single detail in the guy's life except for always punching him whenever he interrupted her thoughts of Arnold. Then there was the time when she with some of her friends found Brainy in the caves of Elk Island which to this day Helga still couldn't figure out why he was there? And then there was another incident when Helga was with Arnold and Gerald and they bumped into Brainy on the haunted train making Helga throw him out. And this was the guy Rhonda wanted to hook Helga up with?

"Look Rhonda you're good in fashion but let's leave the matchmaking to the experts," Helga recommended laughing anxiously.

"Why?" Rhonda persisted pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You don't like Brainy?"

"No Brainy is cool it's just that -"

"You have someone else in mind?" Rhonda said smiling smugly at Helga.

As soon as Rhonda spoke those words Helga could feel Arnold's eyes on her. She didn't dare acknowledge his presence after knowing that Arnold only had eyes for Lila and completely crushed Helga's hopes in having him as a boyfriend. Except, Helga wasn't crossing him off the list just yet there was still the pending task which will bring an end to his stupid relationship with Lila. Hopefully, there was still a tiny ray of hope for Helga's sake in getting her dreams come true.

Getting a small amount of audacity for a swift second Helga glimpsed at Arnold then looked away and responded, "Not right now."

Rhonda chuckled forcefully and touched Helga's arm, "Well if you want me to introduce you to some friends then let me know."

"How thoughtful of you," Helga commented moving her arm off the table.

Rhonda smiled and turned back to her notes and left Helga looking at Arnold stare at her seriously but then he turned back to copying down the notes for Biology. At last, Helga went back to concentrating on writing down the notes for today's class. It was still a long day and Helga figured that maybe the morning wasn't being a pleasant one but she knew it could change if she acted cunningly. There wasn't any more time to waste maybe come lunchtime the whole truth will finally be revealed.

* * *

The big moment is coming up! Who will reveal Arnold the truth? Will it be Rhonda trying to fulfill her promise? Will Lila get the enough courage to tell Arnold the truth and will she break-up with him? Or could it be Helga who still has a chance during lunchtime and fifth period? Or even worse could there be someone else who'll beat all three of them? What will happen?

Another chapter written so my job is done for now but don't worry if I can set aside my pile of homework then I can start writing the next chapter. Because the next chapter is the one we'll have been waiting for so make sure to leave your review with your comments and ideas. I'll write to you guys next time…bye!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Yeah she's so big and clumsy she'd probably step on your feet and send you straight to the hospital."_

Stay tuned for Chapter 22: The Real Truth!


	22. The Real Truth

A/N: (A big hello to my readers! I've finally got time to update this story so I'm so happy! I'm hoping you guys are feeling happy too that your favorite story got updated too! Anyhow, thank you for the reviews and for taking the time to read each word of this crazy dramatic story, I certainly hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review in the end!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Yeah she's so big and clumsy she'd probably step on your feet and send you straight to the hospital."_

Answer: Sid. Hey Harold. (A very surprising quote coming from one of the boys who always cries when he's scared)

**Chapter 22: The Real Truth**

* * *

_There wasn't any more time to waste maybe come lunchtime the whole truth will finally be revealed. _

* * *

There wasn't much noise in the boardinghouse even when it was always active with all the boarders and animals running about. There was the noise of the dripping faucet in the kitchen but it wasn't bothering Arnold who was sitting perfectly still staring at the small wooden table. It was Wednesday in the afternoon and finally after a bunch of school work and a frustrating football practice Arnold was glad to be home.

He was tired and his brain was getting tired of trying to work out his Geometry homework. If it wasn't for any of the problems he was having in his life right now maybe he'll concentrate better. For goodness sakes, he's a teenage boy who had to be enjoying moments with his friends and family and not worry about any responsibilities until he was an adult. But no, Arnold's always worrying about the people around him and he was always willing to lend a hand when anyone needed one.

Except, when Arnold felt stuck in a creek without a paddle there was no one who went in and rescued him. Well maybe Helga will jump in to save him since she claims to be in love with him. Arnold still found it hard to believe that the girl who has always pushed him around now suddenly reveals this affection towards him. Ever since, he found out about Helga's feelings he didn't know how to behave around her.

He tried to act normal but every time he looked at her all he saw was her heart breaking. She was right to tell him he was more interested in girls like Ruth and Lila and how was she supposed to tell him about her feelings when he always saw her as bully, a tomboy, and a friend. Yesterday during third period when Helga was sitting across from him he couldn't help but stare at her and wonder what was the thing Helga saw in him?

They might've been avoiding each other's gaze during the morning period and didn't bother to speak to each other, aside from the little altercation of the pens in Biology class. But it came to a surprise to Arnold when Helga completely didn't take notice of him during fifth period. Not at one single point did she look in his direction. Girls' minds were a mysterious thing and Arnold wasn't going to try and figure them out. The only thing he wanted to figure out was why did Helga fall in love with him?

The fact that Helga has loved him since they were little made Arnold think many questions like what Helga saw in him that Lila didn't see for the longest time. Thinking of Lila, Arnold wondered what was going on with her. She had been acting distant and Arnold noted it was after he had told her about Helga's love confession. Then there was the whole meeting Lila at her house after school the day before but unfortunately due to football practice running long Arnold wasn't able to make it.

Now to make matters worse, Lila didn't show up to school today nor was answering her cell phone or house phone. What on earth was going on? Who knew but one thing was for sure Arnold was tired of trying to put the pieces together to make the picture clear. Arnold concluded that Helga will look past the whole confrontation they had on Monday and Lila will gather up her courage and tell him what's troubling her.

Once again looking on the bright side Arnold hoped his life turned for the better and would be like his friend Gerald's who was sitting across from him listening to his iPod. Gerald was lucky he didn't have to worry about anything except avoiding Jamie O's wrestling moves in the morning but his life wasn't as complicated as Arnold's. Arnold looked up from his homework watching Gerald bob his head to the music blasting through his earphones.

"Pop, pop, pop daddy," Gerald singed tapping his pencil on the table.

"Gerald, hey Gerald," Arnold said leaning closer. "Gerald!"

"What?" Gerald asked removing one earphone and looking at Arnold confused. "You say something man?"

Arnold smiled, "Yeah what did you get for number seven?"

Gerald smiled awkwardly at Arnold and glanced down at his blank piece of paper, "Uh…I know I'm supposed to be working on my homework but Arnold you have got to listen to the Pop Daddy soundtrack."

"Yeah you told me already like a million times."

"And I'll continue telling you until you listen to it," Gerald reminded turning off his iPod.

"Fine then," Arnold said leaning back in his chair. "Let me borrow the soundtrack."

Gerald nodded, "Sure thing I'll give it to you tomorrow like I'd barely got it yesterday and I'm so excited about Saturday night 'cause I'm taking Phoebe to see -"

"Pop Daddy the motion picture," Arnold replied laughing. "Yeah you told me that a million times too."

"I can't wait!" Gerald cried holding his hands together. "I'm going to see my favorite TV show on the big screen and what makes it better is Phoebe is going with me."

"Well I'm happy to know you're having fun," Arnold muttered sounding distracted.

"Hey why don't you invite Lila to go to the movies on the weekend?" Gerald suggested taking a sip from his Yahoo soda.

Arnold shrugged not looking up at his friend, "I don't know she's acting weird."

"Maybe she's mad at you because you stood her up," Gerald assumed.

"How was I suppose to know practice was going to run longer?"

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah but she doesn't answer any calls," Arnold answered fiddling with his pencil.

"She didn't come to school today," Gerald noted shaking his head. "Did you at least go to her house to check if she was mad at you?"

"I was thinking of going later but I have to study for the Spanish test I have tomorrow," Arnold said. "I'll just talk to her tomorrow."

"Man oh man, I forgot I have to study for the Spanish test too," Gerald complained throwing his pencil on the table. "Don't worry about Lila man, she's probably angry at Helga for liking you."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Arnold," Gerald explained. "Lila has you all to herself and now that Helga is declaring she's in love with you then Lila might feel Helga is going to come between you guys and she might imagine you'll be thinking of Helga or something."

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Arnold stated taking a moment to laugh. "I was specific with Helga to not get her hopes up and if Lila is worried about something then I'll ask her tomorrow but I know my relationship with Lila is strong just like yours is with Phoebe."

"Of course my relationship is strong," Gerald proclaimed holding out a fist. "I'm madly in love with Phoebe but all I'm saying is maybe Lila is jealous of Helga."

Arnold looked down at his Geometry book contemplating the idea of Lila feeling threaten by Helga. It could be possible but Arnold had made it perfectly clear to Lila that he only saw Helga as a friend and nothing more.

"Look at this way if I found out that another guy had the hots for Phoebe I'll be upset," Gerald admitted nodding slowly. "And maybe that's how Lila feels."

"I'll have to find out tomorrow," Arnold said erasing his answer for number seven. "I only hope Helga doesn't hate me too much and still agrees to be our friend."

"What's this Arnold? You're caring about Helga?" Gerald asked bursting out in laughter "The only thing I care is that Helga doesn't come up with another problem that'll make Phoebe cancel the plans for Saturday night 'cause then I'll be furious."

Arnold shook his head smiling at Gerald, "I'm sure Helga will get through this eventually."

"Whatever you say, Arnold," Gerald said reaching for his pencil. "But can you at least keep her sane just for this week. Don't go making Helga angry that will make her complain to Phoebe and have Phoebe console her and she'll end up canceling our date."

"Don't worry I'll try not to get in Helga's way."

"Yeah Arnold 'cause I already have the tickets and there's no way I'm going with someone else."

Arnold shook his head smiling and went back to finish his homework. Right now he needed to work hard on his homework then he'll try to solve his own problems. He noticed Gerald taking a peek at his paper with some solved problems and Arnold didn't care if Gerald was copying his work down. He was about to offer his paper to make Gerald stop leaning forward when suddenly Gerald's cell phone rang making them both jump.

"You have that thing too loud," Arnold grumbled rolling his eyes when he listened to the ringtone. "And you have the Pop Daddy ringtone."

Gerald bobbed his head and grinned from ear to ear, "It's mi amor! See I think I'm ready for the Spanish test."

"Yeah like those two words are going to be on the test," Arnold pointed out turning back to his homework.

"Hey babe what's up?" Gerald answered leaning back on the chair. "Yeah I'm doing my homework…well trying…with Arnold you?…Nah, I still have your Biology notes…we're having a quiz?"

"We might have a quiz," Arnold blurted out making Gerald shocked.

Gerald turned back to his cell phone, "Arnold says we might…okay then so…yeah no problem I'll drop them off…hey that means we can study together…okay fine study, I promise…cool see you a bit babe."

"You're leaving?" Arnold asked placing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah I'm ditching you for my girl," Gerald replied standing up. "I'll try to finish my homework over there. I promised Phoebe to study so I'll try not to slack off."

Arnold chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow at school and don't forget the Pop Daddy soundtrack."

Gerald saluted Arnold as he grabbed his backpack and textbooks in response to Arnold's request. They did their secret handshake and Gerald swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll just go out through this door," Gerald called walking to the kitchen door but looked back at Arnold. "And Arnold don't hurt your brain thinking too much about the whole Lila and Helga thing."

"Hey right now I have this to think about," Arnold answered pointing to the textbooks and papers sprawled out on the table.

"Stay cool," Gerald said opening the door when suddenly Abner came running inside leaving a trail of muddy prints on the floor. "Oh looks like you're going to have to clean that up, see you!"

Arnold groaned staring at the muddy floor as he heard the door close. He decided with Gerald gone to go take a shower and finish his homework in his room. Probably after dinner he was going to try and call Lila again to make sure she wasn't sick and was doing okay.

He pushed back his chair and got up determined to clean the muddy floor before his Grandma strode into the kitchen and had to do it herself. His grandparents had gotten older and weren't able to do as much as before without getting tired quickly. Arnold closed his Geometry book when someone who was humming came into the kitchen.

"Hello Arnold how is my best buddy doing?" Oskar crooned walking up the fridge.

"Good Mr. Kokoshka," Arnold said grabbing the mop in the corner of the kitchen and started cleaning the muddy prints. "How about you?"

"Not so good Arnold," Oskar uttered massaging his lower back. "I took Suzie to a fancy French restaurant for a romantic dinner but I slipped hurting my back and it makes me so sad that Suzie ended up paying the bill but I sued the restaurant for having slippery floors."

Arnold suddenly stopped mopping looking down at the floor thinking the floor is slippery on his side. But Oskar wouldn't sue his grandparents for slippery floors. At least Arnold hoped he didn't. He glanced at Mr. Kokoshka opening the fridge and take out a big piece of chocolate cake.

Arnold smirked and continued mopping but commented, "Gee Mr. Kokoshka that's too bad and can you please not walk right here because the floor here is slippery."

"Oh thanks Arnold for warning me you're such a nice gentleman," Oskar said looking through the drawers for a spoon. "Look at you all grown up into a handsome young man, you must be very lucky with the ladies."

Arnold blushed, "Well I…"

He might've thought differently if he hadn't known how Helga felt about him but now who knew if there were other girls who were crazy about him. Arnold could stop and ponder which other girls but just thinking about Helga being one always made him shocked.

It was incredible how well hidden she kept her feelings from him, Arnold admitted if he hadn't stopped to listen to the two girls conversation he would've never found out. Unfortunately for Helga and any other girl out there who could be crushing on Arnold was put aside because…

"Well Mr. Kokoshka I only have eyes for my girlfriend," Arnold assured looking at Oskar take a bite of the cake.

"Oh Arnold that's no fun," Oskar said leaving the kitchen.

Arnold shook his head continuing to mop the floor when his grandpa came into the kitchen with a newspaper under his arm.

"There you are shortman!" Grandpa Phil shouted pointing at Arnold with his cane. "I was looking all over for you."

"Is there something wrong?"

Grandpa Phil nodded staring at Arnold confused, "There was something but now I…hey where's your little friend Gerald?"

Arnold placed the mop back into the corner and glanced at the table, "He left."

"Now that's strange one friend leaves and another comes through the door," Grandpa Phil muttered to himself rubbing his chin. "Oh that reminds me Arnold there's someone waiting for you in the den."

Arnold's eyes widen in shock, "Really? For me? Who is it?"

"The queen of England!" Grandma cried coming into the kitchen waving a feather duster.

"No that's not it," Grandpa Phil uttered still rubbing his chin.

"Describe this person," Arnold said crossing his arms.

"Girl, skinny, long hair, scowl on her face," Grandpa Phil described looking down at Arnold.

Arnold swallowed feeling his heart speed up at the mention of a girl waiting for him. It couldn't be Lila since his grandpa knew who she was and would've announced her right away. There was only one person Arnold knew who always had a trademark scowl on her face. And here he was thinking that Helga was avoiding him since yesterday and he didn't know if he wanted to talk to her. They might've cooled down from their argument on Monday and maybe Helga came to offer a truce.

"Was it the girl who came the other night?"

"What night?"

"Last week."

Grandpa Phil shrugged his shoulders, "Because of all the girls who come looking for you I lost count."

"Grandpa!" Arnold groaned holding back his smile. "There haven't been other girls."

"You're sure about that?" Grandpa Phil teased fidgeting Arnold's hair. "Now I'll be in my office."

"The queen of England will like some tea," Grandma assumed walking past Arnold but ended up sliding past him.

"Grandma!" Arnold stammered trying to get a hold of her but his grandma stopped just in time before she crashed.

Grandma burst out laughing not taking notice of Arnold holding his breath staring at her stunned. She grabbed the kettle to prepare some tea and Grandpa Phil headed out the door.

"Hurry up shortman it's not nice to keep a lady waiting," he called leaving the kitchen.

Arnold sighed striving to bring his heart down to a normal rate since it jumped into overdrive with his grandma sliding across the kitchen. He brushed imaginary dust off his orange t-shirt and walked out of the kitchen to meet the skinny long-haired girl with a scowl on her face. Arnold placed his hands inside the pockets of his black jeans and walked into the den.

"Get away from me!"

"Rhonda?" Arnold asked surprised.

Rhonda looked up at Arnold smiling at him awkwardly trying to dismiss the fact she was just yelling at Abner who was sniffing her. Rhonda was sitting on the couch with her long black hair down and she was wearing black jeans and a black parka coat with a red shirt underneath. Now Arnold understood why his grandpa had described the girl with a scowl because Rhonda was sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

It might've been a long time ago but Arnold recalled how Rhonda didn't like living in the boardinghouse. Even if it was Rhonda Arnold couldn't help but wonder why he felt disappointed when he realized it wasn't Helga who was waiting for him. That was a weird question Arnold was going to try and answer later. He guessed he wanted everything to go back to normal with Helga and continue on with their lives but it looked like he was going to have to wait for another day to solve that dilemma.

"Hey Arnold," Rhonda greeted still smiling awkwardly. "I was just talking to your pet."

"Oh yeah?" Arnold said crossing his arms.

"It might look like we don't get along but Abner likes me," Rhonda assured stroking Abner's head.

Abner snorted and licked Rhonda's hand making her jerk her hand back and shriek startled. Rhonda giggled nervously looking at Arnold embarrassed as she concealed her hand wiping it on the couch.

"He sure does," Arnold remarked looking at Abner run out of the room. "So what brings you here?"

"Wow I love what you have done with your place," Rhonda said clapping her hands together.

Arnold glanced around the den, "Uh…it's still practically the same."

Rhonda crossed her legs anxiously, "Well I haven't been here for a long time, and I know I lived here back when I was po…po…"

"Poor," Arnold answered.

"Yeah," Rhonda replied laughing to herself. "And when I came to that big party you threw for geeks only, you should totally throw another big party like that, I'll help you arrange it but that could be later."

"Okay sure," Arnold said weirdly. "Is there something troubling you to come all the way here looking for me?"

"Don't worry Arnold I'm not here for advice," Rhonda responded patting the empty seat next to her on the couch. "Why don't you come here and sit down."

Arnold hesitated for a minute looking at the seat next to Rhonda then glanced at her doubtfully. But in the end Arnold walked up to the couch and granted Rhonda's invitation of sitting next to her.

"So Arnold have you talked to Lila?" Rhonda asked uncrossing her legs.

"No why?" Arnold mumbled shifting slightly away from Rhonda. "Did she send you here to talk to me? Is she mad about something?"

Rhonda scoffed, "Oh Arnold it hurts me to see what a gullible fool you are."

Arnold frowned at her and grumbled irritated, "What exactly are you doing here Rhonda?"

"Now now Arnold it's no reason to get upset," Rhonda claimed pulling on his shirt sleeve. "You consider me a friend of yours, right?"

Arnold nodded, "Of course."

"And as friends that we are," Rhonda paused clasping her hands together. "We should always look out for each other."

Arnold looked away staring at the floor, "Can you please stop talking in circles and tell me what's wrong?"

"Fine," Rhonda said turning to face him. "Because I care about you as a friend I think you should know the real truth of your girlfriend Arnold and it's that Lila is into drugs."

Instantly when Arnold heard the word drugs and Lila in the same sentence he turned to look at Rhonda straight in the eye. It couldn't be that when he was finally getting past the whole ordeal of Lila someone else would come and repeat the story again. He understood why Helga would attempt to ruin Lila's reputation since she couldn't stand Lila but Rhonda was one of her best friends.

"Not you too," Arnold muttered shaking his head slowly. "How can you say that? Are you going to agree with Helga? Let me guess Helga convinced you to take her side."

Rhonda rolled her eyes, "Damn it Arnold take the damn blindfold off already!"

"Lila's one of your closest friends," Arnold pointed out angrily. "How can you be making up lies about her?"

"Lies!" Rhonda shouted laughing. "You think I'm lying? Okay Arnold you might not want to hear the truth, maybe you would like to see it?"

Arnold scoffed shaking his head once again looking at Rhonda reach into a large black purse she had by her feet. Rhonda rummaged inside her purse finally taking out a small portable DVD player. She tossed her hair over her shoulder handing the DVD player to Arnold. Rhonda opened it and sat back waiting for Arnold to turn it on and press play.

"What's wrong Arnold?" Rhonda asked crossing her arms. "Afraid to see the truth? Why don't you press play already?"

Arnold swallowed nervously feeling a bunch of tension crawl throughout his whole body. He didn't know how to react if the "truth" he believed from Lila would turn out to be lie. Before Rhonda could see his shaking fingers he pressed play and stared frighten at the small screen. The image was black and white and it appeared to be from a security camera. It showed the inside of a bedroom with Rhonda, Nadine, and Lila dancing around and Nadine holding a brush pretending it to be a microphone as she sang loudly.

"Where is this?" Arnold asked keeping his eyes on the film.

Rhonda looked up from her nails and cringed, "That's my bedroom just ignore the beginning of it."

"You have security cameras in your bedroom?"

"My parents have them in case any servants try to slack off and you never know when _someone_ might try to sneak around."

Arnold sighed as he continued to watch the film. In the film Nadine walked out of the room with Rhonda trailing behind her and she signaled at Lila to come with her. Lila shook her head at Rhonda who left the room leaving Lila alone as she went to sit in front of Rhonda's vanity table. Lila ran her fingers through her hair looking at her image on the mirror coming to abrupt stop and glanced at the closed door. Not wasting another minute Lila took out the vial containing her secret friend and once again glanced at the door while she lined up the rows of the white substance.

Arnold could feel his heart breaking as he watched the girl he struggled to win over the past years bend her head down and start snorting what he believed wasn't true. Except, there it was, clear as a picture Lila Sawyer snorting coke. There was a sudden sick feeling inside Arnold's stomach during his discovery of his "perfect" girlfriend.

He ran his hand over his face not knowing if he could continue watching this atrocity but just when things couldn't get any worse. Arnold saw Lila look through Rhonda's jewelry scattered on the vanity table and snatch a necklace quickly hiding it inside her shirt with the vial.

"A coke user and a thief," Rhonda said inching closer to see the movie. "Unbelievable."

Suddenly Arnold slammed the DVD player closed turning his hands into fists. Rhonda backed away giving Arnold his space just in case he lost his temper. Arnold shook his head glaring at Rhonda as she tried to look him sympathetically.

"Didn't like the movie huh?" Rhonda asked clearing her throat and reached into her purse again. "How about a picture?"

Arnold took a deep breath looking down at his lap not wanting to think, look, or talk about Lila. He closed his eyes hoping when he opened them it was all a dream but no such luck because once he opened them he was staring down at Lila getting another fix. The picture seemed fuzzy but there was Lila at the restroom sink snorting coke again.

Arnold gripped the picture still staring at it and asked out loud, "Who took this picture?"

"Helga took -" Rhonda suddenly started coughing cutting her answer short.

"Helga took it?" Arnold answered glancing at Rhonda trying to compose herself.

Rhonda ran her fingers through her hair shrugging her shoulders not wanting to confirm Arnold's answer.

"Well Arnold I…" Rhonda hesitated looking around the den.

"Did Helga take it or not?" Arnold snapped crumbling the picture.

Rhonda sighed frowning at Arnold, "Yeah she was the one who took the picture."

"Why didn't she show it to me?"

"I don't know Arnold," Rhonda replied shaking her head. "She must have her reasons, I mean, you have pushed her away."

"Helga was right," Arnold mumbled staring at the floor.

"You know Arnold if you're feeling bad about this don't," Rhonda paused placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's Lila fault for not being completely honest with you and if you need support or anything don't forget I'm here for you."

Arnold stood up not looking at Rhonda and without responding to her statement.

"Arnold where are you going?" Rhonda asked watching Arnold walk out of the den.

He didn't look back but ran out the door of the boardinghouse. So many thoughts were running inside his mind making it hard to ponder what was the right thing to do? He wanted to confront Lila and yell at her for lying to him and ask her why she made him look like a complete fool. But he also wanted to talk to Helga and make things better between them.

It was going to a hard task to talk to Helga especially after Arnold claimed he was never going to apologize to her. He was going to have swallow all those words he told Helga of being jealous and lying and only wanting to break his relationship with Lila.

Arnold climbed down the steps and stopped on the last step to look in both directions. To the left was Lila's house where he could get some answers and to the right was Helga's house where he could set things straight. Once again Arnold glanced in both directions asking the important question…which way to go?

* * *

Whoa! The truth was revealed not by a simple picture but by a video. That Rhonda is sure one smart cookie! It makes you wonder that a picture says a thousand words but does a video say a million? What will Arnold do next? Will get demand answers from Lila? Or will he gather enough courage and surprise Helga with an apology?

Finally the chapter to make Arnold realize the truth has been written. Now that you have read it and probably are wondering why did it have to be Rhonda? Well I really wanted to Arnold to be more disgusted of Lila by making her into a liar and a thief. I guess that will show to pick better girls huh? Like Helga…perhaps! I hope you have liked the chapter and I'm sorry to inform that the next chapter is still in the works :(! It's very hard to come up with an apology right ;)? But continue to anxiously wait for the next one which I'll probably write once I get somewhat inspired so…I'll write to you guys next time!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_You can't stop one pony, ruins the ride for the other kids besides what's the big deal? Nobody knows you're here." _

Stay tuned for Chapter 23: I'm Sorry!


	23. I'm Sorry

A/N: (Sup y'all? Here we go again with another chapter! It makes me jump for joy that many of you are liking this story even though I'm making it up as I go. It's funny how I have the whole story pictured in my mind but once I write the chapters it changes dramatically. I suppose that's what writers do. Anyways, I finally got the chance to update this story after weeks of catching up on my homework and studying for finals…but I'm done! =) So here you go guys the continuation of High School Drama!!! Enjoy…and don't forget to leave a review in the end)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances!!! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_You can't stop one pony, ruins the ride for the other kids besides what's the big deal? Nobody knows you're here." _

Answer: Big Bob. Quantity Time. (The funniest part is when Arnold sees Helga riding the pony!!)

**Chapter 23: I'm Sorry**

* * *

_Once again Arnold glanced in both directions asking the important question…which way to go?_

* * *

Life wasn't supposed to be hard. Especially when you had a great family and good friends at your side.

Unfortunately for Arnold he felt his life spiral out of control, when the truth he had always believed in turned out to be a lie. It sucked to know that the girl he had struggled to win over since fourth grade turned out to be drug user. It also sucked that the girl who has been his friend since preschool was telling the truth.

There was the burdening question inside Arnold's mind which was to knock or not to knock on the door. He didn't know the answer to that question as he stood outside on the concrete steps. Maybe because he wasn't putting that much of an effort to figure out the answer, since he kept asking himself a million other questions.

Everyone knew who Lila was the good girl always with a nice smile and bringing a pleasant ambiance around her. The girl Arnold fell in love with, but never would've imagined she'll end up breaking his heart. It annoyed him that Lila wasn't completely honest with him, even when he had asked her if she was doing drugs. He couldn't believe she had looked him straight in the eye and lied to his face. Even when, she had confessed to trying a little bit with her tongue that truth wasn't enough.

Arnold lifted his hand ready to knock on the door but quickly turned away. He might have a million questions to ask Lila, but he didn't have an apology ready for Helga. How was he supposed to apologize to the girl who insisted on telling the truth?

One, he could try and say sorry and cross his fingers that Helga will accept that one simple word. Two, if Helga wanted drastic then he'll get on his knees which is something Arnold wasn't looking forward to. And three, he didn't have a three yet and hopefully Helga will settle for the first one.

Except Arnold doubted Helga was going to even try to hear him out, since she'll remind him that she's not going to accept any regrets or apologies from him. Although, very deep down inside Arnold was feeling extra guilty for making Helga's first few days back into the neighborhood feel dreadful. He had avoided her and most of their friends didn't even want to talk to her. What kind of a good welcome back to the neighborhood was that supposed to be?

It made him feel more guilty when he recalled accusing her of trying to break up his relationship with Lila. Helga might be deeply in love with him, but now Arnold realized she wasn't trying to hurt his relationship, she just wanted to look out for him. Helga was doing something a good friend would always do, look out for their friends no matter what the outcome would be.

Arnold swallowed the lump in his throat already finding the courage inside of him to face reality. Arnold took a deep breath and turned back to the door, and without wasting another moment to ponder he knocked quickly. Arnold felt his right hand ache from the sudden force he used to pound the door. He was feeling determined and wasn't going to back away, when adrenaline was pumping through his veins. It was now or never. He sighed about to knock again when suddenly the door opened followed by a surprised gasp.

"Arnold? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Arnold asked sternly. "I'm here to talk to you Lila."

Lila looked away losing all the color from her face as she grasped the doorknob for balance. She could feel Arnold's gaze scorch through her being, even when she tried to avoid it. Suddenly she felt exposed in front of him, even though she was wearing black sweats with a white tank top and had her auburn hair in a messy ponytail.

Lila sighed still holding onto the doorknob, "Gosh Arnold I'm sorry for not going to school today but I felt sick."

"Oh sick?" Arnold repeated smirking. "Sick of lying to me?"

"Arnold what's wrong with you?" Lila asked trying to sound hurt. "You never talked to me like that."

"Maybe because I hadn't realized how my girlfriend was hiding a secret from me," Arnold snapped. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Don't tell me you're going to believe Helga?" Lila said crossing her arms. "What did she come up with this time to make you believe her?"

"Stop, stop! Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?" Arnold said shaking his head in shock. "Please stop lying to me Lila! Helga was right wasn't she? She was telling me the truth, why can't you do the same?"

"I…Arnold try -"

"Why Lila?" Arnold demanded pausing to breath. "Why? Why?"

"Because I'm ashamed!" Lila blurted out angrily biting her bottom lip.

"Ashamed?" Arnold repeated slowly. "Do you have any idea how I'm feeling Lila?"

"I'm certain you must be hating me but please don't Arnold," Lila begged closing the door behind her. "I did a mistake but here in this world who doesn't make a mistake?"

"You did more than a mistake Lila," Arnold paused shaking his head. "You lied to our friends, you lied to me, to _me_, your boyfriend."

"I was scared," Lila cried looking away. "I was scared of what everyone was going to think of me."

"Oh you were scared?" Arnold said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I didn't want anyone to think badly of me," Lila continued shaking her head. "I've always been a good girl but with this I became a different person."

"Really?" Arnold noted sounding surprised. "I hadn't noticed you were a different person since you act like the nice girl I've always known, you had me pretty fooled Lila."

"I didn't want to take drugs Arnold," Lila snapped brushing her bangs to the side.

Arnold laughed, "Come on Lila don't tell me the people who encouraged you to try drugs had you at gunpoint that you just couldn't say no."

"I wasn't thinking straight," Lila said walking down the steps facing away from Arnold. "That first time I…was with Nadine and I couldn't say no to my friend it might've hurt her feelings."

"That's very considerate of you Lila," Arnold said annoyed. "You didn't want to hurt Nadine's feelings but you know what you could've done that is even better?"

"What?" Lila asked not looking at Arnold.

"You could've taken the drugs away and told Nadine that what she was doing was wrong," Arnold remarked making Lila cross her arms. "That would've made you an even better friend instead of taking part of their game, don't you think?"

"Don't make me look like the bad person in this," Lila complained turning around to face Arnold. "It's not like you haven't done anything wrong."

"Maybe I have done something wrong we all make mistakes but…" Arnold declared shrugging his shoulders. "I make sure the people I care about don't get hurt."

"Oh Arnold I'm ever so sorry," Lila pleaded throwing her arms around him. "Please forgive me I promise I'm going to try to change but I could really use your help."

Arnold sighed grabbing Lila's hands letting them go slowly. He stared at her for a minute then looked away, feeling mortified for having a lying girlfriend. Perhaps, if she had been honest with him in the beginning he'll feel like helping her, but right now all he wanted was to scream at her. Except he was trying to be a gentleman and control the anger he was feeling on the inside.

"If you really wanted to change you would've already gotten the help you needed."

"I do Arnold and I promise I will get the help but please don't be angry with me."

"Oh no Lila I'm not angry with you," Arnold corrected faking a smile. "I'm furious!"

"Well you shouldn't be," Lila said placing her hand on Arnold's chest.

"Don't touch me," Arnold muttered glaring at Lila. "Do you have any idea what I went through when I found out the truth? Do you have any idea what you put Helga through?"

"I'm oh so certain Helga must be doing fine Arnold," Lila assumed crossing her arms. "She must be ever so happy that you know the truth."

"She's going to be," Arnold corrected sternly. "And you know something that's going to make her even happier? You apologizing to her."

"I'm not apologizing to Helga who ruined my life."

"She didn't ruin your life," Arnold pointed out shaking his head. "You ruined it yourself and it wasn't Helga who made me realize the truth."

Lila held her breath closing her eyes already picturing the person Arnold was referring to. Not even himself could believe the person who had revealed the truth. Although, Arnold felt that if the person had been Helga, then he wasn't going to be able to look at her in the eye after this revelation. He still had trouble thinking how to apologize to her, since he already imagined she was going to scream out loud, "I told you so!"

"It was Rhonda," Arnold confessed shoving his hands inside the pockets of his black jeans. "Can you believe it? One of your friends even I'm surprised."

"Rhonda is not my friend," Lila grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Look whatever is going on between the two of you," Arnold paused taking a sigh. "I don't care but you're going to return the necklace you stole from Rhonda."

Lila's eyes widen in shock but she quickly avoided Arnold's gaze, "What necklace?"

"Don't…don't you dare Lila?" Arnold warned placing his hand on his forehead. "Rhonda has you on camera stealing a necklace from her room."

"Oh my gosh," Lila mumbled taking a seat on the steps. "That bit…I can't believe her!"

Arnold crossed his arms looking down at Lila, "You should be glad that she hasn't pressed charges against you."

Lila glanced at Arnold, "I feel terrible."

"Where's the necklace?" Arnold asked ignoring Lila's words.

"I don't have it," Lila said not looking at Arnold. "I sold it."

"Bravo," Arnold said clapping his hands. "I really have an outstanding girlfriend."

"Stop it Arnold!"

"You want to change Lila?" Arnold proposed. "Repair the damage that you have caused."

"But Arnold I can't do it without you," Lila said standing up.

"Don't count on me," Arnold snapped walking away from Lila. "I also need to repair some damage I have caused."

"What? Give Helga an apology?" Lila presumed rolling her eyes. "I'm oh so certain she's not going to want to talk to you."

"We'll see about that," Arnold proposed looking back at Lila. "I'd rather talk to someone who speaks the truth."

"Please," Lila said looking at Arnold weirdly. "Helga has been lying to you all this time about her obsessed love towards you."

"So?" Arnold questioned unmoved. "She wasn't lying she was hiding her feelings there's a difference."

"Still she tried to deny those feelings."

"With good reason," Arnold claimed staring at the ground. "She must've figured that I was going to turn her down and now as I recall I acted like a total jerk."

"Arnold don't feel bad," Lila said heading towards him. "Don't think about Helga right now but think about forgiving me. You know I'm sorry Arnold."

"Forgiving you is the last thing on my mind," Arnold replied with his back towards Lila. "You lied to me and I don't think I can get past this."

Lila gripped Arnold's shirt sleeve and tugged it forcefully, "You can't do this to me you know I'm sorry."

"How sorry are you?" Arnold asked removing Lila's hands from his shirt. "How do I know you're really sorry?"

"But Arnold I am," Lila insisted grabbing Arnold's arm. "You're the only one I can count on right now."

"Right now the only thing I want to do is get away from you," Arnold said pulling his arm away from Lila's grip. "I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear your lies anymore."

"But I'm not lying to you," Lila uttered shaking her head. "I promise I'm going to change."

Arnold smirked walking away, "Whatever."

"Arnold! Where are you going?" Lila yelled tapping her foot on the ground angrily. "Don't go yet I told you I'm sorry Arnold…Arnold…Arnold!"

Arnold shook his head as he continued to walk away turning the corner down the street. He could still hear Lila screaming his name but he wasn't going back. There was the apology of Lila running through his head, but all he could think about was his apology for Helga.

He felt miserable knowing that it wasn't fair for Helga to be set aside for trying to tell the truth. Arnold didn't know if he should give Lila another chance, but the way he was feeling at the moment he didn't care what was going to be Lila's next step.

Arnold continued to walk down the street noticing in the distance Eugene, Curly, Harold, and Stinky laughing and talking with each other. Arnold felt his stomach drop not wanting to talk with anyone, but he wasn't going to push his friends away for the problems he was having.

He also didn't feel ready to tell anyone about Lila's secret so they'll end up making fun of him for defending her, when she didn't deserve it. The one person who was going to understand him was his friend Gerald, but sadly his friend wasn't among the crowd.

"Hey Arnold!" Harold yelled mockingly punching Arnold on his right arm softly.

"What are you doing?" Curly asked adjusting his glasses.

Arnold cleared his throat looking at the street, "Trying to clear my mind."

"Willikers, you don't look so fresh Arnold," Stinky commented shaking his head.

Arnold tried to change his expression of disappointment to avoid any questions from his friends. There was absolutely no way Arnold was going to tell his friends he fought with Lila, but he was willing to ask for something else.

"Have any of you seen Helga?"

All four guys stared at Arnold surprised and strangely like if his oblong shaped head turned into a normal shaped head.

"Gee Arnold I haven't seen Helga since school," Eugene answered smiling. "Why are you -?"

"I saw her," Curly interrupted raising his hand halfway. "She was with Phoebe after school."

"Could she be at Phoebe's house?" Arnold wondered tapping his chin.

"Who knows?" Harold said shrugging his shoulders. "I don't have a Helga tracker."

"Why are you looking for Helga?" Eugene asked again.

"No reason uh…what about Gerald? Have you guys seen Gerald?" Arnold asked trying to change the subject.

"We saw him walking to Phoebe's house earlier," Stinky replied signaling behind him.

"Oh that's right," Arnold mumbled to himself remembering Gerald leaving his house to go study with Phoebe.

"Hey Arnold we're heading to Slausons for ice cream want to come?" Curly said.

"Can't I have things to do," Arnold said walking past his friends.

Before anyone could ask him any questions he started to run down the street. He turned the corner suddenly stopping to catch his breath. Arnold knew he couldn't run away from the pain Lila caused him. After all it didn't matter if he never talked to her again, since he was going to have to see her at school.

Arnold tapped his forehead trying to take the image of Lila off his mind. He shook his head glancing forward noticing the sky starting to blend into the different colors of the evening. It was getting late but Arnold figured it wasn't too late to make one last stop. He still felt adrenaline running through his veins, and if he was able to confront Lila then meeting with Helga was going to be a cinch. At least he hoped Helga doesn't slam the door in his face before he tried to apologize.

Arnold wiped the sweat gathered in his brow and decided to run all the way to Helga's house. Even though he still had homework to finish and a Spanish test to study for, he wanted to set things straight with Helga. It appeared that his guilty conscience wasn't going to let him sleep tonight.

After passing several houses and shops Arnold finally thought he was going to collapse. He stood outside Helga's house trying to catch his breath and wipe the sweat gathered around his face.

There was no turning back now and Arnold felt relieved when he saw the lights turned on inside the house. He walked up the steps and taking a deep breath Arnold knocked on the door.

* * *

Arnold is going to apologize to Helga. What will be her reaction? And what's going to happen to Lila? Will she apologize to Helga too? What's going to happen between Arnold and Helga?

Yahoo…soda just drink it!!! HAHAHAAHA! I'm just kidding!! Well I'm happy that this story got updated and yes it's also sad that we're going to have to wait for the next chapter! =( But there's no need to worry as you're probably reading this, I'm actually working on the next one. I know I'm slow but good writing takes effort, right? So just kick back and enjoy your spring break!!! In the meantime thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also thanks for the great reviews and don't forget to keep them coming ;)!!! I'll write to you guys next time…amstar44 out!!!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_It's not easy being sweet. To be constantly amusing and have dainty size six feet." _

Stay tuned for Chapter 24: Leave Me Alone!!!!


	24. Leave Me Alone!

A/N: (Como estan todos? How are y'all doing? Finally the moment we have been waiting for…is here! I'll stop rambling so you guys can get to reading this chapter in High School Drama. Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_It's not easy being sweet. To be constantly amusing and have dainty size six feet." _

Answer: Lila. Eugene Eugene. (Helga should've totally left the red paint to fall on Lila!)

**Chapter 24: Leave Me Alone!**

* * *

_He walked up the steps and taking a deep breath Arnold knocked on the door._

* * *

It might have been a sunny day, but Helga felt like she was walking with a rainy cloud over her head.

She kept asking herself over and over again, _'Why are these terrible things happening to me?'_

It was another typical school day, and as Helga walked to school she hoped for something shocking to happen. If a crazy event occurred at school, it would totally take away the miserable thoughts running inside her head.

Why should she be feeling happy anyway? There wasn't much of a reason to jump for joy. Helga knew it because again it was a long boring school day, which she didn't look forward to.

It was barely Thursday morning meaning that there was still one more day to tolerate of school. Helga bit her bottom lip stopping at a cross light waiting for it to turn green, and while she waited she couldn't help, but take a look back at the events that happened recently.

She came back to her old neighborhood hoping for a fresh start, and to rekindle her friendship with her childhood friends. Drastically, each passing day turned Helga's life into a living hell she absolutely wanted to get away from.

Starting from finding out about Arnold's relationship with Lila, to have been called a liar by the one person she cared about. Although, Helga had to admit that the worst event that has happened so far is having to confess her love to Arnold. She definitely didn't wish that kind of embarrassment to anyone…well except Lila who Helga hated with all her heart.

The light turned green and Helga with other pedestrians crossed the street. She adjusted her backpack and tugged at the hem of her black cardigan. Ever since, yesterday Helga wasn't feeling too enthusiastic to take the time to dress up. Just today she was wearing a plain yellow t-shirt with faded jeans ripped on the left knee, and the same sweater from the day before.

She wasn't wearing any make-up except for plain chapstick on her lips and her hair was in a messy bun. What was the use of getting all dolled up when Helga was feeling more and more depressed as the minutes went by.

There were only a few more blocks before Helga reached the school, and began another torturing day along with her classmates. She couldn't help but wonder if doing good deeds was worth it? Sure, she believed in karma but so far the karma wasn't working. Helga recalled trying to be nice to Arnold and telling him the truth, but everything didn't work out like she had anticipated. And to make matters worse she knew nothing was going to work.

Everything had been planned since yesterday, to finally reveal the whole truth to Arnold by showing him the damn picture, but sadly Helga never got the chance. Maybe it was because she didn't have the picture with her during third period, maybe because the picture wasn't in her locker like she had assumed, or maybe it was because the picture was not even close to being in Helga's hands.

No, the stupid picture wasn't in any book, locker, desk, backpack, but to Helga's surprise it was inside Miriam's car all along. Certainly, Helga would've been relieved to know that the picture was safe, and could still be used as good evidence against Lila.

Helga stood by the sidewalk faintly listening to the banter of the people around her, and the zooming of the cars on the street. In her hands she held a crumpled up piece of paper with rips on the sides, but the worst thing on the paper was a big smoothie smudge smeared across the picture.

The day before Helga turned her house upside down looking for the picture, and it never occurred to her to print out another copy, until now as she stared at it. Since the picture was left inside Miriam's car, and Miriam being a big fan of smoothies she accidentally dropped her plastic cup on the passenger's seat, where the picture had been left.

Helga sighed shaking her head crumbling up the picture in her hands. She seriously wanted to give up, and let Arnold discover the truth by himself, but Helga decided to rush to school, and go to the library and print out a new copy. She knew she saved Phoebe's e-mail with the picture in case her plans backfired.

She glanced at her wristwatch noticing there were still fifteen minutes before the first bell rang. If she walked faster to school, and dashed to the library then without a doubt in first period Arnold will have to believe in her words.

She started to walk again trying to come up with a reason why should she continue caring about Arnold. But Helga knew the answer from the start and it was that no matter what Arnold did, her vulnerable heart was always going to be willing to give him a chance.

She had to accept the fact, because since fourth grade when Arnold sometimes didn't even want to be near her like when they were working together for twenty-four hours in the greenhouse. Also when they had to take care of an egg as a school project, Helga always had to swoon for Arnold's tolerance in the end.

There was no more time to waste, and Helga proceeded to her destination when she suddenly felt a pat on her shoulder making her stomach flip upside down.

"Good morning Helga you sure look eager to get to school why?"

Helga scowled at the path in front of her not wanting to glance to her left side, where to her dismay an annoying friend walked alongside her. The only thing Helga wanted was to be alone, so she can continue to reflect on why her life was always so drastic? Except, how was she supposed to think when Sid had reached up to her, and was now walking with her to school. It would have been so cool if it was Arnold who was walking with her, but no it was Sid one of the boys who sometimes acted like a coward.

"None of your business," Helga retorted keeping her gaze focused at the path ahead. "I just want to get to school got a problem with that?"

"No, I also want to get to school," Sid replied sarcastically. "School's great!"

"There's no need to be sarcastic," Helga muttered rolling her eyes.

"Well then there's no need to be grumpy."

Helga stood still turning around to face Sid, "Look Sid I only want to get school, I want school to be over with, and if I'm feeling grumpy it's because it's morning."

"Yeah I get you it's hard to get up in the morning," Sid said starting to walk again. "And have to turn in homework by the way did you finish the geometry homework?"

"Please do I look like I do my homework?"

"Do you need to borrow it?"

"No!" Helga snapped glancing at Sid. "I don't need anything."

Who was she kidding? Of course there were things she needed like new sneakers, since the ones she was wearing were already worn out.

"You know Helga I have a feeling that you must be mad at us for not taking your side when it came to the whole Lila thing, but let me tell you that I believe you," Sid confessed making Helga stare at him confused. "Between us I have seen Lila not be the little nice girl she claims to be."

Helga frowned at Sid and asked through her gritted teeth, "And this story helps me how?"

"I thought you should know because I'm someone who believes you," Sid remarked smiling weakly.

"So much for your trust," Helga noted pausing to look at the school's entrance feeling relieved to finally arrive. "It would've been really helpful if you confirmed my words when Nadine and Lila confronted me in front of everyone, that should've shown you believed me."

"Boy howdy! You're right and I'm sorry," Sid mumbled running his hand nervously on his green baseball cap. "You should let me make it up to you."

Helga smirked crossing her arms, "The only thing you can do for me is go -"

"I know what are you going to be doing this weekend?"

"Washing my hair," Helga answered grabbing a loose strand of her hair.

Sid laughed, "You're going to take the whole weekend to wash your hair?"

"Look I think I'm busy this weekend."

"You should totally go out and have fun," Sid pointed out nodding. "How about a walk through the park? The pier? Ice cream? A movie?"

"None," Helga said seriously. "Really I'm very busy this weekend."

"Well if you clear your busy schedule then let me know," Sid said patting Helga on the arm as he shifted his gaze behind her. "Hey."

"Hey Sid can I talk to Helga?"

Helga choked a gasp, all of a sudden feeling her heart jump into overdrive in less than a second. There was the sudden drop in her stomach just as she heard the voice of the one person who caused goosebumps on her skin. Helga didn't know if she should turn around or continue staring forward and ignore the person in back of her.

"Sure Arnold," Sid replied glancing at Helga. "He wants to talk to you."

Helga pretended there was music playing in her ears not wanting to listen. As much as she would love to talk to Arnold, she also wanted to ignore him for the misery he has caused during the past few days.

She smiled awkwardly at Sid, "Looks like the bell's going to ring."

Sid glimpsed at Arnold baffled then at Helga weirdly, "Yeah in a few minutes."

Helga nodded still not acknowledging Arnold, "I think we should head in."

"Uh…but aren't you going to…" Sid stammered looking at Arnold frown behind Helga's back.

"No," Helga answered shaking her head. "We should go to class."

Helga slightly turned when abruptly her arm was grabbed making her turn completely around to face Arnold. She stared at him surprised for grasping her arm to look at him, but Helga was more surprised to see him looking different. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with navy blue jeans, but Helga couldn't stop staring at his head.

It wasn't because his football head changed shape, but his blond hair was standing up and was not brushed back. Helga noticed he was wearing his tiny blue hat and she mentally scolded herself for having her heart flutter at such a sight. The old Arnold was back and Helga felt somewhat happy to see him just like she always remembered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Helga asked bringing herself back to reality.

Arnold ignored her question and looked at Sid, "I need to talk to Helga alone so we'll see you inside."

Sid glanced at both of them very confused, "Whoa is there something going on?"

"No," Helga replied.

"Yes," Arnold replied at the same time Helga responded.

"It's cool I'll see you guys in class," Sid said heading to the school's entrance.

Helga scowled at Arnold who was waiting for Sid to enter the school. She tried to untangle her right arm from Arnold's grip but he was holding onto her tightly.

Arnold took a deep breath turning back to Helga, "We need to talk."

Helga couldn't help but ask, "What happened to your hair?"

"I didn't have time to brush it," Arnold explained touching his hair. "Look we really need to talk."

Helga chucked mockingly, "Oh the football head wants to talk to me but guess what? I don't want to talk to him."

"You will because it's important," Arnold declared still holding Helga's arm. "I need to tell -"

"I don't care!" Helga interrupted trying to take Arnold's hand off her arm. "Just let me go!"

"Not until you listen to me."

"That's the thing I don't want to," Helga said pinching Arnold's arm to let her go.

"Ow…Helga!" Arnold called watching her walk away. "I know about Lila's secret."

All of a sudden Helga stood still trying to process Arnold's words one by one. She could feel Arnold approaching behind her, and she pondered if she should turn around to face him or continue walking. It suddenly dawned on her that what she had been hoping for earlier about something shocking to happen actually came true. Whatever Arnold was going to say Helga reminded herself to be strong.

"Well doi Arnoldo you know about Lila's problem because of me," Helga recalled turning to face him. "What now? Are you actually going to believe me?"

"Yes you were right Helga," Arnold replied looking straight into her eyes. "I know the truth."

Helga felt a jolt inside her stomach but she acted as if she didn't feel anything. There was surprise and confusion inside Helga's mind. She wondered if it was possible that Arnold found out the truth from Lila or did someone else come forward?

"Whoop-de-doo football head you finally accepted the truth," Helga remarked rolling her eyes. "What do you want a reward?"

"I thought you were going to be happy that I found out the truth."

"Good for you but who made you change -"

"Listen I know you don't want to hear this but Helga I'm really sorry," Arnold said slowly holding his hands together. "I'm sorry for everything."

The two words Helga was expecting to hear were just spoken by Arnold. The way he delivered his apology was like he was speaking with his heart, and Helga could feel her own heart melting just by looking at him.

'_Ignore him, don't listen to him,'_ Helga mentally ordered herself. _'Why does he have to look so hot? No! Don't think of his looks just make him suffer Helga. His apology is not enough.'_

Helga cleared her throat and smirked, "That's it? Two simple words."

"Come on Helga please try to understand how -"

"_Two _simple words," Helga repeated shaking her head as she quickly walked away.

She climbed the concrete steps but was held back by Arnold who grabbed her wrist.

"Can you at least listen to me?" Arnold pleaded letting go of her wrist.

Helga looked down at Arnold who was standing on the bottom steps, but then he walked up one step to be the same height as Helga.

"Let me start by saying that I went to your house yesterday but you weren't home."

"You went to my house?"

"I wanted to apologize to you," Arnold stated shrugging his shoulders. "But now that you're here please know that I feel terrible for what I put you through."

"It's too late Arnold," Helga claimed crossing her arms.

"It's never too late to realize a mistake Helga," Arnold noted shaking his head. "That's why pencils have erasers."

"So? I use pens because I never make mistakes," Helga stated rapidly avoiding Arnold's gaze.

"Oh come on, there must be something you have done wrong?"

"Maybe I have but I'm not going to admit it to you," Helga said scoffing. "What happened Arnold did your _precious_ girlfriend admit she had a problem and she was sorry for lying to you?"

Arnold grimaced at the mention of Lila, "I already talked to her and I really do not want to talk about Lila. I'm very disappointed in her for what she did."

"Aw you poor baby," Helga crooned sarcastically grinning widely. "How does it feel Arnold to have your heart broken? Does it hurt? Does it?"

Arnold looked away mortified without responding and Helga continued to smile wanting to enjoy his misery. She knew it wasn't nice but he deserved it for not believing her in the beginning.

Helga continued, "I'm glad your heart is hurting like mine."

"How can your heart be hurting?" Arnold debated sounding irritated. "You must be feeling delighted because you were right all along."

Helga shook her head and yelled, "And here you are wanting me to accept your stupid apology when really you should be trying to mend my heart."

The bell ringed signaling for the students to start heading to their first period class. The students who were hanging outside all started to walk inside as other students arriving did the same. Everyone was going inside the school except for Arnold and Helga who stayed perfectly still staring into each other's eyes. Helga looked away taking no notice that the bell had rung or that students around her were walking inside.

Arnold swallowed deeply, "I know that I was a jerk to you when I found out about your feelings and for that one I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"Gee Arnold you want me to forgive you just because you say you're sorry?" Helga asked sounding doubtful. "But are you?"

"That's up to you to decide but I know that I am sorry for hurting your feelings," Arnold admitted reaching for Helga's hand but held back. "I want us to go back to being friends."

Helga didn't look at Arnold when she heard his request because she didn't want to be friends. She wanted to be more of his girlfriend.

"So you want us to go back to normal like nothing happened?" Helga deliberated tapping her chin. "Do you think that's possible after those cruel remarks you said like me being jealous of your relationship with that liar and crushing my heart when you know how I feel about you?"

"Yes if you forget about what happened."

"I don't think I can because that horrible memory is imprinted inside my mind," Helga declared pointing to her head. "Just like the words I told you Arnold, do you remember what they were?"

"That I was going to apologize to you," Arnold answered adjusting his backpack.

"Of course you were and you did but if you recall I told you that I wasn't going to accept any excuses or regrets," Helga said grabbing Arnold's shirt. "If you're feeling sorry it's because you're feeling guilty for hurting me and let me tell you something bucko I don't care for your apology because two simple words aren't going take away the pain I have been feeling all this time."

Helga pushed Arnold away and hurriedly turned away from him to dash inside the school.

"Helga! Helga!" Arnold called running after her.

Helga immediately went up the stairs to the second floor where her class was, but to her misfortune it was a class she had with Arnold. She didn't want to be harsh with Arnold but it made her feel thrilled that he wanted her forgiveness.

It was going to be sweet to continue playing with his mind, since it was going to be the only chance to get him to talk to her. As she got closer to the classroom she realized she wasn't going to have time to open her locker even though it was right next to the class. The tardy bell was going to ring any minute to start the class, and just as Helga was about to open the door Arnold grabbed her hand not letting her touch the door handle.

"We are not done talking Helga," Arnold said trying to catch his breath.

"In case you haven't noticed class is about to start," Helga stated tugging her hand away from Arnold's. "And if you want to talk you know where to find me."

"Please don't be mad Helga," Arnold uttered with a sigh. "Just keep in mind that I am sorry."

"Are we going to start this all over again?"

"Damn it Helga!" Arnold muttered annoyed. "What do you want for me to get on my knees?"

Helga smiled, "Would that be asking for too much?"

Arnold smirked shaking his head, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Look the only thing I want is for you to leave me alone!" Helga snapped opening the door and walked inside.

"Yeah like that's what you would really want," Arnold said cynically walking into the classroom just as the bell rang.

Helga frowned at Arnold about to respond to his comment but stayed silent when she noticed a group of eyes staring at both of them. Arnold looked at Helga weirdly then glanced at everyone sitting in their desks, making him quickly avert his gaze somewhere else. Helga didn't dare look but she could feel the piercing glare coming from Lila.

Someone cleared their throat behind Helga and sternly ordered, "Would you two be kind enough to take your seats?"

Helga glanced at Mr. Harris feeling a sudden shudder travel through her body, but she obeyed the order by taking her assigned seat in the back. She watched Arnold nod his head at Gerald then take his assigned seat in the front.

"Okay start working on the warm-up problems on the overhead," Mr. Harris instructed turning the overhead projector on.

Helga opened her backpack to take out her binder and a pencil to start working. She stared at the pencil in her hand then looked over at Arnold who was taking out his notebook. He had realized his mistake and wanted to apologize, but Helga wanted to make him suffer at least for a little bit. She came close to shedding tears when he rejected her and Helga wanted him to feel guilty for all the tears she could've cried.

Although, Helga hoped that she didn't ruin anything going on with Arnold because of her arrogance. She'll eventually accept his apology but for now Helga was going to enjoy each moment Arnold apologized to her. Those two simple words were starting to sound like music to her ears each time Arnold said them.

Helga couldn't help but smile feeling relieved that at last Arnold acknowledged the truth, but there was still a question weighing heavily on Helga's mind. Did Arnold break-up with Lila?

* * *

Things are getting complicated! Arnold wants Helga's forgiveness and Helga doesn't want to give it to him. How will their conflict get resolved? Will Helga accept Arnold's apology soon? And will Lila try to do anything to make Helga look bad to get back with Arnold?

Another chapter posted so my work is done. Writing this chapter was lots of fun. Anyways, now that this chapter came to an end. Why not leave a review my friend? Okay I got to stop rhyming! It's not very charming! Looks like my readers are going to wait for the next chapter. Sadly, I started school again but when I find spare time in my classes, I'll try to write the upcoming chapter. So now let me know what you think in your reviews. I'll write to guys next time…amstar44 out!

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Helga thinks she's so funny, well if that's her idea of fun she has something else coming to her."  
_

Stay tuned for Chapter 25: Pop Pop Surprise!


	25. Pop Pop Surprise

A/N: (Wow it sure has been a _long_ time since I've updated this story. I AM TRULY SORRY for keeping you waiting anxiously for the continuation of High School Drama. Let me just say that writer's block can be quite an illness that sometimes only time can cure. Perhaps, Arnold can help me with my apology. Thanks for being patient and let's not forget to leave a review in the end! Enjoy.)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

Question: Who says this line? And what episode does it come out on?

"_Helga thinks she's so funny, well if that's her idea of fun she has something else coming to her." _

Answer: Rhonda. Helga's Show. (Always had a feeling Rhonda didn't like Helga.)

**Chapter 25: Pop Pop Surprise**

* * *

_Did Arnold break-up with Lila?_

* * *

"You call this fun?" Helga protested stepping out of the car.

"It's called spending time with you dear," Miriam answered closing the door.

Helga rolled her eyes closing the passenger's door and walked towards her mother.

"Okay but why are we spending "time" at the movies?" Helga asked doing air quotes.

"You love the movies don't you?" Miriam said looking through her purse. "Oh where did I leave the keys? Did I leave them inside the car?"

"No mom I have the keys," Helga replied jiggling the keys in her hand.

"Oh good," Miriam uttered tossing the keys inside her purse. "Now where were we?"

"We were about to leave."

"Yes to the movies let's go."

Helga groaned watching Miriam walk to the movie theater where it was filled with people making lines. It was a chilly Saturday night and all Helga wanted was to go home and bundle up under the covers.

During the whole day she went around with Miriam doing errands. Helga was feeling tired but her mother wanted to spend more time with her. Wasn't standing in line at the grocery store enough time to bond?

Helga sighed starting to walk towards the movie theater knowing that deep down inside she was feeling grateful towards Miriam. Thanks to all those errands, Helga didn't even have to bother to think about her miserable life.

Although, she had to admit that on Thursday her life didn't feel as miserable. In fact it was probably the best day she ever had. Since she got a perfect score on her Biology quiz and also a perfect on her proposal for an English essay. Then again it wasn't because of the hard work she had done in her classes that made Thursday a perfect day.

Maybe it was because Arnold kept apologizing over and over whenever he got the chance. He apologized when she was getting her books out of her locker. He apologized when she was walking to her third period class. He apologized when she was getting ready to go home but didn't exactly listen since she was arguing with Harold about wrestling.

Actually, Helga didn't want to listen to Arnold at all and sadly she got her wish on Friday. He didn't talk to her and it made Helga angry that he wasn't going to continue apologizing. Sure, it sounded mean what Helga was doing by ignoring Arnold, but she really wanted to get back at him for everything he had said.

Very deep down where the light didn't shine, Helga knew she wanted to forgive Arnold to continue on with their lives. But there was the question that once she forgave Arnold will he take her seriously? Or will he go back to Lila and help her with her drug problem? So far she noticed that Arnold was avoiding Lila at all costs.

All their friends were starting to wonder what was going on but neither Helga nor Arnold spoke of the occurrence. Even Lila and Rhonda weren't speaking with each other. Everything was changing but Helga didn't want to blame anyone for it, except Lila. It was all her fault. Especially for having Arnold under her spell.

Oh well, evidently the spell was broken but by whom? Helga had the picture, Phoebe had the picture, Rhonda also had the picture, and Lila had more than the picture. She was the one person to confirm the real truth and admit she had a problem.

Helga entered the movie theater scanning around to find her mother. The movie theater was brightly lit and the floor was decorated with a dark red carpet. The walls were filled with movie posters and there were lines everywhere. There was a long line for the tickets and several for the refreshments.

It seemed like everyone was looking forward for a good night out. How things were going for Helga, she decided she also needed to have a great night. As a matter of fact, Helga deserved it for trying to be a good friend.

"Okay Helga which movie seems interesting?" Miriam wondered as Helga approached her.

"I don't care which one?" Helga muttered staring at the screen with all the movie titles.

"Okay then I'll pick the movie and you can go buy snacks," Miriam proposed giving Helga a couple of dollar bills.

Helga whined, "But Miriam…"

"Come on dear I'm sure it's going to be fun," Miriam assured placing the money in Helga's hand. "Be positive like your sister Olga."

"That's the thing I'm not like my sister," Helga said shaking her head. "And I'll never be like her."

"There are lots of movies which one sounds good?" Miriam muttered to herself not taking notice at Helga's ramblings.

"Fine," Helga mumbled walking away. "Pick whatever movie I don't care…I'll probably end up sleeping through it anyway."

Helga smiled looking back at her mother and continued to walk towards the refreshment line. She shoved the dollar bills inside her jeans pocket and suddenly grinned but quickly frowned when she ran into two friends.

"Phoebe!" Helga shouted smiling but frowned again. "And…Gerald."

Phoebe laughed, "Helga this is a surprise."

"Yeah a big surprise," Helga repeated smiling glancing at Gerald who was frowning at her. "Don't worry Gerald I'm not here to ruin your date."

"Oh thanks for the heads up," Gerald replied placing his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.

Helga shook her head looking at Phoebe who was shaking her head at Gerald. Phoebe was wearing a light blue blouse with jeans and had her hair in two pigtails. Gerald had on a red sports jacket and baggy black jeans.

Phoebe smiled awkwardly at Helga and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Here with Miriam," Helga replied signaling towards the ticket booths. "It was her idea to come to the movies."

"Oh what movie are you going to see?"

Helga shrugged, "I don't know yet."

Phoebe nudged Gerald's arm, "We're going to see Pop Daddy."

Gerald grinned boyishly placing his arm around Phoebe, "Yeah but tickets are sold out."

"So?" Helga said rolling her eyes. "I don't care."

"Well you should man because Pop Daddy is the best movie here," Gerald assured when suddenly his cell phone started to ring.

"Don't forget to turn off your cell phone when we're inside," Phoebe said giggling.

"Yeah remind me again," Gerald mumbled taking out his cell phone from his back pocket. "I have to take this."

Phoebe sighed turning to look at Helga as soon as Gerald walked away. "Same old Gerald huh?"

"I don't know he actually smiled at me which is weird."

"I think he smiled at you because tickets for his movie are sold out."

Helga smirked, "What's he worried about? That I'm going to crash your make out session?"

"Helga!" Phoebe stuttered blushing. "I'm…I think he'll be paying more attention to the movie."

"You should be glad."

"So how are you holding up?" Phoebe asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Helga questioned confused. "If I'm going to survive Gerald's harsh comments?"

"Ignore what Gerald says," Phoebe said looking back at him. "I'm referring to the whole confrontation you had with Arnold."

Helga blushed at the mention of his name and her heart accelerate. She really wanted to be mad at him but her concealed feelings always made her swoon just by the thought of him.

"Uh…good," Helga replied playing with a strand of her hair. "I don't know…nothing has happened since then."

"You haven't forgiven him?"

"Oh no," Helga quickly answered shaking her head. "That football head is going to have to apologize…maybe…a thousand times before I even feel like forgiving him."

"You know what Gerald told me while we were coming here…" Phoebe paused to shake her head. "He said that you're probably throwing a big party to celebrate your victory."

Helga smiled slyly, "That's a good idea, maybe I should that."

"Helga!" Phoebe protested grabbing her arm. "Gerald told me that Arnold feels devastated for making you look bad."

"Doi Phoebe of course Arnold is devastated," Helga remarked annoyed. "And he should feel upset for ignoring me when I was right."

"Do you want to forgive him?"

Helga shrugged, "Criminey I…I do but…I wonder what happens after I forgive him?"

"Everything gets fixed between you two," Phoebe presumed smiling at Helga.

"That's the thing Phoebe," Helga said worried. "After Arnold and me set things straight, I can't help but wonder if he's going to go back to Lila."

"Gerald told me that Arnold is furious with Lila right now and by the way he's avoiding her, I don't think he's really concerned in her affairs."

"But what if she works her goody-two-shoes charm on him?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't think Arnold is ever going to want to be with Lila again. She betrayed his trust when he was always honest with her."

"You're right Phoebe," Helga noted nodding slowly. "I mean, let's face it…Arnold is the spokesperson for good morals."

Phoebe glanced back at Gerald who was still yakking away on his cell phone. Meanwhile, Helga looked back at Miriam and saw her talking with a woman at the ticket line.

"I know you're still hurting from Arnold's rejection," Phoebe stated making Helga look back at her surprised. "And I know it's your decision to forgive him or not but if you want to be friends with him again -"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You'll forgive him soon."

"Yeah I get you," Helga remarked rolling her eyes. "But Phoebe let me enjoy these moments of tormenting Arnold. I get a sudden thrill of hearing him apologize over and over again because he feels terrible for hurting me."

"But you're going to forgive him right?"

"Eventually," Helga replied with a sigh. "I want to make him pay for the things he has done to me."

"What things?" Phoebe wondered confused. "Being with Lila and rejecting you?"

"Sure but also because I walked to his house in the rain and at night," Helga added then suddenly remembered. "That reminds me I still have to return his clothes."

"His clothes?"

"Nothing Phoebe just ignore what I'm mumbling."

"Ignoring."

"Don't worry about anything Phoebs," Helga promised placing her arm around her. "I promise things will get solved maybe around next week and who knows all four of us can go out somewhere like to the movies."

Phoebe giggled, "Helga we're already at the movies and Gerald says Arnold is feeling too depressed to hang out."

"Looks like the football head needs cheering up."

"Perhaps you should go over and lift up his spirits."

"Nah, I'm not going to do that," Helga replied catching Gerald's gaze as he was walking back to them. "Uh…Phoebe?"

"Yes Helga?"

"This conversation we just had never happened."

"Right."

"You ready to go in babe?" Gerald asked looking at Phoebe.

"Oh is the movie going to start already?" Phoebe asked glancing down at her wristwatch.

Gerald cleared his throat, "Phoebe can I talk to Helga for one second."

"One," Helga said taking her arm off Phoebe. "Time's up."

"Fine two, three minutes."

"Okay," Phoebe mumbled walking away.

"Are you enjoying your moment in the sun?" Gerald asked sarcastically.

Helga smirked and laughed, "Well tall hair boy I can't enjoy too much sun because I might get sunburned."

Gerald rolled his eyes, "I talked to Arnold."

"Shocker!" Helga replied smiling.

"Okay man you can stop with the sarcasm."

"You're not the boss of me," Helga argued crossing her arms. "Besides why should I even listen to you when you have only been rude to me."

"Don't think I'm apologizing right now," Gerald noted frowning.

"I wasn't expecting you to," Helga responded frowning back. "Fine whatever you have to say, make it snappy."

"When are you going to forgive Arnold?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because he's my friend," Gerald said pointing to himself. "I hate to see him down in the dumps and you running around being happy."

"Well I'm not exactly running around am I? And if Arnold is feeling sad," Helga said wiping away a fake tear. "It's not my fault but Lila for lying to him."

"Yeah Lila is to blame but why are you making this so difficult?"

"How difficult?" Helga paused looking away. "Whatever is going on between Arnold and me is none of your business."

"I care about my friend Arnold and whatever problems he's having, I want to help him solve them."

"Oh yeah" Helga muttered mockingly. "Phoebe is my friend and -"

"What does Phoebe have to do with this?"

"Oh I thought we were mentioning our friends and how much we care about them."

"I think I know why you don't want to forgive Arnold…yet," Gerald paused glancing at Phoebe. "You're in love with him, and making him apologize to you is like getting time to spend with him, which gives you the opportunity to win him over."

"How did you…" Helga paused to roll her eyes. "Why bother being surprised? You're his best friend, of course you're going to know."

"Doesn't that sound like something you want to do?" Gerald asked smirking.

"I swear, your crazy "plan" didn't cross my mind but I have to admit Gerald it does look like a good plan."

"What? Man just leave Arnold alone."

"I'm sorry Geraldo but that's up to Arnold to decide," Helga said smiling at him. "Maybe you should worry about other things like isn't your movie about to start?"

Gerald gasped grabbing Helga's arm to check her wristwatch.

"Shoot in five minutes," Gerald muttered looking at Phoebe. "Hey babe we got to go in."

"But Gerald I want popcorn," Phoebe called walking back to her friends.

Gerald laughed nervously fishing through his pockets and pulled out four one dollar bills. He laughed again, glancing at both girls feeling embarrassed as he shoved his money back inside his pocket. He turned towards Helga who was smirking and had her arms crossed.

"Hey Helga let's set our differences aside for a moment," Gerald said grinning awkwardly. "And can I borrow ten bucks?"

"Ten bucks?" Helga repeated stunned. "Isn't that asking for too much?"

"No because you're a good friend and you care about your other friends."

Helga burst out laughing, "Okay you're going straight to hell for lying."

"Fine I'm sorry so -"

"What's that?" Helga shouted cupping her hand over her ear. "Phoebs did you hear Gerald apologizing to me?"

"I sure did," Phoebe replied grabbing Gerald's arm. "This is extraordinary progress Gerald, I'm glad you and Helga were able to work things out."

"What?" Gerald yelled surprised. "All I'm asking is for ten bucks."

"And all I'm asking is for a little respect," Helga said taking a ten dollar bill out of her pocket and gave it to Phoebe.

"Thanks," Gerald mumbled avoiding Helga's gaze.

"Enjoy your movie," Helga uttered waving at them.

"Are you going to be here when your movie ends?" Phoebe asked walking away slowly.

"I don't know," Helga answered shaking her head. "I don't even know what movie I'm watching."

"Oh I'll just text you then," Phoebe called pointing to her cell phone.

Helga nodded, "Yeah okay."

Phoebe waved goodbye to look for Gerald who was pleading to an elderly couple to let him go next to get the snacks. Helga sighed tugging the hem of her dark pink t-shirt. She knew both of her friends were right about solving the dilemma with Arnold as soon as possible.

Helga hated to admit but she really wanted to make Arnold happy again. It caused her sadness whenever she knew Arnold was having problems. For the moment there was no time to stop and ponder a next move. It also wasn't the right place to organize any thoughts due to all the commotion.

Helga decided it was time to get back to her own reality which meant look for Miriam. Hopefully, her mother picked a funny movie because Helga could sure use some laughs. She turned around to look for Miriam at the ticket line but ended up noticing someone different before her.

"Hey, hey, Helga!"

"Crud," Helga grumbled before showing a forced smile. "Hello Sid, Stinky and…uh….random girl."

"Howdy Helga," Stinky greeted signaling to the girl next to him. "This here's Gloria."

"Hi," she said waving at Helga.

'_Why do I feel like I've seen her before,'_ Helga wondered looking around the room for the answer.

Stinky was wearing an orange t-shirt with khaki pants. Sid had on a green hooded sweater and baggy jeans. Gloria had shoulder length blond hair and was wearing a light pink sundress with a white cardigan.

"You might remember Gloria back in fourth grade when -"

"Yeah, yeah, I think I remember," Helga blurted out not wanting to walk down memory lane.

The plan of making Arnold jealous totally didn't work but it sure caused Helga lots of pain. Mostly physical pain. It was hard to forget all the crazy things like Stinky not knowing how to skate and ended up throwing her across the room into the organ. Also getting stung by bees for trying to get Arnold's attention. Seriously, Helga had to acknowledge that she has gone through a lot of trouble because of Arnold.

"I thought you were busy this weekend," Sid recalled shifting his weight on one foot. "Did you finish washing your hair?"

Helga feigned to laugh, "So what's part of the dork patrol doing here?"

"We're going to watch the remake of Evil Twin II," Sid replied.

"On account of we haven't seen it since fourth grade," Stinky added nodding.

"Have fun," Helga muttered walking past them.

"You can join us," Gloria called making Helga suddenly stop.

"I would if I could but I came with my mother," Helga responded looking back at them while she mentally jumped for joy.

"Are you sure?" Sid asked coming closer to Helga then whispered. "Because they came together and I'm practically a third wheel."

Helga bit her bottom lip nervously, "Listen I know but I think my mother already has our tickets and I can't turn back."

Sid nodded forcefully, "Boy howdy it's cool, are you going to be around when your movie ends?"

"We'll see."

"Yeah so afterwards we can all do something."

"Yeah," Helga said sounding distracted. "Try not to scream like a little girl when you're watching your movie."

"I'll try not to," Sid assured then stuttered. "I mean…no I won't."

Helga rolled her eyes waving goodbye to Stinky and Gloria then turned away to look for Miriam. First she ran into Phoebe and Gerald then into Sid, Stinky, and Gloria. Now who was going to be next?

It looked like everyone had decided to make this Saturday go to the movies night. Everyone except Helga who wanted to be at home but was dragged by her mother to "enjoy" some time together. Helga stood still scanning the ticket lines to locate Miriam but her mother was nowhere to be found. She looked back to the refreshments line but Miriam wasn't there either.

"I don't have time for this," Helga muttered shaking her head.

She headed to the ticket lines taking out her cell phone to call Miriam for her location. Helga held the cell phone up to her ear waiting for her mother to answer while she glimpsed around the room. She wondered if her mother was in the restroom or probably looking for her too.

She looked behind her shoulder then glanced forward suddenly meeting the gaze of someone walking up to her. Helga gasped dropping her cell phone feeling her whole body freeze in place. It was true, it appeared everyone had agreed to come to the movies on Saturday night.

"Hey Helga," Arnold greeted picking up her cell phone.

Helga gulped anxiously and breathed slowly trying to calm the abrupt nerves forming inside her. How was she supposed to stay mad with Arnold when he always brought her into a meltdown in a few seconds. He stood before her wearing a dark blue sports jacket with dark blue jeans and once again he had his hair standing up.

'_Calm down Helga Pataki,'_ Helga ordered herself feeling her cheeks turn bright pink. _'Grab your cell phone and walk away.'_

"What are you doing here football head?" Helga asked grabbing her cell phone from his hands.

"I was talking to Gerald and he told me you were here," Arnold explained.

"Surprise, surprise," Helga muttered waving both of her hands.

"Look Helga I really think we need to talk," Arnold said grabbing her arm. "Do you want to go somewhere less noisy?"

Helga blushed, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Alright we'll talk here," Arnold proposed letting go of her arm.

"Who says we're going to talk?" Helga protested. "I don't want to listen to your lame apology anymore."

"I came here looking for you because I want to set things straight," Arnold declared stepping closer to Helga. "I feel ashamed for hurting you when you were looking out for me."

"You got that right," Helga retorted shaking her head. "I got shunned by you and our friends for trying to do good. Do you think that was fair?"

Arnold shook his head, "I know you don't want to hear this but I am sorry."

Helga laughed, "You're sorry…again."

"I'm glad you're finding enjoyment in this."

"Yeah I'm glad too," Helga admitted smiling weakly. "So Arnoldo you came all the way here to repeat your apology to me?"

"Why are you making this hard?" Arnold asked. "You know I'm sorry Helga but I think you want something more?"

'_Yeah you being with me,'_ Helga mentally answered.

"Doi I want something and it's not to hear you anymore," Helga replied turning away.

Arnold grasped her arm, "Come on Helga -"

"There you are Helga!" Miriam called walking up to them. "I have been looking all over for you."

"Same here," Helga said taking Arnold's hand off her arm. "Can we go home now?"

"I got you the movie tickets," Miriam announced ignoring Helga's plea. "Well a co-worker gave them to me and I…hello there Helga's friend."

"Arnold," he replied smiling shyly at Miriam.

Miriam nodded and tapped her chin for a brief second before uttering, "Dear I ran into a friend of mine and she invited me out for drinks. You can stay here and watch the movie with your friend Archie and I'll see you at home."

"What? What? What?" Helga stuttered blinking rapidly. "You're leaving?"

"I'm sure you'll have more fun with a friend," Miriam stated patting Helga's shoulder. "Here are the tickets."

Helga grabbed the tickets off Miriam's hand briskly and practically gasped for air, when she saw the title of the movie.

"How did you get these?"

"My friend gave them to me a moment ago."

"She gave you Pop Daddy tickets?"

"Pop Daddy?" Arnold blurted out taking the tickets away from Helga then smiled widely at Miriam. "Thanks Mrs. Pataki."

"The movie already started you dweeb," Helga snapped snatching the tickets away from Arnold.

"So? Maybe we can catch the last scene in the movie," Arnold argued looking at Helga.

"I'll see you at home Helga," Miriam exclaimed starting to walk away.

"Mom wait!" Helga shouted stomping her foot. "Can you at least drop me home?"

"But dear there's nothing to do at home."

"Okay but I thought we were going to spend time together."

"And we did," Miriam pointed out nodding. "Uh…we spent time as family and now it's time to spend time with friends."

"Miriam you better make it up to me."

"Sure, sure," Miriam said looking back at Arnold. "Um…enjoy the movie and uh…Archie can you make sure Helga gets home safe?"

Arnold smiled at Helga, "Sure thing Mrs. Pataki."

Helga laughed nervously, "I can get home without football head's help."

"That's nice," Miriam replied distracted then gave Helga a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you at home."

Helga shook her head watching her mother walk out of the movie theater. From two emotions Helga was feeling at the moment, she didn't know which one to pick. She was feeling angry at her mother for ditching her for drinks. But she was also feeling happy for getting some time alone with Arnold.

Arnold cleared his throat, "Should we head in?"

Helga turned around to look at him and laughed, "We're not going anywhere."

Arnold sighed, "Let me get this straight you don't want to accept my apology and now you're not going to let me see the movie."

"First of all the tickets are mine," Helga corrected waving them in front of Arnold. "Second why should I even accept your apology?"

"Because we're friends," Arnold said pointing to himself then at Helga. "Sooner or later things will get resolved if we just look on the bright side."

Helga couldn't help but smile, "Always the optimist."

"Well someone has to be," Arnold remarked then asked. "Why didn't you show me Lila's picture?"

"You're right why didn't I?" Helga wondered sarcastically. "I could've e-mailed it you, dropped it off at your house, or posted it on your locker. I guess…I just wanted lots of drama to build up."

"What drama?"

"Forget it Arnold," Helga dismissed rolling her eyes. "Instead tell me who revealed the truth?"

Arnold hesitated, "Rhonda."

Helga's eyes widen in surprise, "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"It's shocking but maybe Rhonda is angry with Lila and…" Arnold paused shaking his head. "I have no idea what's going on between them."

Helga scoffed walking past Arnold, "Rhonda showed you the picture I took."

"Actually she showed me a video then she showed me your picture," Arnold confessed.

"A video?" Helga questioned looking back at Arnold. "Whatever, you know that Rhonda took away my phone and Phoebe and I had to sneak into her house to get it back."

"What?" Arnold stammered stunned.

"You see why I have a problem accepting your apology," Helga said turning to look at him. "I went through a lot of trouble so you can find out the truth."

"I know Helga," Arnold said placing his hands on Helga's shoulders. "This is why I feel terrible for causing you lots of misery and I really want you to know that I'm really sorry."

Helga pushed Arnold's hands away, "You're just sorry football head."

"No," Arnold affirmed staring at Helga. "I am very sorry."

Helga crossed her arms turning away from Arnold, "How sorry are you?"

Arnold grumbled, "Damn it Helga I'm already apologizing to you. What more do you want?"

Helga glanced around the room suddenly biting her lip to keep from smiling. She felt so pleased for having a brilliant brain to come up with a great idea.

She turned back to look at Arnold with a smirk, "How about shouting your apology in front of everyone here?"

"What?" Arnold said laughing weakly. "You're kidding right?"

Helga shook her head and smiled, "In front of everyone here start yelling you're sorry."

"No way."

"You should at least make your apology worth it."

Arnold looked away and clapped his hands once, "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

The people walking around and standing in the ticket lines all started staring at Arnold and Helga. Arnold licked his lips staring at Helga who was staring back at him amused.

"I want everyone to know how sorry I am for hurting the girl standing in front of me," Arnold shouted still staring at Helga. "She was being a good friend for looking out for me but I pushed her away."

Arnold continued grabbing Helga's hand, "Helga Pataki I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry."

Helga heard some people applaud and some girls look at Arnold admiringly. Helga held her breath feeling her heart speed up as Arnold squeezed her hand.

"Right on dude, now end it with a kiss!" a guy screamed among the crowd.

Arnold blushed averting his gaze from Helga's, "Yeah that's not going to happen."

Helga smiled awkwardly at the people and waved them off to proceed with their doings. In her mind, Helga rejoiced for getting Arnold to apologize to her in front of many people. It was hard to believe that Arnold actually obeyed her request, but then again maybe he really wanted her forgiveness.

Helga chuckled letting go of Arnold's hand, "See that wasn't so hard."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," Arnold replied shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"Yeah pretty much," Helga said still laughing.

"So…" Arnold paused looking at his shoes then back at Helga.

"So what? Just because you made a spectacle of yourself in public doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you," Helga stated turning away.

Arnold grabbed her arm pulling Helga to come face to face with him.

He inched closer coming near her face and whispered, "Don't make this hard."

Helga looked into Arnold's eyes trying to not have a heart attack. She could feel his breath on her cheek and her own heart accelerating at tremendous speed. Helga swallowed anxiously wanting to back away but Arnold pulled her closer to him.

"Helga I'm truly sorry for how I acted and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me then please do."

Helga tried to laugh, "Nice try bucko."

"I know you want to forgive me Helga," Arnold noted with a smile. "We can work things out and maybe become more than -"

"What is going on here?" a shrilling voice cried cutting Arnold's sentence short.

Helga and Arnold looked at each other then glanced in the direction the voice was coming. Both of them were surprised to see Lila glaring back at them.

* * *

Helga really needs to put her pride aside and forgive Arnold. Or will she continue tormenting the poor soul? Now Lila is there to spoil their almost-not-technically-real-date at the movies. Will Gerald ever be able to talk to Helga normally? And did Phoebe enjoy her popcorn?

The drama continues and this time I guarantee that I'll update this story. Remember this story is being made up as I go and sometimes I write myself into a corner. Hope y'all enjoyed reading it and don't forget to leave a review. I'm already writing the next chapter so don't lose hope. I'll write to guys next time…Adieu! :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 26: A Triple Threat!


	26. A Triple Threat

A/N: (Hello! HoshiAM here bringing the next chapter to High School Drama. This whole chapter reminds me of the time I went to see the Hey Arnold movie. I still have my ticket stub in my journal. Hahahaha! Now let's get ready to read this dramatic story on our favorite Hey Arnold characters. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the greatest! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 26: A Triple Threat**

* * *

_Both of them were surprised to see Lila glaring back at them._

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Arnold and Helga asked at the same time then looked at each other.

Helga pulled away from Arnold and crossed her arms looking at Lila. Arnold scratched his head in confusion staring at Lila surprised. Lila was glaring at both of them as she shook her head. She wore faded jeans with a black sweater and her auburn hair was down.

"What are you doing here?" Arnold asked sternly.

Lila walked towards him, "I went over to your house and your grandpa told me you were here."

"Okay then what do you want?" Arnold rephrased his question.

Lila glanced at Helga then back at Arnold, "I wanted to talk you Arnold."

"But I don't want to talk to you," Arnold stated turning away from Lila but she grabbed his arm.

"Please Arnold listen to me," Lila pleaded gripping his arm. "I came looking for you but I find you getting oh so comfy with her."

"Don't get the wrong idea Lila," Arnold said looking back at Helga. "I was apologizing to Helga something you need to do too."

Lila scowled at Helga scanning her from head to toe. Doing the same expression, Helga scowled back at Lila for interrupting the moment she was with Arnold. Why were wonderful moments always interrupted?

"I don't want her apology," Helga muttered.

Lila scoffed, "Good because I don't have anything to apologize for."

"Whatever live with your guilty conscience," Helga remarked smirking.

"Arnold we need to talk," Lila said grabbing Arnold's hand and dragged him away from Helga.

Arnold glanced back at Helga then turned back to Lila who took him a safe distance, that Helga couldn't hear their conversation. Helga sighed walking towards the wall to watch Arnold and Lila argue. There was no need to buy movie tickets, Arnold and Lila's conversation was like a silent movie. The only thing Helga needed was some snacks to fully enjoy watching a couple argue.

She leaned against the wall pondering if she should walk back home. It was nice that Arnold had apologized and Helga knew that Arnold really did mean it. The only thing that made her upset was Arnold still had ties with Lila. They were still together and it seemed as if Arnold was avoiding the topic of breaking up.

Helga wanted to keep her hopes up but there was no use. Arnold had already stated he was in love with Lila and it was going to take time for him to forget her. She continued to watch Arnold and Lila from a distance as they argued.

Arnold had his arms crossed while Lila was talking to him. She tried to grab his arm but Arnold took a step back. He shook his head and pointed at her while he started to talk. He bumped gazes with her and Helga was tempted to look away. She could read his gaze as if telling her to come save him from the clutch of Lila. Lila grabbed Arnold's chin and turned him to look at her.

There was a sudden sick feeling inside Helga's stomach. It was the sick feeling of anxiety. She feared Arnold was going to be entranced by Lila's spell. As Helga stood there observing, she saw how Lila kept touching him, twirling her hair on one finger, and batted her eyelashes at Arnold.

It was unbelievable but what was supposed to be expected from Lila who always manipulated the people around her. Helga bit her thumb pondering what should her next move be? Should she walk up to Arnold and Lila and interrupt their altercation? Should she go in to watch the Pop Daddy movie without Arnold? Or should she just go home?

Helga stared at the tickets in her hand barely realizing that if she should've listened to Arnold when he wanted to go in, then they wouldn't have been interrupted by Lila. Helga sighed again looking back at the arguing couple to notice Arnold coming towards her leaving Lila behind. She stood up straight looking at Arnold confused and shocked.

"Can we please go in?" Arnold asked sounding annoyed. "I want to go somewhere she can't get in."

Helga took a glimpse at Lila who was starting to walk towards them. That girl sure was persistent even when Arnold didn't want to listen to her. Well neither did Helga. Lila caused Helga too much suffering, that not even a simple apology could take away all the misery.

"Arnold we're not done talking," Lila shouted making her way towards them.

Arnold didn't wait another second for Helga to decide to start moving. He grabbed her arm and made his way towards the woman receiving tickets to grand them entry. Once they were inside Arnold released his grip on Helga's arm and took a deep breath.

There were several closed doors with numbers on the top and if they wanted to see their movie, then they needed to go to door number one. Helga couldn't see Lila anymore but stared at Arnold who was taking deep breaths like he was trying to keep his calm. There was the sudden urge to comfort him, but a part of Helga believed he deserved it for falling in love with the wrong girl.

"What happened?" Helga asked crossing her arms.

Arnold glanced at her then looked away, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Let me guess she's also trying to apologize for her lies."

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Arnold restated staring at the floor.

Helga smirked, "Is it too late to say 'I told you so?'"

Arnold glared at Helga then looked up at the number on the doors, "Where do we have to go?"

"Door number one," Helga answered signaling down the corridor.

Arnold nodded, "Alright let's go."

Helga sighed frustrated trudging behind Arnold as he moved toward the closed door. Hopefully, during that time Helga could get some sleep. And with any luck, maybe pretend to fall asleep on Arnold's shoulder. Arnold opened the door quietly and looked back at Helga who walked inside the dark theater. It wasn't exactly a date but being around Arnold was good enough for her.

* * *

"Man oh man that's what I call a movie," Gerald remarked pumping his fists into the air.

Phoebe laughed, "It was very exhilarating."

"It was what?"

"Exciting."

"You got that right," Gerald said placing his arm around Phoebe.

The Pop Daddy movie had finally come to a finish and everyone was exiting through the doors. Phoebe and Gerald walked together out into the corridor looking at all the people walk past them. There was no rush since the night was barely getting started for a pair of young lovers. Gerald hummed the Pop Daddy theme song causing Phoebe to fling some popcorn at him. He tickled her taking the container of popcorn away from her hands.

"You been hogging the popcorn during the whole movie," Gerald recalled popping a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Well I really wanted popcorn."

"Oh yeah well I really want you," Gerald said kissing Phoebe on the cheek. "That movie was the bomb, just like the bomb Pop Daddy had to disarm."

Phoebe nodded, "I'm astounded on how he was able to disarm the bomb while hanging upside down."

"The best part was the car chase in the end," Gerald noted grinning. "Man, I can't believe Arnold missed such a great movie."

"I'm sure he'll come next week when he's feeling up for it."

"Yeah and with me," Gerald said pointing at himself. "Because I'm coming back to see the movie again."

Phoebe giggled then gasped, "Oh Gerald that reminds me, I have to text Helga and ask her if her movie finished."

"What for?"

"So we can meet up," Phoebe replied taking out her cell phone.

"Wait what?" Gerald asked again taking Phoebe's phone away.

"Gerald!" Phoebe yelled trying to get her phone back but Gerald hid it behind his back.

"Nah, nah Phoebe," Gerald protested shaking his head. "This is our date meaning only you and me."

Phoebe sighed, "Gerald what do you have against Helga?"

"Nothing," Gerald mumbled avoiding Phoebe's gaze. "It's because she made you cry and caused you to be miserable."

"That's in the past Gerald," Phoebe pointed out seriously. "Quit living in the past."

"I'm not living in the past," Gerald argued.

"I already forgave Helga," Phoebe said grabbing Gerald's hand. "Why can't you do the same?"

Gerald frowned gripping the cell phone tightly in his other hand before uttering, "Why should I? She still teases me."

"We're talking about Helga here," Phoebe said rolling her eyes. "How would you like it if I treated Arnold impolitely?"

"Come on Phoebe you're the nicest girl in our school," Gerald said smirking. "You're never rude to anyone."

"Gerald please be nice to Helga," Phoebe implored looking away. "She's been our friend for a long time and she's my best friend so you're going to be seeing her all the time."

"Great," Gerald replied sarcastically.

"So please try to get along," Phoebe said smiling shyly. "It's hard seeing you guys bicker."

"I'm not making any promises babe but…I'll try to get along," Gerald assured giving Phoebe her cell phone back. "I'm sorry I took your phone away."

Phoebe shook her head, "Oh Gerald I can't get mad at you."

Gerald hugged Phoebe tightly, "Cool then we'll wait for…Helga…or…"

"Or what?" Phoebe asked still hugging Gerald.

"Or we can ask her right now," Gerald said pulling away. "She's over there."

Phoebe looked at Gerald puzzled then turned around to see Helga in the distance. She was more surprised to see her friend standing in front of Arnold and talking to him.

Gerald snickered, "What's Arnold doing with Helga?"

"Did you invite Arnold to the movies when you talked to him?"

"He was feeling bored and I suggested to come to the movies to clear his mind," Gerald explained looking at Arnold and Helga. "And I might've mentioned Helga being here too."

Phoebe smiled grabbing Gerald's hand, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Gerald frowned, "I hope not."

"Let's all go out together right now?" Phoebe proposed. "The four of us…um…I don't know where…but where do think it will be nice?"

"I think it's a bad idea."

"Why? It's your best friend and my best friend and you and me."

"Yeah but Helga is going to make things weird since she and Arnold have 'issues,'" Gerald noted making air quotes with his fingers.

"Well they're talking so perhaps they resolved their conflict."

"It's Helga man, she's just playing with Arnold."

Phoebe shook her head and pulled Gerald to walk up to Arnold and Helga. She smiled at Helga and waved at Arnold as soon as she reached up to them. Gerald bobbed his head at Arnold and both of them did their secret handshake.

"Hey Arnold," Gerald greeted placing his arm around Phoebe. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I wasn't but then I decided…" Arnold paused glancing over at Helga. "I could use a distraction."

"Helga your movie ended quickly," Phoebe stated. "What movie did you see?"

"Uh?" Helga stammered then glanced at Arnold. "Oh, the movie -"

"We were watching the Pop Daddy movie," Arnold blurted out glimpsing at Helga.

"What?" Gerald shouted stunned. "Did you say the 'Pop Daddy movie?'"

"No Gerald he said the Pop Daddy movie," Helga confirmed mockingly.

Gerald glared at her, "How come we didn't see you guys?"

"The whole placed was packed," Arnold replied. "I didn't think we were going to find any empty seats but luckily we found some."

"Hold on where did you guys get the tickets?"

"Helga's mom," Arnold answered.

"A friend gave them to her," Helga added.

"That's cool man," Gerald remarked nodding slowly. "So you got to see the whole movie?"

"No we got there during the middle," Arnold said disappointed as he frowned at Helga.

"By the time I got those tickets the movie had already started," Helga claimed crossing her arms.

"Whatever you say Helga," Arnold muttered turning to his friend. "Hey Gerald can I talk to you?"

"Sure man," Gerald responded taking his arm off Phoebe and walked away with Arnold.

Phoebe sighed watching Gerald place his hand on Arnold's back as they stopped to chat. She turned towards Helga who was watching both boys in the distance.

"So Helga…" Phoebe said getting her friend's attention.

"Criminey Phoebe you won't imagine what was happening while you were watching your movie."

"You ran into Arnold?"

"More than that," Helga paused to laugh. "I made football head yell out his apology in front of everyone out there."

Phoebe gasped taking a glimpse of Arnold, "So does that mean you have forgiven him?"

"We were going to continue discussing the matter but we got interrupted by Lila."

"She's here?"

"She came to talk to Arnold but I didn't hear their conversation because she dragged him away."

"Do you think she's still here?"

Helga rubbed her temples, "I hope not but would she wait all this time?"

Phoebe shrugged, "What were you talking with Arnold just now?"

"Nothing important," Helga replied brushing her bangs to the side. "He was talking about the movie."

Phoebe nodded suddenly hearing some familiar voices coming closer followed by laughter. She noticed Helga roll her eyes not wanting to look in the direction the voices were coming.

"Well ain't this a surprise," Stinky remarked walking up to both girls. "It's Helga and Phoebe."

Helga gasped exaggeratedly pointing to their other friends, "Oh look it's Stinky, Sid, and…uh…"

"Gloria," the girl reminded with a shy smile.

"Yeah…Gloria…I remembered," Helga said tapping herself on the forehead.

"There's Arnold and Gerald too," Sid noted signaling to the other boys.

"What movie were you guys watching?" Phoebe asked.

"The remake of Evil Twin II," Sid answered.

"Willikers that movie was sure frightening," Stinky said grabbing Gloria's hand. "On account of all the new crazy special effects."

"I haven't seen the original one and I certainly don't want to see it after this," Gloria said shaking her head.

"I know how you feel," Phoebe coincided giggling. "I'm also not a big fan of scary movies."

"What's up guys?" Gerald greeted standing behind Phoebe.

"Hey," Arnold greeted afterwards averting his eyes from everyone.

Stinky and Sid greeted in response and Gloria smiled politely. The boys started talking about which movies they saw and what their favorite scenes were. Stinky and Sid were oblivious about Arnold's dilemma with Lila. Phoebe knew that the only people who were aware about the truth being revealed were Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Rhonda, Lila, and herself. The rest of the gang didn't have a clue what was going on but were gradually starting to wonder. Phoebe felt Gerald's hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"What happened?" she asked smiling at him.

"Can we go now…please?" Gerald whispered grabbing Phoebe's hand.

"Go where?" Phoebe wondered confused.

"You guys leaving?" Sid asked looking over at them. "Why? It's still too early, maybe we can all do something."

"Oh I'm sorry I can't," Gloria said shaking her head. "My parents only gave me permission to come see the movie with Stinky and they want me home before eleven."

"But it's barely 10:25," Stinky said looking at his digital watch.

"Yes but I don't want to get grounded," Gloria mumbled embarrassed.

"This really bites!" Stinky grumbled looking down at the floor. "Oh dang, I'll walk you home and on our way we can stop to eat some lemon pudding on account of it's my favorite pudding."

"It was nice seeing you guys again," Gloria uttered waving goodbye.

"I'll see you at school fellas," Stinky called walking away with Gloria.

Arnold faked a cough looking over at Helga, "Hey Helga do you want to go home already?"

Helga looked at Arnold shocked as if he had asked her hand in marriage. She glanced at Phoebe who raised her eyebrows in confusion then at Gerald who only rolled his eyes at her. A slow nervous laugh escaped from Helga's throat as she tried to look at Arnold.

"What?" Helga asked laughing anxiously.

"I was asking because your mom asked me to take you home," Arnold recalled.

"She didn't ask you to take me home," Helga declared annoyed. "She said to make sure I arrived safe."

"Exactly," Arnold said nodding. "The only way I can know you're safe is by taking you home."

"Nice try football head but there's a little invention called the cell phone," Helga paused mimicking a cell phone with her fingers. "In which you can call me."

Sid cleared his throat, "You guys aren't seriously thinking of going home already?"

"What did you have mind?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," Sid replied shrugging. "How about hanging out at the arcade near here if it's still open?"

"Yeah that will be cool but Phoebe and I are on a date so -"

"We'd love to go," Phoebe immediately responded intercepting Gerald's sentence. "Come on Helga and Arnold it will be fun."

Helga and Arnold both shrugged not wanting to look at each other. On the other hand, Sid clapped his hands feeling ecstatic and Gerald had an annoyed look on his face. All five of them walked down the corridor and stepped into the theater's lobby where there were still people hanging around.

Phoebe grabbed Gerald's hand looking up at him with a warm smile. Right as he was about to kiss her Phoebe placed a hand on his chest putting a hold to his gesture. Across the room something caught her attention that was heading towards them. She glanced at Helga who had become frozen in place and at Arnold who was crossing his arms angrily.

"Arnold we didn't finish talking," Lila recalled suddenly stumbling forward and ended up falling in front of Helga.

Helga and Gerald burst out laughing as Lila glared at both of them. Phoebe watched Arnold help Lila get back on her feet and quickly took a step backward. Lila brushed the dust gathered on her jeans and looked at everyone awkwardly.

"Hey Lila you okay?" Sid asked trying to hold his chuckle.

"I'm certain I'm just fine," Lila replied not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Oh that's great do you want to hang out with us?" Sid proposed making the others scowl at him.

"Oh where is everyone going?" Lila wondered.

"Maybe to the arcade around here," Sid responded then looked at the others. "Or would somewhere else be good?"

"Yeah home," Helga replied looking at the doors.

"Come on it can be fun, it's six of us," Sid assured punching Helga playfully on her arm. "So Phoebe and Gerald, Arnold and Lila, and you and me."

Helga stammered, "Do you want me to knock some sense into you?"

"No it will be good," Sid said placing his arm around Helga. "We'll be like the triple threat."

Lila started to laugh at Sid's joke but quickly stopped when everyone stared at her seriously. Helga pushed Sid's arm away from her and stepped away slightly to get some personal space.

"Sid are you sure we can't do this another time?" Phoebe noted as she made eye contact with Helga.

"Yes, yes I'm sure," Sid stated. "I know instead let's go to Slausons for ice cream."

"No way I hate ice cream," Helga said shaking her head.

Arnold laughed looking at her, "Really? I thought you loved it."

Helga blushed redder than a strawberry as she glanced at Phoebe embarrassed. She took a deep breath avoiding to look at Arnold.

"He did not just say that," Helga muttered at Phoebe.

Phoebe cleared her throat, "Okay let's go but only for a little while."

* * *

The small ice cream shop was bustling with customers even when it was late at night. There were a few teenagers lounging around and an older couple on a date. Helga fiddled with her plastic spoon as she tried to disregard Gerald's voice in her ears.

All six of them were sitting in a booth by the window listening to Gerald's comments of the Pop Daddy movie. Helga was sitting across Sid who was sitting next to Lila and she was next to Arnold. Gerald sat across from Arnold and next to Phoebe because he certainly didn't want to sit next to Helga.

"So Pop Daddy sees the bank robbers get into this delivery truck and he jumps in to the back," Gerald recalled using his hands to animate the scenario. "He starts to climb on top of the truck and makes his way to the front while he trying to hold on then -"

"Wait this is the beginning of the movie?" Arnold questioned.

"Yeah the part you missed," Gerald answered then continued. "So he makes his way to the driver's part of the trunk, and he slams through the window of the passenger's seat, and he starts to fight with the robbers…"

Helga rolled her eyes looking at her empty cup of ice cream. She took a glimpse at Arnold to only bump gazes with him, instantly making her blush. Arnold looked down at his ice cream then glanced at Helga who quickly looked away. There were many questions wandering inside Helga's mind but the one she really wanted the answer to was…could she go home now?

She was feeling exhausted since during the whole day she had been running errands with her mother. But she was feeling upset because Lila was hanging out with them. Although, Helga could tell that Lila wasn't feeling all too chummy because she wasn't speaking as much. Sure it was nice to not hear Lila's irritating voice but Helga was feeling upset with someone else.

It surprised her that she wasn't feeling upset with Gerald, but there was some part of her that did feel annoyed. She couldn't believe she was feeling angry at Sid. One, for suggesting the idea of hanging out. Two, for especially inviting Lila to come with them. And three, for inviting _Lila_.

Helga remembered him telling her that he was aware of Lila's problem but why did he invite her? Was it because he was being nice? Or was it so he could score a "date" with Helga since the other four already had their partners? Either reason, Helga didn't want to hear it but she was feeling quite angry at herself.

As soon as Arnold offered to walk her home, she should've accepted and by now she would've already been there. Except, once again because of her pride, Helga was left to endure a couple of more hours with her friends. Which she knew that some of them didn't want to hang out with her.

"I'll be back," Helga announced grabbing her empty cup and stood up to throw it in the trash.

"I'm going to get more sprinkles," Lila said waiting for Sid to move so she could slip out of the booth.

Helga turned away heading to the trash can near the toppings counter, already feeling Lila's eyes scorching through her back. She grimaced at the thought of having Lila follow her, but Helga had a hunch that Lila didn't want sprinkles. Lila might've acted sweet but she wasn't as sweet as the toppings of sprinkles, chocolate chips, and syrup.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lila asked through gritted teeth.

"Um…throwing this away?" Helga replied tossing the cup in the trash. "Doi!"

"You know I didn't mean that."

Helga turned around to face Lila, "Okay little Miss Perfect I'll bite, what do you want?"

"I know what you're trying to do with Arnold."

"And what is this 'thing' I'm trying to do with football head?"

"You want to take him away from me," Lila claimed.

Helga smirked, "Well doi, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Arnold loves _me_," Lila declared placing her hand on her chest. "So whatever you're trying to do it's just a waste of time."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not doing anything," Helga assured shaking her head. "And if you're ever so sure that Arnold loves you then why are you talking to me? Is it because you feel threaten my presence?"

Lila looked away tossing her hair over her shoulder, "I'm not afraid of losing Arnold because I'm oh so certain we're going to work things out."

"Whatever you say Lila," Helga said shaking her head slowly. "I'm sure Arnold is still going to feel love for his lying girlfriend."

Lila scoffed, "I don't know if I should thank you for ruining my life."

"Hey! Your life was already ruined before I got here," Helga stated hiding her smile.

"That doesn't make any sense," Lila said sounding bewildered.

"Yeah it does," Helga debated nodding. "You were the one who choose to use drugs and that means you ruined your own life."

Lila scowled at Helga, "You think you're oh so clever huh?"

"Well if you think I'm clever then thank you."

Lila grumbled, "Why did you have to tell Arnold the truth?"

Helga shrugged her shoulders, "Why couldn't _you_?"

"I didn't want to hurt him."

"Aw how considerate of you," Helga remarked rolling her eyes. "If you really loved him then you would've stayed away from drugs and would've been completely honest with him since the beginning."

"I was going to tell him," Lila snapped glaring at Helga. "But you wanted to make yourself look like the hero and told him everything."

"And according to you, what was I supposed to do?" Helga asked crossing her arms. "Oh let me guess, I was supposed to overlook your secret and let you continue lying to him."

"I know what you were trying to do Helga," Lila muttered. "You wanted to turn our friends against me."

"Correction," Helga paused lifting up her hand halfway. "You turned our friends against me…except for Phoebe because she's my best friend."

"Gosh you must think I'm a terrible person," Lila remarked sarcastically.

"You're more than terrible," Helga added. "You made me look like the bad person instead of admitting that you had a problem."

"Oh like it matters now," Lila paused turning away. "Arnold knows the truth and I'm certain you're just waiting for him to break up with me so you can have a clear chance."

Helga smiled weakly glancing at Arnold who was talking to Phoebe. Lila's assumption was true and there was no need to deny it. Certainly, the news of them breaking up was going to be a good reason to throw a party and celebrate all night long. Except, Helga wasn't going to be like those girls who come between two lovers. It was Arnold's decision if he wanted to give Helga a chance.

"You might find it hard to believe but…" Lila paused still not looking at Helga. "After all this time I started to fall in love with Arnold. I never imagined that I could love him ever so much."

"Yeah whatever," Helga scoffed. "Arnold loves you thanks to me."

Lila turned to look at Helga confused, "What?"

Helga stared at the ground as she recalled, "I was the one who wrote 'Arnold loves Lila' on the wall which lead to him to like you like you. In reality, it was 'Arnold loves Helga' but I was a coward and changed my name to yours."

"I don't believe you," Lila objected glaring at her.

"I don't care," Helga said rolling her eyes. "It's in the past and Arnold right now knows that both of us are in love with him."

Lila walked around Helga and whispered, "If you think I'm going to let you take Arnold away from me that's where you're ever so wrong."

"Let's not be so sure of ourselves Lila," Helga said not looking at her. "It's up to Arnold to decide what's going to happen between you two."

"We'll see about that," Lila said smiling smugly. "You might be enjoying your moment now but later you're going to regret messing with me."

Helga smirked, "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"I'm oh too certain you're clever enough to figure that out on your own," Lila muttered walking away from Helga.

Helga took slow deep breaths as she stared at Lila wave farewell to their friends. She noticed Arnold look at her confused but she quickly turned away to avoid his questioning gaze. Lila wasn't going to give up and Helga wasn't going to throw in the towel either.

If Lila wanted a war then she was going to get one. Helga looked back at the table where Lila was nowhere in sight but four curious friends. Taking a deep breath and pushing away all negative thoughts, Helga headed back to the table.

"What happened Helga?" Phoebe asked the moment Helga reached the booth.

"Nothing," Helga replied staring at the floor. "It's late and I have to get home."

Arnold stood up at the exact same time Sid stepped out of the booth to face Helga.

"Helga's right," Phoebe stated standing up. "We should all go home."

Sid nodded, "Alright, do you need someone to walk you home Helga?"

Helga winced taking a quick peek at Arnold then frowned at Sid. She was a big girl and she didn't need anyone to be guarding her while she headed home. Particularly be accompanied by someone she didn't want.

"Actually Sid I promised Helga's mom that I'll take her home," Arnold said placing his hand on Sid's shoulder.

Sid glanced at Helga then looked back at Arnold, "Are you sure? I can take her home and you can catch up to your girlfriend."

The color from Arnold's face faded away while he averted his gaze from everyone. Helga got the urge to punch Sid. Not for making Arnold feel uncomfortable but for suggesting to walk her home. From all the people in the world that Helga would gladly accept to walk her home was Arnold. No doubt about it.

"Look Sid and Arnold I don't need any of you dorks to walk me home," Helga assured rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but…" Sid stuttered.

"Remember Helga your mom told me to make sure you got home safe," Arnold recalled interrupting Sid.

Phoebe placed her hand over her mouth hiding the smile forming on her lips. She looked down at Gerald who was taking his last bites of ice cream.

Phoebe cleared her throat, "Um…guys it's okay, Gerald can take us all home."

Gerald choked on his ice cream and stared up at Phoebe, "I'm doing what now?"

"Taking us all home in your car?" Phoebe proposed grabbing Gerald's chin.

Gerald shook his head slowly not wanting to meet Helga's, Sid's, and Arnold's gaze. Phoebe still had a hold of his chin and she slowly bobbed his head up and down to agree to her suggestion. Gerald groaned standing up and motioned for everyone to head out the door. Phoebe smiled at Helga and patted her on the shoulder then went with Gerald out the door. Sid shrugged also smiling at Helga then went with Phoebe and Gerald outside.

Helga didn't need to look at him to know he was staring at her intently. She could slowly feel her heart gain momentum and the butterflies in her stomach begin to scatter freely. Helga swallowed slowly meeting Arnold's gaze and suddenly wanted to look away but she felt frozen. Arnold looked down at the floor and looked up at Helga one more time before walking away.

There might not be a chance with Arnold just yet. Who knew what was going to happen next? Lila wanted Arnold back. Arnold didn't want anything to with Lila. And Helga wanted Arnold with all her heart. Maybe it wasn't the perfect opportunity to work out their conflict since it was getting late.

Helga needed to restore her friendship with Arnold as soon as possible because she wasn't feeling too thrilled to let Lila win. Definitely Helga wasn't going to let Lila win when she didn't deserve to have a great guy like Arnold. It looked like it was time to put on the boxing gloves and let the battle begin.

* * *

On the first corner we have Helga G. Pataki ready to fight for the love of her life. And on other corner we have Lila Sawyer ready to fight because she is little Miss Perfect. Let's get the bets in and see who is going to win Arnold's heart. Ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready to rumble!

Wow, I sure did have fun writing this chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it my loyal readers. I'll try to update soon and the door number one was the door the Hey Arnold movie was being shown for me :). Not sure if any of you remember your experience. I sure did scream out loud when Helga kissed Arnold…Ahhhhh memories! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review. This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 27: The Right Words


	27. The Right Words

A/N: (Konichiwa! HoshiAM here bringing the next chapter to High School Drama. I was finally able to put down my PS3 controller to get myself writing again. So sorry for the late updates my readers but thank you for being a loyal follower and reviewer. Thank you for the reviews and for liking this story. I have no idea what makes you like it because even the title could use some work. High School Drama seems so plain to me. Enough with my ramblings let's dive right in. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 27: The Right Words**

* * *

_It looked like it was time to put on the boxing gloves and let the battle begin._

* * *

The noise of footsteps and chatter filled the school as lunchtime came to an end. All the students headed for their fifth period class as they counted down the few minutes of school left. It was Monday in the afternoon with the sun shining brightly with not a single cloud in the sky.

Another dreaded week of boring lectures, mean teachers, and homework. There was nothing more dreaded than remembering bad memories which had been repressed deep down inside the mind.

The memories of his childhood played inside Arnold's head as he walked slowly to his World History class. History was about learning of the past and Arnold surely was starting to realize new things from his memories. Things that were surprising and kept haunting him throughout the weekend.

After saying goodbye to his friends on Saturday night, Arnold kept thinking of Helga. She refused to let him walk her home and she still refused to accept his apology. It made him wonder why Helga was being so difficult. Could it be she was only teasing him? Perhaps she wanted to be in control of the situation? Or maybe she was just evil and wanted to torment his poor soul?

Well whichever the reason it was, it certainly was working because Arnold couldn't get Helga out of his mind. The one girl he believed hated him with a passion, turned out she worshipped the ground he walked on. It made him feel guiltier each time he remembered their encounter. The moment when he told her that he was in love with Lila and he'll never be able to give her any type of affection.

He knew he was wrong. He _now_ knew he was wrong. So, so very wrong because the girl he loved betrayed his trust. Lila, the girl he started to like since fourth grade and was determined to win her heart. She was not so perfect anymore. She made a mistake but what caused Arnold pain was she wasn't honest with him.

Arnold hated that she used to act innocent in front of everyone when she was being sneaky behind his back. Arnold hated that she manipulated her own "truth" to turn everyone against Helga. And, Arnold hated that Lila refused to admit that she had a problem.

She claimed it was only a mistake. Except, if it was only a mistake then why would she steal Rhonda's jewelry? She wasn't being the good girl he fell in love with but she become a completely different person. A person who Arnold felt angry and disappointed in for lying to his face.

"Hey Arnold," Gerald called catching up to him. "Hold up man!"

Arnold barely glanced up and mumbled, "Gerald."

"What happened Arnold?" Gerald wondered walking alongside him. "You disappeared during lunch and now I find you walking like a zombie."

Arnold held back his smile, "I'm sorry Gerald I…"

"It's about Lila huh?" Gerald assumed shaking his head. "Listen man you shouldn't -"

"No…it's about…Lila and…" Arnold paused. "Helga."

"Helga?"

"Yeah Helga," Arnold muttered avoiding Gerald's gaze. "I can't stop thinking of the moment I rejected her."

"What the hell Arnold?" Gerald rolled his eyes. "You? You feeling bad about breaking Helga's heart? Please don't go there. I bet she's making you feel miserable to mess with your mind."

The possibility could be true. Arnold figured she was messing with him since she made him yell out his apology at the movies. It was starting to become annoying trying to get Helga's forgiveness. Although, there was still more guilt Arnold felt when he walked down memory lane.

"Don't think about Helga and forget about Lila," Gerald proposed. "She doesn't deserve your love. How dare she lie to you and try to act like nothing happened?"

"I know that Gerald," Arnold said finally looking at him. "But during the weekend all I've been thinking is how could Helga care so much about me?

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Arnold explained. "I've been remembering moments in which Helga showed me she cared. For example, she found my hat when I lost it. She got her father to sponsor us for the parade float. Even though, he wanted it to be his way, we still made the float."

Gerald raised his eyebrow at Arnold, starting to fear for his friend.

"She also joined our forces when we tried to save Mighty Pete the tree from her father. Hmm, if I remember correctly she just wanted to piss him off. But then, she helped me try to make Lila jealous when she fell in love with Arnie."

Gerald seriously wanted to knock some sense into Arnold.

"Now that I think about it," Arnold laughed. "I see Helga's true intentions with her crazy plan of making Lila jealous. We even shared gum together…"

"Arnold!" Gerald yelled snapping his fingers to get Arnold back to reality. "You're wasting your time trying to find any meaning in her actions."

"Don't you see Gerald?" Arnold snapped tapping the side of his forehead. "She cared. Helga has always cared about me, and I didn't even bother to care as much as she did."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Gerald said starting to chuckle. "You got love problems Romeo."

"I don't know what to do?"

"Well you can start with, what are you going to do with Lila?"

"I don't know," Arnold uttered freezing in place then stared at Gerald worried. "I want to get her help but when I look into her eyes, I feel she's lying to me."

"Then break up with her," Gerald suggested. "Is that what you want to hear?"

Arnold hesitated, "Kind of but how do I find the right words to do it? I want to let her down easy, so we can stay friends and I can help her kick this habit."

"Well if you want to help her then don't break up with her. It might cause her to use again."

"I figured," Arnold grumbled rubbing the back of his neck. "But I can't continue being near her right now. Everything she tells me sounds like a lie and all I feel is anger towards her. She made me feel like a fool."

"I feel your pain man," Gerald commented placing his hand on Arnold's back. "I know deep down you're going to do the right thing. If you think you deserve a break from Lila then take a break, and reflect on your feelings."

Arnold and Gerald continued to walk slowly as they blended in with the crowd. All their friends had the same period and thinking about seeing Lila and Helga again, made Arnold anxious. It was really awkward during his third period where he had both girls there too.

"Look you could offer Lila help and as for Helga…" Gerald paused and shook his head. "I won't even touch that subject."

Arnold sighed, "Helga will never forgive me so I'm going to apologize one last time and that's it."

"You're finally going to move on and we can finally live our lives peacefully without Helga's mumbo jumbo."

"I can't ignore Helga since I know how she feels about me and I'm curious on how these feelings developed."

"She's just got an obsessive crush on you," Gerald assumed sounding disgusted. "I mean she used to stalk you. Now that's real creepy."

Arnold shrugged, "Yeah that's weird but I want her to know that I'm really sorry for being a jerk, and that I realized how much she cares about me during our childhood."

Gerald shook his head trying to make gagging noises to make Arnold laugh. Except, Arnold didn't respond but came to a standstill as he stared intently forward. Gerald noticed who Arnold was staring at and immediately rolled his eyes.

Arnold saw Helga standing outside the classroom engrossed into a book. She didn't bother to look around her surroundings to even notice Harold picking up rocks, and throwing them over the fence at cars. Phoebe was standing next to her but she was talking with Sheena. Almost all their friends were there but Lila was nowhere in sight.

He quickly glanced at his watch and he had a few minutes before the bell rang. Also, the teacher hadn't opened the classroom door which gave him some extra minutes. The words he wanted to tell Helga were circling inside his mind. He wanted to let her know that he recognized his mistakes.

Especially know why did Helga love him so much? He went back and forth through his memories but couldn't think of a reason for Helga to like him like him. He needed answers and he was determined to get them.

Arnold tried to untangle the knot forming in his throat. He needed to be clear and direct to get Helga to talk to him. Arnold was a bit doubtful and wondered if Helga would torment him by yelling out that Arnold owes her an apology. If she challenged him then he would yell out that she loved him to make her feel miserable.

Immediately, Arnold shook those thoughts out of his head. He didn't want his friends to make fun of Helga for having feelings for him. He also didn't want all his friends to know he was having problems with Lila. At least not yet, only until he had figured out how to resolve his problem. Arnold didn't want most of his friends to know about Lila's addiction because they could turn against her. He didn't want to do the same thing she did to Helga.

"I'm going to talk to Helga," Arnold stated keeping his gaze fixed on her.

"You're serious?" Gerald said annoyed. "It's your funeral Arnold."

"Don't worry this is the last time I'm going to apologize," Arnold assured clearing his throat. "If she continues being difficult then it's her problem."

"You're a bold kid Arnold," Gerald said watching him walk towards the gang. "A bold kid."

Arnold bobbed his head to the greetings of his friends. Even as his name was spoken, Helga did not look up from her book. Phoebe waved at him and glanced at Helga then smiled at him awkwardly. She went up to Gerald and left Helga alone with Arnold. He cleared his throat trying to get her attention but Helga continued to read her book.

"Hi Helga," Arnold mumbled looking down at the ground. "I wanted to talk to you."

Helga continued to be silent as she flipped a page of her book. Arnold noticed she was reading her Spanish textbook. She kept skimming through the pages and refused to acknowledge his presence. Spanish was an interesting language but Arnold felt that Helga was ignoring him on purpose.

He leaned against the wall and looked down at her black sneakers. Arnold smirked when he noticed two pink hearts drawn on the side of her shoe. Helga wore a black t-shirt with pink stripes, dark blue jeans, and had her hair in a messy ponytail. Arnold sighed shoving his hands inside the pockets of his black jeans. He had his blond hair all messy and he wore a white t-shirt underneath his red plaid dress shirt.

"Listen," Arnold began then paused. "You may not want to hear this but…I wanted to share something with you. Helga I -"

"Ugh, can it football head!" Helga snapped glaring at him. "Can't you see I'm studying?"

"Studying?" Arnold responded confused. "Yeah but I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"I don't have a minute," Helga replied turning back to her book. "I don't a have second. I can't waste any time. I have to review two chapters of this because I have a test next period."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"No time to look on the bright side either," Helga retorted flipping another page.

"Fine," Arnold muttered crossing his arms. "I needed to -"

"Good afternoon, good afternoon," Mr. Manning their history teacher stated as he approached the classroom. "Ready to dive into the past?"

Mostly everyone rolled their eyes and groaned frustrated. Mr. Manning opened the classroom and signaled for everyone to go in. Everyone started to pour inside but Helga stayed frozen as she quickly flipped through more pages. Arnold stared at her and didn't want to go inside yet until he relayed his message to Helga.

"Helga I -"

"Save it Arnoldo," Helga said closing her book and frowned when she looked forward. "We can talk later."

Arnold stuttered as Helga walked inside the classroom then he noticed who was approaching him slowly. There was a reason Helga frowned and headed inside the classroom because Lila Sawyer showed up. The one person he wanted to continue to avoid but their encounters were inevitable.

"I realize I'm the last person you want to see," Lila said not meeting his gaze.

Arnold looked at Lila and considered that her statement was something he could agree on. Lila continued to stare at the ground as she fiddled with the drawstring from her green hoodie. She had her hair down, didn't have any make-up on, and had faded blue jeans. It appeared she was in bad shape but Arnold's disappointment didn't let him feel sorry for Lila.

"Arnold please, I need you," Lila continued looking up at him. "I'm oh too certain we can work this out."

"You need to repair the damage you caused," Arnold replied shaking his head. "You lied to me, to our friends, and made everyone turn against Helga for no reason."

"It's not true," Lila argued desperately. "I mean, okay it's kind of true but I never wanted to hurt you."

Arnold scoffed, "Well you did, you made me look like a fool and you betrayed my trust."

"Arnold I'm ever so sorry," Lila pleaded as her eyes become watery. "Come on, let's move past this. I know this is want Helga wanted, to ruin my life!"

"See? There you go again, blaming Helga for a mistake you made," Arnold yelled through gritted teeth. "You were the one who decided to try drugs so you only have yourself to blame."

"No, no," Lila mumbled covering her face with her hands. "I can't have this conversation now."

"Whatever," Arnold said shrugging his shoulders. "Any communication between us will always lead to this Lila. You need to realize that you have a problem and you should apologize to Helga."

"I'm never apologizing to her!" Lila retorted scowling at Arnold.

Arnold shook his head not believing a single word Lila was saying. Where was the girl he fell in love with during his childhood. The girl who was nice, caring, and honest. She certainly wasn't there anymore and now Lila was completely different.

"Who are you?" Arnold said looking into her eyes. "You're not the same girl anymore. The old Lila will apologize and try to make things right. She was _honest _and would _never_ do a bad deed ever."

"I'm oh so sorry," Lila cried hugging herself. "All I wanted to tell you is, my father has a business trip for the next four days, and I'm going with him."

"So you're leaving?"

"Is that what you want Arnold? For me to leave your life?"

Arnold hesitated thinking of a response. Could this be the perfect opportunity to take a break from this mess? He wanted to help Lila but her attitude was irritating him.

"Good for you," Arnold said unfazed. "You should take the time to reflect on your actions. Maybe you'll come back ready to get some help and apologize to the people you wronged."

"Don't think about Helga's feelings or the others," Lila complained grabbing a hold of Arnold's hand. "I'm going to get better and I'm certain we'll go back to being the perfect couple."

Arnold's heart pulsed rapidly against his chest. His hands were starting to get sweaty and his throat was getting clogged up. He wanted the right words to tell Lila he was tired of her excuses. The right words to make Lila understand she had completely changed. The right words to free himself from her lies.

He pulled his hand away and turned it into a fist. He stared intently at the ground hoping the right words would magically appear.

Arnold stuttered, "Lila…I think…we….should…"

* * *

***Static*** This chapter has been brought you by…Monkeycat! Make sure to tune in to Stinky's crazy wild stories as they come to life in _Tales Beyond The Grave_ coming soon to a TV near you. Now back to our dramatic programming…will Arnold finally get the right words to break up with Lila? And will Helga pass her Spanish test? Tune in next time :).

Oh dear, looks like the chapter came to an end. Sorry this chapter was short but I'm trying to get back into writing. I'll try to update soon so I'm going to ask Timberly to hide my game controllers. Then I'll send Arnold and Gerald on a wild goose chase to find him. Try to guess which episode I'm referring to ;). Also I do know that Helga did steal Arnold's hat but he thinks she found it (wink, wink). Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 28: Deep Trouble!


	28. Deep Trouble

A/N: (Hey everyone! HoshiAM here bringing you the next chapter to High School Drama. Finally I was able to kick off some writer's block and get back into writing. Thanks for the reviews and for liking this story so much. I'm glad you're enjoying it so without further ado here's some more drama for you. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 28: Deep Trouble**

* * *

_Arnold stuttered, "Lila…I think…we…should…"_

* * *

"I think we should seek help from the school counselor on your addiction," Arnold finished.

Lila shook her head, "I don't have an addiction."

"You need help and I don't think I can be with -"

Suddenly the bell rang cutting Arnold's sentence off. He looked away from Lila who was scowling at him and turned her hands into fists. Everyone was already inside but except them who were still arguing. Arnold didn't want for things to get out of hand but he was glad the bell had rung.

"You can't be with me?" Lila asked through her gritted teeth. "I made one mistake Arnold and you want to throw away everything we have?"

"You're not the same girl I fell in love with," Arnold whispered to himself then cleared his throat. "Class started we need to go inside."

Lila grabbed his arm, "You can't ignore this conversation Arnold. I'm not done talking to you."

"We'll talk later," Arnold said walking inside the classroom.

"When Arnold? It's never a good time with you anymore," Lila argued crossing her arms.

"Lila and Arnold please take your seats," Mr. Manning ordered getting up from his desk.

Mr. Manning their World History teacher was chubby with thinning black hair he combed over to the side. He always wore white polo shirts with grey slacks and brown dress shoes. It seemed he always wore the same clothes every day but only he knew what was inside his closet.

Class had already started but to Helga it didn't matter because it was extra minutes on her watch. She needed to squeeze as much study time as possible before her big Spanish test. If only she had studied and paid attention during class, but her mind like always was drifting somewhere else. Almost like right now when she heard Arnold's name. She glanced up from her book to see Arnold walk past Lila and take his seat.

The desks were split in two sections which made both sides face each other. Mr. Manning loved this layout because it allowed him to be in the center of the aisle. He easily addressed and observed what each student was doing. Helga was on the other side facing the door and Arnold was on the side facing the wall. They could both look at each other from across the room, but both were avoiding each other's gaze. On Helga's side there was Eugene, Sheena, Gerald, Nadine, and Stinky. Arnold's side included Lila, Rhonda, Phoebe, Sid, and Harold.

Helga ordered herself to stop peeking at Arnold and concentrate on her textbook. It was far more important to pass her Spanish test than continuing to yearn over Arnold. He obviously still had issues to discuss with Lila since they were taking their sweet time outside. There was no more reason to get involved into their conversations. She had done her homework of informing Arnold the truth so she did her good deed.

It was her fragile heart that still cared for him and wanted to see him happy. Helga knew that Arnold didn't belong with Lila, but she couldn't just stand around, and watch as Lila continued to deceive him. Now only time could predict the outcome of all this insane drama. Helga wanted to forgive Arnold but his scorching words were burned inside her soul. The words that she shouldn't get her hopes up because he was deeply in love with Lila. Those words always made her change her mind when she wanted to forgive him.

"All right class, I will begin by passing back your tests from last week," Mr. Manning announced shuffling through papers on his desk. "There's nothing to celebrate about since most of you failed to pass. I'm disappointed in many of you who didn't bother to study for such an easy test."

"Yeah right, if you count essay questions as easy," Gerald muttered whose desk was next to Helga.

"Except for Phoebe who got the highest grade in the class," Mr. Manning commented giving Phoebe her test back. "Good job."

Phoebe smiled while mostly everyone shrugged off the compliment. Of course, Phoebe was going to get the highest grade. She was the smartest in the gang and was always reminding everybody to study. Helga smiled at her friend but quickly frowned when Mr. Manning placed her test on the desk. There was big fat red D on top and Helga quickly turned her test over so nobody could see it.

"I don't understand why so many of you failed the test," Mr. Manning wondered standing in the middle. "I specifically notified you of the type of questions and we reviewed, so what happened?"

Everyone stood silent avoiding Mr. Manning's judging stare. Helga tried to ignore his voice and concentrate on her Spanish notes. She might've barely passed her World History test but she needed to ace her Spanish test. In all her classes she was average but she needed to keep her grades up.

"Maybe it was the essay questions that threw us off," Rhonda pointed out as some started to nod and agree.

Mr. Manning stared at Rhonda then smirked, "Well since all of you love essay questions so much then by Friday, I want a five page essay on the chapter the test was based on."

Everyone groaned and complained as Mr. Manning went back to his desk to get his textbook. Helga continued to disregard the noises around her and opened her World History textbook. She placed her Spanish textbook on top and continued to study. Luckily, her desk was in the third row with Sheena in front of her to cover her doings.

In a quick second, Helga couldn't help but glance over at Arnold who was looking in her direction. Their eyes locked and she wanted to avert her gaze back to her books but she froze. It reminded her of the time they stared at each other during their Biology class and she interrupted the moment.

Of course, Helga loved to get lost in Arnold's tempting gaze but she needed to control herself. She rolled her eyes at him and kept focused on her notes. Helga didn't care if she burned a hole through her desk, but she ordered herself to not look in Arnold's direction.

"Now let's continue where we left off last Friday," Mr. Manning said flipping through his textbook. "I assume everyone read the assigned reading."

There was no response so Mr. Manning continued, "Excellent then someone please explain the Magna Carta?"

Again everyone stayed silent and glanced at one another. Phoebe immediately raised her hand like always ready to answer any tough question.

"Anyone? Anyone?" Mr. Manning asked looking around the classroom. "Anyone besides Phoebe? Hmm, Stinky! What was the Magna Carta?"

Stinky straighten up as he shrugged his shoulders, "I reckon it's an important document in the past?"

Mr. Manning sighed, "Yes what else? Harold?"

"I don't know," Harold admitted staring at his desk ashamed.

"This is why many of you failed your test," Mr. Manning pointed out angrily. "You're not reading nor studying. Helga!"

Helga's body jolted surprised at the mention of her name. She tried to cover her notes and Spanish textbook by placing her arms on top of it.

"Yeah?" she asked innocently.

"You better have your World History book out and be paying attention," Mr. Manning warned tapping his textbook impatiently. "What is the Magna Carta, Helga?"

Helga froze rambling her brain for an answer. She didn't read her textbook during the weekend. Nope, throughout the whole weekend she kept reliving the moment when Arnold apologized to her at the movies. He was such a big distraction and at the moment, she didn't dare glance at him. She was in the spotlight and she needed to come up with a response quickly. Helga glanced at Phoebe who was pointing at her notebook where she had written in big letters the answer.

"Um…the Magna Carta is…" Helga paused trying to read Phoebe's notes.

"Don't look at Phoebe, Helga!" Mr. Manning scolded looking back at Phoebe who had placed her notebook down. "Look at me! What is the Magna Carta?"

Helga stared at her desk responding slowly, "An important document that refined -"

"I'm disappointed in all of you for not knowing the answer to a simple question," he yelled slamming his textbook closed. "You better start improving in my class or I'll flunk all of you. Phoebe? The answer please."

Phoebe cleared her throat, "The Magna Carta is a charter signed by King John in 1215 which granted political liberty in England by limiting the King's power."

"Thank you Phoebe," Mr. Manning uttered sighing relieved. "Okay let's turn to page 88 and Eugene begin reading from the top."

"That's my babe," Gerald muttered winking at Phoebe who blushed.

"Too bad he didn't pick you," Helga whispered turning over her Spanish notes.

"That's because I'm too special," he whispered back.

"Or too dumb," Helga noted still not glancing at him.

"You couldn't answer the question either."

"At least I tried," Helga replied writing Spanish words on her notebook. "Now shush."

Gerald scoffed starting to pretend he was taking notes but he began doodling. Helga tested herself by writing out Spanish words to check her spelling. Eugene finished reading and Mr. Manning called out Arnold to continue. Helga looked up to see her football headed love read out loud. She listened intently to each word emerging from his lips. If he was the one teaching the class then definitely Helga would always pay attention.

She started to wonder what he wanted to talk about before class commenced. Perhaps, if she would've swallowed her pride then she would've known what he wanted to say. He probably wanted to apologize again for his stupid mistake. The apology was starting to drag out and Helga needed to decide if he deserved her forgiveness.

Arnold concluded his reading and Mr. Manning started to explain details on the reading. Everyone needed to take notes but Helga pretended she was listening. She made a mental note to catch up on the reading later. Fortunately, she had Phoebe by her side, to cram some knowledge into her brain.

Gerald crumbled up his paper with all his doodles then started doodling again on a fresh sheet. He glanced at Helga and tossed her a folded note when Mr. Manning turned away. Helga glimpsed at him confused then stared at the folded note like it was about to explode.

"What the hell Geraldo?" Helga whispered glaring at him.

"It's not mine," Gerald mumbled back pretending to listen to the lecture. "But it's for you."

Helga felt her stomach drop making her mind go into overdrive. Who could possibly be sending her notes during class time? It couldn't be Phoebe because she was across the room. Helga's heart leaped when she wondered if it could be a letter from Arnold. He probably got tired of apologizing in spoken words, so he turned to writing an apology. She took a peek at Arnold but he wasn't looking at her, instead he was taking notes.

The curiosity inside was gnawing away for her to open the letter. She wanted to ignore it because the sender was probably waiting to see her reaction. Could it be a long letter? A small request? Not being able to take it anymore, Helga reached for it and unfolded it. She skimmed through the words and felt shocked at the sender's name.

_WE SERIOUSLY NEED TO TALK! SEE ME AFTER CLASS! - RHONDA W. LLOYD_

Helga's eyes scanned for Rhonda across the room and finally stared her down. Rhonda smiled and waved at her by wiggling her fingers. She raised her eyebrow at Helga and frowned pointing to her watch. There were still thirty-two minutes of class left and Rhonda was already counting them down.

What on earth did Rhonda W. Lloyd have to discuss with Helga G. Pataki? Was she going to offer fashion tips? Maybe she was going to give Helga a million dollars? Or she just wanted to make Helga's life miserable? Well, she was too late because Helga's life was already miserable.

* * *

"Remember I want your essays on Friday," Mr. Manning reminded walking to his desk. "Let's try to put some effort people."

The bell rang ending the torture of World History class but a new torture began for Helga. It was hard to study for the Spanish test since she read Rhonda's note. So many pondering thoughts but Helga didn't want to stay to find out. She wanted to avoid Rhonda by sprinting out the door. Fortunately, luck was on Helga's side because Nadine was delaying her with pointless banter.

She gathered her things and walked out the door. If Rhonda needed to talk to her then she could find her on her own time. Helga had more important things to do anyway. She had a Spanish test in a few minutes and she felt ready. Ready for anything except to know what Rhonda wanted.

"Helga wait up!" a voice called out behind her.

Helga felt chills up her spine at the sound of his voice. She didn't want to look back to acknowledge Arnold who caught up to her.

"What do you want football head?" Helga asked frustrated.

Arnold sighed shaking his head, "You know what? Forget it! Forget everything I've ever told you."

Helga gasped, "Well excuse you!"

Arnold continued to walk leaving Helga behind with a stunned look on her face. She froze watching him blend into the massive crowd of students. He spoke to her angrily and told her to forget everything. Did that mean to forget his apology? Was he going to stop looking for her to apologize? Arnold made a mistake but Helga made a big mistake of pushing his buttons.

"Hold it right there Helga!" Rhonda warned finally catching up to her.

Helga resumed walking slowly as she looked back to see Rhonda, "Hello Princess, you honor me with your presence."

Rhonda laughed, "Please let us save pleasantries for some other time."

"Oh where are my manners?" Helga said sarcastically.

"I know what you did."

"Crud, that I wasn't paying attention in History class," Helga replied hitting her forehead. "I'm sure everybody knows that."

"I can't be wasting any time here!"

"And I don't have any time to hear you out!"

"After school at the downtown library 4:00," Rhonda stated stopping Helga from walking any further. "You're going to want to be there because if you don't show up Helga. Be sure to face the consequences."

Helga pulled her arm away from Rhonda's grasp, "Or what? I'm not scared of you Rhonda so bring whatever you have."

"I know you were at my house so if you want me to not press charges of trespassing," Rhonda whispered in Helga's ear. "You'll come to see me."

Helga glared at her, "You're unbelievable."

"Come alone," Rhonda added then smiled. "Good luck on your test."

Time was still ticking away and everyone was walking past Helga but to her time had frozen. Everything was starting to fall apart and it was all her fault. She should've never told Arnold anything. No, maybe she should've never followed Lila into the bathroom. If only she could go back to the past and prevent it. No, go further into the past and never bother to come back to Hillwood. She sure would've avoided this entire dilemma.

"Helga you're still here," Phoebe noted looking at her confused. "Aren't you going to be late for class?"

"I'm in deep trouble," Helga muttered still not looking at Phoebe or moving.

"What kind of trouble?" Phoebe asked bewildered pulling Helga's arm to resume walking. "Talk to me Helga."

"Rhonda knows, she knows," Helga stuttered still in shock. "She knows we were at her house Phoebe and she says she wants to press charges."

Phoebe's eyes widen and gasped, "But how did she…the security cameras. Why didn't it cross my mind?"

Helga laughed nervously, "Because we were so focused on Lila's picture."

"What does she want?"

"For me to meet her in the library after school," Helga answered worried. "She wants to _talk_ and I'm sure it's not going to be about exchanging fashion tips."

"Helga!" Phoebe shouted stopping abruptly then grinned. "We have something incriminating against Rhonda too."

Helga smiled, "Doi! The picture with Mr. Harris! Why didn't I remember it just now?"

"Perhaps Rhonda knows about the picture and she wants it back," Phoebe remarked resuming to walk again.

"She played the blackmail card with me once but now it's my turn," Helga said recalling the time when Rhonda threaten to expose her secret to Arnold. "Give me the picture Phoebe. She's going down at 4:00."

"No," Phoebe replied shaking her head.

"Phoebs, what the hell?" Helga grumbled stunned at Phoebe's response.

"I want to go with you."

"Rhonda told me to come alone."

"I'm coming along Helga," Phoebe declared sternly. "Remember I took the picture so she's going to have to talk to me too."

"But Phoebs…"

"No buts Helga," Phoebe said grabbing her hand. "We will face this together and hopefully everything will go back to normal."

Helga turned away closing her eyes, "Everyone's changed for the worst. I don't think anything will be normal again."

Phoebe sighed, "We just have to hope for the best."

"I don't want to look on the bright side right now," Helga grumbled frowning. "I pushed Arnold away."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's mad at me," Helga assumed chuckling. "But there's no way Phoebs that I'll go looking for him."

Phoebe shook her head, "Right now let's worry about this debacle with Rhonda. You can focus on Arnold later."

Helga nodded and they continued to walk towards the main building. It was already late and the courtyard was starting to become empty. They both needed to rush to their classes but suddenly Helga's cell phone started to vibrate. She stopped to take it out and check who could be calling. It wasn't a call but a text message which Helga quickly read it.

"I'll meet you at your locker after school," Phoebe called starting to walk away.

"It can't be!" Helga shouted still staring at her cell phone.

Phoebe ran back surprised, "What is it Helga?"

"There's going to be trouble," Helga remarked upset as she shook her head. "Lots of trouble."

* * *

What kind of trouble is coming up? Who knows? Only one way to find out and it's waiting for the next chapter. Sorry for taking long on doing my updates but hey, life gets in the way. So remember to enjoy the moment and hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review! This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 29: The Blackmail Card!


	29. The Blackmail Card

A/N: (Hey everyone! HoshiAM here updating this crazy story. Thank you so much for the great reviews. It really makes me feel all giddy that you guys love this story. Hope y'all keep enjoying it! So here's the next chapter, enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review in the end!)

Summary: Helga leaves when she barely starts fifth grade, just to return four years later when sophomore year has started in High School. There she gets to live the drama a regular teenager goes through…couples, drugs, parties, homework, dances! Everyone is back but acts in a different way, will Helga be able to survive being back in Hillwood?

**Chapter 29: The Blackmail Card**

* * *

"_There's going to be trouble," Helga remarked upset as she shook her head. "Lots of trouble."_

* * *

The time had arrived when all cards were going to be set on the table. It was already past four o'clock and the meeting between two former childhood friends was going to commence. The library was quiet with not many people around to witness the showdown. The faint sounds of pages being turned, mouses being clicked, and fingertips being tapped against the table echoed throughout the library.

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails on the wooden table way in the back. As soon as school had ended, she gave her farewells and refreshed her looks. There was definitely one thing Rhonda always did and it was to glow like a Princess. It didn't matter if it was just to go drop off some mail. Rhonda needed to look magnificent. Even if it involved playing dirty with her friends.

It was the power. The power that she needed to keep in control. Everyone always looked up to her when it came to fashion, parties, and luxury. She was an icon and nobody was going to stand in her way. Rhonda had always been at the top and she guaranteed to keep herself at that spot.

She had everything planned before the start of her freshman year. Rhonda worked hard on the details to achieve reigning queen bee by the end of senior year. All the connections had been made. She had the important friends, clubs, and social events wrapped around her finger. Nothing could go wrong with her brilliant ideas. There was no room for mistakes.

The competition around her was minimal since she took care of Lila Sawyer. She was starting to be a pesky rival who was starting to win the affection of everyone. Rhonda wasn't going to have that because she was the one who was supposed to be admired. Lila had everything from the good looks, charisma, and the perfect boyfriend. She needed to be stopped before the spotlight faded on Rhonda and dimmed brightly on Lila.

Fortunately, Rhonda's plan was back on track with Lila's slip-up of using drugs. Sure, it was a mistake Lila committed during one of her parties, but that's what gullible girls do.

They get pressured and have no backbone to back away from uncomfortable situations. There was no plan to get her addicted but it was supposed to be fun. Lila took it too far and Rhonda wasn't going to get involved. She only cared about herself and maybe about her friend Nadine.

Everything was going as planned except for a few little details that needed work. Lila's popularity was declining but there was still the issue of Arnold. They were seen as the golden couple and Rhonda wasn't going to have any of that. It totally wasn't fair that Lila had a perfect relationship, while she kept her secret shame hidden from Arnold. The reality was Rhonda wanted to have a perfect boyfriend too. She needed to climb the social ladder to become queen but she wanted a king by her side. Arnold was starting to become popular due to his great plays as quarterback. Rhonda wanted Arnold by her side, even if it was immoral to use a friend but she was ambitious for power.

It was the very reason why she needed to put Helga in her place. Arnold was constantly trying to get back in Helga's good graces after finding out the truth. They couldn't get together at least not yet. Rhonda was going to make sure that Helga stayed away from Arnold. She was the one next in line to be Arnold's golden girl. Everyone was going to admire, envy, and worship them. Besides, there was no one else who could take the role of perfect boyfriend.

"Rhonda," a voice chimed in besides her.

Rhonda looked up and rolled her eyes, "Curly."

He smiled weakly as he fiddled with his glasses. Curly had his black hair brushed to the side. He wore a white dress shirt with a green vest and khaki pants. On the other hand, Rhonda had her black hair in a messy bun and wore red cashmere sweater with dark blue skinny jeans.

"I'm so glad I found you," Curly said pulling the chair next to Rhonda to sit. "Don't think I was following you or anything."

"What do you want?" Rhonda demanded glaring at him. "I'm busy right now."

"Busy staring at the entrance?" Curly pointed out smiling. "Maybe you should be staring at me."

Rhonda groaned, "Now is not a good time Curly and let me assure you it will never be a good time."

"When are you going to admit that you like me?"

"Hmm," Rhonda pondered sarcastically. "Let me see…never!"

"Fine whatever," Curly said taking out a pile of black envelopes with gold lettering. "I was going to hand these out at school but they were not ready yet. I picked them off right now from the printer, so I have to hand these out immediately to know who -"

"Spit it out already!" Rhonda grumbled through gritted teeth.

Curly sighed, "Will you do me the honor of attending _Wonders of Desire_ an art show this weekend? My artwork will be displayed and I want you to be there."

"Your stick figure drawings Curly?" Rhonda assumed laughing. "Is someone finally going to appreciate them?"

Curly pushed the envelope in front of Rhonda, "Please be there you'll be my guest of honor."

Rhonda sighed happily, "Everyone wants my presence at any special event."

Curly smirked, "You know I will always want your presence in my life."

"Please," she muttered shaking her head. "We're like water and oil Curly. We just don't mix."

He winked at her and stood up, "You know you love me."

"Goodbye Curly," Rhonda said sternly looking back at the entrance.

"Rhonda!" another voice shrieked then gasped to keep it down. "There you are! I was looking all over for you after school."

Rhonda gritted her teeth when she saw Nadine pulling a seat across from her to sit. She had her blond frizzy hair in a messy ponytail. She wore a gray hoodie with butterflies on the sleeve and a denim skirt. Rhonda's boiling point was about to burst. The only thing she needed was to meet with Helga alone. Now who else was going to show up at the library?

"Nadine what do you want?"

"You left so suddenly and didn't say goodbye," Nadine complained barely noticing that Curly was still standing there. "Hi Curly."

"Um…hey," Curly replied skimming through his envelopes and gave one to Nadine. "Here's an invitation to the art show this weekend. You got to show your invitation at the entrance."

"Oh this weekend?" Nadine said looking at the envelope. "Okay thanks."

Rhonda glanced at him and waved, "Goodbye Curly! We'll see if we show up to your _event_."

Curly stared at Rhonda sadly as he shuffled his envelopes then walked away. There was no time to feel guilty because time was running out. Helga was already running late or perhaps she wasn't going to show. Nadine snapped her fingers to get Rhonda's attention again.

"Rhonda what's going on?"

"Nothing," Rhonda answered scowling at her. "Now go away because I want to be alone."

"You were supposed to give me your last season dresses after school," Nadine whined pouting her lips. "You promised."

"The dresses are there but right now I need to be alone."

"Why?"

Rhonda was about to snap back but smiled slowly when she spotted Helga. Finally, the arranged meeting was going to take place. She needed to keep her composure and lay down the ground rules that she was going to be at the top. Rhonda's smile faded into a frown when she noticed Phoebe walking inside.

"Why is Phoebe here?" Rhonda mumbled making Nadine turn around to see Helga and Phoebe.

"Okay seriously Rhonda what is going on?" Nadine demanded glancing back from Rhonda to Helga.

Rhonda slammed her hand on the table to silence Nadine, "I don't want a peep out of you Nadine. Understand? Keep quiet and ask questions later."

"But Rhonda -"

"Nothing!" Rhonda muttered and pulled the chair next to her. "Come sit next to me."

Nadine obeyed and stayed silent as she sat on Rhonda's left side. At last, Helga had arrived even if she was being accompanied by Phoebe. Both girls approached Rhonda's table with stern faces and pulled the chairs across to sit down. Helga faced Rhonda while Phoebe was in front of Nadine. Four friends who grew up together and now each one had a purpose for this important meeting. Except for Nadine who only wanted Rhonda's clothes.

"I was already wondering if you were going to show up," Rhonda commented smiling smugly.

Helga smiled back, "Don't worry Princess, I'm honored you have chosen to speak with me. I feel so privileged."

Rhonda frowned, "Phoebe what brings you along?"

"I can ask the same thing with Nadine," Phoebe noted looking at her.

Nadine shook her head, "I have no idea what's going on. Why are we here?"

"You weren't supposed to be here!" Rhonda grumbled to her then smirked at Helga. "So you must be curious why I wanted to speak with you."

"Doi! I'm dying to know," Helga replied sarcastically. "Are you finally going to give me your secret fashion tips?"

Rhonda scoffed, "We are all aware of Lila's little problem but we're not here to discuss about it. Instead I want to know what gave you the right to break into my house."

"The right? You took my phone Rhonda!" Helga snapped. "For what? It wasn't to save Lila huh? You wanted the credit for exposing Lila's secret. I know because Arnold told me you showed him a video and you wanted my picture."

"What phone Helga?" Rhonda asked innocently. "Let me inform you that my house is full of security and both of you were caught on camera rummaging through my room. Oh and by the way Helga I did enjoy your redecoration of it."

"You're welcome," Helga replied frowning. "But it was my phone and I was only retrieving what was mine."

"Video footage doesn't lie Helga," Rhonda continued smiling. "You see, it looks like you and Phoebe sneaked inside my room to steal stuff."

"What?" Phoebe shrieked glancing at Helga surprised. "You know that's not true."

"And Phoebe messing with my computer," Rhonda said staring at Phoebe sadly. "I have no idea what vendetta you girls have against me. Helga messed up my room, stole one of my phones, and Phoebe ruined my computer."

Phoebe shook her head and covered her mouth in shock, "Rhonda you, you can't be serious."

"You two crossed the line," Rhonda stated furiously gripping the table. "Now I wanted to speak with Helga alone but since we both have an entourage then they're going to have to listen to my proposal."

"Not so fast Rhonda!" Helga interfered placing her hand in the center. "You may think you have the upper hand here but we have a trick of our own."

Rhonda leaned back in her chair and smiled, "Friends blackmailing each other, what has the world turned into?"

"Enough!" Phoebe blurted staring at the table still in shock. "You give us no choice but to lower ourselves to your demeanor."

Phoebe sighed looking at Helga and nodded to present their data to Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Helga unzipped her backpack to take out a manila folder and placed it in the center.

"If you continue to persist with your outrageous idea of us breaking into your house," Phoebe paused biting her lip. "I'm afraid we're going to have to use this against you."

Immediately Rhonda seized the folder and opened it angrily then froze. She blinked rapidly, her hands shook, and started to chuckle in disbelief. Helga and Phoebe sat perfectly still as they watched Rhonda fall apart. Nadine watched all three with a confused gaze and wanted to sneak a peek at the content inside the folder.

Rhonda shook her head as she skimmed the whole page over and over again. Staring back at her was a clear picture of her kissing Mr. Harris, their math teacher. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. It was not possible that a picture like this existed. There was evidence out there that can be used against her. Against Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

She grasped the picture letting the manila folder fall beneath the table. She crumpled up the picture against her hands wanting to make it disappear. It wasn't going to happen. The picture was real and Helga definitely got the upper hand. There was nothing that could be done because the damage was already there.

"Rhonda what is going on?" Nadine asked shaking Rhonda's arm. "What did they show you?"

"Looks like not only your cameras were rolling that day Rhonda," Helga pointed out. "But ours were too."

"How could you do this to me?" Rhonda asked slowly.

"Don't even," Helga paused trying to contain her anger. "You asked for it Princess. We don't want to mess with anyone."

"How dare you invade my privacy?"

"Okay I'm confused," Nadine remarked holding her hand up. "What the hell is going on?"

"None of your business," Rhonda replied still glaring at Helga.

"Rhonda I'm your best friend and I should know what is wrong with you," Nadine said snatching the crumbled picture from Rhonda's hand then gasped. "Rhonda! What the hell is this?"

"Shut up!" Rhonda grumbled still glaring at Helga. "Shut up! Shut up!"

"You and Mr. Harris?" Nadine asked stunned. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shut up Nadine!" Rhonda shouted making people in the library stare at her.

"You ask us why we invaded your privacy." Helga stated sighing. "Well my question is who are you? Look at who you become. You're not the same Rhonda anymore."

"What does it matter?"

"You're making out with our math teacher Rhonda!" Helga pointed out disgusted. "Don't you find anything wrong with that?"

"I have my reasons which don't concern you."

"You've changed," Helga noted shaking her head. "Everyone's different either for better or for worse. Criminey! I had hoped coming back here I was going to reunite with _my_ friends. My childhood friends but it's just not the same."

Rhonda rolled her eyes, "We're teenagers now with different mentalities. Grow up Helga."

"Don't you remember how fun it was back then?" Helga reminisced. "The fun parties, sleepovers, and your passion for fashion. Doi, you were a little mean but not like this. You didn't use blackmail to get your way."

"Oh boohoo," Rhonda groaned then clapped. "Congratulations! I'm surprised in you Phoebe, you were such a nice girl."

"Helga's right Rhonda," Phoebe said seriously. "What were you thinking?"

Rhonda ignored the question and cleared her throat, "I'm not going to explain my actions to anyone but assure me that nobody is going to find out about this."

Helga glanced at Phoebe and replied, "Don't give us a reason to."

"Fine!" Rhonda muttered standing up abruptly. "You may have won this round but I don't back down easily."

"Yes you will, with just a few copies of this posted all over the school walls, you won't be thinking of getting back at us anytime soon," Helga warned smirking.

"Ugh," Rhonda groaned gathering her things. "Let's go Nadine!"

"But Rhonda we can't -"

"I said let's go!"

There wasn't anything Rhonda could do. Helga and Phoebe had gotten some juicy evidence against her. She couldn't play her cards right and she needed another round. They may have won this time but Rhonda was going to make sure to get something better. Helga and Phoebe were going to regret for messing with her future plans.

Helga and Phoebe stayed still as they watched Rhonda leave with Nadine in tow. They both sighed relieved when Rhonda and Nadine were out the door. Phoebe shook her head reaching for the manila folder under the table. Helga placed her hand on her forehead, having a hard time to believe the last few minutes. It had been a difficult discussion but at least they were able to keep Rhonda off their backs.

"That went well," Helga joked making Phoebe look at her seriously. "What? I was kidding."

"There's nothing humorous in blackmailing friends," Phoebe noted shaking her head. "How did it get so out of control?"

Helga shrugged, "I don't know Phoebs but like I said everybody's changed."

"But I'm still the same."

"Sometimes I wish I'd never came back," Helga admitted sniffling. "I feel I made things worse and I hate that I missed the gap of being here to grow up together with you guys."

"Don't say that Helga," Phoebe pleaded grabbing Helga's hand. "It's wonderful to have you back."

She smiled weakly, "Thanks at least you think so."

"I don't think this is the end we'll see of Rhonda," Phoebe assumed resting her chin on her hand. "We should get to the bottom of all this mess."

"I'm not going to play detective Phoebe," Helga remarked. "Maybe she has the hots for Mr. Harris or she's failing math?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I know there's something going on because Rhonda has principles."

"Yeah right," Helga said rolling her eyes. "What principles? Blackmail and backstab your friends. Obviously, there's something going on between her and Lila."

"But what?"

"Listen I don't know but -"

"Hey you two," Curly greeted walking up to the table. "Rhonda left already?"

Phoebe nodded slowly, "Yes you just missed her."

"Oh," Curly responded disappointed. "It's okay I'm glad to run into you guys. I'm handing out invitations to the art show this weekend."

"Thank you Curly," Phoebe said accepting the envelope. "I'll let Gerald know so we'll go together."

"Yeah thanks," Helga added shoving the envelope inside the front pocket of her backpack.

"I still have more to hand out," Curly announced walking backward towards the exit. "Remember to show the invitation at the front door. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Curly," Phoebe called waving.

"I should get going," Helga stated tossing her backpack over her shoulder.

"Helga wait!" Phoebe uttered grabbing Helga's arm. "What message did you receive back in school that was so terrible?"

Helga looked away and hesitated, "Nothing important."

"Is it about Arnold?"

"Nope and I don't want to talk about football head right now."

"Do you want me to ask Gerald what's on Arnold's mind?"

"No because Gerald hates me and he's going to be happy that Arnold is mad at me."

"Gerald does not hate you," Phoebe corrected walking with Helga to the exit. "He's only…being himself?"

"Well he's the one who obviously could use some change," Helga noted holding the door open for Phoebe.

Phoebe shook her head and smiled, "We dodged a bullet today Helga but we have to be on our toes."

"Don't worry if Rhonda tries anything then she's going to have a date with the copy machine," Helga said upset.

"I don't like doing this."

"Let's hope things will go back to normal," Helga yearned holding Phoebe's hand. "I want things to go back like they were."

"I don't see anything going back to normal," Phoebe replied sighing. "We're stuck in all this drama."

"Yeah drama I started," Helga mumbled stomping her foot. "I'm sorry Phoebs to drag you into this."

"It's all right," Phoebe admitted placing her hand on Helga's shoulder. "They say it's good to have some thrill in your life."

Helga stared at Phoebe and laughed, "You're kidding right?"

Phoebe laughed too, "I'll see you tomorrow Helga."

"You got it," Helga called turning away to walk to her house.

They went their separate ways but each one carried the same thoughts. Helga and Phoebe were relived to get Rhonda off their backs. Sure, it wasn't nice to blackmail their friend but Rhonda asked for it. Besides, it was obvious that Rhonda was going to do it first. She certainly wanted to blackmail Helga into doing who knows what? Helga was never going to find out, but she wasn't curious to know what the horrible deed was going to be.

She walked down the streets passing the familiar shops. She walked past Mr. Green's Meats, Mrs. Vitello's flower shop, and Geraldfield which was empty. The next place on the tour was the place she often visited in her dreams. Helga stopped to gaze up at Sunset Arms where Arnold resided. It was still the same and nothing had changed since her last visit. That night she walked in the rain to apologize to Arnold for throwing the sports drink in his face.

Perhaps, her subconscious brought her on this path to his house. She knew her heart wanted to see him, but her brain was ordering her to turn away and leave. Arnold had apologized and wanted her forgiveness but Helga's pride always got in the way. He probably didn't want to see her anyway. Arnold clearly told her at school to forget everything he ever said, but what did he mean by that?

'_Turn away and head home,'_ Helga ordered her feet. _'He's probably not home.'_

Slowly Helga backed away and swiftly turned around to run all the way home. Whatever issues Arnold had, he was going to discuss them with her tomorrow at school. The correct answer was if he even wanted to talk with her. One thing was for sure, Helga never begged to receive his attention.

She came from the Pataki family and Big Bob never caved in for anything. She wasn't going to cave in if Arnold gave her the silent treatment. Helga could live without his divine attention. She turned the corner seeing her house up ahead. Helga shook her head knowing she couldn't live without Arnold's attention. It had been a rough couple of years without seeing or hearing her beloved football head.

It was time to face the music because she knew what that text message really meant. Something terrible was about to go down and she was going to dread each second of it. Helga trudged up her front steps, took out the keys, and unlocked the door.

"Helga?"

She dropped the keys at the sound of his voice. It wasn't possible he followed her home or he was waiting for her to show up. Helga refused to turn around and face him. She wanted to bolt inside and lock herself in her room. No, she wasn't going to be a coward. He clearly had something to say and she should be polite and listen.

"Arnold what brings you to my doorstep?" Helga asked finally turning around.

He glanced at the ground then at her, "I…wanted…to…clear things between us."

Helga picked up her keys, "Clear what again? My memory's kind of fuzzy."

Arnold scoffed, "You're loving this right? You know how sorry I am for hurting you but you refuse to believe me."

"Hmm," Helga pondered tapping her chin. "Oh just like you didn't believe me."

"What did you expect?" Arnold asked putting his hands inside his pockets. "You barely came back into our lives and I'm supposed to -"

"Hold it right there Arnoldo!" Helga shouted holding her hand up. "You've known me since preschool. We have been through so much and you don't trust me because I was gone for four years. I'm still the same girl Arnold."

"I know, I know," Arnold stuttered running his hand through his hair. "This is why I'm so sorry for everything."

"Sure you are," Helga joked crossing her arms. "I hope the guilt gnaws away at you."

"I want us to go back to being friends," Arnold proposed walking up one step.

Helga looked away, "And I want tickets to Wrestlemania but you don't see me complaining."

"I want us to start over," Arnold continued taking another step towards Helga.

Helga gulped, "And I want you to -"

"Please," Arnold pleaded standing one step below Helga. "I'm very sorry for hurting you and can you please forgive me?"

This was it. The perfect moment to end the torment between the two. Only three words were needed to bring the friendship back that started since preschool. It was the chance Helga wanted, to be alone with Arnold and forgive him. She needed to set the pride aside and say the sweet words to bring him back to her side.

"Great story bucko," Helga remarked leaning against the door. "Let me know when you get it published."

Suddenly the door opened behind her causing her to stumble backward. There was a familiar voice she had heard for the past fifteen years. The voice belonging to the perfect, spectacular, beautiful…

"Baby sister!" Olga shrieked throwing her arms around Helga.

"Oh no," Helga muttered cringing before pulling Olga's arms off her.

"Helga did you get my text message?" Olga asked turning Helga to face her. "I wanted to surprise you but I couldn't hold it anymore."

"Olga what are you doing here?"

"I got some vacation time from work so I decided to see my family," Olga answered clapping. "Oh isn't this exciting?"

Helga shook her head, "I -"

"Hi," Olga greeted Arnold who took a few steps back. "I'm sorry are you here with Helga?"

"Uh…no," Arnold paused looking at Helga then looked away. "I mean yes um…"

"He's about to leave," Helga interrupted smiling at him. "Bye Arnold."

"Oh that's too bad," Olga commented placing her arm around Helga. "I made dinner and you can join us if you want?"

Helga gawked at her big sister trying to hold the urge to scream, "He's busy Olga aren't you?"

Arnold smirked, "Actually I'd love to join."

"No you don't," Helga muttered glaring at him.

"Great!" Olga squealed patting Helga's back. "I'll go set the table."

Helga stuttered watching Olga go back inside, "Wait Olga…"

"Oh boy dinner," Arnold said sarcastically. "Shall we?"

* * *

Looks like Helga is stuck with Arnold for awhile. Wonder what could happen in the next few hours? Wow, I'm so glad I was able to get back into writing. At least, to keep you guys entertained. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and more drama is coming up. After all that's why it's called High School Drama! Don't forget to review! This is HoshiAM saying, thanks for reading :).

Stay tuned for Chapter 30: The Recollection!


End file.
